


Thousand Cherry Blossoms

by pianoprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantasy, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoprincess/pseuds/pianoprincess
Summary: More of a synopsis:  A main game character breaks the fourth wall (becomes self-aware of her fictional nature) after she experienced psychological trauma from her bad ending and starts to change the course of the story against the will of the player and the story writer; to change her fate and to prevent the death of the man she loves. However, dark secrets begin to unfold as the MC has gained total control of her actions and decisions, and a few characters being self-aware face the consequences of altering the story against the route and the MC's involvement in Mint Eye has greater impact and depth, and not just an "innocent person" being used to destroy RFA.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Iris: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the story about the main character became self-aware that she is a fictional game character in a game world, the first few parts of the story are similar to the original MM plot, but as she starts to change her fate, the flow of the story would be different.
> 
> P.S. I'm not a native English speaker, and my writing style is more like a script/transcript rather than that of a book~ XD

_Above the clear, blue sky..._

**V** : I love you, Rika. You will always be with me.

 **Rika** : I'm inside the sun. I will stop thinking about the past and move on. I want to be in the present, where I could only see you and love you. This moment where I'm looking at you, this moment we share together... I will cherish this with all my heart. V, you are my sun... and I am your sun.

 **V** : Rika...

 **???:** Why did you do this?

_A woman's sad voice was heard somewhere._

**V** : Hm... Who...?

 **???** : Why did you do this after leaving me alone? Why...?

 **V** : Who are you...?

 **???** : How could you... forget me?

 **V** : You're...! Where are you?! Let me see you, please!

_V suddenly woke up from a nightmare. He got up on the bed and breathed heavily. He gazed sadly at the window while looking at the full moon._

* * *

_A long, straight, brown-haired woman was staring blankly in front of several cherry blossom trees lined up beside the road. Without noticing, her eyes were full of tears rolling down on her white pale cheeks but she showed no emotion. Reality knocked her out when a notification of her phone rang. She immediately wiped her tears and took out her phone inside her small crossbody bag._

_Unknown has entered the chatroom._

**Unknown** : Hi! Thank goodness I finally got connected to someone!

 **Seo Kyung** : Um, who...?

 **Unknown** : Hello, I'm a mobile game developer! And this app you are using right now is still under beta version. I need a tester for my game and make some improvements before I release it to the market. Don't worry, I'm not a strange person. :)

 **Seo Kyung** : So, um, are you saying that I'm gonna test this app?

 **Unknown** : Yes, well. I would be more than happy if you will! I would like to explain about this app I'm developing. This is a dating messenger game.

 **Seo Kyung:** A dating... game??

 **Unknown** : Yes! The plot of this story is, you will be introduced to a bunch of handsome AI guys I created and you will choose one to date them. Your background character will be a party coordinator of the association these handsome guys belong to.

 **Seo Kyung** : A party coordinator...?

 **Unknown** : That's right. I'm glad you are following. The group is called RFA, a private institution that organizes parties and raises funds to help charities all over the country. Interesting, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh, yeah... well, it is.

 **Unknown** : I would like to explain more about the game details and your role in the game in person, so I would like to meet you in my company's headquarters. Is that okay with you?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm currently outside right now. Can we meet here instead?

 **Unknown** : I understand your concern, but this app is still under development, thus makes this confidential. So I believe testing in our headquarters is better than the outside, and by being our game tester, we will provide free food and lodging for you, and your other needs as well.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(This is strange... No matter how I look into it, this is strange; but it feels like someone is forcing me to say 'yes' into this situation...)_  
All right, I will go. Where should I go?

 **Unknown** : Thank you so much for trusting me! I will call you so that I could explain much better on the phone. Please wait for a minute.

_Unknown has left the chatroom._

_Seo Kyung's phone rang._

**Unknown** : Hello? This is me, Unknown! Once again, thank you so much for trusting me! I'm so happy that you agreed! Um, can I have your address? I will send a car to fetch you.

 **Seo Kyung** : My home address? That's a bit...

 **Unknown** : No! Um, your current location would be fine. I will send a car there as soon as possible.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm outside the Beta Café in Myeongdong-ro.

 **Unknown** : Got it! Thank you for trusting me, Seo Kyung. Please wait a little bit. The company car is on its way to you. I will see you in the headquarters soon! Have a safe trip.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I have a strange feeling about this... but I couldn't say no... What is this feeling?)_  
 _She clasped her hand holding her phone tightly, and looked at her right wrist. There was an old, long cut scar on it._

 **Seo Kyung** : Where the hell did I get this scar from? How come I don't remember anything?

_After a few minutes of contemplating, a black sedan has arrived in front of Seo Kyung. The driver got out of the car and approached her._

**Driver** : You must be Ms. Seo Kyung. I'm from the game company.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, yeah. Hello.

 **Driver** : I was told to take you to the headquarters, but before we go, I have something to say.

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **Driver** : In order to keep things confidential about the game, I was instructed that you should wear an eye mask while we travel. The location of our headquarters is also confidential so I ask for your understanding.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(See... this is ridiculous! I should say no to this. Who would in their right mind to go to a place full of 'confidential' matters?)_  
Um, do I really have to...? _(Yes! Nice job, Seo Kyung! Next, say no and run away!)_

 **Driver** : Yes, I am sorry. However, we promise that you will be safe while traveling so no worries.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Say no and run away.... now!!!)_  
I understand. I will comply. _(What?! What is this?! Why am I saying this against my own will?!)_

 **Driver** : Very well. Please get in the car, Ms. Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I can't even control my own body... My legs, please stop walking and turn around!)_

_Seo Kyung gently get in the car and left. While inside the car, she wore the eye mask and quietly rode the car._

_After several minutes of travel, the car has stopped._

**Driver** : We have arrived at our destination, Ms. Seo Kyung... but please stay put and don't remove your eye mask yet.

 **Seo Kyung** : What...? Why is that?

 **Driver** : Mr. Ray asked me to wait him here and he will be the one to take you inside of our HQ.  
Oh, there he is.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, alright... _(What am I doing here now...?)_

 **Ray** : Welcome to our headquarters, Ms. Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh, that voice...

 **Ray** : Yes, I was the one who chatted and talked to you on the phone. I am Unknown! I'm the game developer. Nice to finally meet you, Seo Kyung. You can call me Ray.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, Ray...

 **Ray** : I would like to give you a tour in our HQ, but as of now, I'm afraid that everything here yet is still confidential. But, time will come that you would be able to freely roam around this building. I will take you to your room and when you arrive there, you can now take off your eye mask.

_Ray slowly grabbed Seo Kyung's right hand and held it firmly._

**Ray** : Please don't let go of my hand, Seo Kyung. I will lead you to your room. Please walk slowly, okay?

_Seo Kyung nodded and Ray smiled gently at her._

**Ray** : Very well. Please trust me and don't let go of my hand.

 **Seo Kyung** : (I feel uneasy... It feels like this has happened already.)

_After some walk..._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, we have arrived in your room. You can now take off your eye mask.

_Seo Kyung did as she was told. She was surprised to see a handsome man with white hair, wearing Magenta suit and blue roses brooch, and the fancy, princess-like room in front of her._

**Ray** : Welcome to your room! How's it? Do you like it?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, it's pretty... and nice to meet you, Ray.

 **Ray** : Yes, I'm happy that we get to see each other in person like this now. You know what? I organized and prepared all of these, from the furnitures to your clothes, and the flowers here too. I was excited of the idea that you will be here staying in this very room I prepared for you while you are testing my game.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I like my room. This is very cozy and elegant. _(What? Cozy...? Seo Kyung, get yourself together! This is not the time to admire a strange, unknown place!)_

 **Ray** : I'm so glad to hear that! So, um, now that you are here, I will explain to you what your role is in the game. Please have a seat.

_Ray and Seo Kyung sat together in front of the pink tea table._

**Ray** : As what I've told you before, you will play the role of a party coordinator of RFA, while you will also be able to choose and date the guy you like. The final goal of the game is for you to host a party.

 **Seo Kyung:** Host a party...?

 **Ray** : Yes. The AIs will recommend party guests for you and they will communicate to you via email. The messenger functions just like a real life messaging app. You will be able to call and text the AIs, and they will do the same as well. Whereas the party guests will communicate to you via email. You have to do your best by inviting them. They will ask you a bunch of questions so please answer them well so that they will attend the party. Oh! I almost forgot.

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **Ray** : These are the AIs in the game look like.

_Ray showed a photo of RFA members in their formal attire._

**Seo Kyung:** Oh, there's a woman.

 **Ray** : Yeah, well, she plays a significant role in the game. Seo Kyung, so far do you have any questions regarding the game?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um, when the party is held, that's a happy ending for me, right?

 **Ray** : Absolutely! So you should get the happy end no matter what. Oh, I have some important pointers for you while playing.

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **Ray** : The first scene of the game is, you will be included in their private chatroom, and their initial reaction is they will get flustered and suspicious of you. Now, what you will do is, if they ask you how you stumbled upon their app that only they know, just say, "I'm here because of someone named Rika", and they will accept you, although they would still remain suspicious. I programmed them like that because it's no fun that they will like you right away, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Who is Rika?

 **Ray** : Um, she is also a special character in this game and has a huge impact in the story. I won't tell you any details about her because it contains lots of spoilers. I want you to enjoy my game without revealing surprises. Oh, and please don't tell the AIs that they're not real and just part of the game, or else my game will be disrupted.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Whichever angle I am facing, this setup is really suspicious, and I have this uneasy feeling about this room... this whole game thing... and this man in front of me. However, it's frustrating that I couldn't do anything.)_

 **Ray** : Can you give me your phone? I will update the game you downloaded into the latest version.

 **Seo Kyung** : Here.

 **Ray** : Thank you. This won't take a while.

_Ray updated the game and gave the phone back to Seo Kyung._

**Ray** : There! I hope you will enjoy the game. I have one last concern...

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **Ray** : You are free to roam around this floor if you get bored and the like... But you are prohibited to go to other floors because of confidential matters. I'm really sorry if there are restrictions of your activity inside the building, but when the time comes, you will be able to roam around here freely. I hope you won't get bored while playing my game, and you will stay here with me... I will visit you from time to time when my work allows me and keep you company.

 **Seo Kyung** : All right... Thanks for looking out to me, Ray.

 **Ray** : My pleasure. I am very happy to see you here and playing my game. If you have something you need, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will provide you anything you need. Oh, I will cook meals for you, too. I'm quite skilled in cooking, you see.

 **Seo Kyung** : I appreciate it. Thank you, Ray.

 **Ray** : Of course, all for my precious tester.

_Ray glanced briefly at his wrist watch._

**Ray** : Look at the time, I didn't know I spent this long time with you. I still want to talk to you but I'm busy and stuck with work. Please make yourself comfortable here and I will visit you again soon, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : No worries, Ray. Please do your work.

 **Ray** : Thank you for understanding, Seo Kyung. You are such a nice person.

_Ray smiled gently at her._

**Ray** : I'm going now, let's meet again, Seo Kyung.

_Ray waved his hand and went outside the door._

_Seo Kyung heard a snap sound somewhere._

**Seo Kyung** : What is that sound...? Seriously, I ended up here while doing and saying against my own will. What is happening to me?

_Still confused though, she explored her large room and looked admirably to the furnitures and decorations._

**Seo Kyung** : Where's the bathroom? Oh, it's in there.

_She went to the bathroom to take a look. When she slowly opened the white door, her eyes met with the white bathtub and a painful ring sound struck in her ears._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh!!!

_She was in shock to see a terror vision in the bathtub - the bathtub is full of red-colored water that is similar to the color of water mixed with blood, and the shower above it is on. She screamed frantically after seeing the vision. She lost her balance and fell on the floor but the horrid vision was no longer there. The bathtub was squeaky clean and shining. There was no water with blood. The shower was turned off._

**Seo Kyung** : What was that scary thing I saw...? Something is not right in this place... Seo Kyung, what is wrong with you...?


	2. Lavender: Devotion

_A young girl wearing a lacy, pink princess dress was sitting in front of the black grand piano. Then, a woman in her elegant kimono approached her slowly from behind. She reached for the young girl's long, straight, brown hair and placed them at her back tidily. She then held both the girl's shoulders quite strongly and approached her small face with hers. The child's tensed face was being reflected at the cover of the piano._

???: Isn't this piano so elegant and beautiful?

_The child didn't respond._

???: However, this piano will be even more beautiful if you place your pretty hands on it and play it. Just like this.

_She said as she took both the child's small hands and placed them on the piano keys._

???: Don't you agree, my dear princess?

_The child looked away from the strange gaze of the woman._

???: Answer me!!!

_She suddenly shouted, her voice was tensed and angry at the same time. The little girl answered her then while crying._

**Girl** : Yes, Mother...

 **Seo Kyung** : Whoa!!!

_Seo Kyung suddenly woke up from her bed, tensed and sweating. She reached out her head and held it tightly._

**Seo Kyung** : My head... Ugh... Why... did I suddenly dream of her...? I don't even want to see her in my dreams...

_A knock from the door came._

**Ray** : It's me, Ray. Can I come in?

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure, please come in.

_She hurriedly took a hairbrush from the table and brushed her long hair._

**Ray** : Good morning! Did you sleep well, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Good morning, Ray...

 **Ray** : Hmm? You looked pale. Are you okay? I brought you breakfast! I made this myself for you.

_Seo Kyung smiled weakly as she saw the food tray._

**Seo Kyung** : Thank you for the food, Ray.

 **Ray** : Sure, all for you, Seo Kyung. I made all of these while thinking of you. You can eat first and get ready before playing my game.

 **Seo Kyung:** Right, thank you! Have you eaten breakfast?

_Ray got flustered at the question._

**Ray** : Um... I... I haven't yet... It's my first time someone ever asked me if I already have eaten... So I don't know how to react.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, I see... Please make sure to eat, Ray!

 **Ray** : I will! Now that you care about me, I will eat my breakfast well! I wish I could join you, but I have to go back right away because of work. Seo Kyung, do you have any inconvenience here? Any problem?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(The bathtub... But I couldn't say it to him, right?_ ) Oh, there's nothing at all, thank you for asking.

_Seo Kyung noticed the brown bag beside the door._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray, is that bag yours?

_Ray glanced back at the bag._

**Ray** : Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!

_Ray took out the contents of the bag. There are wooden flower vases of different sizes._

**Ray** : I brought some flower vases made of wood. I will replace all of these glass vases in your room. I think they are prettier.

_Ray replaced all of the glass flower vases with wooden ones._

**Ray** : I like flowers and when I have free time, I tend flowers at the garden outside. I also study flower languages. Oh, I know! Later evening, if I have time, let's take a walk to the garden together! The flowers are so pretty there. I'm sure you will like them too.

 **Seo Kyung** : Am I allowed to go to the garden?

 **Ray** : Yes! I will accompany you. I want to go to the garden with you. So, are you in?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, sure! I would love to.

 **Ray** : I'm so happy...! I wish evening will come so soon. Oh, haha! I'm sorry, I'm just excited to be with someone who doesn't hate me... Anyways, I'm afraid I have to go now.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, alright. See you soon then, Ray.

 **Ray** : It feels warm... and good... that someone like you is looking forward to see someone like me... See you then, Seo Kyung! I hope you enjoy the game.

_Ray smiled before he went out of the room._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Ray seems like a nice and sweet person... but why does my heart ache everytime I look at his eyes?) She thought as she clenched her right fist and put on her left chest._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Oh, that sound again!

_She was shocked to see that she was holding her phone and has already logged in to the messenger._

**Seo Kyung** : When the hell did I...?

_Seo Kyung has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : I saw on TV yesterday about Jumin's new book.

 **Yoosung** : You mean Jumin's quote collection book?

 **ZEN** : Yeah, that book. The title is strange too.

 **707** : The Successful Path of a Certain Man

 **Yoosung** : lololol  
so cringy lolllll

 **ZEN** : Yeah... why does it even sell?!!  
Who the hell buys it?! Even the book title is so full of it

 **707** : Someone who wanna succeed like him?

 **ZEN** : I don't get it... for real...  
He's the standard of success??  
One with a golden heart should be successful!

 **Yoosung:** So how's your golden heart?

 **ZEN** : More golden than of CEO next-in-line

 **707** : I like his book. It's hilarious lol  
I can literally hear Jumin's voice dubbed while reading lol

 **ZEN** : arghhh I couldn't stand it

 **707** : Success is not something you work hard for. If you are competent, success will naturally follow...

 **Yoosung** : Oh gosh

 **ZEN** : HEY  
STOP IT

 **Yoosung** : I just heard Jumin's voice

 **Han Jumin** : That quote must have been your favorite.  
I will have that in mind when the sequel is out.

 **ZEN** : DON'T DO THAT

 **Yoosung** : Whoa!

 **ZEN** : DON'T WRITE IT

 **Yoosung** : There's a sequel?!

 **Han Jumin** : Yes

 **ZEN** : I said don't write it.

 **Kang Jaehee** : The meeting with the publisher has just ended.

 **V:** If the sequel is coming out, I guess a lot of people are reading it.  
Is it coming out as a series?

 **Han Jumin** : Not sure... today's contract has been finalized up to Book 3, for now...

 **ZEN** : Are you kidding?

 **707** : Ooooohh... must preorder lol

 **ZEN** : THERE ARE TWO MORE FOLLOW UPS OF THAT WEIRD BOOK?!

 **707** : I should memorize all the passages

 **Han Jumin** : I am pleased to have such a loyal reader.

 **707** : V, have you read the book too?

 **V:** No, I do have the book right now but I haven't read it yet.  
Seeing how's everyone is reacting, it makes me curious...  
I should spare some time to read it...

 **ZEN** : No, V... I think it should be better if you don't...

 **Yoosung** : Have you read the book too, Jaehee?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh, yes, I did.  
But I closed the book after reading one page.

 **707** : lol

 **Kang Jaehee** : I feel like I'm still working.  
As Luciel said, I could hear Mr. Han's voice while reading it.

 **Han Jumin** : You don't like my voice?

 **ZEN** : OMG don't ever want that to happen

 **Kang Jaehee:** I did not want to feel that as if I'm still working even at home.

 **Han Jumin** : I cannot force her to read it if it's not her taste.  
It's already selling well.

 **ZEN** : Jeez, such a show-off!

 **V:** That's true though.  
It's No. 1 bestseller for some time already.

 **Han Jumin** : Mind telling you, I have never been a show-off.  
I'm just born extraordinary.

 **Yoosung** : Frankly, I can't refute that.

 **707** : ?  
??  
???!

 **Yoosung** : Why? What's wrong?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Luciel, stop hogging.

 **707** : ????!?!?!?

 **ZEN** : What's wrong with you??

 **707** : INTRUDER  
INTRUDER  
Issuing security alert!

 **ZEN** : What intruder??  
Intruder in your room?  
Or in the chatroom?  
What the....?!

 **Yoosung** : Omg!!

 **V:** What did I just see...?  
Seo Kyung?

 **Yoosung** : There's someone we don't know in here!!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I haven't seen that username before here too.

 **Han Jumin** : Did you say that only RFA Members can gain access in this messenger?

 **707** : Yes...

 **Han Jumin** : Then what is this?  
V, did you accept a new member?

 **V** : No, I haven't... It's my first time seeing this name too.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Introduce yourself.

 **Han Jumin** : How did you access our private messenger?  
Suspicious of how V has no idea of what's going on.

 **ZEN** : Seven, did you distribute this app publicly?

 **707** : Nope!  
Wha...  
!!!  
lololol

 **Yoosung** : What what??

 **707** : There's a written challenge in my spam mail.

 **ZEN** : Uh, did you cause some trouble or something?

 **707** : Yes... I think lololol

 **Kang Jaehee** : Why don't you explain yourself from the beginning?

 **Han Jumin:** Why are we diverting the topic from the intruder to the challenge?

 **707** : Actually I hacked the server of these hackers four days ago... and I left a cat paw print  
Meow~

 **Han Jumin** : Cat paw print...?

 **Yoosung** : What the-

 **ZEN** : What have you been doing?!

 **707** : T_T

 **Han Jumin** : So you mean this intrusion has something to do with what you did?

 **707** : Maybe...  
Maybe not!

 **ZEN** : Are you kidding?!

 **Kang Jaehee** : ......  
In conclusion, there has high chance that this incident is the result of Luciel's private affairs...

 **707** : Actually, I'm finding traces of this intrusion right now lololol

 **Han Jumin** : For such an unexpected occurence, I think it's time for the head of RFA to take action, and that is you, V.

 **V:** I'm having a slight meltdown myself...

 **ZEN** : V in a meltdown...? T_T

 **V:** I didn't expect that someone could actually break into the app that Luciel made.

 **707** : Yes me toooooo  
So right now, I feel...  
Excited!!!

 **Kang Jaehee** : HOW COULD YOU SAY THE WORD 'EXCITED' RIGHT NOW??

 **707** : T_T  
I'm searching for its identity right now!

 **Yoosung** : But first, why don't we ask him/her directly who he/she is?

 **Han Jumin** : Doubt that it will be honest to us... but not a bad idea.

 **Yoosung** : Hey, where are you from, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... I'm here to tell you something good.

 **707** : ?!?!?!?!  
??????  
?????

 **ZEN** : Hey, stop hogging!

 **707** : Is it not working?

 **ZEN** : Hey, what's wrong?

 **707** : I couldn't find.... the location...  
AT ALL.

 **Yoosung** : Maybe you've become rusty?

 **707** : T_T

 **V:** Luciel...

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm... I will rephrase the question.  
Seo Kyung, what is your purpose of logging in this messenger?

 **Seo Kyung** : I was told to host the party.

 **Han Jumin** : Sounds like you heard that from someone.

 **707** : Party?! That's your goal?  
You didn't come here for me...?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Our party...

 **V** : You mean, the RFA fundraising party?

 **Kang Jaehee** : If you really did come for our party, that makes you even more suspicious.

 **Han Jumin** : Someone that V doesn't know has come to plan the party, huh.  
Unfortunately, only V could decide whether to hold the party or not.

 **707** : V, what do you think?  
Since it's difficult to trace the identity of this person, we might as well cut-off this person's access  
If that's what you want, V

 **Yoosung** : Why do you suddenly need V's opinion??

 **Han Jumin** : Because V is the head of RFA.

 **Yoosung** : His participation level is questionable of his qualifications as RFA head.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung...

 **Han Jumin** : We have an unexpected situation here at the moment. You should restrain yourself from such outburst.

 **Yoosung** : sorry

 **ZEN** : You can explode later  
Right now we have to do something about this person -> Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _So this is what Ray has been telling me, that they'll be suspicious of me.)_

 **Han Jumin** : I hope you'd understand for now... that V's decision should be prioritized in taking care of these crucial incidents.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm here because of Rika.

 **Yoosung** : ....!

 **707** : OH MY GOD!!!!

 **ZEN** : What... did I just read?!

 **Han Jumin** : Quite baffling.

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung, do you know Rika?  
What do you mean you're here because of her?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm also curious about that.

 **Han Jumin** : It seems that Seo Kyung doesn't know the present state of Rika.  
V is here with us. I hope you refrain from thoughtlessly mentioning Rika.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(What is this? Why is the atmosphere suddenly became so gloomy? I wish I could say things differently too! I don't even agree with what I am saying!)_

 **V:** No, it's okay. I'm okay.  
Seo Kyung  
I don't know how you know Rika...  
But she's not with us in this world anymore...  
She departed 6 months ago.

 **Yoosung** : That might not be true.

 **Han Jumin** : And what intention do you have for you to say that?

 **Yoosung** : That's just how I felt...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung...

 **V:** Luciel, I have a favor to ask.

 **707** : Should I cut off Seo Kyung's access?

 **Yoosung** : Noooooo!!!  
Don't cut her off yet, please!!!!  
This person might know something about Rika. Are you guys not even curious?

 **ZEN** : I'm curious  
but more suspicious.

 **Han Jumin** : I'm also starting to think that this person is dangerous.

 **Seo Kyung** : (Gosh, now I'm dangerous to them? When do I have to say anything?! Why do my lines are not coming out yet?)

 **Yoosung** : I can't calm down...  
I haven't seen enough evidence that she is dead!

 **Han Jumin** : Try not to distress yourself. You might miss out something if you act hastily.

 **Kang Jaehee** : You're overly calm, Mr. Han.

 **Han Jumin** : There should at least be one person to critically access the situation. It balances what's happening.

 **ZEN** : This guy's not even human

 **V** : No.  
It's the opposite.  
I would like to let Luciel have Seo Kyung access our messenger.  
Luciel, I want to make a call to Seo Kyung right now  
Can you make it through?

 **707** : Umm... it's not impossible...  
Really?  
Should I connect you now?

 **V** : Yes, I have something to ask Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung:** You can ask me here.

 **Yoosung** : Yes! Just ask right here!

 **V:** It is a slight delicate topic to discuss here in the chatroom.

 **Yoosung** : What? Is this about Rika?  
Are you going to keep secrets again?

 **ZEN** : Yoosung...  
But first let's observe the situation

 **V:** Sorry. I don't mean to cause some disputes.

 **707** : V... I'm gonna put you two through now. Is that okay?

 **Yoosung** : Can we talk to Seo Kyung too?

 **707** : Yes... the fact that she gained access to our messenger means we could talk to her too

 **Yoosung** : I can't wait to talk to Seo Kyung..

 **707** : V, is it ok to put you through?

 **V:** Yes, put me through.

 **Han Jumin** : V, I believe you would thoroughly assessed and examined the situation. Hope it's not a hasty decision.

 **V** : I understand your concern, Jumin.  
There is something I must ask Seo Kyung, even if there are risks to endure.  
If 'Rika' is the one who sent Seo Kyung here, then I would like to think that Rika wanted to continue RFA hosting parties even when she's gone.

 **ZEN:** If that's what you think, V. I guess then...

 **Kang Jaehee** : If this is what Rika really hoped for...

 **Yoosung** : ...

 **Seo Kyung** : I was only told to host the party.

 **V** : Yes, I feel that is what she wanted to happen.  
If she really sent you here, Seo Kyung.

 **Han Jumin** : Since you are Rika's fiancé, V, and if that's what you feel, then that could be Rika wanted.

 **V:** If Rika wanted to continue the party, I want to make it come true.

 **Han Jumin** : But the thing that bothers me is we have no idea about Seo Kyung's identity.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Same here.  
I'm not sure if we could let her assume Rika's role.

 **Yoosung** : What kind of person do you think is Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you any more details because of my mystic concept.

 **707** : Then my concept is an invincible secret agent!

 **Han Jumin** : That's your job, right? Not a concept.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Then you're not invincible since the messenger has been hacked.

 **707** : Ohhhhh!!! T_T

 **Yoosung** : Then are we hosting parties again?

 **V:** Yes, we will. Seo Kyung will take Rika's role.

 **Kang Jaehee** : But is it okay for a non-member to host the party?  
Her identity is not revealed and stuff.

 **V:** That's what I wanted to discuss.  
I'm thinking of accepting Seo Kyung as RFA member, if she accepts.

 **Kang Jaehee** : It seems a bit abrupt...

 **Han Jumin** : Exactly. Accepting a stranger as RFA member.

 **Seo Kyung** : What will happen if I become a member?

 **Han Jumin** : You can freely use the messenger.

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's not all, is it...?

 **Han Jumin** : You can live a contributing life.

 **Yoosung** : And Seven won't get rid of you right away

 **V** : It would be best if you cooperate.

 **Han Jumin** : I can't deny the fact that our situations and purposes fall perfectly, so things are quite suspicious.

 **ZEN** : Hey  
If you keep on questioning, there's no end for that  
I mean this is so sudden but...

 **Yoosung** : For now, I agree to host parties again.

 **ZEN** : V has decided so I'm not gonna oppose to that...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Of course reopening the party is welcome,  
but it would have been better if we would have at least an idea who Seo Kyung is...

 **V:** I agree...  
So Luciel, I want you to keep on researching about Seo Kyung.

 **707** : Is that okay, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah, well...

 **707** : A background check is necessary if we want to hold parties together, Seo Kyung!

 **Han Jumin** : V, I expect you will tell us later about your thoughts.

 **V** : I will after I collect my thoughts.

 **707** : You know, there is a simple solution to this matter  
That is to deny Seo Kyung's access!  
But I don't want to take unnecessary risks T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _This is no joke... I feel like I'm talking to real people.)_

 **V:** Speaking of which, I need to tell you something. I need to call you right now.

 **Yoosung** : One of those secret talks again...  
Seo Kyung, just so you know, V is full of secrets.

 **V** : Yoosung...

 **Han Jumin** : Let's all think that he has a good reason.

 **707** : Except for Yoosung

 **Yoosung** : Well I don't understand

 **V:** I'll explain everything later when it's time.  
I have to do something, so please excuse me first.

 **ZEN** : See you later V

 **Kang Jaehee** : Take care.

 **V** : Thanks everyone. See you too later, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Aren't you giving me a call?

 **V:** Oh yes, I will call you after I'm done with something.  
Just give me a moment.

 _V has left the chatroom_.

 **Han Jumin** : Give us a reply la

 **707** : Srry

 **Han Jumin** : He left while I was typing.

 **707** : gtgfirstbye

 _707 has left the chatroom_.

 **Yoosung** : Those secret talks again...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Do you want to install a wiretap or something?

 **Yoosung** : Yes, if secrets keep on filing  
Ever since Rika died, I feel like V is only talking to Seven

 **Han Jumin:** It can't be helped. Seven is in charge of classified information.

 **ZEN** : As the head of the association, I think V is preoccupied... but I guess he will tell all of it later  
So let's understand him, trust him and wait a bit, ok?

 **Yoosung** : Exactly WHEN IS THAT LATER?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Calm down, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** : What I'm angry about is, it has been like this ever since Rika passed away.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'd like to think that V made that decision for all of us.

 **Han Jumin** : So do I.  
But he wasn't himself today. He's a bit flustered.

 **ZEN** : V, flustered?

 **Kang Jaehee** : It seems like you only could see that, Mr. Han.

 **Han Jumin** : Asking to open up the call function, that is a shock.

 **ZEN** : Huh

 **Seo Kyung** : So you and V are close.

 **Han Jumin** : Yes.

 **Yoosung** : They're childhood friends.

 **Han Jumin** : Why are you explaining that?

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung will find out eventually as she is in this messenger.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Um, actually I wanted to say this earlier but...  
Is it okay for us to talk about personal stuff in front of Seo Kyung?

 **ZEN** : Well, I guess we really didn't talk about those stuff

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm... There's nothing wrong about being careful.  
I will watch you closely, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Oh, this man is scary...)_

 **ZEN** : What are you, a PI? Gawd

 **Kang Jaehee** : I think the most crucial issue here, is whether  
Seo Kyung is a threat to RFA or not.

 **ZEN** : A threat? That's too much...

 **Yoosung** : But Rika sent her  
Rika won't sent threat to us.

 **Han Jumin** : If Seo Kyung's words are true...

 **ZEN** : Um, I'm not really a suspecting person...  
I hope we can find out soon that Seo Kyung is a nice person  
Then we can host parties again

 **Kang Jaehee** : Luciel is on it. I bet we will be hearing news soon.

 **Han Jumin** : It seems the issue here has now being taken care of.  
I should get going. I need to read a new business proposal.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Mr. Han, I have something to ask you about that.  
May I call you now?

 **Han Jumin** : Go ahead.

 **Seo Kyung** : Goodbye, both of you.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yeah, I guess we will be seeing each other often.

 **Han Jumin** : Hope that all the questions around you will be answered soon, Seo Kyung.  
Hopefully in a good way.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I hope so too.

 **Han Jumin:** Well then.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'll get going too.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._   
_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : I wonder what kind of person you are, Seo Kyung.

 **Yoosung** : I wonder about that too

 **Seo Kyung** : We will take our time, talk a lot, and get to know each other.

 **ZEN** : You're positive lol  
I like that attitude

 **Yoosung** : I wanna know more about you too  
Especially about Rika...

 **ZEN** : I want to chat more but I'm gonna get going too.  
Seo Kyung, I look forward to get to know you.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Seo Kyung...  
Listen...  
Can't you at least tell me of what you've heard about Rika?  
No matter how small it is...

 **Seo Kyung** : I was only told to host parties. _(Gosh, this guy is persistent when it comes to Rika!)_

 **Yoosung:** Then can you tell me when and how Rika said those words?  
Did you talk to her in person?  
Did she leave any words?

 **Seo Kyung** : I didn't meet Rika. I was told by a third-party.

 **Yoosung** : Oh, I see...  
V told me she committed suicide.  
but I couldn't believe that...  
There was no evidence about that...  
And then you suddenly appeared in all of us  
You said Rika sent you  
So how do you think I'd feel...?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(This Rika person committed suicide?)_  
It must be difficult... I understand.

 **Yoosung** : Thank you for saying that...  
Until now I can't believe it.  
Oh!  
My professor called me about school  
I'm a university student, and I have an appointment.  
I have to get going.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let's talk often ^^

 **Yoosung** : Yes!  
I will be back!  
Let's talk more often!  
You must talk with me again ^^

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Huh...? I keep hearing that sound. What is that supposed to mean?

_Seo Kyung lay down in her bed after a very long chat._

**Seo Kyung** : That was tiring... this game is no joke. But they really act like human beings...

_Outside Seo Kyung's door, Ray was standing and looking at his phone. He was smiling innocently while staring at it. Then, he took something out of his suit pocket. It was a small piece of paper. He looked at it and his expression changed. The paper contained some words handwritten, "I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise to you, Saeran." A small drop of tears dropped on the paper._

**Ray** : I have waited quite long enough for this moment. I won't let you leave me again... Seo Kyung.


	3. Daffodil: Rebirth

**Philosopher's Path**   
**Kyoto, Japan**   
**Spring 2010**

_The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and showcasing their beauty in one of the most beautiful tourist spots in Kyoto, Japan. Several pink petals covered the entire road, and the petals danced with the cold, soothing breeze everytime someone passed by walking, running, or riding their bicycle._

**Girl** : Hahahaha!!! Look at that, that man really is out of his mind!

_A teenage girl wearing a pink trench coat were watching at the man doing crazy things from afar._

**Boy 1:** I know right? I didn't expect him to do so in public!

_Two teenage boys wearing their high school uniforms were laughing and talking with the teenage girl beside them._

**Girl** : Hahaha... This is ridiculous, crying because of too much laughing.

_She wiped her small tears while laughing._

**Boy 2:** I will go to the restroom, first.  
 **Boy 1** : All right, I'll wait for you here!

_The boy with black hair left alone._

**Girl** : I'm glad to see fellow Koreans here! You're wearing school uniforms. Are you in a field trip right now? 

**Boy 1** : Yes! This is our first time to have a field trip overseas. I've been to Tokyo and Osaka before, but this is my first time here in Kyoto.

 **Girl** : I see, I see! I hope you enjoy your stay here in Kyoto! How many days is your field trip?

 **Boy 1** : Four days! Today is our first day.

 **Girl** : Cool! I hope you have fun here!

 **Boy 1** : Thank you. Um... Are you alone, Miss?

 **Girl** : Miss...? Hahaha... Oh, I'm sorry, that sounds too formal!

_The boy with mint hair was quite taken aback by her words._

**Girl** : This won't do. I will tell you my name.

_The girl approached the boy closer._

**Girl** : My name is Seo Kyung. Han Seo Kyung! What about yours?

_She offered a handshake to the boy._

**Boy 1:** Um, I'm Kim Ji Hyun. Nice to meet you.

_He took the handshake as he introduced himself._

**Seo Kyung** : Nice to meet you too, Ji Hyun!

_She smiled so brightly. She noticed a camera hanging in Ji Hyun's neck._

**Seo Kyung** : So you like taking photos?

 **Ji Hyun** : Yeah, well... I'm still learning though.

 **Seo Kyung** : That's cool... Oh, I know!  
She said in a high-pitched tone of her voice.

 **Ji Hyun** : What is it?

 **Seo Kyung** : If that's okay with you, I could show you other tourist attractions here in Kyoto and you could take a lot of beautiful photos! What do you think?!

_Ji Hyun gave her a surprised look._

**Seo Kyung** : Um, does your field trip have itinerary? You can't make it?

 **Ji Hyun** : N...No! That's not it!

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh...

 **Ji Hyun** : Um... I'm just surprised that you invited me... I want to...

 **Seo Kyung** : Really?! That's great! I'm so happy you want to come with me! And, no need to be shy. Hahahaha!

_Ji Hyun bowed down his head in order to hide his embarrassed face._

**Seo Kyung** : So um, if your schedule is free tomorrow, we can meet here in the morning! I stay near Philosopher's Park, so I will be here in no time.

 **Ji Hyun** : Okay, then is 9:00 am good?

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure! Let's meet at this exact same spot, okay?

 **Ji Hyun** : Got it! You seem to know lots of places here in Kyoto even though you are Korean...

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... My mom is Japanese... and Kyoto is her hometown... I'm with her right now... My father is Korean, that's why my name is Korean too.

 **Ji Hyun** : I see, I see. That explains why. Um, Seo Kyung, can I bring along my friend too? You saw him earlier with me.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, that handsome boy? Hahaha... Sure! It's okay with me.

 **Ji Hyun** : All right, although I'm not sure if he will enjoy though. But he has no friend other than me, so I will bring him along. Haha...

 **Seo Kyung** : Haha, it's okay. Hmm... I'm getting challenged... I will make him enjoy the beautiful Kyoto!

 **Ji Hyun** : You are very enthusiastic, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hm? You think so? I'm glad you could see that, at least... haha...

_They smiled and laughed at each other._

**Ji Hyun** : What's taking him so long though?

 **Seo Kyung** : Do you think he got lost?

 **Ji Hyun** : That's trouble...

_They laughed again happily while being embraced by thousands of cherry blossom petals._

\---------------------------------------

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Hm? V is calling... Amazing, an AI can call too!

_Seo Kyung answered V's call._

**V** : Hello? Oh I'm glad it's working. I told you earlier that I will call, right? Let me formally introduce myself. I am V, the head of RFA. I'm glad I can talk to you now.

 **Seo Kyung** : The pleasure is mine.

 **V:** Oh, thank you. It's good to hear your voice and talk to you outside the chatroom. Actually I called you since I want to ask you something... Is that okay?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah, sure.

 **V:** Thank you... So here it goes... How did you know about Rika? It would be confusing if other members would hear it, so I called you personally instead.

 **Seo Kyung** : I got an invitation.

 **V** : Invitation...? Could you tell me what kind of invitation it is?

 **Seo Kyung** : To hold the party... nothing more.

 **V** : Oh, I see. It's the same as what you've told us in the chatroom. Very well, for now, thank you for answering me. I guess this call won't take long, I believe there are limitations when it comes to talking on the phone.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let's slowly get to know each other.

 **V** : Yes, of course! I want to know more about you, too. I believe there are other things that surround you. We share a common goal, and it is to hold the party. I will do my best to help and assist you in any way I can. If you need to ask something, or any help, feel free to contact me anytime. I hope we could spend a good time, and with the other RFA members as well.

 **Seo Kyung** : Leave it to me!

 **V:** I will. I hope you're a good person. Now I must leave... I look forward to the future of RFA with you. Bye.

 **Seo Kyung** : Me too, thanks for calling, V.

_The call has ended._

**Seo Kyung** : Whoa, that sounds too real for an AI! Ray is amazing...

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : That darn sound again just popping out of nowhere anytime. Hmm, I wonder what Ray is doing now.

\-----------------------------

_Meanwhile, somewhere in a room full of computer and computer monitors, Ray was busy making something handcraft. It was a bracelet made of pink, fabric ribbon and different kinds of real flowers._

**Ray** : I hope she will like this small gift from me. No... I am selfish... I'm doing this for myself, for my own sanity... but still, I just couldn't bear that... Nevermind. This is still my gift for her. I'll just have to treat her good and right this time, so that she won't leave me again. After all, the other me already likes her too. This time, I will change our fate, our story.

\-----------------------------

 **Seo Kyung** : Since there's nothing to do... should I go outside? I think there's nothing wrong as long as I'll just stay in this floor.

_Seo Kyung reached for the doorknob and opened the door but all of a sudden..._

**Snap!**

_She was surprised to see herself logged in the messenger... again._

**ZEN** : Oh, Seo Kyung! You're here!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(What's just happened?! I clearly remembered I was about to go outside! And when did I log into the messenger? I don't remember anything... Perhaps, I'm already having a memory loss?!)_

 **ZEN** : Hey, Seo Kyung... Are you there? lol

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Oh, it's Zen. I should talk to him first...)_  
Hiya Zen~

 **ZEN** : Hi! Hehe... I'm a lucky man today since you're online too!  
Listen  
Can you hear me out?  
Actually I auditioned for a role not too long ago...  
I want to surprise all of you but...  
They still haven't reached out to me.  
They're supposed to make the announcement today T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh dear... cheer up! T_T _(As usual, my fingers were typing whatever they want to type!)_

 **ZEN** : I should T_T  
Thank you.  
This one was a really good one. I really want to do it...  
Too bad T_T  
I wonder who took my place.  
I wonder who won the role.  
I wonder how different his acting to mine.

 **Seo Kyung:** I'm sure you will be able to get another role for you in the future!

 **ZEN** : Thanks for saying that lol  
It was a challenging role...  
I want to broaden my acting experience so I want to try that kind of role  
I guess it's time to come out of my comfort zone lol  
But I'm sure I will still be able to play different roles in the future!  
Although I wanted that role pretty bad T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : What kind of musical is that, Zen?

 **ZEN** : I see that you're curious Seo Kyung lolol  
Okay I will tell you~  
The main character is an ordinary owner of a flower shop.  
Then one day, he finds himself in a bizzare situation.  
He wakes up in an unknown place just randomly.  
He freaks out and runs into a street but strangers talked to him as if they're friends.  
He can't remember a thing... and he's anxious that he's suffering from amnesia...  
Turned out that he has double personas.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(What the...?! Amnesia? Double personas? Is it because.... I also have double personas?! That's why I have memory gaps... and... and... I'm not saying or doing anything I want because the other persona is controlling me?! Is that it?!)_

 **ZEN** : He has two people inside his body!  
Well... Interesting, right??

 **Seo Kyung** : Whoa! It's interesting! _(No, other Seo Kyung! This is way beyond creepier! It couldn't be...!)_

 **ZEN** : Ikr? lol  
During the second half of the musical  
He finds out that he has two personas  
And the two personas keep popping out back and forth  
To take control of the body.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Seriously?! Oh no... I'm the real Seo Kyung... This is my body! Gosh! I think I am just being paranoid... right? I don't have that kind of condition, right...?)_

 **ZEN** : That scene was the one I auditioned for.  
By acting interchangeably between two different personas...  
Showing conflict between desperation and darkness.  
And I've never played this kind of role before...  
So this is challenging for me...  
But also rewarding and exciting!  
Hehe  
T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : That's a shame T_T

 **ZEN** : MAN  
I'm sure there's a better role for me in the future!  
I won't feel down!  
I'm ready to play anything!

_Zen posted his selfie, he was holding a script for a play._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Oh, he is one handsome man lololol)_

 **ZEN** : I'll keep challenging myself  
So whatever role is welcome!  
OH RIGHT  
I guess I spoke too much of myself out there without properly introducing myself to you...

 **Seo Kyung** : I already know about you, Zen. Hehe

 **ZEN** : Oh  
You must be a musical fan lol  
In that case, do you know my real name?

 **Seo Kyung** : It's Ryu Hyun!

 **ZEN** : Oh, right!  
So you know me!  
Hehe~  
I'm kind of embarrassed.  
Actually  
Most people call me by my stage name, Zen.  
So I'm used to being called by it now hehe  
V is the only one who calls me by my real name...  
But if it's V... well  
Although I'm also okay with Hyun...  
Though that doesn't let me call V by his name...

 **Seo Kyung** : What is V's real name?

 **ZEN** : It's Kim Ji Hyun.

 **Seo Kyung** : (Kim Ji... Hyun...? I think I've heard of that name somewhere... Oh well, I think there are plenty of Kim Ji Hyuns in Korea.)

 **ZEN** : Oh  
Actually I'd like to know more about you, Seo Kyung.  
What are your hobbies?  
What are your interests?

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

_Seo Kyung was surprised to see Zen has suddenly left._

**Seo Kyung** : ?

_The chatroom has suddenly became weird._

**Ray** : Hi~~!!

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray?

 **Ray** : I see you're enjoying chatting with my AIs ^^  
Did I mention that I could also enter the game like this?  
I'll drop by once in a while ^^  
Since I can't visit you right now, it would also be nice if we could chat like this, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : When are you going to drop by my room?

 **Ray** : Hmm... later evening I guess.  
I'm also in charge of constant monitoring the servers so...  
I actually wanted to chat with you than to watch you through the log so here I am ^^  
I want to ask you something...

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **Ray** : What do you think of the game so far? Do you like the gameplay?  
They're actually very wary of you, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yeah, just like real people would react!)_ Yeah, they are suspicious of me at first. But I think my relationship with them will improve!

 **Ray** : Just as I expected...  
They're all suspecting you, except Zen and Yoosung, that is...  
But you're doing very well. Everything will be okay in a few days.  
These characters are cold to you at first  
But they will slowly open up to you...  
That's the beauty of the game, isn't it?  
Haha~  
So you're doing a good job playing the game~  
It seems like you are enjoying it too  
Oh, so who do you like the most so far?

 **Seo Kyung** : You, Ray ^^ _(What did I just type...?!)_

 **Ray** : WOW ^^  
I'm ecstatic...  
I've never met someone who likes me unconditionally...  
I hope this isn't a dream... that meeting you isn't a dream.  
Oh, right...  
It's almost lunch time. I will prepare your food!  
What do you like to eat?  
I will make it the top priority in the kitchen.

 **Seo Kyung** : Um, what do you like, Ray?

 **Ray** : !  
Me...?  
Um.... I....  
It's a secret ^^  
Oh, it was so great to chat with you, but I have to go now and prepare your lunch too ^^

 **Seo Kyung** : See you soon then, Ray!

 **Ray** : Yes! See you soon~  
By the way, if you see AI Zen again, please just act naturally.  
Those AIs won't know that I dropped by at the chatroom ^^  
I have to leave now... Bye~

_Ray has left the chatroom._

_The chatroom has returned to normal._

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Oh, it's working!!!  
I'm back!!  
What was that just now?

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't know... Maybe it's some sort of a bug...?

 **ZEN** : I thought it was just me.  
The chatroom froze, and then it threw me out all of a sudden.  
I'm glad it's fine now.  
This has never happened before.  
I feel like the security of this messenger starts to become weaker...  
I can never allow that. It's a big deal for me.  
This is the only place where I upload my selfies, you see

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Lol, so this guy is a narcissist...)_

 **ZEN** : My face is beautiful enough to win me the title of god of beauty, so my face never fails to prove itself a statuesque masterpiece.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(lmao this guy!)_

 **ZEN** : What if the chatroom was hacked and all of my pictures will be shown to the world?!  
Just imagine!

 **Seo Kyung** : The whole world will be struck by plague of zombies infected by your beauty... _(Oh lol what kind of response is that lol can't I be more creative? lol)_

 **ZEN** : lmao  
Yes, you're right...  
Not only the whole country...  
The politics will be destroyed too.  
Things will get very dangerous...  
Sometimes beauty could be lethal more than weapons...  
Oh! I guess I have to go now...  
But before I go, there's something I want to tell you.  
Seo Kyung...  
If you wanna know about me or RFA, just ask me whenever.  
For example  
Why do I have to be so selfish and be handsome as I can be...  
How many mirrors I did break with my otherworldly beauty...  
Questions like that are more than welcome, alright?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(lmao this guy's narcissism is on another level! But if he is a real person, he really is handsome! I couldn't blame him haha...)_ Please don't go, god of beauty...

 **ZEN** : T_T  
It pains me to leave too...  
I really wish I could endlessly talk to you...  
But  
The time has come for me to nurture and groom my beauty~  
I'll come by and chat again, ok?  
Then see you soon!

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : I don't think I would get used to that weird sound... Ah, I'm hungry. I wonder what Ray has prepared for me~ Huh?!

_She looked herself at the mirror as she covered her blushing cheeks with her hands._

**Seo Kyung** : What are you doing, Seo Kyung? Are you getting excited because of Ray? Uh... I shouldn't trust anyone until I will see to it myself that my situation is not strange nor dangerous...

\-----‐---------------------------

_Ray was happily preparing the food for Seo Kyung in the kitchen. One of the staff prepared the porcelain bowls for side dishes, porcelain plate and a glass of orange juice. The staff also arranged neatly the golden set of spoon, fork, chopsticks and knife on the food tray._

**Staff** : Here are the utensils too, Mr. Ray. I chose the most elegant and pretty porcelain dishes we have.

_Ray got furious when he saw the kitchenwares._

**Ray** : No! Put aside those wares!  
 _He said in an angry, cold voice._  
Gather every kitchen staff. I have something important to say.

_The staff who got scolded by Ray gathered his fellow staff inside the kitchen._

**Ray** : Listen, everyone. Sometimes I couldn't prepare the newcomer's food myself. So I want you to know that never... ever use glass or porcelain dinnerwares for her meals. Use only wood plates, wood bowls... and we have bamboo cup here as well, so use that for her drinks. One more thing, don't you dare give her a knife. Just wooden spoon, fork and chopsticks will do. No steel chopsticks and utensils. Understood?

 **Staff** : Yes, Mr. Ray.  
 _The staff responded in unison._

 **Ray** : Good. Now I have something to do, so make sure to bring her meals on time. I don't want her to get hungry. And if she requests any food, bring them to her. Don't let her get hungry.

_Ray has left the kitchen._

**Ray** : I'm doing well, right...? I'll just have to make changes during the backstage so that it will affect what will happen in the next scenes. I could still change our story... I still remembered all the things that happened during the scenes and the backstage. This time, everything will change. I will do everything in my power to defy the writer, so that you won't leave me again, Seo Kyung.

\---------------------------------------

**Spring 2003**

_A young boy with red, messy hair wearing a plain, white sweater and black pants was sitting on the iron bench at the park. He then saw an ice cream cart passed by in front of him. He longingly stared the colorful foodcart as it parked quite near beside him. The ice cream vendor set up the cart and displayed the ice cream cones, some colorful candy sprinkles inside the glass jars. The young boy kept on looking at other children with their parents buying some ice cream for them._

**Boy** : I want to eat ice cream too... My brother is taking so long... I want to eat ice cream with him...

_As he kept on watching the children happily eating their ice cream, a young girl with brown hair tied by a pink ribbon, wearing a lolita pink dress and a bodyguard following her approached the red-haired boy. She was holding two ice cream cones with both her small hands._

**Girl** : Hey, choose one.

 **Boy** : Me...?

 **Girl** : Yeah, you. Choose one. Which one do you like?

_The boy hesitated at first, but he then pointed his finger at the strawberry-flavored ice cream._

**Girl** : Oh, you like this too? This is strawberry ice cream. It looks like cherry blossoms, right? Here. This is yours.

_The girl gave the strawberry ice cream to the boy. He reached out his arm, and slowly took the cone from the girl._

**Boy** : But why are you giving this to me? I don't know you.

 **Girl** : Because you look like you want to eat some.

_The boy's lonely eyes widened, amazed upon hearing those words from her._


	4. White Chrysanthemum: Truth

**Kyoto, Japan**   
**Spring 2010**

**Seo Kyung** : Over here! Over here!  
 _She jumped while waving her right arm as the two high school guys were walking towards her._

 **Ji Hyun** : Good morning, Seo Kyung! It's nice to see you again.

 **Boy 2** : Oh? You're that girl yesterday.

 **Seo Kyung** : Good morning to both of you~ Yes it was me, haha...

 **Ji Hyun** : This is my best friend. Hey, introduce yourself.

 **Boy 2** : Y...Yeah... Hello, I'm Han Jumin.

 **Seo Kyung** : Whoa! I'm Han, too. Han Seo Kyung! Wow this is amazing!

_She smiled happily as they exchanged handshakes while Jumin maintained his calm and stoic face._

**Seo Kyung** : I told Ji Hyun yesterday that I will bring you guys to some awesome tourist spots here in Kyoto. I thought Ji Hyun may capture lots of beautiful photos while he's here.

_Jumin looked at Ji Hyun curiously._

**Ji Hyun** : Y...Yeah, thanks for the thought, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure, no problem! So, shall we?

_The two boys followed Seo Kyung as she went towards a white SUV and some bodyguards guarding the car._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh, don't mind my guards, haha. Please get inside the car.

_The two boys shyly got inside the car, next was Seo Kyung and lastly, her bodyguards._

_After they arrived at their destination, they got off the car and Seo Kyung explained to them about the place._

**Seo Kyung** : We are here now at Maruyama Park! This is also one of the famous place for people to have their outings during spring season.

 **Ji Hyun** : Wow, pretty and lively, isn't it, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : Yeah...

 **Seo Kyung** : There is one cherry blossom tree here that is over 80 years old! It is called shidare-zakura.

 **Ji Hyun** : Really?! I want to see!

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure, let's hurry!  
 _Seo Kyung ran excitedly towards the entrance. The two boys followed her._

 **Jumin** : She's full of energy...

 **Ji Hyun** : I know, right? It's fun.

_Jumin was quite surprised to see Ji Hyun beaming with sweet smile on his face._

**Seo Kyung** : The weather is great today! Ji Hyun, take as much pretty photos as you want!

 **Ji Hyun** : Yeah!

 **Seo Kyung** : How's the place, Jumin? I hope you like being here too.

 **Jumin** : It is pretty... the cherry blossoms are pretty.

 **Seo Kyung** : Right? I'm so glad you like it!  
Ah~ it's so nice here...  
 _She said as she inhaled the cool, fresh spring breeze._

_Ji Hyun started to take some photos with his camera. Seo Kyung was covering the sight of bright sunlight with her right hand. She opened and closed her fingers as if she let the sunlight enter through her face. Ji Hyun turned around and saw her. Without knowing, he slowly turned his camera towards her and captured her photos. Jumin saw it from afar and observed them._

**Seo Kyung** : Hey, Ji Hyun! I wanna see your photos, may I?

_Ji Hyun was flustered and caught off guard._

**Ji Hyun** : Um, sure... here.

_Seo Kyung approached him happily while waiting for Ji Hyun to let her see the photos. He hurriedly hid the secret captured photos of Seo Kyung inside a separate folder._

**Seo Kyung:** Wow, looked at all these cherry blossoms! They are so pretty! It looks like, um, they have their own life. They don't look like still images at all. They're living inside these photos, full of life. They feel so warm like sunlight.

_Ji Hyun was surprised at her remarks._

**Ji Hyun** : You think so...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah! You indeed have a talent to give things a life of their own in your photos. I'm glad I brought you here, Ji Hyun.

_Ji Hyun was astonished, yet relieved and happy as he looked at her._

\-----------------------------------------

_Ray was eating strawberry ice cream alone in his room._

**Ray** : I wonder if she also likes ice cream... What if she knows that I like ice cream? Will she see me as a child and not a man? No, right? Ah... I can't wait to see her!

_Ray stood up and took another cup of ice cream, and finally left the room._

**Snap!**

_Ray stood in front of Seo Kyung's room._

**Ray** : It's me, Ray! Mind if I come in?

 **Seo Kyung** : Please come in!

_Ray opened the door while holding two cups of ice cream._

**Ray** : Hi, Seo Kyung! I miss you so much, so I couldn't help visiting. What are you doing?

 **Seo Kyung:** I've been waiting for you, Ray. _(Hold on, did I just say that?! It's embarrassing...)_

 **Ray** : You were waiting for me? Whoa, you mean it? You must like me. I like you, too.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Oh, he's straightforward!)_  
 _She smiled as her face turned pink._

 **Ray** : How was your day? Did you enjoy the game? I wonder if my AIs were entertaining enough.

 **Seo Kyung** : It was fun. It felt like I've been talking to real people.

 **Ray** : I gave a lot of consideration to the realistic aspect, to make it like you're talking to real people. I guess I've achieved something if you felt that way. But don't forget... they're just AIs, fake ones that only giving answers according to a set pattern. The only actual person here is right in front of you - me. Next time I will update the game by referencing your opinions. By the way, which AI is your favorite?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... I guess the black-haired man with a temper.

 **Ray** : Oh, Han Jumin? He's a conglomerate heir. He's got mighty power. I hope he'll open up to you soon and tell you a lot about the classified info of his company. Aside from that, he loves his dearest cat. I programmed him to check a single decision twice or thrice, so it's not easy for him to open up. He's in a difficult level, so brace yourself if you want to date him. Anyways I need your opinions to make this game even more better and realistic as well. Anything else you wanna know?

 **Seo Kyung** : I think I've heard enough about games. I want to know more about you, Ray. _(Seriously, this is the first time I agreed with the one who's controlling me right now.)_

 **Ray** : About me...? Actually, I've never talked much about myself. Is it because no one has ever asked me about my feelings...? For now, I'd like you to think that I'm a cool app developer. _(I want you to remember me as much as I remember you, but I think it would be better if you won't remember those memories at all.)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, I see...

 **Ray** : Oh, one more thing. I want you to know that I feel happy ever since you came here, Seo Kyung! I'm happy that you play my game, and you're interested in me this much.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yes, I think the one controlling me is also interested in you, Ray.)_

 **Ray** : Did I just say 'happy'...? Haha... It's been a while since I've said that word. Anyways, please keep playing with RFA as best as you can. O-Of course, please don't forget about me, too! They are all fake anyway, and I'm the only one who is real. Oh, that took longer than I planned. Talking to you is very entertaining. I'm afraid I have to go now because of work, and I'm sorry if I couldn't take you to the garden yet. Instead, I will make sure to give myself time and we will take a walk there tomorrow! One more thing before I leave, meeting you is the best thing that happened in my life, Seo Kyung.

_Ray smiled gently and sweetly at her._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Uh, my heart... This is not good for my heart.)_

 **Ray** : Oh, I brought you some ice cream! Please eat this before it melts. Good night and see you tomorrow!

**Snap!**

**Ray** : Or I should say, but I want to eat ice cream with you. Is that okay?

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Huh? What happened? He was about to go out earlier...)_ Sure, Ray! Come here and have a seat.

_Ray happily sat in front of Seo Kyung._

**Seo Kyung:** Wow, this is strawberry ice cream. This is my favorite!

 **Ray** : Really? I'm glad that you like it. Actually, I like mint chocolate ice cream, but I like this one too. This one has its own flavor, too.

 **Seo Kyung:** Right? It looks like cherry blossoms too!

_Ray was shocked to hear those words from Seo Kyung._

_A little girl's small voice went back to his mind as Seo Kyung uttered those words._   
_**Voice** : This is strawberry ice cream. It looks like cherry blossoms, right?_

**Ray** : ( _It was similar to those words from that girl who gave me ice cream back then...)_ Looks like cherry blossoms...? Some people would say it looks like strawberries because it is made of strawberries...

 **Seo Kyung** : That's right too... Hahaha... But I couldn't help to think that light pink color looks like cherry blossoms.

 **Ray** : Oh, right. What is your favorite flower, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : I like cherry blossoms!

 **Ray** : Figures... I like them, too. It was spring when I first tasted ice cream. So it was memorable for me.

 **Seo Kyung** : I see! What about you, Ray?

 **Ray** : _(I'm really happy everytime she is curious about me...)_ Me? Um, I like blue roses. They symbolize mystery, impossible and unattainable. When you give someone some blue roses, you are telling that person, "You are extraordinary and wonderful." I like the meaning of it.

 **Seo Kyung** : You're awesome, Ray.

 **Ray** : Oh, no. You're making me fluttered. Hmm... Since you like cherry blossoms, should I plant some in the garden? Oh! Before I forget, I have a small gift for you.

 **Seo Kyung** : A gift...?

 **Ray** : Yes, a small token of gratitude for being the tester of my game.

_Ray placed the handcrafted bracelet he made previously on top of the table._

**Ray** : This is for you, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Wow! A handmade bracelet... This is so pretty, Ray! Thank you!

 **Ray** : Do you like it? I'm glad you do. My mind is full of you while I did this.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Oh, he's also quite a smooth-talker... but my heart...! Gosh!)_

 **Ray** : Let me put this on your wrist.

_He reached out for Seo Kyung's right wrist and wrapped the bracelet around it._

**Ray** : _(Finally, I won't be able to see that scar anymore.)_ There, it looks so pretty as you wear it.

 **Seo Kyung** : It really is! My scar is hidden now, too. Thanks again, Ray.

 **Ray** : No problem. Um, would you mind if I ask about that scar...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Beats me. I also don't know how I acquired this scar.

 **Ray** : _(It seems that she doesn't remember anything... I'm glad she doesn't...)_  
He smiled as he looked at her enjoying her ice cream.

\----------------

**Snap!**

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Greetings, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, Jaehee.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Seo Kyung, after you joined us, I was engrossed with work.  
I couldn't even tell what time it is.  
When I regained my senses, it was already this late.

 **Seo Kyung:** You mean you work until this hour?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, sometimes this happens, although not daily.  
Today, I have a good reason why.  
Though Luciel said that he'll do some research about you  
I must do on my own as well, since Director Han has requested for it.

 **Seo Kyung** : You can ask me.

 **Kang Jaehee** : If it doesn't bother you...  
Can you tell me where you are right now?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I don't know either...)_ I can see a polar star outside the window!

 **Kang Jaehee** : But you can see the polar star anywhere on Earth...  
Anyways  
I would love to know how you got to install this app.

 **Seo Kyung** : Someone installed this for me. Someone I know.

 **Kang Jaehee** : And who is that someone you know?

 **Seo Kyung** : That's... a secret.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see...  
I see that you have no intention of answering my questions.  
How you installed this app, where your location is at...  
I believe we will be able to welcome you more sincerely after all questions have been answered though...  
I'd like to ask you if you are using C&R card...  
But then it'd be too obvious that I'll check your personal information.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(C &R? A conglomerate... this game has it too? Uh, maybe a fictional company with the same name though.)_ I know how desperate you are, but I don't really know that much, and I don't even have a card.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see...  
Thank you for understanding.  
Allow me to ask one more.  
Could you just tell me  
how you managed to get in touch with Rika?

 **Seo Kyung** : I have never seen her.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see...  
So you haven't seen her yet you've heard her name, and also heard that you'll carry her role as a party coordinator.  
So if you have never met her, I should keep in mind that a third-party is involved.  
Anyways...  
This is all just a procedure to trust you  
I hope you are not offended, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _For some reason, these AIs make me feel bad for lying... but it's also true that I have known nothing either, my memories are not also intact.)_

 **Kang Jaehee:** Director Han is also curious about you, Seo Kyung.  
Very curious...

 **Seo Kyung** : What does he want to know about me?

 **Kang Jaehee** : He wants to know the supposed answers of all those questions I asked you  
He also wants to know if you like cats, or if you have wine preferences...  
In Director Han's case, he wouldn't ask you directly but to get to know you little by little without showing any sign he's getting to know you.  
He's the type of man who draws out maximum infomation through minimum question to analyze them most logically.

 **Seo Kyung:** I want to know more about RFA. I hope you can teach and guide me.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh, of course.  
I feel like we haven't properly introduced ourselves. We only asked you lots of questions.  
If there's anything you'd like to know about us, feel free to ask anytime.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'll work hard too! Thank you, Jaehee.

**Snap!**

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : ( _Huh?! I was talking to Jaehee just now...?)_

 **707** : Chirp  
chirp

 **Seo Kyung** : A sparrow! Chirp _(lol this guy is weird.)_

 **707** : Chirp!  
I've found my species, chirp  
Is this destiny? chirp  
Hahaha...  
As you can see, my condition is not normal T_T  
I've been struggling through a no man's sea of 0 and 1 all night long.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Another AI that is prying any info about me...)_ Are you working this late because of me?

 **707** : Yes, yes! Correct!  
I thought of you all night long.  
Does that make your heart bounce like you've drunk a box of Ph.D. Pepper?  
Hehehe  
Then that's a sign...  
that you have a heart failure.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Lol what's with him?)_

 **707** : Anyways when I turned my head while I was on my way back...  
I saw a huge doughnut hole inside the server!  
Ah... the life of hacker

 **Seo Kyung:** I wanna eat some doughnuts.

 **707** : Doughnuts dipped in Ph.D. Pepper!  
Wanna try some?  
Huh? I wasn't trying to chat about doughnuts!  
Oh no!!!  
I almost missed my meal time again!  
Health is wealth!  
Did you have your dinner?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes I did.

 **707** : I know lol  
I saw you eating through my satellite...  
Is what I want to say T_T  
tbh I haven't found anything about you yet...  
Oh~  
Your address would be enough for me  
to hack the cameras around the convenience stores  
and nearby restaurants  
Oh!!  
I'm not saying I'll do that~

 **Seo Kyung** : I wish I could tell you where I am... If I only know where I am...

 **707** : ???  
What?  
You're not kidnapped, are you?!

 **Seo Kyung:** I walked into this place myself on my own, so it's not kidnapping.

 **707** : You walked into a strange place of your own feet...?  
No way...

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yes way. I am even baffled by this kind of setup! It's so sad I couldn't even voice out my true thoughts!)_

 **707** : Seo Kyung  
The other members would be throwing themselves at you  
to ask questions  
But my questions would be the easiest to answer.  
Hear me  
How did you get this app?

 **Seo Kyung** : It's a secret lol

 **707** : Hmm  
Why don't you tell me  
when I call you later?  
To me only hehe  
Among the members, I am the best in keeping secrets~  
Of course that's only if you feel like calling me ^^  
There's no way my files would have leaked  
The best theory is you got a similar app to download it  
but there's no way to do that without proper expertise  
I've never heard of a hacker  
Who can wreck my server like this...  
Don't tell me Seo Kyung...  
You're not a hacker, are you?!

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Hahaha... This convo is not going anywhere...)_  
I wish I am a hacker that would hack all love meters of all characters to a maximum level.

 **707** : Characters? Are you talking about RFA members?  
Now that's the kind of joke I would say  
A sweetheart for all, is that what you mean?  
I just imagined  
all members of RFA  
falling for a single person~  
Whoa lol  
Gosh, I'm curious  
Very curious!!!  
Why don't we play a game of introductions  
I'll go first!  
☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Codename 707  
You can call me God 7 or Mighty Seven  
Working as a hacker  
...or looks like working as a hacker  
on the surface...  
☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Anyways! I'm done!  
Now it's your turn~

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm Seo Kyung~ I'm really enjoying this... That's it I guess?

 **707** : Hell no!  
That is nothing new!  
If you're embarrassed to give your introduction in the chatroom  
You can just say it to me only~  
Through a text or call >.<  
Oh no!  
There's a hacker who is about to fall because of low HP.  
Now I'm off to fight off  
the monsters in dream world.  
Farewell~

_707 has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : They keep on asking me about my real identity... This game is more interesting than I thought!

**Snap!**

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Whoa! Another active chatroom! I bet they will bombard me with questions again...)_

 **ZEN** : Good evening, Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : OMG! My phone is emitting sunlight all of a sudden!

 **ZEN** : lolololol  
Better wear a pair of sunglasses then~  
I can't let my facial glow hurt your eyes.  
How's your day, my witty friend Seo Kyung? ^^

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : Hey there.

 **ZEN** : Ugh

 **Seo Kyung** : Welcome, Jumin! ( _Come to think of it, the name Han Jumin is quite familiar too... I wonder where did I hear of it...)_

 **Han Jumin** : I see you're here, Seo Kyung.

 **ZEN** : Gosh  
Why do I have to see you here?  
I was hoping to enjoy a happy chat with Seo Kyung...

 **Han Jumin** : You don't want to be in the same chatroom as me?

 **ZEN** : YUP

 **Han Jumin** : If that's the problem, then there's a solution to it.  
I think you'd know what it is, Seo Kyung.

 **ZEN** : Huh?

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh... That's...

 **Han Jumin** : Anyways, I will leave after I ask a few things.  
Seo Kyung  
You knew that you are in the center of our suspicions due to your curious introduction.  
So I would appreciate it if you could cooperate with us.

 **ZEN** : Hey  
What's with your tone?  
Is this some sort of an interrogation?

 **Han Jumin** : Where are you right now? And who installed this app for you?

 **Seo Kyung** : I wish I could tell you, but I can't... It's a rule...

 **ZEN** : A rule?  
There's a rule for you?

 **Han Jumin** : Your answers did nothing to quench my thirst.

 **ZEN** : Don't you think she has a good reason not to answer?

 **Seo Kyung:** _(Zen! You're the only one I have T_T)_

 **Han Jumin** : A good reason?  
Zen, let me ask you a question.

 **ZEN** : Yes?

 **Han Jumin:** Do you know what CAUTION means by any chance?

 **ZEN** : I'm an actor.  
Of course I know caution.

 **Han Jumin** : Don't you think for now, we should be cautious of Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : I understand that, but I have just recently joined your association, so can you be a bit gentle? Hehe

 **Han Jumin** : You sounded confident while everyone is suspicious of you. I'll give you that.

 **ZEN** : But I really think Seo Kyung is a good person~  
We won't really get anything until Seven's research is complete.  
I will trust my instinct~

 **Han Jumin** : You're going to trust your instinct when an outsider managed to break through this tight security?

 **ZEN** : I'm sure it's not just you who doesn't trust her. It's everyone.  
At least I gotta trust her~

 **Han Jumin** : This instinct lacks scientific evidence.

 **ZEN** : Well, it's real!  
You'll never believe it until you've experienced it yourself.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'll trust your instinct, Zen ^^

 **ZEN** : Sure!  
Because trusting my instinct  
Is not far from trusting you ^^

 **Han Jumin:** Ah...  
So is that it?

 **ZEN** : What?

 **Han Jumin** : Mana  
Isn't this instinct the same as 'mana' found in fantasy books?

 **ZEN** : What are you saying??  
Wait!  
Are you reading fantasy books?!

 **Han Jumin** : How is 'gathering your ki' different from instincts?

 **ZEN** : Ugh  
Let's say this 'mana' or whatever is the same as instinct.  
So Jumin  
Are you going to trust my instinct  
that Seo Kyung is not someone we should be wary of?

 **Han Jumin** : No, I won't.

 **ZEN** : GOSH!!!

 **Seo Kyung** : It must be because of your different personalities. Let's just put it that way.

 **Han Jumin** : A sound decision.  
My personality doesn't allow me to trust something that isn't proven.

 **ZEN** : Yeah, that's Han Jumin for you.  
Don't mind him.  
I trust you ^^

 **Han Jumin** : For now  
our biggest obstacle is  
the fact that we don't know your exact location, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : I really wish I could tell you guys, but I have to keep it as a secret.

 **Han Jumin:** More even suspicious...

 **ZEN** : Hey, she doesn't want to tell... So let's not force her...  
Although I also find it suspicious that even Seven couldn't locate her location asap.  
But Seo Kyung is our member now.  
We'll hold parties soon, so until when do we have to suspect her?

 **Han Jumin** : I still think that V's decision is rather rushed.

 **ZEN** : But Rika recommended her!  
What Rika wanted is for us to continue holding parties!  
I think that's more than enough.

 **Seo Kyung** : I understand. Nobody would leave suspicion out of this situation. I'm also frustrated that I couldn't tell you a lot.

 **Han Jumin** : Thank you for your understanding.  
I hope you'd be as cooperative as you are right now in our future procedures.  
All we want to do is to get rid of our suspicions as soon as possible...  
And we will also take into consideration about your situation.

 **ZEN** : My head hurts if I have to be suspicious of her as well.

 **Han Jumin** : That's not the case for my head.

 **ZEN** : -_-  
How splendid. Good for you. Happy now?!

 **Han Jumin** : I was born splendid~

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin, you rock!

 **Han Jumin** : I was simply describing what there is, but it's a good thing if that's what you think, Seo Kyung.

 **ZEN** : Just look at him, Seo Kyung!  
He's happy to suspect you  
But he's even happier to get a compliment...  
Aren't you working??

 **Han Jumin** : I'm still at my desk.

 **ZEN** : Then why don't you just work?!  
Hurry up and leave ^^  
Seriously, when are you leaving?

 **Han Jumin** : I will now.  
The document I've been waiting for has finally  
arrived.

 **ZEN** : yessssss plzzzzz  
Hurry up and leave~  
byebyebyebyebye

 **Han Jumin** : Now please excuse me.

 **Seo Kyung** : See you~

 **Han Jumin** : I'll see you.

 **ZEN** : ew

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Phew... That was one chaotic chat  
Since he's gone, my heart is finally at peace T_T  
We really don't go well together...  
I don't like him.

 **Seo Kyung** : I think Jumin's funny lololol

 **ZEN** : HUH?!  
Funny? I think you're strange too, Seo Kyung.  
He's too suspicious of you.  
What if my statuesque face gets all red from high blood pressure while talking to him?  
T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : I think it's time for you to win the Nobel Prize of Beauty.

 **ZEN** : lmao  
That sounds like perfectly made for me.  
My beauty deserves such an outstanding award.  
Hehe  
I have to go now ^^

 **Seo Kyung** : Goodbye, my good-looking statue. (LMAO)

 **ZEN** : Hehe! I feel guilty leaving traces of my dazzling beauty here.  
See you, Seo Kyung!

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

\-----------------------

_Seo Kyung was combing her long hair while humming Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 3 in front of a small table mirror._

**Seo Kyung** : Huh? How did I know this classical song...?   
_She sighed heavily._

 **Seo Kyung** : There are lots of things I really don't understand these days. I hope one day I would be enlightened. I feel like questions pile up more and more and I wasn't close to even one answer.

_She continued humming the said piano piece until a smartphone rang, and then stopped afterwards._

**Seo Kyung** : Hmm...? My phone? Who's at this hour?

_She pressed the phone screen, but was surprised when there's no notification. The time was 11:03 pm._

**Seo Kyung** : It wasn't mine?

_After a few seconds, there was a ringtone ringing again. She glanced at her phone again but it wasn't ringing._

**Seo Kyung** : The hell... Is there another phone inside this room??

_She started listening to the ringtone to trace where the phone is located. Then, she found herself in front of her vanity table. She started to open the drawers one by one but found nothing. She peeked under the vanity table. She saw a lost phone. It stopped ringing. She reached for it with a little struggle, and finally was able to grab it below the table._

**Seo Kyung** : A phone? I wonder who's the owner.

_She opened the dusty phone and found one app only._

**Seo Kyung** : Mystic Messenger...?

_She opened the said app._   
_Loading..._   
_Until, she was greatly shocked to see five RFA members in the title screen of the app: Han Jumin, 707, Yoosung, Zen and Kang Jaehee._

**Seo Kyung** : What is this....?! Mystic Messenger? The name of Ray's game is not Mystic Messenger... but these people are definitely RFA members! Maybe this is an old version of the game...?

_When the app opened, Seo Kyung got shocked as she looked at the app interface._

**Seo Kyung** : Hold on... This is... me...? Why is my photo here...?

_She pressed the photo of supposedly her face with her trembling index finger, and the screen showed her name "Seo Kyung" which looked like a profile page of a typical SNS (Social Media is called Social Networking System in South Korea.)._

**Seo Kyung** : Even my name is on it. This is definitely me... but why...? What is going on?

_The phone received a text message._

**Seo Kyung** : A message...?

_She closed the game and opened the mysterious message as she took a deep breath. The message says:_

**??? (Text)** : I see that you've FINALLY become self-aware. It is a good thing, but I have an advice for you, but more like a warning. Please don't do anything dangerous. Don't change the story, or this route. Just don't do anything to defy the writer, or else, something bad and unimaginable will happen. Don't ask questions and just follow my advice. Been there done that. Or else, you won't be able to bear the pain.

_The text message's date and time was the current date @ 11:08 pm. Upon seeing the date and time, Seo Kyung suddenly dropped the phone with her shaking hands due to shock, and was frightened._

**Seo Kyung** : That... That message has been sent just now! What does it mean by self-aware? What is going on here?! Perhaps I still should ask!

_Seo Kyung reached the phone again and began to compose a reply to that text message._

**Seo Kyung (Text):** Who are you...? What do you mean by self-aware?

_There's no reply._

**Seo Kyung** : Please... Please answer me...! I beg you...!  
 _She murmured nervously while waiting for a response._

_Then a notification of text message appeared._

**Seo Kyung** : A reply!  
 _She hurriedly opened the message._

 **??? (Text)** : I think you will be able to find answers on your own soon. One more thing, never show that phone to others, and don't ever trust anyone.

_End of message_

**Seo Kyung** : What is this? This person didn't answer to my questions at all! I'm getting scared!

\---------------------------

_In the control room, Ray noticed a suspicious signal in one of his computer monitors._

**Ray** : Huh, what is this?

_He clicked the mouse several times and typed at the keyboard and clicked Enter._

**Ray** : A smartphone signal? This is not Seo Kyung's phone, but it was coming from her room.

_Ray hurriedly went out of that room and ran towards to Seo Kyung's room. Finally arrived, he knocked on the door urgently._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung? It's me, Ray. May I come in?

_Seo Kyung's body jumped as soon as she heard Ray's voice._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Ray?! Why is he back?)_ Yes, come in.  
She said as she hid the old phone behind her.

_Ray opened the door hurriedly._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung... Um...

_Seo Kyung looked at him, tensed and chasing her breath._


	5. Lotus Flower: Enlightenment

**Woman** : Is it true that you're ditching your piano rehearsals, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um...

 **Woman** : I didn't bring you here in Kyoto to play. I brought you here to practice and practice hard. I was so busy with my concert that I wasn't able to watch you. Are you doing this to catch my attention? Very well, you have succeeded.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, Mom... I...

 **Mom** : Stop making excuses!  
 _She shouted at the teenage girl as she slammed a book in front of her._

 **Mom** : You will also perform at my concert! Get yourself together, Seo Kyung! The daughter of Suzuki Akira should also be a piano prodigy! Do you think that the piano skill of yours is enough to call you a piano prodigy?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Mom, please listen... I... I don't want to play the piano...!  
 _She uttered nervously while crying._

 **Mom** : And why is that?! Do you think of becoming a businesswoman just like your father? Being a conglomerate heiress doesn't mean you'll secure your position just like that so easily. Many people will pressure you and even betray you in order to evict you as the heiress! Many bad eyes are eyeing for your position. I don't want you to get involved in the dirty business world, Seo Kyung. Please understand me!

 **Seo Kyung** : You are just like Dad. You are also forcing your wants and desires on me! Did you two ever ask me what I really want in my life?

 **Mom** : How ridiculous. Is that even important? Do you think you can survive in this cruel world alone with that kind of attitude in life?  
 _She suddenly screamed like a crazy woman._

 **Seo Kyung** : Mom... you are scaring me...

 **Mom** : How long do I have to prove myself to both of you?!!  
 _Her tone has changed from frantic into a desperate one._

 **Mom** : Your Dad is not leaving me despite being a cold person because he likes me playing the piano! I am playing the piano to death so that he won't throw me away and leave me! So, you should play the piano as well, my daughter, and become a prodigy just like me! I don't want you to be discarded by your father! _She held Seo Kyung's shoulders and shook her._

 **Mom** : Listen to me!!!

 **Seo Kyung** : Mom, you're crazy!

 **Mom** : What?!  
 _She slapped Seo Kyung's face. Seo Kyung cried while in shock._

 **Mom** : Don't you dare talk to me that way! I won't let you get out of this room until you've mastered playing Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 3! Understood?!

_Seo Kyung's mother left her alone with the grand piano in that room and shut the door loudly. The noise echoed the lonely room as she locked the door outside._

\---------------------------

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, is there something wrong...?

_Ray noticed Seo Kyung was hiding something behind her back._

**Seo Kyung** : Did... Did you forget something, Ray?  
 _Her voice was shaking._

 **Ray** : Actually... I noticed a strange signal coming from your room. Was it from your phone?

_Seo Kyung was taken aback._

**Seo Kyung:** I don't know...

 **Ray** : It's okay... I won't hurt you or anything... So please, could you hand me that phone? Please trust me, Seo Kyung.  
 _Ray looked at her eyes intensely._

_Seo Kyung was confused if she will give the phone to Ray or not._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung... I know that you are very confused right now. However, if you want to find out the truth, please give me that phone. I will tell you everything you want to know. Please trust me...

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Maybe Ray does know something about this... I should at least trust him. No, I want to trust him.)_  
 _She slowly gave the phone to Ray. He then took and opened it._

 **Ray** : _(Indeed this is Seo Kyung's old phone... I couldn't believe it's still here even after the reset... but why?)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray, do you know Mystic Messenger?

_Ray was surprised._

**Ray** : I see that you've known that far. I should tell you the truth now. Please take a seat first.

_The two sat on the bed, side by side._

**Ray** : To be honest, I was about to tell you the whole truth soon. I suspected this at first, but I didn't know that you've become self-aware this fast.

 **Seo Kyung** : Self-aware? Ray... I don't understand.

 **Ray** : Please pay attention to what I will say from now on. That's right. Mystic Messenger is a mobile game. It has the same concept as my game. And... we are inside the Mystic Messenger world. In short, we are game characters... and you are the main character.

_Seo Kyung was dumbfounded by Ray's words._

**Ray** : I know it's hard to believe, so I will ask you some questions. Have you felt your inner words and thoughts don't agree with what you're saying in person, or in chatrooms? Have you felt that someone or something is controlling you?

 **Seo Kyung** : That's...! How did you know?!

 **Ray** : Have you heard a strange sound sometimes? Have you noticed a sudden jump of events around you without remembering your previous actions?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah! I have experienced those exact things you described! Ray, did those things happen to you too?!

 **Ray** : Yeah... It means you are aware of your fictional existence... That means being self-aware. Your inner thoughts and final words clashed because, in the end, the player of the game was the one deciding what you'll say or do in every situation. That is during the scene. During the scene, we, as game characters, have no choice but to obey the flow of the story written by the writer of this game. As a game character, my answers, choices and other behaviors greatly depend on you, the main character of this game. However, after the scene which is called backstage, we can freely do whatever we want to do, we can freely say whatever we want to say just like we are now. The strange sound you heard indicates the start and finish of the scene in the game. Since you are aware of yourself now, you will remember what happens backstage.

_Seo Kyung remained astonished as she listened to Ray's explanation._

**Seo Kyung** : I still couldn't believe this...

 **Ray** : I understand how you feel, Seo Kyung. I was as baffled as you at first, but I started to accept this fact... that we are just mere game characters given a life inside the digital world.

 **Seo Kyung** : But we have feelings, Ray. And we could also do anything we want just like now. I'm sure we have childhood years and such. How could this be a game... And I'm the main character?

 **Ray** : Yes, you are, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : How about RFA members, Ray? Are they also game characters like us?

 **Ray** : Yeah... they are not AIs I made... They are real people, just like us, at least in this world we are real people. I'm sorry if I lied to you, but I have an important reason why I brought you here, and why I let you talk to them. This isn't the right time to tell you yet, but I'm doing this all to protect you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Protect me...?

 **Ray** : Yes. For now, I can only answer the questions about Mystic Messenger. Even I lied, I hope you'll still believe me that I am doing all these to protect you. I've already changed lots of things backstage to affect the scenes in the future. I should at least do that.

 **Seo Kyung** : But someone texted me that I should not change the story and not to object the writer...

 **Ray** : Texted you? Who?

 **Seo Kyung** : I just received a mysterious text from that old phone.

_Ray opened the message section but there's none. He showed it to Seo Kyung._

**Ray** : It's empty.

 **Seo Kyung** : It can't be... The text said that I shouldn't do anything dangerous, or else something bad will happen to me. I received it just a while ago.

 **Ray** : Who was it from?

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't know... I only saw three question marks. But I was sure I received them! I didn't erase them! I was about to show them to you. Yeah, I replied to that strange text and received a reply.

 **Ray** : What was the reply?

 **Seo Kyung** : It told me that I should not let other people know about that phone... and I should not trust anyone...

 **Ray** : _(Someone other than us is also aware of himself? Someone who knows Seo Kyung...? But who? Him? No, that can't be...)_ I don't know about that, but I started to change things because when I let the writer and your player controlled us as they please, something terrible happened between us. That's why I'm doing this, Seo Kyung. I don't want to experience that ever again. I don't want you to experience that again.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray, am I in danger right now?

 **Ray** : You are most safe beside me, so please don't leave me and just stay with me. I will protect you with all my life. You will soon know what this place is like. I will fix some things, and I will tell you everything about this place. So, please just give me more time. Seo Kyung, please don't leave me.

_Seo Kyung was touched to hear those words._

**Seo Kyung** : _(I can see his sincerity in his eyes...)_ Why are you doing this? Am I special to you, Ray?

 **Ray** : Yes, you are the most important person in my life. I like you, Seo Kyung. I don't know how you feel about me this time, but please don't leave me.

 **Seo Kyung** : I won't leave you, Ray. I trust you.

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, thank you for trusting me and letting me protect you. I will do this time the things I failed to do back then. I promise.  
 _Ray said in a soft, sad voice as he held her hands._

 **Seo Kyung** : Why? Did something happen before, Ray? So we have known each other already? How come I don't remember anything?

 **Ray** : That's... Um... When your character has reached an ending with the man she chose, the game will reset and you won't be able to remember anything. But, I managed to become self-aware, and I remembered my own route. I'm glad that now is also my route. Your player chose my route. I'm so happy to be with you again, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : To be honest, I have this unexplainable feeling every time I see you, Ray. I think it's because of what you've said, we have history. I'm sorry I don't remember, though.

 **Ray** : It's okay. Being with you right now is more than enough for me.

_Ray gave back the old phone to Seo Kyung._

**Ray** : I will give this back to you, and that text was right. Please keep this phone a secret to others. I don't know that person who messaged you, but it seems we have the same concern, and that is your safety.

 **Seo Kyung** : Alright. I will do so, Ray.

 **Ray** : One more thing, if ever you receive another message from that person, could you please show it to me right away?

 **Seo Kyung** : Okay.

 **Ray** : Thank you. It's very late now. Despite what happened, please take a good sleep tonight. I am here, so no need to be afraid. I have to go back now, Seo Kyung. See you tomorrow. Good night.

 **Seo Kyung** : Thanks for telling me all these things, Ray. At least I am aware now. I am no longer in the dark. You should rest now too. It's late.

 **Ray** : I will after I secure your safety. Good night, my Seo Kyung.

_Ray gave a faint smile before turning away and left._

\------------------------

_The next morning..._

 **Seo Kyung** : I barely had enough sleep because I thought too much about this Mystic Messenger thing... I couldn't believe this is the world of a mobile game. I couldn't accept the fact that all that's happening to me are in the palm of that writer. Even so, I won't stand still. I won't let someone control my life! I am breathing, I feel happy, sad, upset and I get hungry, I feel tired, excited... I am alive! I am a person, a human being! Even if I'm a game character, I still have a life of my own. I should be the one to decide what I should do with my own life.

**Snap!**

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : ( _So this is the scene...)_

 **Han Jumin** : You're here, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Good morning, Jumin.

 **Han Jumin** : Have you ever heard this term called information superiority?  
It means collecting a sufficient amount of information for the ally while limiting the flow of information for the enemies.  
Seo Kyung, we don't know who you are yet.  
But we're disclosing a lot of emotions and information to you.

 **Seo Kyung** : So you're saying that I'm currently holding information superiority...

 **Han Jumin:** Yes, that's right.  
You're the one who has the upper hand in this situation.  
And we're struggling to get it back.  
I hope that this situation will turn around soon.  
I hope that everyone would keep in mind that for now, Seo Kyung can read all the chat logs in this app.  
Don't ever forget that you could even read the logs of the chatroom even if you didn't participate.  
In addition, denying V could shatter RFA. He is our head.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(In other words, I couldn't really do anything in every chatroom scenes... I could only be free during backstage, but there's no chatroom that is open during a backstage...)_

 **Han Jumin** : Jaehee is helping the research on Seo Kyung.  
Both Luciel and Jaehee are doing research but...  
I'm surprised it's taking so long with Luciel's research...  
Has it ever taken this long for him to complete his research?  
He normally finished his background checks on party guests in minutes...  
So maybe Seo Kyung isn't an ordinary person...

 **Seo Kyung:** ( _Of course! I'm the main character here...)_

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V** : Jumin, you're here.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, V.

 **V** : I see that you're here too, Seo Kyung.  
I'm free this early morning so I came here to chat.

 **Han Jumin** : Are you fine with me as your chatting partner?

 **V** : It'd be an honor to talk to my precious friend and our new member.

 **Seo Kyung** : V, your profile photo... Is that girl with you Rika?

 **V:** Oh, yes. This was Rika.

_V sent the photo of him and Rika smiling lovingly under the cherry blossom tree, and the petals were falling down._

**V:** Now you know what Rika looked like, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah... well...

 **Han Jumin** : It's been so long since I've chatted with you, V.

 **V** : Yes, I miss chatting with you too, Jumin.

 **Seo Kyung** : You two seemed very close.

 **Han Jumin** : Of course, we're friends longer than we're strangers.

 **V** : Not to mention we were neighbors since childhood.

 **Han Jumin** : So I was kind of disappointed when you left your household first.

 **V** : What do you mean?  
You also left your household not long after that.  
It's just that you left the country a couple of months after since foreign universities have different term schedules from Korean universities.

 **Han Jumin** : You got me.  
I miss those days when we used to share wine and talked about our tastes.

 **V** : Yes, so do I.  
It's been a while since we drank wine together.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(They're cute... sharing their childhood memories and stuff... and what? We're just mere game characters? We also have our childhood memories! Oh, I wish I could remember mine, too... I wonder if I have the same friend as them?)_

 **Han Jumin** : If I remember correctly, we had wine a year and 3 months ago  
wishing success for your photography exhibition.

 **V** : Is that so?  
My memories are cloudy.

 **Han Jumin** : Of course, they're cloudy...  
You drank a lot which is a rare occurrence.  
You were drunk, but you told me that Rika will be worried, so you took a cab back home.

 **V** : Haha... did I?

 **Han Jumin** : V...

 **V** : Yes?

 **Han Jumin** : Yoosung says that you've changed, but I think you're still the same person I know.  
You still try to take care of everything by yourself, and you remain calm in whatever situation. You were when you're still a child, and you still do.

 **V** : Is that so...?

 **Han Jumin** : And you still don't remember very well about our friendship.

 **V** : That's a bit embarrassing...

 **Seo Kyung** : You could see through that? That must be because he's your friend.

 **Han Jumin** : Yes...  
V, do you still remember when we first met?

 **V** : When we first met...?  
Do you mean when I was taking a photo after doodling on your wall?

 **Han Jumin** : NO.  
Your memories are really horrible.

 **V** : Oh! That must be 6 months before we actually first met.

 **Han Jumin** : Correct.

 **V** : Sorry, sorry... I just remembered.  
You crashed into the wall of our house with your toy car!

 **Seo Kyung:** ( _Haha... I bet it's cute.)_

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, that's it.

 **V:** I remember, little Han Jumin, the I-know-no-such-thing-as-sloppiness boy!

 **Seo Kyung** : I-know-such-thing-as-sloppiness boy lolololol

 **V** : That term would have popped into your mind if you were there, Seo Kyung.

 **Han Jumin** : I'd appreciate it if you don't force your idea into her.  
That toy car was made in Germany, a gift from my father. Perfectly made with an airbag.

 **V** : Now I remember.  
I miss those days...  
And you haven't changed at all since your childhood.  
I was playing outside when I suddenly heard that crash.  
Your car was totally wrecked, but you didn't even bat an eye.

 **Han Jumin** : I remembered I called the insurance company very gently and calmly.

 **V** : YEAH!  
You got out of the car, took out your cellphone  
wearing the same smooth face I know,  
and asked for the typical range of compensation for crashing to the neighbor's wall.

_Jumin sent a photo of a child version of himself holding his phone beside his crashed toy car._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Even as a child, Jumin maintained his stoic face hahaha...)_

 **Han Jumin** : You gave this photo as a gift, for earning a new friend.  
You asked me to be your friend instead of compensation.

 **V** : And this is our photo when we had that field trip in Kyoto, Japan when we were in high school.

_V posted the said photo as they wore school uniforms._

**Seo Kyung** : ( _That's... Ahhh....!!!)_

_Seo Kyung heard a painful ring sound in her head as a series of flashbacks entered her mind. The flashbacks were Jumin and V together in a park full of cherry blossom trees, laughing, walking together, and taking photos of the scenery. She started screaming painfully as she held her head with her two hands, while Jumin and V continued to chat on the messenger._

**Seo Kyung** : _(Is... this also part of the scene...? My head hurts...!)_

\------------------------

**707's control room**

**707:** V, can we talk right now? Oh, I didn't find anything yet... Yeah, I'm surprised too.

_Seven was talking to V on the phone seriously._

**707** : Yeah, I'm still searching for the hacker. This is no ordinary one. I'm dying to know just where he's from. But most importantly, the fact that the hacker knows Rika's name is... Huh? Oh, I know. No one should trust Seo Kyung, but no one should stay away from her either... They'll get even more suspicious if they knew about this. Whatever the intention is, if she is related to the hacker, this is more dangerous. I don't understand why you say that. What if something bad happens? Are you trying... not to disturb Seo Kyung's side? Yeah, I know about Jaehee researching about her, but unfortunately, she hasn't acquired anything about her either...

_Seven sighed as he sat down, and continued to talk._

**707** : I think somebody installed a separate APK file to gain access. There could be several possible reasons why I couldn't track down the hacker... but the mere fact that the hacker managed to infiltrate my server... My last resort? It is to shut down the messenger server but, I think it's not time to do that yet. Me? I'm alright... I'm used to pulling an all-nighter for days. Haha... It's a miracle that I'm still breathing. Hm? Wait a sec, V. Something's wrong with this. I gotta go, let's talk later!

_Seven ended his call with V._

**707** : What is this? An update...?  
I'm the updater here. Who the hell would run an update? Damn, is this that hacker again?!  
He sent a message...

_Seven was surprised to receive a message from that very hacker._

**707** : Let's have a party...?

\------------------------

**Meanwhile, in V's room...**

**V** : Jaehee hasn't found anything, the same goes with Luciel... but still, I can't shut down Seo Kyung. That would be an even bigger trigger to their side. What should I do?

_V closed his eyes as he closed his fist, frustrated._

**V:** First, I should think about this in my own way.

\-----------------------

_As soon as Ray woke up, he grabbed his phone and called Seo Kyung. She answered._

**Ray** : Good morning, Seo Kyung. Um, did you sleep well?

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray...

 **Ray** : Are you okay? Are you still thinking about the things I said to you? I understand... You must be still in shock... Anyways, your breakfast will be served in a few minutes so please eat well.

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you. Have you eaten, Ray?

 **Ray** : Huh? I just woke up, and I have work right away... I have many things to do here in the building...

 **Seo Kyung** : I won't eat if you won't.

 **Ray** : No, please... don't say that. I don't deserve that. I will eat it! I will, I promise. But, you're more precious to me. I want to take care of you more myself, but I'm always busy so I'm sorry about that. Besides, I want to finish this work today so that I could take you to the garden.

 **Seo Kyung** : You are impressive, Ray.

 **Ray** : That's right~ I have lots to do in this place. Here, I feel competent and worthy. I'm glad you recognized that. Your words make me happier than anyone else's.

 **Seo Kyung** : You deserve it after all. You work hard.

 **Ray** : Thank you so much, Seo Kyung. I can't wait to finish my work and take a stroll in the garden with you. We can have afternoon tea together, or we can take a look at the beautiful flowers there. We can eat ice cream when it's hot, or we can drink some flower tea when it's cold. I'll prepare your favorite food as well... I don't want you to get hungry, really.

 **Seo Kyung** : I want to do those things with you too, Ray.

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, thank you for staying by my side. I hope you won't leave me until I secure your safety, or even after the party... but I really want to be with you for a long time. You are precious to me, you believed in me... although let's say it was the writer's plot, still even when you're aware already, you still decided to stay with me.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I did. To be honest, I want to be with you as well. I want to know you better.

 **Ray** : I'm so happy... But, I have one concern... About RFA, I hope you remain my identity as a secret to them. I don't know who wants you to put in danger, so I want to stay alert and not to trust other people, especially that red-haired guy and V. They are the worst.

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? Seven and V? Why...?

 **Ray** : Please give me time to open up to you soon... Including my past, and this place too. I want to reveal everything to you, because I trust you that much, Seo Kyung. I know you aren't the same as those people. You are a kindhearted person. You won't ever betray me... as long as I do things right and won't hurt you.

_Someone knocked on Ray's door._

**Ray** : It seems it's time to meet my important guest now. I want to talk to you more but I have to end this call.

 **Seo Kyung** : Important guest?

 **Ray** : Yeah... I will introduce you to this guest soon too... Anyways, enjoy your breakfast, Seo Kyung and I hope to see you later!

 **Seo Kyung** : No problem, Ray. Eat your breakfast too. See you.

 **Ray** : Thank you. I will hang up now. See you later.

_Ray opened the door as soon as the call has ended._

**Man** : Mr. Ray, the savior has asked to meet you. And oh, this is the elixir for you.

_Ray narrowed his eyes as he saw the blue liquid in a bottle._

**Ray** : Okay, I will go meet her now.  
 _He said as he got the elixir from the tray._

_The man closed the door and left. Then, Ray went to the bathroom and opened the bottle. He poured all the blue liquid on the toilet bowl and flushed it. He then threw away the empty bottle in the trash bin. He sighed heavily._

**Ray** : Ah... I don't need that anymore.

\------------------------------

 **V** : About this message that Luciel received... about hosting the party... We don't know what will happen if we disregard it... Are they monitoring our chatroom or something?

_V let out a heavy sigh._

**V** : There's barely a thing that we found out, but it seems the other side is in a hurry. And when it comes to Seo Kyung in particular... telling the others just to trust me without having enough good reason is the same as playing with them. However, there's no telling what will happen if we respond with suspicions and attack. Until things are in our favor, it'd be best to act friendly and naturally. I guess there's no choice, but to hold the party. 

_V looked at his phone._

**V** : Seo Kyung, I hope you're not a bad person. Though we don't know anything about you, I really wish you are not a bad person.

\------------------------

_An unknown man took a small box under the table. He removed the dust on top of the cover and opened it. He took a small folded paper inside the box and unfolded it. It was an old newspaper article written in Japanese, cut from the whole page. The article has the title: A teenage piano prodigy has been kidnapped despite having bodyguards in Kyoto, Japan. The article has no photos, only words about the said news above._


	6. Red Rose: Love

**Spring 2003**

_The red-haired boy wearing a white sweater was sitting at the bench staring again at the ice cream cart._

**Boy 1** : Saeran!

_Another red-haired boy wearing a black sweater ran towards his twin._

**Saeran** : Brother, I've been waiting for you.

_The other boy glanced at the ice cream cart._

**Boy 1:** Do you want some ice cream?

 **Saeran** : Yes, Saeyoung!

_The boy named Saeyoung went towards the ice cream cart right away. That moment, the familiar girl with the bodyguard approached Saeran._

**Saeran** : You're here again...

 **Girl** : Here, I bought ice cream for you.

 **Saeran** : Why do you always give me ice cream?

 **Girl** : Because I like it? And I know you like ice cream.

 **Saeran** : But my brother is buying me ice cream today...

 **Girl** : Your brother?

_Saeyoung walked towards the two children as he held two ice cream cones with his small hands._

**Saeyoung** : Who are you? Saeran, do you know her?

 **Saeran** : Um, she was the one who gave me ice cream last time when I was here waiting for you, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : Is she?  
 _He said as he looked at her, the ice cream cone she's holding, and then the bodyguard next to her._

 **Saeyoung** : Why do you keep on giving my brother some ice cream?

_The girl stared at Saeyoung wearing a deadpan reaction, without saying anything._

\-------------------------

**Snap!**

_V has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Hello, V!

 **V** : Seo Kyung you're here~  
I checked the previous chatrooms...  
It seems the members are very anxious.  
We have the hacker thing, and Luciel's server has been attacked  
Of course, they're very anxious, and I know you are, too.  
Actually, I have an announcement that's why I'm here.

 **Seo Kyung** : What is it?

 **V** : I plan to hold the party.  
I want you all guys to know that I've thought of this greatly as I decide.  
Also, Seo Kyung is an official RFA member.  
It pains to see that others are still wary of you.  
For now, I'd like you all to trust me and Luciel about this.  
We will take care of things.  
And I'd like the rest of you to be friendly and kind to Seo Kyung. She's Rika's acquaintance. She's here to hold parties with us.

 **Seo Kyung** : V...

 **V** : Even though we still haven't done with our investigation, I... trust Rika.  
So I think we can trust you. She sent you to us.  
So I would like all of you to trust Seo Kyung as well.  
I'm very well aware that discussing parties are no easy task.  
I also know Jaehee and Jumin won't agree with my decision.  
That's why... I ask you to trust her...  
Because...  
We will host the third party of RFA!

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you for all those words, V.

 **V** : Yes, Seo Kyung.  
But I haven't decided on the date yet.  
I will inform you all soon if I have.  
Back then, we prepared for the party 2 months before  
This time, we will hold a small-scale party.  
I'd like to host it as soon as possible, with the minimum number of staff.

 **Seo Kyung** : A small party...

 **V** : I'm afraid that you will get pressured if the party is too big, Seo Kyung. It's your first time as well.  
Jumin, Jaehee, Hyun and Yoosung...  
Thank you, and I'm sorry.  
I know that I rarely log into this messenger since Rika passed away.  
I would like to improve that part as well.  
So I'd like you to trust and follow my decision.  
The same goes for you, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Alright, I will, V.

 **V** : Thank you for saying that.  
We will support you as well.  
You already know what to do, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. Other members told me my tasks as well.

 **V** : I'm glad about that.  
If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me or Luciel about it.  
And as for the rest of you,  
I would like you to recommend party guests to Seo Kyung just like what you had done in the past  
So when you recommend party guests, let's focus on the ones who can attend  
Instead of high profile guests.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm so excited about this party.

 **V** : I'm happy that you are positive, Seo Kyung.  
I hope lots of guests will come even though we have prepared for a small amount of time.  
Please give me a call if you have something else you want to know.  
I'd like to help you, and... I'm also curious about you...  
I will answer your every call.  
Even this is called a 'party',  
We are simply doing a small charity work  
to make the world a better place.  
I'm glad we can work together with this project.  
Everyone, and Seo Kyung...  
I'm sorry, and I'm always grateful...  
I think that's it. I have to leave now.

 **Seo Kyung** : I hope we would be able to talk more often.

 **V** : Yes, I hope so.  
I still have a lot to discuss with you.  
Now excuse me.

_V has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung:** So the party is really happening... I wonder if I'll do a good job.

\------------------------

**Snap!**

_V was holding a photo of him and Rika together._

**V** : Rika, I still don't get what you are trying to tell us. I'm not sure why you sent Seo Kyung to us. I'm sure I'll get my answers if I could hold your hands and look into your eyes... Rika, my one and only love... Are you happy there now? Are you free from agony and sorrow? Just hang in there, my love... I will come to you.

\-----------------------

_Seo Kyung looked at her phone twice and saw a new open chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Huh?? I haven't heard that strange sound though... Is this a chatroom in backstage?!

_Nevertheless, she entered the said chatroom._   
_She saw Jumin is online._

**Seo Kyung** : Jumin, have you read what V said?

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, I did.  
He finally decided.  
I should congratulate him.  
We will really be having a party.  
I respect V's decision.

 **Seo Kyung** : I guess I can say anything I want now!  
This is backstage!  
You guys won't remember anything anyway.

 **Han Jumin** : Huh? What's that supposed to mean?  
Backstage??

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh, never mind.  
You won't remember it.   
It's time to mess with the writer. Yes!!!   
So this is what it feels like to really chat with you guys~  
I'm glad my fingers are typing just the way I want~ lol

 **Han Jumin** : !!

 **Seo Kyung** : Why? lololol  
Anyways I'm excited about the party.

 **Han Jumin** : Ah, I see. By the way, I want to share something. Jaehee made a book deal today at the metro station.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, that Romanian Vampire book? She called me earlier about that!

 **Han Jumin** : Is that so? I was surprised that she told you about that.

 **Seo Kyung** : Are you interested in vampires, Jumin? Don't tell me... you believe in them?

 **Han Jumin** : Well... not until I have found the contact info of the author, which is the Romanian vampire.

 **Seo Kyung** : Eh? For real??

**Snap!**

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : _(What?! A scene?! Come on, writer! I was enjoying my REAL chat with Jumin here!)_

 **Han Jumin** : I was hoping to recommend this vampire as our guest...  
What do you think, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Seriously? A vampire?)_ Sure! I want to see a real vampire haha... _(Really, player??)_

 **Han Jumin** : I'm also curious why they have pale skin, why they're afraid of sunlight...

 **Yoosung** : Isn't that fraud?

 **Han Jumin** : Welcome.

 **Seo Kyung** : Welcome, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : Hi~~~  
Anyways, this isn't a game... this is a reality and there's no such thing as vampires.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yoosung... if only you knew that this is a game...)_

 **Han Jumin** : Then who wrote this book?

 **Yoosung** : Maybe a money-thirsty fraud!

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin, you don't believe all this, do you?

 **Han Jumin** : It lacks evidence for me to believe.  
I need some research data about why their skin will be burned when they expose to sunlight.

 **Yoosung** : I doubt you will get those data...  
Jumin, seriously...  
You pretend to be know-it-all just like a CEO-in-line  
but in fact, you don't know how this world works...

 **Han Jumin** : What's that supposed to mean?  
You do realize that my words could turn the national stock price upside down.  
Such a description doesn't suit me at all.

 **Yoosung** : Gosh...  
Forget it...  
Let's talk about another topic  
We will be having parties again!  
I'm so thrilled!  
Jumin, you are also thrilled, right?

 **Han Jumin** : Do you have to know my reaction?

 **Yoosung** : Not really...  
Just curious of V's best friend's reaction

 **Han Jumin** : I'm not against holding parties.  
What's bothering me is we still don't know a thing about Seo Kyung.

 **Yoosung** : I thought V told us to leave that part to him...  
Though he's still saying the same thing.  
He asked for unconditional trust. What is he, a lord of a cult?

 **Han Jumin** : That's enough.  
The head of our association has decided to hold parties again. I'm not against it.  
But I'm sure we could still get to know Seo Kyung as time goes by.

 **Yoosung** : You think so?

 **Seo Kyung** : Recommendations, please!

 **Han Jumin** : Seo Kyung feels positive too. This is not so bad.

 **Yoosung** : Hmm... I couldn't think of any yet right now.

 **Han Jumin** : I already did.

 **Yoosung** : What? The vampire?!

 **Han Jumin** : Yes

 **Yoosung** : Seriously?? We're back to vampire talk again  
-_-  
Then should I invite other fictional creatures then?  
I should think well to whom to invite!

 **Han Jumin** : That attitude is better.  
It's much more productive than blaming V and make yourself suffer.

 **Seo Kyung** : He's right. Cheer up, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : Thank you!  
Thank you for your advice, Jumin.  
To be honest  
I still hate V. I'm not done mourning  
But I think I have to trust that he could be like a true head of RFA from now on.

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, that's right.  
Although I don't understand his decisions right now, I'm just waiting for the proof of my predictions are right.

 **Yoosung** : I think the person you trust is only V.

 **Han Jumin** : Yoosung, you tend to lose control of your thoughts once in a while. I recommend you don't think of things too much.

 **Yoosung** : True. It's hard for me to calm down.

 **Han Jumin** : Being the person who knows you and V, there's a need for a person who can give objective evaluations on the situation.

 **Yoosung** : Yes, I know why you're telling me that.

 **Han Jumin** : Good.  
Now I have to leave.  
I still have to read about this book.

 **Yoosung** : Thanks again for the advice, Jumin.

 **Han Jumin** : No problem, I'm just here whenever you need advice.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : But still, we think differently, Jumin.

 **Seo Kyung** : Just follow your heart, Yoosung. I know you can control your feelings later on.

 **Yoosung** : Yeah, I'm trying really... But it seems no one sees that...   
They always told me that I lose control of my emotions...  
Ugh  
I'm getting depressed...  
Should I surf the web?

 **Seo Kyung** : If you feel that way, it's better that you divert your attention to something else!

 **Yoosung** : I think you're right, Seo Kyung!  
I wish I could do that for a long time.  
I will go now.  
See you again, Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : Please come back as a brighter Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : I will ^^

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Oh well, it has ended... I thought it's my time to shine! But it's a scene again... the beginning was not though...? How come?

\---------------------

**Snap!**

_V was wearing a strange black robe with golden sun rays as an accent._

**Believer** : Number A306, did you hear about Number C276? I told you something was weird about him before. He was strange, so we decided to hold the cleansing ceremony for him.

 **V** : Cleansing ceremony? I haven't heard of that.

 **Believer** : Oh, I think you were outside during member recruitment. It's the second cleansing ceremony that took place ever since Mint Eye was founded. There were signs of corruption in him, so our savior has personally held the ceremony.

 **V** : The savior...?

 **Believer** : Yeah, I think it was because... there was a minor problem when Mr. Ray did the last ceremony... After his cleansing ceremony, Number C276 has totally become a different person! He's become more devoted compared to others. I knew it, our savior is something!

 **V** : Thanks for telling me. But where is the savior?

 **Believer** : The savior frequently visits the control room these days. I think it's related to Mr. Ray's work. Though I'm not sure if they're still there. Why do you ask?

 **V:** Oh, we soon have to prepare for a regular ceremony, so I figured I should report it.

 **Believer** : Hmm, Number A306, you're going out often these days... You're not seeking corruption, do you?

 **V** : Of course not.

 **Believer** : That's right. Don't forget your ceremony, and the prayer you had with the savior.

 **V** : Thank you for the advice, I'll keep that in mind.

 **???** : Wait, out of my way all of you.

_V flustered a bit when he heard a familiar voice behind him._   
_Ray was behind him, holding a bouquet of red roses._

**V** : Yes...

 **Ray** : I don't want to ruin these flowers. They are for someone very precious.

 **Believer** : Mr. Ray, please go through.

 **Ray** : Hold on. You there, have we met before?  
What's your number, Believer?

 **V** : Number A306.

 **Ray** : A306? You're from the information team.

 **V** : That's right, Sir.

 **Ray** : Oh, this isn't the time. She must be waiting for me. Now excuse me.

 **V** : For eternal paradise.

 **Ray** : For eternal paradise.

_Ray continued to walk through the corridor to see Seo Kyung._

**Snap!**

\----------------------

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven has invited 'Pluto' to the party... Haha... Vampire, then Pluto... Just what kind of party is this? I understand this is just a game but isn't this too much? Really, writer? You don't have anything else to write??

_Ray knocked at Seo Kyung's door._

**Seo Kyung** : Who is it?

 **Ray** : It's me, Ray. Can I come in?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, Ray. The door is open.

_Ray entered as he brought the bouquet of flowers._

**Seo Kyung** : Wow!

 **Ray** : Flowers for you, Seo Kyung.  
He shyly gave it to her.

 **Seo Kyung:** The red roses are so beautiful! Thank you, Ray.

 **Ray** : I'm happy you like it, although you are more beautiful than these flowers.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, come on!  
 _She suddenly slapped Ray's arm. He was quite surprised._

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, sorry! Bad manners... Haha...

_Ray didn't react nor say anything._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray... are you angry...? I'm sorry, I didn't-

_Ray suddenly hugged Seo Kyung tightly._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray...? Is there something wrong?

 **Ray** : No... nothing...  
 _Ray tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't._

 **Ray** : I'm really happy right now, that you are here with me... But I'm also anxious that you will leave me and decide to go to RFA's side.

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh, I won't leave you.  
She said as she hugged him back.

 **Ray** : No matter what happens?

 **Seo Kyung** : No matter what happens. I don't know exactly what happened between you and RFA, but I will wait until you open up to me.

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, you really are a special person. By any chance, if you get back your old memories, if you remember everything... Please still don't leave me. Please!  
 _Ray buried his face in Seo Kyung's shoulder._

 **Seo Kyung** : I won't leave you. I want to be with you, Ray. I want to stay here. _(Yes, these are my real feelings...)_

 **Ray** : I'm really happy to hear that, but I hope I'm not being selfish... What about your family?

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray... I have no family.  
 _She spoke with a low, sad voice._

 **Ray** : What...?

 **Seo Kyung** : I have no one to go back to...

 **Ray** : I'm sorry, you must be lonely. Don't worry now, because I'm here with you! I won't make you feel lonely, because I understand the most how it feels to be lonely and alone... I don't want you to feel that way. I assure you.

 **Seo Kyung** : It feels nice to be comforted like this.

 **Ray** : No, you're the one doing the comforting... Your presence alone is very warm... It melts away all the coldness inside me. Whenever I'm with you, all of those painful memories are gone.

_Ray wiped his tears for Seo Kyung not to see._   
_He freed himself from her embrace._

**Ray** : I want to make lots of happy memories with you, Seo Kyung. Let's do that from now on, shall we?

_Seo Kyung nodded happily._

**Ray** : This feels like a dream. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

 **Seo Kyung** : This is not a dream, Ray.

 **Ray** : Right... I also deserve to be happy like this, right? Let's begin making memories in the garden later!

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, we will. Let's make lots and lots of memories!

 **Ray** : _(I won't let RFA interfere with my life and Seo Kyung's life. I won't let them ruin our happiness, especially those betrayers...)_  
Oh, by the way, I saw in the chat log that V has decided to host the party?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes! We will be having a party.

 **Ray** : 'We'... I understand... You are their party coordinator... but your heart is with me, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Of course. Are you jealous? Haha...

 **Ray** : Yeah, I am jealous.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Uh-oh, I didn't expect him to answer that way.)_ Well, don't be jealous... If you want, we can attend a party together.

 **Ray** : If that's possible, I want to be your partner... because you're mine.

 **Seo Kyung** : Me too, Ray. _(What are we, Ray? I don't have the courage to ask him that right now though...)_

_Despite a state of confusion, she managed to gave Ray a warm smile._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, I think I have to get back to work. I'm sorry if I'll leave you alone again... But I will finish all of my work for today so we can go to the garden as soon as possible. Please wait for me!

 **Seo Kyung** : Don't worry about me and finish your work, Ray. I'll be waiting!

 **Ray** : Thank you. I feel energized by your words. See you later, my precious Seo Kyung.

_Ray went out of her room._

**Snap!**

_All of a sudden, her phone was ringing._

**Seo Kyung** : Huh, it's V...  
 _She answered the call._

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, V?

 **V:** Hello, Seo Kyung. Can you talk right now?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, sure. What's up?

 **V** : Just nothing... I wanna know if you're doing fine.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I am. Thank you for asking.

 **V** : Actually, I have something to ask you... If it's possible, could you describe to me the place where you are right now?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um, I don't know about this place really, just I'm staying in a princess-like room.

 **V** : I see... It can't be helped. Then, I have one last question. Have you received some sort of a gift today?

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? Oh, I did receive a bouquet of flowers today.

 **V:** A bouquet... _(A bouquet...? She told me about the bouquet, but not about the place? No, that can't be, right?)_ I see. It just happened that I heard of the news about people receiving drinks from strangers who were put in danger. I'm worried about you too, so I hope you refrain from receiving things from someone you don't really know. I think it won't hurt to be careful.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I agree with you, V. Thank you for your advice.

 **V** : It's nothing. I'm glad that I could help. I guess I have to go now. Someone's about to talk to me. Goodbye, Seo Kyung.

_V has ended the call._

**Snap!**

_Seo Kyung looked at the bouquet of flowers Ray has given her._


	7. Ambrosia: Requited Love

**Murayama Park**   
**Kyoto, Japan**   
**Spring 2010**

**Ji Hyun** : Seo Kyung!

_Ji Hyun was running fast towards her. He then stopped in front of her, breathing heavily._

**Seo Kyung** : Why are you in a hurry...?

**Ji Hyun** : I... I hope I'm not late... Hah...

_Seo Kyung chuckled._

**Seo Kyung** : It's okay, I have just arrived here too. Jumin's not with you?

**Ji Hyun** : Yeah... he's sleeping now. Let's take more photos, Seo Kyung. _(After that, I will give her the photo of her I took yesterday.)_

_Seo Kyung's facial expression has changed seriously._

**Seo Kyung** : Ji Hyun... I have a question...

**Ji Hyun** : Yes?

**Seo Kyung** : When will you go back to Korea?

**Ji Hyun** : Huh?  
_He was surprised by her unexpected question._

**Ji Hyun** : Tomorrow at 3 pm. Why...?

**Seo Kyung** : Can I go with you?!

**Ji Hyun** : What...?

_Seo Kyung shook her head._

 **Seo Kyung** : Nevermind... Please forget what I've said.

**Ji Hyun:** What's wrong? Are you going to go back to Korea, too? I thought you're with your mom...?

**Seo Kyung** : Yeah... Well...

**Ji Hyun** : Is there something wrong?

**Seo Kyung** : Ji Hyun, please listen to me... Can we meet again here tomorrow at 1 pm? Before you go back to Korea... I... I have something to say...

_Ji Hyun was puzzled and surprised at the same time. He saw Seo Kyung's hands were holding each other._

**Seo Kyung** : Please... be here tomorrow. Please, you have to...!

**Ji Hyun** : _(She's acting strange... Something's off, but I'm not sure if she'll tell me if I asked.)_ Okay, I will be here tomorrow. I will see you.

**Seo Kyung** : Thank you, Ji Hyun... Thank you for being my friend! We're friends, right?

**Ji Hyun** : Of course...!

_She smiled brightly and returned to her usual cheerful self._

**Seo Kyung** : Ji Hyun, I have another question!

 **Ji Hyun** : What is it...?

**Seo Kyung** : When ice melts, what do you think will happen?

_Ji Hyun thought of his answer for a while and spoke consciously._

**Ji Hyun** : It will turn into water...?

**Seo Kyung** : Haha, that's natural, yes. But that's not the right answer. It's spring!

_He was quite surprised by the answer._

**Seo Kyung** : When ice melts, spring will come~ Just like this season. That's why spring is my favorite season. It feels like warm, gentle sunlight that slowly melts away the coldness.

_She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them, and looked at him with a smile. He was mesmerized by her warm, gentle smile._

**Seo Kyung** : _(I hope you'll come tomorrow. Please... please help me, Ji Hyun!)_

\-----------------------

**Snap!**

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung, you're here!  
Guess where I went today~

**Seo Kyung** : Hi, Zen! Did you go to your rehearsal?

**ZEN** : Nah, I went to get my renewed driver's license!  
Are you excited to see my new license photo? lmao

**Seo Kyung:** Yes, please show it to me!! _(Gosh, are you flirting with Zen now, player?)_

**ZEN** : Thank you for your overwhelming response!  
But I'll give it a pass today. I should be strict from time to time lmao

**Seo Kyung** : ( _Hahaha... The choices in this game are always full of surprises. I couldn't believe 'I' have to say all those words.)_

**ZEN** : Which reminds me,  
when I passed the alleyway on my way home, I happened to see the old theater company I made my debut lmao

**Seo Kyung** : Ooh~ nostalgia!

**ZEN** : Yeah lmao  
The road itself was familiar to me  
but not the buildings and shops around it  
Time changes so fast!  
I was curious about how the old theater looks like  
so I took a peek inside  
And it is still the same as before!  
The unexpected thing was  
There's a newbie actor who claimed to be my fan  
And told me that he got inspired to be a musical actor because I am his idol lmao

**Seo Kyung** : Ooh, a celebrity!

**ZEN** : Nah lmao  
He was about to cry when we did a handshake together  
I was also touched when I learned I am the idol of an aspiring actor  
Reminds me of my newbie days lmao  
I really did have a long way to go regarding my acting.  
But my passion is still as intense as ever!  
I'll show you a photo of mine during my debut~

_Zen posted yet another selfie of his when he was still a teen, wearing white clothes with a futuristic theme, his hand looked like that of a robot's._

**Seo Kyung** : My eyes are screaming with joy!! _(lol this player's choices never fail to amuse me.)_

**ZEN** : Passion is one thing...  
But don't you think my face is even more gorgeous?

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : OH MY DEAR GOD

**ZEN** : Welcome, Jaehee!

**Seo Kyung** : ( _Hahaha the fangirl is here~)_

**Kang Jaehee** : I didn't expect to see such a photo here in this chatroom!  
I've saved the photo right away!

**ZEN** : lmao

**Kang Jaehee** : I feel all of my fatigue has gone away.  
Now, this is what I live for.  
I haven't seen this musical of yours, though.  
Zen in his teenage years really looked like a beautiful ceramic doll.  
I heard that your long eyelashes were just like swan's wings, and they really were.

**Seo Kyung** : ( _Omg hahaha...)_

**Kang Jaehee** : Why can't the photos do their job right  
to show how beautiful you really looked like?!

**ZEN** : hehehehe

**Kang Jaehee** : You must have been more beautiful than those photos!!

**Seo Kyung** : Jaehee, have a glass of cold coffee right now before you go wild.

**Kang Jaehee** : I was about to prepare some for myself, thank you, Seo Kyung.

**ZEN** : Jaehee, how's work?

**Kang Jaehee:** Director Han is having a meeting with his long-time acquaintance.

**ZEN** : Oh, really?

**Kang Jaehee** : This conglomerate has been business partners with C&R for a long time.  
Have you heard of HK Group of Companies?

**ZEN** : Yeah! The giant company that owns several chains of hotels and restaurants all over the country?

**Kang Jaehee** : Yes. That conglomerate company dominates the food and hotel industry.

**ZEN** : Although I've heard a strange rumor about that company...

**Seo Kyung** : Strange rumor?

**Kang Jaehee** : Ah, that the heiress of HK Group was supposed to marry Director Han?

**ZEN** : WHAT?!!  
Jumin was supposed to what?!!

**Kang Jaehee** : It was not that?

**ZEN** : I couldn't imagine Jumin will marry a woman lmao  
But ahem, that's not what I meant...  
I believe only a few people knew about this rumor, because according to those people,  
The news had been taken down right after it was being published.  
I was still a newbie actor back then,  
so I've heard about it from some of the reporters themselves...

**Kang Jaehee** : What was it?

**ZEN** : That the heiress had been kidnapped by her own mother!

**Kang Jaehee** : What?   
What an absurd rumor...   
How could a mother do that to her own child?

**ZEN** : Some stories said that it had happened not once, but twice!

**Kang Jaehee** : So that's the reason why the heiress has gone missing for years now?

**ZEN** : Missing? She hasn't been found until now?

**Kang Jaehee** : I heard from Director Han earlier that Chairman Han has already given up looking for his daughter a long time ago.  
He even has a new wife and son.

**ZEN** : Chairman Han???

**Kang Jaehee** : Oh, sorry. You might be confused.  
Han is also the family name of the chairman of HK Group.

**Seo Kyung** : Do you think the heiress is still alive?

**ZEN** : I doubt it...  
She's been missing for several years already,  
although that's unfortunate.  
Her own father has given up on her either.

**Kang Jaehee** : I agree.  
Missing cases in Korea most likely ended up as cold cases, in fact.  
I heard her mother was a famous Japanese pianist.  
But she mostly performed in Japan than in Korea.

 **ZEN** : Conglomerate families do have more complicated lives than I thought.

**Kang Jaehee** : Exactly you're right, Zen.

**ZEN** : Ah, I'm getting hungry...  
I had just a glass of milk for breakfast...

**Kang Jaehee** : You should eat brunch now...

**Seo Kyung** : Enjoy your meal!

**ZEN** : Thanks Jaehee, Seo Kyung! I'll go eat and then workout lmao  
Jaehee, good luck with your work!

**Kang Jaehee** : Thank you, Zen! See you.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : I hope Director Han's meeting will go well.

**Seo Kyung** : Jaehee, I have to go as well. Good luck today!

**Kang Jaehee:** Yes, thank you too, Seo Kyung. I will leave now as well.  
See you later.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Ah, my head hurts again... Maybe I should take a quick nap.

\----------------------

**In a luxurious restaurant...**

**Chairman Han** : It's been a while since I've seen you, Jumin... I mean, Director Han. I should address you properly now since you're already a successful businessman.

**Jumin** : No, it's fine with me, Chairman Han. We'll go with what you're comfortable the most.

**Chairman Han** : You are a fine, young man now. It's such a shame that you weren't able to become a part of our family.

**Jumin** : I appreciate that you think of me that way, sir. We could still be business partners just like we are now.

**Chairman Han** : That's right. I like how you think. I'm sure Chairman Han is very proud to have a son like you. How is your father?

**Jumin** : He is very healthy, and still active in managing the company. I'm learning a lot from him.

**Chairman Han** : That's good to hear. I hope I could spare some time to meet with your father. So, are you here for a new business venture?

**Jumin** : Yes, sir. I've already organized the files properly so you can easily take a look at them.

**Chairman Han** : As expected from the heir of C&R. All right, I will browse this later and inform you of my decision.

**Jumin** : I hope you consider my proposal well, sir. By the way, Chairman Han, about Ms. Han Seo Kyung... I was just wondering if you have any news about her.

**Chairman Han** : None. I have already given up on her. People who don't want to be located are the most difficult to search for. I don't even know if she's dead or alive. And besides, I already have a son. I still believe sons are more capable of running a business compared to daughters.

_Jumin clenched his fist that was hidden under the dining table._

**Jumin** : Sir, what if there's a possibility that she's still alive?

**Chairman Han** : Do you have any proof that she's still alive? If she's alive, then why isn't she coming back to me?

_The chairman's voice were shivering as he uttered those words._

**Jumin** : I'm sorry, Sir. I apologize if I crossed the line.

**Chairman Han:** It's fine. It's natural to worry since you're her friend too. Enjoy your lunch, Jumin.

_The two businessmen continued to eat their luxurious lunch despite the small tension between them._

\---------------------

_Ray knocked on Seo Kyung's door._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, may I come in?

_Seo Kyung got up from her bed and opened the door for Ray._

**Seo Kyung** : Hello, Ray.  
_She glanced at the flower pot Ray has been holding._

**Seo Kyung** : Please come in. What is that plant by the way?

**Ray** : To be honest, I don't know yet. This seedling has been given to me as a gift. I am yet to find out what kind of plant this is.

_Ray put the flower pot on the table._

**Ray** : Do you know that this happened before?  
_Ray showed a photo of the same flower pot but with two stalks in it._

**Seo Kyung** : It has two stalks! Just like twins!

**Ray** : Yeah... but look at this one. It's weaker compared to this one. It was about to die.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, you're right...  
_Seo Kyung expressed concern on her voice._

**Seo Kyung** : But now it only has one stalk. What happened to the weaker one? Did it wilt?

**Ray** : Um... this stalk is the weaker one!  
_Ray smiled happily as he pointed the remaining stalk in the pot._

**Seo Kyung** : Huh? So it survived! I'm glad. So what happened to the stronger stalk?

**Ray** : I broke it and used it as a fertilizer for this little one.

_Seo Kyung was quite shocked._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh...

**Ray** : Were you surprised why I chose to let the weaker one live? It's so unfair for only the weaker ones to struggle in life, and the stronger ones to survive, no? I feel bad for the weaker one. It's struggling to survive too, but the stronger one was only the one doing well. That's not right. I just simply returned the nutrients to the weaker one.

**Seo Kyung** : I understand what you mean, Ray.

**Ray** : Nevertheless, I'm happy that this little one is growing so well now. I can't wait to find out what kind of plant this is.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray, let's raise this plant together!

_Ray widened his eyes in surprise._

**Ray** : A-Are you sure, Seo Kyung?

**Seo Kyung** : Of course I want to do that with you. Please wait.

_She stood up from her seat and opened the drawer from her vanity table. She took a post-it and a ballpen. She closed the drawer and went back to her seat._

**Ray** : What is that?

_Seo Kyung wrote the words "Ray and Seo Kyung's plant" in English on the post-it. Ray noticed something as he watched her writing._

**Ray** : Are you right-handed???

**Seo Kyung** : Yes, I am. Why?

**Ray** : I thought... you're left-handed...

**Seo Kyung** : Huh? I'm not. Why did you say that?  
_She said as she posted the small piece of paper on the pot._

**Ray** : Oh, nothing.

**Seo Kyung** : There! It has already a label!

**Ray** : I like it! I feel like we are its parents. I feel even better than before.

_Seo Kyung blushed and looked away from Ray shyly._

\--------------------

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : _(A scene again! Where's Ray? Where are we?)_

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, over here!

_The two were suddenly being teleported in the garden full of flowers._

**Ray** : _(Right, it's time we're going to take a walk here... That's right, this is my route.)_  
Finally, I've brought you to this garden. I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know I have so many things to do. Today's weather is good for a walk. Are you bored inside your room, right? I want to take you here because I'm afraid you'll forget reality when you're always playing my game...

**Seo Kyung** : They're beautiful! _(This garden is really beautiful. It's full of different kinds of flowers. I bet Ray took care of all of them.)_

**Ray** : I feel great. I feel great about you, the moon, this garden. It still feels like a dream that you're here with me now. You're enjoying your chat with RFA more than you do with me though...

**Seo Kyung** : _(That's not true...)_

**Ray** : That's why I brought you here so that I won't lose you to RFA...

**Seo Kyung** : Just what do you do here, Ray? Why are you so busy?

**Ray** : I'm just doing something to entertain people... Everything I do has been administered by my supervisor. There are still people out there who need our help. By the way, this building isn't complete yet. It looks like that on the outside but the basement is not yet done. You'll be able to roam here as you please, though a few contracts need to be done.

**Seo Kyung** : _(Contracts? Am I gonna be recruited as an employee...?)_

**Ray** : Although this is not the right time to talk about it, if you want to be one of us, I will do everything in my power to help you. Oh, the wind has become colder... Let's go back now, Seo Kyung. I don't want you to catch a cold.

**Seo Kyung:** Already? Let's walk for a few minutes more. I still want to talk to you.

**Ray** : I'd love to... But I have to go back now... You know what? I feel so happy, but anxious at the same time. Oh, nevermind. Shall we go back now?

_Seo Kyung nodded weakly and left with Ray._

**On the other side of the garden...**

**V** : Could that person be...?!

**Snap!**

\----------------------

**Seo Kyung** : Oh, I'm already back in my room!

**Snap!**

**A new chatroom has opened.**

**Seo Kyung** : _(Another scene!)_

**707** : Seo Kyung~  
Our newest member, how was your day?

**Seo Kyung** : It was good! I went to visit a beautiful garden.

**707** : A garden, huh...  
You've spent a day like an herbivore lol  
And I was more like a carnivore lol  
Oh~ I've picked up an info  
that you're at a place  
with a garden!

_V has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Oh, it's V!  
The master of RFA!  
Master!

**V** : Oh, Seo Kyung...

**707** : V!  
Ever since Seo Kyung joined us  
I've been seeing you a lot these days ^^

**V** : Of course.  
I should start doing my job right.

**707** : Yep yep yep  
I analyzed the log a moment ago  
Made a chart on the members' login rate  
And the average login rate for all members  
Rose by  
137.6%!

**V** : It's the power of our new member, Seo Kyung!

**707** : Yep

**Seo Kyung** : Wow, I'm so glad!

**V** : It's because you're so attractive.

**707** : Wow compliments!

**Seo Kyung** : _(lol)_

**707** : But your login rate, in particular, has the highest improvement  
by 211%!!

**Seo Kyung** : You really didn't come in before often lol

**V** : Umm..  
That's a shameful percentage now that I think about it...

**707** : yep  
That's what I'm saying  
And also Seo Kyung's influence is huge!

**V** : Oh, Seo Kyung  
I have something to ask you  
May I call you a little later?

**Seo Kyung** : Sure.

**V** : Alright ^^  
Luciel  
I'll get going.

**707** : What? Already?

**V** : Let's chat again later ^^

_V has left the chatroom._

**707** : He left after that increase of his login rate lol  
Seo Kyung  
I'm afraid I have to leave too  
I'm preparing something for my business lol

**Seo Kyung** : See you, Seven!

**707** : Yep yep  
See you!

_707 has left the chatroom._

**Snap!**

**Ray** : Seo Kyung... It's me...  
_Ray's voice was heard behind the door._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh gosh! I was surprised because of too many scenes today! Ray, come in!

_He opened the door slowly._

**Ray** : I realized I left the flower pot here. I'm here to retrieve it. The change of scenes was so sudden that we didn't even say goodbye to each other earlier.

**Seo Kyung:** I was startled that I teleported too!

_Seo Kyung grabbed the flower pot and gave it back to Ray._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray, before you go back, I have something to give you.

**Ray** : What is it?

_She took a small paper inside her pocket._

**Seo Kyung** : For you.

_She gave a small paper with a flower drawing on it._

_Ray was astonished to see its content._

**Ray** : This is...!

**Seo Kyung** : Ambrosia. I did my best to draw it, haha. I'm sure you know the meaning behind it?  
 _She gave a happy smile at him; her eyes were also smiling._

**Ray** : Is this really how you feel about me? Do you also love me?

**Seo Kyung** : That's my answer to your red roses. Reciprocated love~

_Ray was stunned as he kept on staring at the paper. Seo Kyung suddenly ran towards him and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. The poor guy was so shocked that his eyes widened in disbelief. His cheeks turned really red._

**Ray** : !!!

**Seo Kyung** : Sorry, haha... Did I startle you?

**Ray** : Um, I... I don't know what to do... I...

_And he suddenly ran away from her room._

**Seo Kyung** : What? Seriously? He ran away! Haha that's cute...

_Her happy moments were disturbed when the old phone rang. She opened the drawer and took out the phone. She opened it. The screen showed the time - it's 11:03 in the evening._

**Seo Kyung** : A Mystic Messenger notification?

_She clicked on the said notification and watched a visual scene. She found Ray holding some sort of a potion and was giving it to her._

**Seo Kyung** : What is this...??

_Ray was about to make her drink the potion when suddenly they were interrupted by someone. The next scene showed the bottle of potion has been shattered, and the blue liquid was spilled all over the floor. The visual scene has ended. Again, Seo Kyung has received a text message from an unknown person._

**Seo Kyung** : I have a bad feeling about this...  
_She still opened the text message._

 **??? (Text)** : I'm telling you this since it seemed you didn't take my warning seriously. No matter what you do, the story won't change. Don't do something unless you want bad things to happen. This for your own sake.

_End of the message._

**Seo Kyung** : What does that visual scene mean? The text too... It's strange... and scary... I should tell Ray about this.

_She hurriedly took a photo of the said text using her phone, in case the text will disappear again._


	8. Begonia: Caution

**Snap!**

_Seo Kyung's phone showed that V was calling._

**Seo Kyung** : Hello, V?

 **V** : Hello, Seo Kyung. I did say earlier that I'll call. It's nothing, but there's something I have to ask you. Are you... staying alone by any chance? Is there someone frequently visiting you?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um, why do you ask...?

 **V** : If you're alone, I was wondering if you are in a safe place. I was asking because I'm worried about you, and I apologize if I offended you.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Why is V worried about me...?)_

 **V:** If there's no problem, I feel relieved. Can you promise me one thing? If something happens, or if there's something else you want to tell me, please let us know.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I will do that.

 **V:** Thank you for seeing that way. Can you tell us beforehand if you feel something is going to happen? I'm really worried about you. I hope nothing bad happens to you. Anyway, please always take care of yourself. I'll always look after you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you, V. You, too.

V: I appreciate your concern. I feel like I always make everyone worry, the RFA members... and you too... To be honest, I'm more worried about you, because I know you are a nice person. Now, I have to go. Please, please always take care of yourself.

_The call has ended._

**Snap!**

**Seo Kyung** : Ah, why do I feel like everyone's worried about me? There are Ray, V, and even that mysterious person who messaged me.

_She yawned and yawned and finally succumbed to sleep._

\----------------------

_A drunk woman, barefooted, holding a bottle of liquor went towards her young son, who's one foot was tied up by a rope; and the other end of the rope was tied on the hardwood table's leg._

**Woman** : Where's Saeyoung?!

_She shouted frantically at the poor child._

**Saeran** : I don't know, Mom...

 **Woman** : Don't lie to me!!! I know you knew where your brother is!

 **Saeran** : Mom, I don't really know!

_The little boy was crying in fear._

**Woman** : You are such an airhead! I don't really have anything to gain from you! Don't you two know that you'll end up killed by that evil father of yours if you get out of here?!

_The boy continued sobbing as he embraced his small legs while resting his head on his knees._

**Woman** : Stop crying, will you! Such a useless airhead! Do you think you'll survive in this cruel world if you'll just cry like that?! I don't care what you do! As long as I get the money from your father, I won't be needing you anymore, and that brother of yours too!

\---------------------

 **Ray** : Hah...!

_He woke up sweating and tensed._

**Ray** : That nightmare... again...

_He was about to throw up but somehow managed to stop himself._

**Ray** : Where's my elixir...?! My elixir...!

_His hands were frantically searching something on his wide table full of papers and gadgets. Then, he found his phone and opened it. The screen wallpaper showed Seo Kyung's photo._

**Ray** : My elixir...

_He smiled calmly as he stared at her photo._

**Ray** : Is she awake now? I have to prepare her breakfast.

\--------------------

_Ray happily prepared Seo Kyung's and his breakfast. He used wooden wares including the utensils. He put the two food trays on the cart and pushed it out of the kitchen._

_As he walked near her room, Ray heard a piano melody._

**Ray** : A piano...?

_He knocked on Seo Kyung's door._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, it's me.

_The piano melody stopped._

**Seo Kyung** : Come in, Ray.

_Ray entered the room with the food cart._

**Seo Kyung:** Good morning!

 **Ray** : Good morning, I prepared breakfast for you. I will eat together with you!

_Seo Kyung was delighted to hear the news._

**Seo Kyung** : Great! Let me help you set up the food.

_Seo Kyung took the tray out one by one and put them on her table._

**Ray** : Um... About last night...

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, that kiss? ( _It's not even a kiss though...)_

 **Ray** : I'm sorry if I ran away... I didn't know what to do since it's my first time... and with you... but I was so happy.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah... I felt shy whenever I remembered it, too.

 **Ray** : By the way, I heard a piano melody just now...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, I was playing it. Using my phone!

 **Ray** : Oh, I see. Do you know how to play the piano?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I think so? The truth is, I don't remember anything about my childhood. I only knew I was adopted when I was a teen. So I also don't know how I managed to play a piano piece. It feels like my fingers are just automatically pressing the keys and produce a melody.

 **Ray** : I see... That melody is very beautiful, yet sad?

 **Seo Kyung** : Is that so?

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, earlier I had a nightmare.

 **Seo Kyung:** Are you okay?

_She unconsciously held his hand tight._

**Ray** : Yeah. When I see you, all of those painful memories from my past are fading away.

_He held her hand back._

**Seo Kyung** : I'm glad I'm helping you. By the way, I have something to tell you.

 **Ray** : What is it?

 **Seo Kyung** : Last night, I saw something weird on that old phone. It was from that Mystic Messenger app. When I opened it, I saw a visual novel.

 **Ray** : A visual novel...?

_Seo Kyung took out the phone from her pocket, opened the game, and showed Ray the visual novel. His eyes were so shocked as he watched the novel._

**Ray** : What... what is this...? ( _This scene is not from my route!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Weird, right? Do you know that strange bottle, Ray?

_Ray kept quiet as he continued to watch._

**Seo Kyung** : And also... I received another strange message from that person.

_This time she opened her phone and showed Ray the captured photo of the text message._

**Ray** : What is happening...

 **Seo Kyung** : That's why, let's join forces, Ray. Let's change the story! If that visual novel will happen in the future, let's change the story now so it won't happen, right?

 **Ray** : _(I'm positive this is my route... but I don't remember this particular scene in my route... I have never given her the elixir of salvation. But why...?)_

_Seo Kyung's phone rang. The screen showed V was calling again._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh, it's V again?

 **Ray** : Again?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah. He called me last night, saying he was worried and such. I wonder why he's calling me so often.

_Ray got angry and suddenly took her phone._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray...?

 **Ray** : I don't like that this person keeps on calling you.

 **Seo Kyung** : What are you doing...? Why did you take my phone?

 **Ray** : I don't want you to communicate with RFA until this day ends.

 **Seo Kyung** : What does that mean? Ray, please explain to me so that I can understand, okay?

 **Ray** : This is for your safety. Please listen to me.

 **Seo Kyung** : What? Do you know something that I don't? That's why you're doing this?

 **Ray** : Why did you say that? Did V tell you that?! To trust him and RFA? Are you doubting me now?! Don't believe in his words, Seo Kyung. He's a liar!

_Seo Kyung was taken aback when Ray yelled at her with his shivering voice._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray... Why are you being like this?

 **Ray** : You told me yesterday that you love me too, right? We love each other, right? I know best when it comes to your safety, so I want you to listen to me. I won't put you in any danger. I will keep your phone with me until I see you again this evening.

_Ray took his food tray and left the room, upset and nervous._

**Seo Kyung** : What's happening to him?? Why is he getting angry at me?

_Behind the closed door..._

**Ray** : I'm so scared... What if V will take her away from me? I'm not aware of that visual novel. There's no such thing like that happened in my route! I worked so hard to change the story so I could make up to her and ask forgiveness for what I've done to her in the past, and be with her again; but why do I feel like all of my efforts are slowly draining...?

\---------------------

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V:** Oh, no one's here.  
I was expecting to talk to Seo Kyung today, but she's not online?  
She's not answering my calls, either...  
Nothing has happened to her, right?

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**V** : Welcome, Jumin!

 **Han Jumin** : V, you're here.  
Are you looking for Seo Kyung?

 **V** : Yes, but unfortunately, she's not here...

 **Han Jumin:** You seem that you care so much about Seo Kyung even though she's still a new member.  
It's unusual.

 **V** : Hey, you didn't have to call it 'unusual', did you? ^^

 **Han Jumin** : Is it because she has the same name as...

 **V** : Jumin.

 **Han Jumin** : Alright. I won't say that again.

 **V:** Anyways, for now, I'd like you to accept her without any suspicion...  
Like I said before...

 **Han Jumin** : I know what your intention is.

 **V** : I only wanted to talk to her some more  
since she's our new member.

 **Han Jumin** : So  
What you have for Seo Kyung is pure interest.

 **V** : Yes.

 **Han Jumin** : I only find it strange  
the fact that you are interested in someone  
without answering the questions about that someone.  
However for now,  
I'll let it pass, just like you're telling us, V.

 **V:** Thank you...  
Actually, I've talked to my father today...

 **Han Jumin** : Was it about business?

 **V** : Umm, let's just say it's a fact that I'll be seeing you soon.

 **Han Jumin** : I see.

 **V** : And he told me that he will visit my studio soon.

 **Han Jumin** : Isn't that a good thing?

 **V:** Umm, the thing is...  
He hasn't visited my studio ever since it opened.  
So I was thinking if this is related to the business he has in mind.  
My father is a callous person.

 **Han Jumin** : That's an extremely money-oriented evaluation you have there. It doesn't suit a father-son relationship at all.

 **V** : If you knew my father well, he can be like that as much as he wants...

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm...  
From now on, I will only talk about business whenever I see your father.

 **V** : Jumin, you are more mature and reasonable than me.  
Not to mention you have a wonderful family.

 **Han Jumin** : A wonderful family...?  
So having a mother twice  
and my father has been changing his lovers once every 3 months...  
are considered a wonderful family, huh...  
Of course, I adore my father when it comes to managing the company.  
But not his private life.

 **V** : Haha...  
But still, I know Chairman Han is so proud of you.  
Anyway, we'll talk about our families between the two of us  
with a glass of wine.  
I haven't really talked about my family that much, have I?

 **Han Jumin** : That's right.  
I can't even remember the last time I've seen you outside the messenger.

 **V** : We'll catch up with each other after the party.

 **Han Jumin** : Fine.  
V...

 **V** : Yes?

 **Han Jumin:** Though I'm sure it can't be bad as it is for Yoosung  
I often find myself puzzled by Rika's traces...  
So I guess everyone is still mourning...

 **V:** Why are you saying that all of a sudden?

 **Han Jumin** : Because I'm not sure if you're grieving enough...  
A lot of things are changing...  
Even Seo Kyung's membership.

 **V:** There's something Rika has left behind for me...  
And for its sake, I should not fear changes.

 **Han Jumin** : I'm sure you can't tell us.

 **V:** I will when the right time comes.

 **Han Jumin** : I trust your judgment too.

 **V:** Thanks for trusting me.  
I'm always grateful.

 **Han Jumin** : I have to leave now.

 **V** : Same here, Seo Kyung hasn't really come in.

 **Han Jumin** : I guess she will later.  
See you, V.

 **V:** Yeah, see you!

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._  
_V has left the chatroom._

\------------------------

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Oh? No one's online T_T  
I guess I got used to Seo Kyung who's always online...  
I read the previous log that she's not online earlier too...  
I hope she's fine...

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : hey Zen

 **ZEN** : Hey Yoosung

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung's not around?

 **ZEN** : lmao everyone's looking for Seo Kyung

 **Yoosung** : Because she's always active in every chatroom!

 **ZEN** : Ikr? She was not there in the previous one, too.

 **Yoosung** : It was the same when you were missing the whole day and you're at the spa!  
Maybe Seo Kyung is at the spa too?

 **ZEN** : lmao don't assume that everyone's at the spa whenever they're not online.

 **Yoosung** : But who knows? She's a woman, and she needs to take care of her skin too!

 **ZEN** : That's right, but...  
Anyways, I know she'll be back soon too!

\---------------------

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah... Ray is serious about not giving back my phone. I wonder why his reaction was like that. I'm worried and bothered as well.

_She opened the old phone and launched Mystic Messenger._

**Seo Kyung** : It is really a game... These were all the scenes that happened so far... minus the scenes in the backstage.

_All of a sudden, she was startled to receive a text from the mysterious person._

**??? (Text)** : ?

 _Seo Kyung replied._  
**Text** : Can you please have mercy on me and introduce yourself? Do you know me?

 **??? (Text)** : Yes, I know you.

 **Seo Kyung (Text):** But I don't know you. Who are you?

 **??? (Text)** : Let's just say I was once a special someone to you.

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : Past tense? Is this a spam?

 **??? (Text)** : I believe today is not yet the right time to know me, but I'm glad that you seem okay.

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : Do I seem okay to you? I am very scared every time I receive a message from you!

 **??? (Text):** I am just simply giving you a warning.

 **Seo Kyung (Text):** That's why you are scary. And I know you're also aware of yourself. Perhaps... are you a member of RFA?

_There was no reply. Seo Kyung composed a message again._

**Seo Kyung (Text):** Am I right? You're a fellow RFA member! Are you, Zen? Yoosung? or... Jaehee! No... Seven! Um, Jumin? V...?

 **??? (Text)** : I have no reason to reply anymore.

 **Seo Kyung (Text):** But why are you hiding your identity? Please answer me... I should know you're trustworthy enough for me to take your warning seriously.

 **??? (Text)** : Revealing my identity to you won't help you in any way. I told you I did foolish things back then to change the story but I ended up taking the blow. I guess you'll also believe my warning if you'll experience it the hard way?

_Seo Kyung took a deep breath before replying._

**Seo Kyung (Text)** : I've already received such instance... but knowing it makes me want to change the story instead! Please help me. Help me change the story.

\-----------------------

_V was leaving a voicemail to Luciel._

**V** : Luciel... I'm leaving a message since you're not picking up. I understand you're concerned since you said your skills aren't enough to know Seo Kyung's identity. First, I need all your files about her. Send them all to my email. It doesn't matter if they're encrypted. I was gathering information on my own, and there's nothing strange about her. It doesn't seem like she approached us with ill-intentions... I will tell you everything until I'm sure enough, so please give me more time. I really wanted to talk to you though. I'm always grateful. Take care, and if ever something happens to Seo Kyung or RFA, please call me right away.

_The voicemail has ended._

_V, wearing the strange black robe, was standing in a familiar corridor, the very corridor where Seo Kyung's room is found._

**V** : The area of her activity is strictly limited. There are also some believers watching her room. So far, it's quiet. Her behavior in chatrooms was not strange and suspicious, and she doesn't look like a bad person as well. Looks like she is being used... I'll be sure when I meet her in person but my identity won't allow me... if I don't meet her though, she might be in danger. Seo Kyung, you're being used.

  
_V let out a bothered sigh, his brows frowned and his eyes narrowed._

**V** : Please... don't drag any more innocent people into this. You already have me. Can't you be happy with that? ...I must resolve everything before my eyes get worse.

\------------------------------

**Ray's control room**

**Snap!**

**Believer** : Mr. Ray, about that girl...

 **Ray** : Why? Is there something wrong?

 **Believer** : No, not like that. It's just she's been staying here for days now, and she hasn't had her cleansing ceremony yet.

 **Ray** : Her cleansing ceremony will take place later at midnight. I will take the lead.

 **Believer** : That's good. I will inform Savior about this then.

 **Ray** : The savior already knows. Now let's wait for her choice...

 **Believer** : Understood.

_The said person left Ray's room._

**Ray** : I can't wait... Finally, she'll be with me forever! She will choose to stay here with me, right?

_Ray noticed there was still one person remaining in his room._

**Ray** : You, over there. Do you still have something to say?

 **Believer** : No, nothing. I've finished retrieving the files now. I'll leave.

_Another person left the room._

**Ray** : About the cleansing ceremony... Will she run away if she finds out about it? I'm scared... what if she'll hate me and leave me?

**Snap!**

**Ray** : I loathe my dialogues... They felt so disgusting. There's no way I'd let her experience that kind of ceremony, let alone force the elixir on her.

**Outside the door...**

**V** : He will perform the cleansing ceremony on Seo Kyung tonight?! I must stop him... Tonight's the only time I would be able to save her, but can I really do this alone? Should I've asked for Luciel's help? But I should not let him confront Luciel... I should send the coordinates of this place, at least.

\----------------------------

**Murayama Park**  
**Kyoto, Japan**  
**Spring 2010**

_That afternoon, Ji Hyun was standing underneath the cherry blossom trees, waiting for Seo Kyung to arrive._  
_He kept on glancing at his wristwatch, and looking at the entrance to check if she's arrived. After an hour and a half, Seo Kyung still hasn't arrived. He looked at Seo Kyung's photo he's holding. He flipped the photo and there were written words at the back: Han Seo Kyung, my sunshine._

**Jumin** : Ji Hyun!

_Ji Hyun was surprised to see Jumin running to him._

**Ji Hyun** : Jumin? What are you doing here?

 **Jumin** : What do you mean? I'm taking you with me. We're about to leave now!

 **Ji Hyun:** But Seo Kyung still hasn't arrived.

 **Jumin** : You left a while ago, and you still haven't met her??

 **Ji Hyun** : Yeah. She told me I should come.

 **Jumin** : Maybe she didn't mean it at all? Your waiting is useless, Ji Hyun. I knew it, women cannot really be trusted. Look at what she's done. I thought she's different...

 **Ji Hyun** : Maybe something happened to her? Jumin, I still have 30 minutes. Can I wait a bit more?

 **Jumin** : Do you have her contact number?

 **Ji Hyun:** I forgot to ask about that yesterday, and I'll do it today but...

 **Jumin** : Then it's no. The teacher said we will leave early because of the weather forecast. Everybody is waiting for you already. We have to leave now, Ji Hyun.

_Ji Hyun looked sad and disappointed, but he finally let himself be dragged by Jumin out of that place._


	9. Meadow Saffron: My best days are gone

_Someone's knocking on Seo Kyung's door urgently._

**Seo Kyung** : Who is it?

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, it's me.

_She opened the door for him._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, come with me! Hurry!

 **Seo Kyung** : What's wrong?

_Ray grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room in a hurry._

**Seo Kyung** : Ray, why are you so restless today?

_Ray stopped running and faced her._

**Ray** : Do you want to change the story with me, right? You don't want that visual novel to take place, right? I'm not sure if that would happen, but I have a bad feeling from this morning.

 **Seo Kyung** : That's why you're behaving like that earlier?

 **Ray** : I'm sorry for being anxious and pathetic in front of you... I just don't want to put you in danger anymore. That's why we'll do it now! Let's change the story before the next scene comes!

_They continued running along the corridor and went outside the building._   
_They arrived in the garden._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, will you promise me to stay with me here forever? As I've told you before, if you officially take the pledge according to Mint Eye's rules, you'll now be free to roam around this place. However, to take the pledge, you must go through a certain procedure. That procedure might be painful, depending on the person. It was painful for me...  
 _He whispered in a sad, weak voice._

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray...

 **Ray** : _(I don't want you to be in pain, so I won't let you take that elixir.)_ This is the only way I could protect you, this is the only way I know. I'm sorry if I appear so weak in front of you.

 **Seo Kyung** : You are not, please don't say that. I know you're caring for me deeply more than anyone else.

 **Ray** : I won't be able to control the things I'll say and do to you later on in my route, but would you promise me to trust me despite that? I'll work hard during backstage so those things won't happen to you again!

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray, are you hiding something from me? By any chance, do you already know the ending of your route?

 **Ray** : To be honest, I only remembered the bad ending with you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Bad ending...?

 **Ray** : That was the moment when I became self-aware. It was because of that bad ending. No, I think it was way before that.

 **Seo Kyung** : What happened... to that bad ending...?

_Ray looked away from Seo Kyung's eyes._

**Ray** : Please let me be the only one who suffers from that ending. I don't want you to remember it.

 **Seo Kyung** : Just how bad... was it...? I can't help but be curious. I have no memories of my past, my childhood. I feel like there's something missing in my life. So even if they're bad memories, I think I can still understand, and maybe... maybe they'll answer some of my questions, can't they?

 **Ray** : You won't be able to handle it, Seo Kyung. Even I am still suffering because of that.

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't want you to suffer... But, we're both aware of ourselves, and you remembered all of your memories... Why didn't I?

 **Ray** : That's... Anyway, I think I still have to explain to you about this place. This is the place where weak and tormented people gather. I trust you, Seo Kyung, so you don't need to undergo that certain procedure to join us.

 **Seo Kyung** : Alright, Ray. I think you need some time to answer my questions. I understand. I'll listen to you first.

 **Ray** : Thank you very much. You are such a wonderful person, you're not like those people I've known before. This scene will repeat later, but I still want to do some changes before it comes. Now, back to this place... That bottle of potion you saw in that visual novel, it's called the elixir of salvation.

 **Seo Kyung** : An elixir?

 **Ray** : Yes. We make people drink that elixir to show them the truth, then they'll believe in us and become faithful followers of Mint Eye. However, I don't want you to drink that. I don't want you to suffer just like me. I will be more in pain if I see you suffer.

 **Seo Kyung:** Ray, do you still take that elixir? If it's painful, don't drink it.

 **Ray** : Don't worry, I don't take that anymore. But if someone asks you, just tell them I made you drink that, alright?

_Seo Kyung gazed at his eyes focused on his._

**Ray** : When I first came here, I was terribly wounded. I went through a lot of sufferings, several people hurt me, even the ones I loved. But after I stayed here, I had overcome my traumatic past and I'm living normally now just like other people. I met you, too. Everyone in this place is just like me. They also have deep traumas, that no one can fathom.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray...  
 _She comforted him by holding his hands._

 **Ray** : People from the outside world are different from us. Thus, I understand why they won't become one of us. However, for people like me, this is our paradise. You're from the outside world, too... but you're different from them. You understood and sympathized with me. You're special.

 **Seo Kyung** : I see. But, why did you let me join RFA?

 **Ray** : Because RFA is a threat to Mint Eye. The worst of the worst are V and that red-haired guy. They hurt me and our Savior even before the Mint Eye was established. We badly needed this place because we couldn't take the pain they gave us.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(V and... Seven... hurt Ray? But why...? Those two seemed good people to me... But Ray won't lie to me either...)_

 **Ray** : I will tell you my whole story later, but not now... It's still too painful for me. The reason why I hacked the messenger is to protect this place and to save the members of RFA from V. They're being tricked by him. Even though this is only a game, I got hurt, I suffered a lot and this is still my life. Even though it was the writer who plotted this ridiculous storyline to make me suffer, I am still a human being inside this world, our world. No one deserves to be treated like trash for other's amusement.

 **Seo Kyung:** You are right about that, Ray. Being aware of yourself or not - what is right is right, and what is wrong is wrong. We are all human beings here, and I believe we're still the ones deciding on what to do with our lives during the scene, or even in the backstage.

 **Ray** : I agree with you, Seo Kyung. That's why I need your help. We need your help. We should save the rest of the members from V. We chose an outsider who doesn't know us or RFA. Don't trust anything he says, Seo Kyung. He betrayed me. He pretended to save me from hell, but in the end, he threw me deep down into the abyss. If it weren't for Savior, I would have died by now.

 **Seo Kyung** : I couldn't imagine what you have gone through your whole life, Ray. It's too painful...  
 _Her sorrowful eyes started to water._

 **Ray** : Don't cry, Seo Kyung. I don't want to see you crying because of me. Even if you're an outsider, you're nothing like them. Honestly, we didn't have so much faith in you to help us at first. Our Savior told me that outsiders may hurt us just like those people who hurt us in the past. I'm glad that you are different from them. I'm really happy that I was able to meet you, and be with you like this! You accepted me, even if I'm being so pathetic and weak. You gave me hope and light. You also accepted and returned my love.  
 _He held her hands tightly._

 **Ray** : However, when I became self-aware, I didn't think of anything else but you and you only. To be honest, I really don't care about RFA anymore. I only changed because of you. But Savior wants to save them so I have no choice but to obey. So, Seo Kyung... could you please still continue---

**Snap!**

_Ray and Seo Kyung suddenly found themselves in Ray's control room._

**Seo Kyung** : _(A scene?! What happened just now? Where is this place?)_

 **Ray** : (This is my room! Why are we here?! No... it can't be...!)

_Seo Kyung was bewildered to witness that familiar scene in front of her. Ray was facing her, holding her hand and he's holding that bottle of elixir with his other hand._

**Seo Kyung** : _(This is exactly the scene from that visual novel! So is it showing us the future?)_

 **Ray** : _(I couldn't move my hands at all...! This is not my route after all... Just who... whose route is this?! Why...?!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : _(So in the end, this story won't change... no matter what we do? So that person was right after all... We could do nothing...)_

_Ray's hand holding the elixir was slowly reaching out to Seo Kyung, forcing her to drink it._

**Ray** : _(No...! Seo Kyung, don't drink this please! I can't control my hand...! Somebody, somebody stop me, please!)_

_There's a knock on the door._

**Ray** : _(Thank goodness! Someone's there to interrupt me!_ ) Who was it at this important moment? Maybe, the savior? Seo Kyung, please give me a moment.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I don't know what's happening anymore...)_

_Ray opened the door._

**Ray** : What is it?

_V appeared, disguised as a believer._

**V:** There's a problem with the server just now. This is an emergency.

 **Ray** : What?! Why did it happen now! Wait, I haven't seen you before, I guess.

 **V** : The savior is waiting. You should go there now, Mr. Ray.

 **Ray** : Wait, this voice. I've heard of this voice before. _(No... No...!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : This isn't the time to be suspicious. You should go now, Ray!

 **Ray** : Oh, but before that... Who are you? Take off your hood.

 **V** : Very well, please wait a moment.

_All of a sudden, V pushed Ray, his hands dropped the bottle. It shattered into pieces, and the liquid spilled on the floor._

**V** : Seo Kyung! You shouldn't drink that thing!  
 _V yelled at her with all his might._

 **Ray** : _(V?! Why is he here?! No... It can't be...!)_  
No! The bottle has been broken!

 **Seo Kyung:** _(That voice...!)_

 **V:** It's me, V! Ji Hyun!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Ji... Hyun...?)_  
 _A painful sound struck Seo Kyung's head, causing her to feel pain._

 **V** : Seo Kyung! Are you okay?! We must get out of here now!

 **Ray** : No! You can't take her away from me!  
Why is this traitor here in this building?! There's an intruder here!

_Ray shouted loudly and desperately to make sure other believers could hear._

**V** : Saeran... What happened to you...?

 **Ray** : Don't... don't call me that! _(Don't tell me, this is that traitor's route?!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran...?

 **V** : Saeran, please... let her go!

 **Ray** : No! Don't take her away from me! Not her... Not her! Somebody stop this intruder!  
 _Ray grabbed Seo Kyung's arm forcefully._

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran..?  
 _Suddenly, Seo Kyung screamed from the excruciating pain of her headache._

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung! What's wrong?!

 **V** : Seo Kyung! Ugh... It seems more people are coming over!  
 _V glanced at the door and returned his eyes to Seo Kyung, who's suffering from a very painful headache._

 **V** : Don't let them trick you, Seo Kyung! I'll save you no matter what! I'll come back later. Until then, please be safe!

 **Ray** : Dream of it! You won't be able to take her away from me! I won't let you lay your hands on her again!

_V heard some people running over closely._

**V** : I'll come back to you... I'm sorry if we couldn't escape together.

_V escaped quickly. The other believers were too late to catch him._

**Believer 1:** Mr. Ray, where's the intruder?

 **Ray** : He escaped! Hurry and get him! He's the traitor our Savior has been looking for!

 **Believer 2** : Alright, Mr. Ray!

**Snap!**

**Ray** : Seo Kyung! What's wrong?! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry this all happened!  
 _Ray held her in his arms tightly, trying to calm her; but she continued in screaming with pain._

 **Ray** : Oh no, what should I do?! Why... of all people... why V's route and not mine?! Why?! Are all my efforts... useless now...? I knew it! They won't let me be happy!

_Ray snapped out of his monologue as Seo Kyung's scream became louder and disturbing._

**Ray** : What's happening to you, Seo Kyung?! Please! Someone, call the doctor!

_Apparently, Seo Kyung was seeing a series of flashbacks, very painful flashbacks. They're all the visions where Saeran, Ray's real name and identity, tormenting her._

**Saeran** : You're nothing but a toy to me. After I lose interest in you, I will dispose of you like trash. Not even an animal would like to play with you. Hahaha! You should be thankful that I'm still playing with you! You're such an airhead! Useless!

~~~~~~

 **Saeran** : You all, listen to me. Don't you dare give this airhead any food. Otherwise, I'll send you to the basement and perform the cleansing ceremony you'll never forget in your entire life. Understood?

~~~~~~

 **Saeran** : You know what, I'll get a girlfriend and show her to you. Then you'll feel jealous to death because you can never have me, and I'll never love you. You'll never be happy. But, maybe you can convince me if you kiss me? Do you want to try?

_Saeran kissed her, and then pulled away after._

Saeran: That was so... awful. I won't do that again with you. I even regretted it so fast! Now my mood is ruined thanks to you. What a useless toy. You couldn't even keep me entertained!

_Saeran was about to leave Seo Kyung, but she stopped him._

**Saeran** : Now what?

 **Seo Kyung** : Do you have to... go this far...?

 **Saeran** : Talking to you is meaningless and a waste of time. Let me go. I'll be looking for a girlfriend today so don't ruin my mood any longer.

_Saeran left coldly and slammed the door._

_In despair, Seo Kyung broke down in tears for a while. After she stopped crying, she looked at the flower vase. She slowly went to the table where the vase was put. She stared at it blankly_ _, and grabbed it slowly, then finally threw it on the floor. The glass vase shattered. She picked up a big shard of broken glass with her right hand, shaking, and looked at it intensely._

_The flashbacks stopped, and so was Seo Kyung's painful headache. She stopped screaming._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung! Are you okay now?!

_Ray's voice was shaking as he checked on her nervously. His reaction changed as he witnessed Seo Kyung's emotionless face. She slowly turned to him and looked at his bewildered eyes with her lifeless ones._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung...

 **Seo Kyung** : Who... are you?

_He was flustered with her question._

**Seo Kyung** : Are you Ray...? Or... Saeran...?

 **Ray** : That's...!

_Seo Kyung suddenly pushed him away from her as she freed herself from his grasp. She maintained the emotionless face she has._

**Ray** : What's wrong? Please tell me, Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : Why did you do those things to me? Why did you torment me? I loved you... with all of me... but why did you hurt me?  
 _She asked in a very cold tone._

_Ray couldn't answer due to extreme shock._

**Seo Kyung** : Was it really that fun to toy with my feelings? Did I make you happy, Saeran?

 **Ray** : You... You remembered...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, yes. I remembered all those painful memories I had as soon as I've heard your name. All those painful and tormenting words you've told me, they keep on repeating in my head non-stop now.

_Tears rolled down from Ray's grieving eyes._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, let me explain, please... Calm down, please...  
 _He tried to approach her but she took a step back._

 **Seo Kyung** : Who knows you're pulling a trick again. You'll trick me that you're Ray, Saeran. It won't work on me anymore.

 **Ray** : No, Seo Kyung! I've changed! The me you've known from the past few days is also Saeran. I am the real Saeran now. Please believe me, Seo Kyung! I am true to you the whole time!

_Seo Kyung seemed unfazed as she wore the same deadpan face._

**Seo Kyung** : I have a question for you. Did I die from that bad ending?

 **Saeran** : How... How could you say that??

 **Seo Kyung** : Is that why you changed all the flower vases in my room from glass to wood? Because I killed myself?

_Seo Kyung glanced briefly on the flower bracelet Saeran gave her._

**Seo Kyung** : I finally knew about this scar. This is proof that I took my own life. Was that why you gave me this bracelet? So that you won't be reminded of the reason why I chose to kill myself?

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, let's talk about this first, okay? I'll tell you everything you want to know. But one thing is for sure, I've changed! I'm no longer the Saeran you knew in the past. I assure you that. Please believe me...!

_Seo Kyung broke down and her body was shivering in fear. Saeran caught her on time and supported her balance by holding her._

**Saeran** : You need a rest... I will take you to your room now.

_Saeran was holding Seo Kyung as they walked towards her room. A believer saw them from the other side._

**Believer** : Mr. Ray? What happened to her?

 **Saeran** : She has... just finished her cleansing ceremony.

 **Believer** : That's great! Finally, she has been cleansed! I will report this great news to Savior then.

 **Saeran** : ...Fine.

_As they arrived in Seo Kyung's room, Saeran assisted her and let her sit down and rest on her bed._

**Saeran** : I'm too anxious... Even if you don't want to see me now, could you please let me stay here with you? I'll just sleep over there in that corner so that you won't see me. I won't get in your way until you want to talk to me. I thought I was ready when you'll remember all of your memories, but I guess I was wrong. It's too painful... I'm really sorry, Seo Kyung. This is all my fault.

\--------------------

_Somewhere in the mountains, V secured his safety as he found a hidden place to hide for the meantime._

**V:** I feel so bad leaving Seo Kyung alone there... I'm ashamed to escape only by myself... but she suffered a headache back then. Did she drink...? No, that bottle was still full. I hope she will be fine.

\--------------------

_Saeran was in his control room tapping his fingers on the table as if he's being impatient._   
_He grabbed his phone again and bombarded the corrupt messenger with messages._

**Saeran** : hey  
hey  
Seo Kyung  
Why are you not replying?!  
Do you take me as a joke?!  
Are you rebelling now?  
Should I tell them to starve you again?  
hey!

_He called her several times but there was no answer. He looked at the CCTV monitor that showed Seo Kyung's room. She was not there. Quite nervous, he hurriedly went out to go to her._

_As he ran through the corridor, he saw a believer leaning his ear against Seo Kyung's door._

**Saeran** : You there! What do you think you're doing?

 **Believer** : Mr. Saeran, she's still hasn't come out of her room.

_Saeran saw the food tray with food remained untouched. He glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall. The time was 11:00 in the evening._

**Saeran** : You mean she still hasn't taken her dinner??

 **Believer** : Yes. I was waiting for her to go out and get her food, but she still hasn't gone out of her room since the afternoon. And...

 **Saeran** : And?

 **Believer** : She's taking her shower way too long. I still could hear the shower's on since a few hours ago.

_Saeran forcefully opened the door. As he entered, she's not seen, but the sound of water coming out of the shower could still be heard inside the bathroom. Saeran saw a small paper on top of the table. He read it and was alarmed of the content. It was a handwritten note that says,_   
_"I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise to you, Saeran."_

_As soon as he finished reading it, he rushed into the bathroom and found the door was open. Anxious, he slowly opened it and saw a horrific scene. It was Seo Kyung sitting on the floor, unconscious, with her right arm resting on the bathtub and her left hand holding a bloody shard of glass. The bathtub was almost full of bloody-red water. The water from the shower was flowing continuously, making the tub full._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung! Noooooo!!

_He screamed as he carried her body out of the bathroom. He saw a deep cut on her right wrist. He tried to find her pulse but to no avail._

**Saeran** : No! Don't die! Seo Kyung, don't die!!  
He cried as he shook her lifeless body continuously.

_The believers guarding her room entered and were shocked to see what happened._

**Believer** : No way... she is dead?!

_Saeran screamed her name in sorrow for the last time._

_He suddenly woke up, very perplexed and sweating. He saw Seo Kyung in front of him, staring at him in horror._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung!!!

 **Seo Kyung** : I was waking you up because you seemed to have nightmares.  
 _She distanced herself from Saeran as soon as he woke up._

 **Saeran** : It was... a dream...? You're real, right? You're alive and breathing, right?

_Seo Kyung went away from where Saeran was._

**Seo Kyung** : Did you dream of my death? Tell me. Did I really kill myself with a glass?

_Without thinking, Saeran embraced her tightly._

**Seo Kyung** : Let me go. You're scaring me.

 **Saeran** : No! This time, I won't ever let you go!

_That moment stopped when someone barged inside Seo Kyung's room._

**???** : What are you doing here, Ray?


	10. Purple Hyacinth: I'm sorry

_A woman with blonde, long wavy hair wearing a mask and an elegant black dress appeared in front of Saeran and Seo Kyung._

**???:** I've received a report that you've stayed all night here, Ray.

 **Saeran** : Savior...  
 _He suddenly released Seo Kyung from his embrace. Seo Kyung's eyes focused on the woman. The woman also turned her face towards her to look at her._

 **Savior** : Hello, Seo Kyung. I've heard a lot about you from Ray. I apologize if I only came now to see you. I'm curious about you and want to talk to you.

 **Saeran** : This is our Savior, Seo Kyung...

_Seo Kyung didn't say a word._

**Savior** : But let's save that for some other time. You've already cleansed so we have lots of time to chit-chat. Today, I came here for Ray. I don't like that he's been slacking off work these days.

 **Saeran** : I'm sorry, my Savior... I didn't mean to...

_Seo Kyung suddenly stared at him angrily._

**Savior** : Ray, let's talk somewhere else. I have something to tell you about work. Seo Kyung, let's see each other again very soon, hm?

_Savior left the room._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I'll be right back after I finish my work. I'll finish it as soon as possible, so please stay here and wait for me.

_Seo Kyung grabbed Saeran's coat behind as soon as he was about to leave._

**Saeran** : Um, why...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Be careful.  
 _She then released his coat from her grasp and went to her bed._

_Quite baffled, Saeran nodded as he looked at Seo Kyung's back and finally left the room._

\-----------------------

 **Savior** : Ray, this moment is very crucial for us. How could you leave the control room and stay beside that girl?

 **Saeran** : I'm sorry, Savior. I was just worried about her; she has suddenly changed...

 **Savior** : So did you think highly of her, that she'll remain the same after her cleansing ceremony? I'm sure she is full of fear and pain right now. All we did was to awaken the darkness inside her, but she will become stronger because of that. She is already one of us. And you continue your job monitoring RFA. Convince that girl to act as if nothing happened and force her to participate in the messenger again. The date of the party still hasn't been set.

 **Saeran** : Yes, my Savior...

 **Savior** : Don't disappoint me, Ray. You are only useful when you're in this place. You are only useful when you're following what I want you to do.

_The savior left Saeran's room after that._

\-----------------------

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Seo Kyung... You are still not online.  
Did something happen?  
All of us are worried about you.  
Although V asked us to entrust you to him  
But I have to ask this question.  
And V also agreed that I ask you this in the chatroom.  
Are you okay, Seo Kyung?  
You're not in a dangerous situation,  
are you?

_V has entered the chatroom._

**707** : V! Just in time.  
Anyways, V  
about the data you emailed me  
what am I supposed to do with this?  
I think I've seen this data somewhere...  
but it's encrypted so heavily  
that I can't read it T_T  
you're not telling me to decrypt this, are you?  
I'm super busy, you know lol  
V?  
V???  
VVVVVVVVVVV

 **V** : Where is Seo Kyung?

 **707** : V, did you just ignore me? T_T  
Seo Kyung is still not online!

 **V** : Ah, Luciel...

 **707** : Did something happen to her?  
Wait, don't tell me  
that the hacker has banned her access?!

 **V:** Uh... sort of...

 **707** : Sort of?  
Don't 'sort of' me!  
I need a definite answer!

 **V** : Luciel, please trust me with Seo Kyung's safety.

 **707** : But I want to help, V!

 **V** : That hacker won't be able to do anything bad to Seo Kyung, I assure you.  
I'm sorry, I will tell you all about this soon.

 **707** : How sure are you about that?  
V, what's wrong with you?!  
We should know about that hacker so we can prepare even if worse comes to worst!

 **V** : I'm sorry, Luciel.  
For now, please leave it to me.  
I'll handle this on my own.  
So please, let me handle this.  
I'll make sure Seo Kyung would be able to come back again to our messenger.

 **707** : Fine.  
For now, we should be careful since Seo Kyung could be in danger.  
But don't you think that handling it alone,  
is not the best solution right now?

 **V** : That's because  
The hacker might be watching our conversation.  
Please understand, Luciel.

 **707** : ..........  
All right. So  
What is the data that you sent to me?

 **V** : Those are the coordinates of my current location.

 **707** : WHAT?!  
These are coordinates?!

 **V** : Yes...

 **707** : But the encryption is so complicated!  
It feels like your location right now has been desperately hidden!

 **V** : I encrypted it because I couldn't tell you the exact location here in the messenger.

 **707** : I understand...

 **V:** I want you to decrypt them in a week, Luciel.

 **707** : What?!  
Can't you just tell me your location?

 **V** : I can't do that.  
I'm sorry.

 **707** : Then just say it on the phone call!

 **V:** Luciel... For now, please do what I tell you first.

 **707** : But why in a week?  
We're having a party in a week!  
Don't tell me  
This is related to the party, isn't it?

 **V** : Let's just say it's my preparation in case.  
And I'm more worried about Seo Kyung  
If you can't reach me within a week  
You can find Seo Kyung based on the coordinates I gave you.

 **707** : WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
So... that means... you've met Seo Kyung already?!

 **V** : .......  
I'll give you more details,  
When there's a need for them.

 **707** : When there's a need?!

 **V** : I'm sorry...  
If I can only provide you a piece of limited information.  
But for now, I have no choice.

 **707** : V, to me, it seems like this is something you can't handle alone.

 **V** : Luciel, I'm sorry.  
But there's not much time left.

 **707** : Haaaa...  
I'm really being patient right now...

 **V** : Luciel.  
It seems I'm giving you more burdens...  
I'm really sorry.

 **707** : This feels weird now.

 **V:** My top priority right now is Seo Kyung's safety.  
So I'd like you to trust me once more, Luciel.

 **707** : Instead!  
Don't do anything reckless alone.  
I'm here  
Jumin's here  
and everyone's here  
If you can't handle this by yourself,  
Make sure to tell us, okay?

 **V:** I promise...

 **707** : As for the coordinates,  
I'll decrypt them as you've said.

 **V** : Alright. Thanks.

 **707** : To be honest  
I'm having a hard time  
trusting you, V...

 **V** : I'm sorry, Luciel.

 **707** : I have to go now.  
Please watch yourself.

_707 has left the chatroom._

**V** : Seo Kyung, please be safe.  
If you read this,  
and something wrong will happen,  
you can tell them about me! Okay?

_V has left the chatroom._

\-----------------------

**In a dark, secluded area in the mountains...**

**V** : Why... Why did you drag someone who has nothing to do with us?! What are you thinking?  
Just what are you trying to do?! I hope she'll no longer drag other people into this...

_V sighed heavily as his eyes shut in anger._

**V** : But it's too late to regret now... There's already an innocent victim called Seo Kyung. I'm afraid that you'll even drive her into agony... No, I won't ever let that happen! Please... let me be the only one to get hurt. I beg you, please.

\-----------------------

_Saeran was preparing Seo Kyung's meal in the kitchen when a believer ran fast to him._

**Believer** : Mr. Ray, something is happening inside the newcomer's room!

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung? Why?! What's the matter?!

 **Believer** : We've heard breaking noises inside, but we couldn't enter without your permission, so...

_Saeran stopped preparing her meal and suddenly ran towards her room._

_He swang the door wide open and was dumbfounded to witness what was in front of him. The tables and chairs fell, while the vases and flowers scattered everywhere on the floor. The things inside the vanity drawers were also in a mess on the floor. The drawers have taken out of the cabinet. The blanket and pillows were all over the place, along with Seo Kyung's clothes and hangers. Her wardrobe was open, left with one dress hanging, and a few clothes folded inside. The lampshades shattered into pieces. Seo Kyung was sitting on her bed, staring blankly somewhere without even noticing Saeran._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung... What happened here...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh... you're here...

_Saeran approached her and noticed a wound on her hand._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, you're bleeding!

 **Seo Kyung** : Hmm? Ah...  
 _She glanced at her wound but did not react._

_He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wound. Saeran was about to cry._

**Saeran** : This is all my fault... I couldn't imagine how much I've hurt you. I'm really sorry!

 **Seo Kyung** : I did all of these. Are you surprised?

_Saeran couldn't take off his eyes on her dull and inexpressive eyes._

**Seo Kyung** : Are you disappointed because of what I did? You don't like me anymore?

 **Saeran** : No! That's not it! I still like you, I really do! Please don't say that... I know you're in great pain than I am!

 **Seo Kyung** : But this is the real me... I'm not the typical main character who is like a saint, who just accepts and forgives everything and the people who hurt her...

 **Saeran** : I understand you. I understand how you feel and why you did this. I want you to know that I'm always here for you, Seo Kyung. But... it bothers me that you didn't cry... at all... You're not showing any emotions. If you feel like crying, I'm here by your side. Please... don't bottle up your emotions like this.

 **Seo Kyung** : I feel sorry... for the flowers... They didn't do anything wrong...

 **Saeran** : Then I will go get you some new flowers! What kind of flowers would you like me to bring? I have lots of flowers in the garden.

 **Seo Kyung** : Then I want some roses...

 **Saeran** : Roses? Got it! I will get some now. Please don't move yet. You'll get hurt from those broken pieces on the floor.

_Saeran moved enthusiastically and was about to leave the messy room, but Seo Kyung's next words stopped him._

**Seo Kyung** : Black.

 **Saeran** : Huh...?

 **Seo Kyung** : I want black roses. Do you have them in your garden? They suit me very well.  
 _She flashed a broken smile that didn't suit her dull eyes as she uttered those words._

 **Saeran** : _(She's very unstable right now... I made her like this... This is all because of me! I couldn't forgive myself!)_ Seo Kyung... How could you request black roses... No, they don't suit you at all!

_Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Saeran slowly sat down and burst out crying._

**Seo Kyung** : I wish I could cry as much as you do.

_She stood up and walked barefooted towards Saeran, stepping slowly on the broken pieces on the floor. She sat down in front of him._

**Seo Kyung** : I don't want to see you crying, so I will clean up all this mess... Stop crying...

_Saeran looked at her with hope._

**Saeran** : I will help you clean up. I will replace all the broken pieces of furniture with new ones, so don't worry.

_The two started to clean the room quietly. After being quiet for a while, Saeran finally broke the silence._

**Saeran** : I will wait for you.

_Seo Kyung stopped cleaning the floor and met Saeran's sad eyes._

**Saeran** : I will be patiently waiting for you to open up to me again. I won't give up on you and will continue to ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry for being shameless after what I've done to you, but I still want to be with you. I still love you and want to love you as long as I'm breathing.

 **Seo Kyung** : Are you... really Ray...?

 **Saeran** : If that's what helps you to be comfortable around me, then you can still call me Ray. Ray is still a part of me. Ray and I are now one.

 **Seo Kyung:** _(Now I understand... why my heart hurt the first time I've met this man... But it seemed he has changed... Can I... really trust this man...?)_

\----------------------

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Oh, no one's online...  
Not even Seo Kyung...  
But I still have to show you all about this picture I've found.

_Yoosung posted a ripped photo of Rika hugging V as they face the camera smiling, with a big, red X mark on it._

**Yoosung** : This came from my mailbox T_T  
Just what is going on?  
Why would I get something like this?  
But I kept on having this feeling  
That somebody might be hiding somewhere near my house  
To kidnap me T_T  
Is this any related to the hacker?  
I'm even more scared that we don't know anything about the hacker, or this one T_T  
I'm getting scared to log in here T_T

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Hey

 **Yoosung** : Zen! T_T

 **ZEN** : What the hell is that photo?!

 **Yoosung** : I'm so scared...

 **ZEN** : This is so shocking!  
Who the hell sent it?!  
Let's report it to the police.

 **Yoosung** : I'm dying to report it...  
but I can't...

 **ZEN** : Why not?!  
Did the sender blackmail you or something?!

 **Yoosung** : No...  
There's no postmark...

 **ZEN** : So that person came outside your house and put it in your mailbox?!

 **Yoosung** : Waaaaaaaaa T_T

 **ZEN** : Gosh!  
My hands were shaking too!  
What in the world!

 **Yoosung** : I'm so scared!

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, are you okay?

 **Yoosung** : No

 **ZEN** : Was there anything else aside from that disturbing photo?

 **Yoosung** : Only this photo...

 **ZEN** : That's a relief... kind of...  
You did well; you didn't panic.  
You showed it first to us.

 **Yoosung** : Who could have sent it? T_T  
But this person knows who I am  
My address  
My relation to Rika  
everything...

 **ZEN** : Yoosung  
First, let's calm down...  
And think this through...  
That photo is very malicious.

 **Yoosung** : There's no way somebody would hate Rika!

 **ZEN** : That's true...  
Then what about V?

 **Yoosung** : Maybe he has some haters -_-

 **ZEN** : I think you're the only hater...  
There's no doubt that this person knows Rika...

 **Yoosung** : Could it be...  
Someone who hates Rika?

 **ZEN** : For me, it looks like  
Someone who hates V and Rika as a couple.

 **Yoosung** : But why did they send it to me?  
Not to V?

 **ZEN** : Now that's a mystery...  
Hey, Yoosung  
Wanna come and stay here for a while  
Instead of staying there alone?  
It would be scary  
If you stay there alone after all this happened.

 **Yoosung** : Can I?

 **ZEN** : Of course.  
It is the right time to stick together.

 **Yoosung** : Waaaaa T_T  
I'm too scared to even go to school T_T

 **ZEN** : I know  
So come over here now quick.  
It's too disturbing to look at that photo.

 **Yoosung** : Okay  
On my way now...

 **ZEN** : Be careful!  
Just take a cab!

 **Yoosung** : Ok, I will leave now.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._   
_ZEN has left the chatroom._

\----------------------

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, it's me, Sae-- I mean Ray.

 **Seo Kyung** : Please come in.

_Saeran arrived with a bunch of purple hyacinths on his hands._

**Saeran** : I will replace those flowers with these hyacinths. They're pretty, right?

_He started to put the flowers on the vases one by one while Seo Kyung was watching him._

**Seo Kyung** : You don't have to try so hard...

 **Saeran** : This is something I have to do. I won't be discouraged by you.

 **Seo Kyung** : It's not your fault.

_Saeran stopped what he was doing and looked at her._

**Seo Kyung** : It's not your fault... You were also... in so much pain... You were just defending yourself by tormenting others... and... you're being used and manipulated... Or maybe... I'm not good enough to get you out of here...? Maybe... my feelings and efforts were not enough... It's my fault... after all...  
 _She spoke in a low voice but her detached eyes remained intact._

 **Saeran** : This is not your fault. Even if you said that I still hurt and tormented you a lot, and even made you took your own life... I'm really sorry. I'm still going to ask for your forgiveness. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it is for you to forgive me.

_Seo Kyung approached him and sat on the chair in front of him. She then slowly picked up the hyacinths on the table and began putting them on other empty vases._

**Seo Kyung:** Saeran...

_Saeran was surprised to hear her called his name he despised so much._

**Seo Kyung** : This time I will save you and get you out of here.

 **Saeran** : Save... me? Seo Kyung, I'm not in danger. Why did you say that?

 **Seo Kyung:** Not in the usual way of the main character to save someone... I will do it my way. So to speak, where is that crazy woman?!  
 _The transition of her voice from a low, calm one to a loud but trembling one made Saeran perplexed._

 **Seo Kyung** : Where is that crazy woman?! Bring me to her! I'll finish this once and for all!

 **Saeran** : You mean... the Savior? Seo Kyung, don't call her crazy woman. The believers outside might hear you!

 **Seo Kyung** : This is all that crazy woman's fault! Are you still unaware of your situation, Saeran? You are being used and manipulated for her selfish reasons! I have to put an end to this!

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, please calm down! Lower your voice, and let's talk first, please...!

_Somehow, Seo Kyung listened and calmed herself down a bit._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung... you are really unstable right now. I suggest you take a rest without thinking of anything. Let's talk again after you've calmed down.

 **Seo Kyung** : Are you leaving to see that crazy woman again?

 **Saeran** : No... I'll finish the rest of my work and return to you. Please take a rest, please.

_Saeran stood up sadly and left his seat, then closed the door slowly._

\----------------------

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Hmm...  
Everyone, I also received an ominous photo.

_Jaehee posted yet another disturbing photo of V and Rika, torn apart and with the same big, red X mark on it._

**Kang Jaehee** : I didn't expect to see this.  
Just who would hate V and Rika's relationship this much?  
I'm so shocked when I saw this.  
I couldn't imagine how it was for Yoosung.  
I'm also worried if V saw all of these. Just who would have sent this photo? Just why? They even knew our address...

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Director Han...

 **Han Jumin** : Still no update from Seo Kyung?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Oh? No... According to the past log history, she still hasn't been able to log in. Have you seen the photos, Director Han?

 **Han Jumin** : Yes.  
It's a different photo but has the same X mark and also ripped apart.  
If this person knows so much about V and Rika,  
First to Yoosung, and now to you  
Then I'm sure I'll get it as well.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Actually, there's a strange envelope delivered to your office as well...

 **Han Jumin** : It's probably another photo of V and Rika.  
Just don't bring it to me. I don't have to see another disturbing photo of theirs. Throw it.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'll check the content, and I will dispose of it if it's the same photo.  
By the way, are you back in the office now, Director Han?

 **Han Jumin** : Not yet...

 **Kang Jaehee** : But we have a meeting soon...

 **Han Jumin** : Postpone it for an hour.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Did something happen?

 **Han Jumin** : Yes. Something big.  
Elizabeth the 3rd fell asleep peacefully on my lap.  
I couldn't dare to disturb her pretty sleep.

 **Kang Jaehee** : .....  
But Director Han  
Shall we talk more about the photos?  
If only you and I have received those photos,  
I would think that the culprit has a grudge against C&R.  
But since Yoosung has also received the same photo...  
Then this person holds a grudge against RFA.  
Not to mention that there was no postmark on the envelope.

 **Han Jumin** : What about mine?

 **Kang Jaehee** : There was also none, Sir.

 **Han Jumin** : Since you, Yoosung, and I got them,  
There's a very high chance that Luciel and Zen would have gotten them too.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I don't know about the other members... but does someone even know where Luciel lives?

 **Han Jumin** : I'm not sure...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Who would dare to do this thing?  
Do you have any suspect, Director Han?

 **Han Jumin** : I do.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh, you do?

 **Han Jumin** : It's simple.  
Since our information has already stolen by someone outside,  
It is most likely the doing of that hacker who introduced Seo Kyung into our messenger.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh...  
I can't believe I missed that thought!

 **Han Jumin** : I still have no proof, but I'm quite sure I'm right.

 **Kang Jaehee** : If even Luciel couldn't track the hacker, then I'm terrified too...

 **Han Jumin** : That's why it's time...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Time for what, Director?

 **Han Jumin** : It's time to awaken our intelligence unit.  
We have no choice now but to borrow our company's power to solve this problem.  
Assistant Kang, get the intelligence unit for action. Now.  
RIGHT NOW.

 **Kang Jaehee** : But where could I find this intelligence unit?

 **Han Jumin** : From now on, I appoint you, Assistant Kang, to be the head of C&R's intelligence team. Congratulations.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I BEG YOUR PARDON???  
Just what happened here...?

 **Han Jumin** : I know you'll do a good job. Now go and recruit the hackers qualified for our new team.

 **Kang Jaehee** : This is so sudden...  
So I have to recruit hackers and lead the team...? Me?

 **Han Jumin** : That's right. You.  
I'm going to use this opportunity to create the intelligence team suited for C&R's standards.  
So that no one will dare to approach and harm RFA.  
So bring us as many hackers as possible.  
It would be great if Luciel could give them a test, but it's impossible for now.  
So I hope you'll do a good job, Assistant Kang.

 **Kang Jaehee** : T_T  
Understood...

 **Han Jumin** : Tell them that there will be a generous compensation to those who pass the test.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, Director. I will work on it now.  
But, I guess it will take some time for them to grasp the situation and retrieve our opponent's info.

 **Han Jumin** : But it's better than to sit down and do nothing.

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's true...

 **Han Jumin** : It's obvious that V is desperately trying to stop something.  
It's also related to Seo Kyung.  
And... I also have something else to do.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Something else to do...?

 **Han Jumin** : I'm sure V would understand.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm also worried about the party. It will proceed without problems, right?

 **Han Jumin** : V hasn't announced anything yet, so I assume it would be.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I will recruit the hackers now, Director Han.  
Are you going back to the office now?

 **Han Jumin** : I will after I call V. I'm worried he might also receive those strange photos.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Right. Then I'll see you later, Director Han.

 **Han Jumin** : Alright.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._   
_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

\----------------------

 **Saeran** : Savior, Seo Kyung is very unstable right now. I'm so worried. What should I do?

 **Savior** : Poor Ray, is that the reason why you frequent her room instead of doing your work? Have you forgotten the effects of the elixir already? She will be fine in a few days.

 **Saeran** : Uh, yeah... You're right...

 **Savior** : Ray, if you continue showing off your weakness like that, you will end up being miserable just like before. People will start to take advantage of you, trample you, and then abandon you. Right now, you are a lost boy because of your feelings for that girl. You have been taken control of by her.

 **Saeran** : No, Savior... I'm not weak anymore.

 **Savior** : Her being by your side doesn't guarantee that she won't leave you. If you rely on her too much, she will see an opportunity to abuse you. I am the only one who is on your side, Ray. No matter how you make mistakes, I won't ever leave you. I am the only one who cares for you.

 **Saeran** : _(Seo Kyung is not that kind of person. She won't ever leave me.)_

 **Savior** : I will visit her and talk to her soon. After all, she is already a believer and very precious to you. I will see to it that she'll be a loyal and devoted believer.

 **Saeran** : _(She will visit her...? What is this feeling? Why do I feel so uncomfortable...?)_

\-----------------------

_The old phone rang and received a text message. Seo Kyung opened the drawer and took it._

**??? (Text)** : Are you okay?

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : I'm not in the right mind to talk to you right now.

 **??? (Text):** Did something happen? You're not online in the messenger since yesterday.

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : You've said it yourself that you're an RFA member. Isn't it time to reveal yourself?

 **??? (Text)** : I can sense discomfort in your replies. Very well.

_The mysterious person suddenly called her._

**Seo Kyung:** Hello...? This voice...! You...!  
 _Her expressionless face has turned bewildered as she heard a familiar voice over the phone._


	11. Trumpet Creeper: Waiting

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V** : I was hoping for Seo Kyung to be online, or others but... Anyways

I hope you are safe until I get you again.  
After all that happened, I think and think again.

It's been only 6 months since Rika left us.  
Everyone is still suffering from sorrow...  
But I keep hiding something  
and that only adds to everyone's confusion.

I'm here to tell that secret.  
I may not be able to reveal 100%,  
but I can tell you a small portion of it.

I'm aware that the members' trust is diminishing one by one,  
So I'm hoping by doing this, I could at least redeem even an ounce of your trust in me.

By now, I'm sure everybody has already pictured the situation a little.

Seo Kyung is being held hostage by the hacker  
and somebody sent you guys those images because of this hacker's hatred towards me.  
Some members have already suspected the hacker, and it's true.

I'm afraid the hacker has gained more than our addresses.  
He might even do more awful things in the future aside from sending images,  
to create chaos and distrust in RFA.

He's going to isolate me so that no one will eventually trust me.

It's because I'm investigating something related to that hacker, and the fact that Rika has died.

The members might be surprised to know this,  
but I'm investigating her ever since that day.  
I only got to know this hacker during my investigation.

The reason why I worked alone was that the truth might distress all members of RFA.  
You all might be confused because you're still grieving, and I don't want that to happen.

I was about to tell you all the truth once I settled everything... but the fact that the hacker did something like this already, I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. He might even attack the messenger.

What the hacker wants is for us to fall apart. I don't want that to happen.  
I'd like to protect RFA at all costs.  
And that includes you, Seo Kyung.

I know once the members read this, they will offer help to carry the investigation with me...  
But this is something I must do to protect RFA.  
I hope you would understand.  
I think this is best for everyone.

Seo Kyung, please promise me, no matter what happens...  
Please stay in RFA.

I know it's quite hard to earn your trust right now, but I will save you no matter what.  
Even if I have to sacrifice myself...  
I know it's not easy but, I will do my best to save you as soon as possible and free you from the hands of that hacker.  
Please give me a little more time.

_V has left the chatroom._

\----------------------

_After the phone call with the mysterious man, Seo Kyung slowly put down the phone while still in shock._

**Seo Kyung** : I didn't expect him... to be that mysterious person...

_Saeran knocked on Seo Kyung's door._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, it's me...

_Seo Kyung rushed towards the door and opened it for him._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I'm sorry I--

_She suddenly hugged him, much to his surprise. He returned her embrace._

**Seo Kyung** : ( _Seo Kyung, you're an idiot... You still love him even after all those bad memories!)_

 **Saeran** : I-Is there something wrong...?

_Seo Kyung freed herself from his embrace and held his hand._

**Seo Kyung** : Come inside. Let's talk...

_Saeran closed the door and faced her._

**Seo Kyung** : You must have been shocked to see my current state, Saeran... I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do after those hidden memories came back all at once. I don't know how I should deal with them.

 **Saeran** : I understand. It must have been so painful to bear alone. After all, it's my fault... I've caused you pain. During those times, I was no different from the people who tormented me. I blamed and repented myself a lot after your death.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, it's not. And I've already forgiven you. I promised not to leave you no matter what happens, and I'm keeping my promise to you. I hope you're not worried anymore...

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung...  
He looked at her sadly.

 **Seo Kyung** : I won't leave you. I love you, Saeran. Thank you... for not giving up on me... Thank you for trusting me, that I'll eventually kill the darkness inside me. I also hope that... you'll kill the demons inside you, and see the world on a brighter side. I'll help you.

 **Saeran** : I love you more. I'm also thankful for not leaving me alone again. I'm willing to do anything for you this time. But about me.. can I really do that...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Of course. You are strong, even without having to torment someone. I know you've changed because of me, but I hope you'll do something for yourself, too. When you find what your heart is looking for, everything will come to light.

_Saeran kept quiet after listening to her, his face looked relieved._

**Seo Kyung** : But... Can I ask you a favor?

 **Saeran** : What is it?

 **Seo Kyung:** I think... I need time to recover. I'm not better yet, but I'll do my best to make myself a better person and completely destroy the demons inside me.

 **Saeran** : Yes, I'm more than willing to wait for you. I trust you, Seo Kyung. I know you're strong.

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you, Saeran. I need you to be by my side to do that... I need your warmth more than ever.

 **Saeran** : Warmth...? I thought I was a dark person who didn't know the meaning of light in my whole life and was only bringing darkness to the people around me... but I'm happy if you think of me that way. I will always be by your side. Let's heal each other's wounds, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : You're the warmest person I've ever met. Every time I see you, you have the warmth like rays of sunshine; that melts the ice from winter... and brings the bloom of thousands of cherry blossoms. That's you, Saeran.

_Saeran and Seo Kyung gazed at each other warmly and lovingly. Then, Saeran slowly reached his hand and gently touched her face, drew his face closer to hers, and kissed her tenderly; his other hand supported her back as he pulled her closer to him. She returned his kiss while holding his arms firmly._   
_After their real kiss, Saeran told Seo Kyung something._

**Saeran** : We have a problem, though.

 **Seo Kyung** : What problem??

 **Saeran** : This is currently not my route.

 **Seo Kyung** : What?!  
 _Her eyes widened after hearing the truth._

 **Seo Kyung** : Then whose route is this if it's not yours?

 **Saeran** : It's V's route. Seo Kyung, what should I do? What if you fall in love with him?

 **Seo Kyung** : What? It's Ji Hyun-- I mean, V's...? No, no! That won't happen...  
 _She waved both her hands while saying no._

 **Seo Kyung** : And besides, how could you say that after our first kiss...

 **Saeran** : Oh, sorry! I should not be nervous. I should be confident in our love.

_Seo Kyung finally smiled again._

**Seo Kyung** : Don't worry. We'll do the usual.

 **Saeran** : What usual?

 **Seo Kyung** : Let's change the story, of course!

 **Saeran** : Right... I won't let you be in that man's arms, ever. We can do this.

_She nodded happily._

**Seo Kyung** : Yes. Saeran, by any chance, are you busy?

 **Saeran** : No. I finished my work today. Why?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... Can you find someone for me...?

 **Saeran** : A person...? Who?

_Seo Kyung wrote in a small piece of paper and gave it to Saeran._

**Saeran** : Suzuki Akira? It is a Japanese name. Can I ask who this person is?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um...  
 _She looked away, worried._

 **Saeran** : Oh... Should I haven't asked?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry... I will tell you about that person if you have found something. Even a small piece of information will do. Thank you, Saeran.

 **Saeran** : Understood. I will bring you enough results. By the way, I also came to return this.

_Saeran put Seo Kyung's phone on the table._

**Saeran** : You can now chat with RFA members again. Sometimes though, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, my phone. Um, don't be jealous. I only love you.

 **Saeran** : Me too.  
 _He kissed her forehead gently._

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, about RFA... They're good people. So, I hope you consider--

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I've only changed because of you. I still hate RFA, but I care less about them than before. I don't see any reason why I should waste my time on them, except Savior's orders.

 **Seo Kyung** : Alright, I won't say anything anymore. Are you going back now? Can't you stay here a little longer?

 **Saeran** : I would love to, but I'm afraid if I stay for the night again, our Savior will get mad this time and blame you. Instead, I'll make sure to finish early tomorrow and spend the rest of the night with you. I promise.

 **Seo Kyung** : Okay, I will wait for you.

 **Saeran** : Have a good night, my love.

 **Seo Kyung** : You too. Please take a rest early tonight!

_Saeran smiled gently and nodded as he went out of the room._

**Seo Kyung** : I think I have to make a double effort to help Saeran reconcile with RFA, especially with his brother... I should get him out of this place first. As long as that crazy woman is with him, nothing good will happen to him.

\-------------------------

_In his room, Saeran took out the paper Seo Kyung gave him earlier._

**Saeran** : What is the connection of Seo Kyung to this Japanese?

_As he typed the name of the Japanese, it quite took him for a while to find intel about that person._

**Saeran** : "Suzuki Akira, was a renowned Japanese pianist... Married to a chairman of a Korean conglomerate...?" Was...? So this person was already... Oh, here it is, "died in a car accident in Seoul"... HK Group of Companies... Missing heiress... Hm? HK Group? Where did I hear of that company...?

_Saeran continued to search on the computer._

**Saeran** : What's this? A newspaper article?  
"An old article of a newspaper had printed only for a few copies because the production halted suspiciously. I'm lucky to get this rare copy in my hands. Was the production of this newspaper copy stopped because of this strange article?" What is this? It's Japanese...

_Saeran translated the Japanese newspaper article in Korean that was featured in a cached copy of a certain blog._

**Saeran** : "A teenage piano prodigy has kidnapped despite having bodyguards in Kyoto, Japan on April 26, 2010. The witness said the kidnapper was a woman, and fit in the description of the renowned Japanese pianist... and turned out to be the mother of the victim..." What? Why Seo Kyung wanted me to look for this kind of woman?

_Saeran found a video of one of her performances. He played the video and listened to it. After listening for a while, he was astonished to hear a familiar piano melody._

\----------------------

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Hey Seven!!! Long time no see!  
 _(Huh...? Huh...?! What was just happened...?!)_

 **707** : Oh!!!  
It's Seo Kyung!!!  
Finally, you're online!  
After almost two days!  
Gosh lololol  
I'm glad you're back!  
Where have you been all this time?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(No way... that was my thought... Did I really type it?! Am I not being controlled anymore...?!)_

 **707** : Hellooooooo  
Seo Kyung  
Are you there???

 **Seo Kyung** : AAAAAAAAAAAA  
BBBBBBBBBBBBB  
CCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!

 **707** : HUH?  
Is your account.... hacked?!  
Is this the hacker?!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I'm right! I'm not being controlled anymore! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy...! I still couldn't believe it! How did this happen...? Oh, Seven lol)_  
Hey, Seven it's me, Seo Kyung! Sorry for the weird text hahaha... I was just testing something...

 **707** : Testing?  
Are you... perhaps...

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? _(No way... did he know?)_

 **707** : Learning to be a hacker, too?!  
I won't encourage you to follow my path, Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(lol)_  
No that's not it... haha...

 **707** : By the way, to fill in your gaps for the past two days...  
V is investigating about Rika.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh? Rika? Ah... that crazy  
 _(Oops! I almost made some trouble! Why didn't this messenger have a recall function?)_

 **707** : ????

 **Seo Kyung** : I... I mean, I'm crazy...?  
 _(Gosh... what a lame excuse...)_

 **707** : Seo Kyung... Did the hacker do something bad to you when you were gone missing???  
You're strange lololol

 **Seo Kyung** : No, I'm fine...!  
 _(Huh...? Why is Seven responding to my real chats as if he's talking to me...? He should respond according to the writer's script...)_

 **707** : Oh, alright lol  
It's good that things are starting to become clearer...  
Everyone  
Don't you wanna hear the cyber news  
about what happened  
between that hacker and me?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Saeran?)_

 **707** : 707 CYBER NEWS  
On this day, an unidentified hacker who's holding Seo Kyung as a hostage  
has been continuously attempting to take over the messenger all day long

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I'm sure it's Rika's order!)_

 **707** : This hacker cannot even get some shut-eye, and so does 707  
When will this battle meet its demise?  
END OF CYBER NEWS

 **Seo Kyung** : I'll help!

 **707** : Hehehehe  
Seo Kyung, thanks for cheering me up...  
but this guy's no easy opponent...  
Just where the hell did this monster come? T_T  
Right now  
I'm decrypting the coordinates from V...  
and attacking and defending against the hacker  
T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : Hang in there, Seven! _(Ugh... I better hurry... I don't want these two brothers to reach each other's throats.)_

 **707** : Oh!!!  
If you know what V's password for this  
I can get the coordinates in no time!  
Seo Kyung  
Maybe you have an idea  
What the word V used as his password?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... Let's see...  
( _Maybe I should follow the game choices this once? I really have no idea...)_  
Daffodil?

 **707** : Huh? What's that?  
Daffodil?  
Oh, wait!!!  
I think that's Rika's favorite flower!  
But how did you know that? lol

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Gosh... so that's her favorite flower?)_

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Oh!  
Here comes the head of the intelligence unit!

 **Seo Kyung** : Jaehee!!!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung, you're back!

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you! Intelligence unit?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Haaaa... That happened when you went missing, Seo Kyung.  
How are you? You're not in danger, are you?

 **Seo Kyung** : No, I'm fine. There were some problems, but I'm fixing them one by one.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see. I hope they'll get solved soon.

 **707:** Jaehee, you're still up?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yeah...  
Tomorrow is the launch of C&R's intelligence unit ^^

 **Seo Kyung** : What is the intelligence unit for?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han launched it for the safety of RFA, C&R's continuous development, and to take down the hacker.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _What? Against Saeran too? No way...)_

 **707** : You worked hard all day, Jaehee T_T

 **Kang Jaehee** : My life... has always been working and no holidays T_T

 **707** : Jaehee  
Can you help please decrypt these coordinates from V  
I need a password that V must choose!  
Assume that you are V~~~

 **Kang Jaehee** : How could I become V...? -_-  
I think you should ask Director Han instead?

 **707** : Any will do!  
Must be 10 characters and below!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I assume it is related to Rika.  
Photographs  
Camera  
Party

 **707** : I've already tried all of that.  
I also tried  
Love  
Engagement  
Charity

 **Seo Kyung** : Sun?  
Sunshine?

 **Kang Jaehee** : That could also be it.  
What about the titles of V's works?

 **707** : I've already inputted all of them as well T_T  
You really don't have anything else...?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Hmm...

 **707** : Something that is important to V...  
or Rika...  
or some kind of secret that no one else knows...

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven! Um...  
 _(Should I give this a go?)_

 **707** : Yes, Seo Kyung  
Do you have anything else in mind?

 **Seo Kyung** : It won't hurt to try anything, right?

 **707** : Of course! Just tell me anything!

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... Then, how about sakura?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Sakura?  
That's the Japanese word for cherry blossoms, right?

 **707** : It is! Hmm... A Japanese word...?  
I don't think V would use a Japanese word, but I'll try!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(V decrypted the coordinates of this place so that he still has enough time to save Rika before she would be exposed to Seven and other RFA members... Ah... If this is really his route just like Saeran said, I feel so sorry for my character. I can sense unrequited love here. And, I feel so sorry for lying to them... But, does that person know all about this, I wonder?)_

 **707** : Anyhow, I'm off to run the algorithms!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Good luck, Luciel!

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah! You can do it, Seven!  
( _Gosh, it's so hard to get stuck in between...)_

 **707** : Seo Kyung, make sure to watch yourself!

_707 has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : I'm sure he's having a hard time completing that task...  
I'm not really sure about this intelligence unit thing...  
But I hope I would be able to help RFA and C&R as well.

 **Seo Kyung** : You will! You are capable of it, Jaehee!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Thank you for your kind words ^^

 **Seo Kyung** : By the way, how is Jumin?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han is very busy about this new unit too, but he's focused more than ever. I feel like... I've seen a new side of him. He is more motivated and serious.

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, I see...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung, I have to go now. I have to arrange the files one last time for the launch tomorrow.

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure! It was nice talking to you again, Jaehee.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Me too. I'm happy you're back, and I'm sure other members as well. Have a good night, Seo Kyung!

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Oh, it's very late now.

_The old phone rang. This time, it was the Mystic Messenger notification._

**Seo Kyung:** It was always this time whenever I received a notification from that app. 11:03 pm. Don't tell me this is another visual...?

_Seo Kyung opened the app and saw yet another shocking visual novel. It was her, Rika, and V in the garden at night. V wore the Mint Eye robe while approaching Rika. He looked distressed while talking to his old lover._

**Seo Kyung** : What's gonna happen this time? And why am I with that crazy woman?! Is she going to do something bad to Ji Hyun... I mean, V...?

\---------------------

_In Rika's chamber..._

_Rika opened a mint-colored envelope and put a small photo inside of it. She sealed the envelope and placed it on the table neatly. She slowly smiled, with something sinister in her eyes._

\---------------------

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V** : Seo Kyung, finally you're back.  
How are you?

 **Seo Kyung** : How have you been, V?

 **V** : Oh? Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.  
I see that Luciel is working hard to decrypt the file. Jaehee lent him a hand, too.  
But Seo Kyung...  
How did you come up with the word 'sakura'?

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh... That? Well...  
( _Should I tell him?)_  
No particular reason...?

 **V** : I see...  
It's just that, it's unusual...  
If Luciel managed to decrypt the coordinates as soon as possible,  
He might find this place sooner than expected.  
And I don't want that to happen.

 **Seo Kyung** : (I knew it.)  
V, I know you're a good and warm person.  
You shouldn't let yourself in danger.

 **V** : Thank you for your concern.  
I couldn't help thinking about other things.  
I'm more worried about your safety.  
I feel like I've caused more troubles to you...  
But I still gained so many things because of you...  
I've been gloomy and depressed all this time.  
I got trapped in my thoughts after I hide my true feelings...  
Which made me neglect RFA as well.  
Until I met you.  
Yoosung is right about that,  
But I can feel myself changing little by little ever since I met you.  
I have changed, and everything has changed.

 **Seo Kyung** : You are still the same... for me.

 **V** : What was that?

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, nothing! Haha...  
 _(I should be careful since I can type on my own now.)_

 **V** : You know, people say there is a person who causes changes by his mere existence.  
I heard it's rare to meet such kind of people.  
And I think you're one of them...  
I also think that's another reason why that hacker chose you as his hostage...

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Saeran...)_

 **V** : Ever since I met you, I started to take a better look around me.  
I wouldn't have even dreamt of telling other members my secret...  
Thank you, Seo Kyung. I really wanted to say this.  
I have so many things to do, but I'll try to log in from time to time.  
Actually... I've been reminded by someone when I first saw you.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Does he remember me...?)_

 **V** : Are you going to sleep now?

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh, yes. I think so. You should rest too, V.

 **V** : All right. Let's talk again tomorrow, Seo Kyung! Have a good night.

_V has left the chatroom._

\----------------------

**The next morning.**

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin:** The sun has risen today.  
I'm glad that Seo Kyung is back.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin... Welcome!

 **Han Jumin** : Oh, you're online.  
V, you've got a long, interesting monologue there.  
There's one thing I'd like to tell you, though.  
I understand that you're investigating on Rika...  
But the idea that you have something the deceased needs,  
is nothing but selfishness as a living person.

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Director Han.  
Please don't be late today.  
Seo Kyung, you're here too.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jaehee, how's work?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Uh... I'm getting less and less sleep these days.

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, I'm on my way now.  
How is the intelligence unit?

 **Kang Jaehee** : It's going well.  
I was about to submit a report.

 **Han Jumin** : I'm glad it's moving smoothly.  
I hope we could come up with a way to protect Seo Kyung.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I agree.

 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you... ( _I wonder if I could ask for their help to rescue Saeran too...)_

 **Han Jumin** : Even if V says that he doesn't need our help,  
I strongly object,  
Especially if we have an opponent as skilled as that hacker.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm also glad that we won't have to be suspicious of Seo Kyung anymore.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ahaha... I'm also relieved about that...

 **Han Jumin** : That's only part of a change.  
V is also changing, thanks to her.

 **Kang Jaehee:** V is very concerned about Seo Kyung, just as he said in the chatroom.

 **Han Jumin:** I agree.  
We rarely see V that is so active for someone.  
V has a wall that separates himself from the world, but I guess Seo Kyung has successfully broken down that wall.

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? Do you think so?

 **Han Jumin:** Yeah. Even I couldn't do that... Although I am just worried about something.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Worried about something?

 **Han Jumin** : Oh, nothing.  
I'm just pointing out that V's stubbornness has slowly faded away thanks to her.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Although I'm not capable of seeing V's change as you do, he really does seem to care for her.

 **Han Jumin** : Assistant Kang. I need you to visit V's home.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Why?

 **Han Jumin** : I'm sure there's also a disturbing photo in his home.  
I want you to retrieve it. I don't want to see it for himself.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Should I send someone?

 **Han Jumin** : It's better if you go and get it yourself.  
Please get it before V comes back.

 **Seo Kyung** : I agree with Jumin, Jaehee...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Understood.

 **Han Jumin** : I have to go now.  
Seo Kyung, see you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, take care, Jumin...

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : I also have to get ready to go to V's house.

 **Seo Kyung** : Alright. Please take care as well, Jaehee.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung, I hope you stay safe there.  
See you later.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

\---------------------

**C &R Building**

_Jaehee came out of the elevator in the lobby._

**Jaehee** : Luciel! You're here for the intelligence unit?

 **Seven** : Jaehee, I came here to accompany you to V's house! I know the way.

 **Jaehee** : Really? But I'll go with the company car...

 **Seven** : Nah, my car is faster and more comfortable! Let's hurry! I'll wait for you outside.

_Seven dashed outside the building._

**Jaehee** : Luciel, wait!  
 _She released a sigh but still followed Seven._

\--------------------- 

_After an hour of driving, Seven and Jaehee arrived at V's apartment and studio._

**Jaehee** : I knew it; he received one too.

 **Seven** : Should we bring this to Jumin?

 **Jaehee** : I believe he's waiting for our report.

 **Seven** : Let's open this together.

 **Jaehee** : What? Here?

 **Seven** : I'm sure you also want to see what's inside.

 **Jaehee** : Um, I think it's enough for me to see three photos, including the one received by Director Han.

 **Seven** : This envelope might contain even more disturbing things since this was sent to V. Something that's much more serious than we've received. I bet the thing inside this envelope is much horrible compared to other photos.

 **Jaehee** : What if V will get offended? We came here without his permission, and now we'll open the package without him knowing...

 **Seven** : We can just tell him that it doesn't contain an envelope. Yoosung also received the same, right? And if we open it, we could tell if this is something dangerous or not.

 **Jaehee** : Alright. Let's open it.

_Seven opened the suspicious envelope carefully while Jaehee was anticipating the content beside him._

**Jaehee** : An old photo... Huh??

 **Seven** : Who is this???

 **Jaehee** : A young girl? With an X mark too? What is going on?

_Seven flipped the photo and saw something written at the back._

**Seven** : Han Seo Kyung... my sunshine...?  
Han Seo Kyung...?!

_Seven and Jaehee looked at each other, shocked and puzzled._


	12. Magnolia: Perseverance

**Jaehee** : Han Seo Kyung, she's not the Seo Kyung we know, right...?

 **Seven** : When I checked her SNS and other related information, her family name is Jung, and not Han.

 **Jaehee** : Ah, right. Her full name is Jung Seo Kyung. And we couldn't tell. We haven't seen Seo Kyung in person, and this one was a teenager...

 **Seven** : This photo is not new. Does V know her? The handwriting at the back is indeed V's. I was expecting a more disturbing photo, but not this kind.

 **Jaehee** : I'm surprised, too. Oh, wait!

 **Seven** : What is it, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee** : I've heard her name somewhere...  
 _She paused for a while before speaking again._

 **Jaehee** : Um... I know! Is she the missing heiress of HK Group?

 **Seven** : Wait, this girl?

 **Jaehee** : Hmm.. but there are still lots of Han Seo Kyungs in Korea, though. I should report this to Director Han.

_Jaehee called Jumin right away._

**Jaehee** : Hello, Director Han. I'm here to report about the content of the envelope V has received. .....No, it's a different one yet strange. It's a photo of a teenage girl with the usual X mark on it. Oh, there's a note at the back of it. "Han Seo Kyung, my sunshine." Seven told me this was definitely V's handwriting. Director Han? Hello?

_Seven looked at Jaehee, puzzled as she talked to Jumin on the phone._

**Jaehee** : Are you still there, Director Han? ...Huh? Yes! Wait, how did you know?!

_Seven continued to listen to Jaehee attentively._

**Jaehee** : Oh, alright. Understood. Well then. See you at the office.

_Jaehee hung up._

**Seven** : What happened?

 **Jaehee** : Director Han knows that photo, Luciel... Even that cherry blossom background, he knows. And his voice turned so serious...

 **Seven** : So Jumin knows this girl, too?

 **Jaehee** : I believe that girl was both V and Director Han's acquaintance from the past... but the note V had written showed that she's more than just an acquaintance.

 **Seven** : What's going on? Something's not right here. So the hacker knows about this girl??

 **Jaehee** : I'm confused either, but I'm more confused about Director Han's behavior earlier. I have to bring this to him.

 **Seven** : Alright. Let's go back to C&R Building.

\------------------

**C &R Building**

**Seven** : Jaehee, I have to go now. Please let me know about the photo!

 **Jaehee** : Got it. Thank you for the ride, Luciel.

_Seven waved his hand casually as he left the building. Jaehee pushed the elevator up button several times, in a hurry._

_After a while, she arrived in Jumin's office._

**Jaehee** : Director Han. I'm back.

 **Jumin** : Let me see the photo.

 **Jaehee** : Here. Please have a look.

_Jaehee gave the photo to Jumin. He was shocked to see the said photo._

**Jumin** : This is indeed V's. He took this photo way back in our high school field trip. I don't understand why this had been taken away from him and returned to him in this state.

 **Jaehee** : Director, do you know the girl in the photo? Her name too... Was she the same Han Seo Kyung of HK Group?

_Jumin let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, and replied to Jaehee._

**Jumin** : Yes... this was her, my supposed to be fianceé.

 **Jaehee** : My goodness...!

 **Jumin** : I've found out about the arranged marriage late, too. V and I met her during our field trip. Actually, it was V and her who had gotten closer. She's V's first love.

 **Jaehee** : What?! V...'s first love...?!

 **Jumin** : Yes. This photo was his confession but Seo Kyung didn't arrive at their meeting place. We ended up coming back to Korea without seeing her again. V was very disappointed and hurt back then... and later on, we found out she was kidnapped.

 **Jaehee** : Oh no... It was very unfortunate for V.

 **Jumin** : He suffered and blamed himself a lot since he felt that Seo Kyung had asked for his help subtly before her kidnapping.

 **Jaehee** : What? She was aware of her kidnapping?

 **Jumin** : Turned out to be like that. According to V, Seo Kyung insisted that he must come to their meeting place, which he found quite strange. He added that she even thought of going back to Korea with us. I think she gambled that V would ask for help if she didn't come. V thought that's what she had meant after all. But who would ever think of it during that time?

 **Jaehee** : If she was aware of her kidnapping, she should have told V frankly or her parents instead!

 **Jumin:** Um...

 **Jaehee** : My goodness... Don't tell me that the strange rumor was indeed true?!

 **Jumin** : That her kidnapper was her mother?  
I don't know about that, either. It happened in Japan, so I don't know. One thing that's been bothering me is... how did the hacker know that Seo Kyung from V's past? Why her?

 **Jaehee** : Does it mean the hacker has Seo Kyung with him? Oh, wait... Don't tell me... she's that Seo Kyung we know?! But her family name is Jung... However, her having the same name as the missing heiress, is it really a coincidence...?

 **Jumin** : There's only one thing: it's either the hacker is lying, or Jung Seo Kyung is lying.

 **Jaehee** : Or she's lying because she's a hostage? But if she's really that heiress, how come she didn't return to her family for several years? And why would the hacker is using her to torment V? There are so many questions suddenly.

 **Jumin** : We have to ask Jung Seo Kyung about this.

 **Jaehee** : Director Han, should we let V know about this?

 **Jumin** : He has to. I will let him know. Let the other members know too, especially Seo Kyung. Use that photo as a bait. She might gave a reaction if she really is that girl.

 **Jaehee** : Yes, understood.

\----------------------

_Seo Kyung kept staring at the old phone while thinking of the not-so-good visual novel she saw earlier._

**Seo Kyung** : I feel bad lying to Saeran, but that scene seemed Jihyun was in danger because of Rika so... For old times' sake, I have to protect Jihyun... Ah! What should I do?!

_Saeran knocked on her door._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, it's me. Let's eat lunch together.

_Seo Kyung hurriedly kept the old phone inside her pocket and answered Saeran afterward._

**Seo Kyung** : Sure. The door is open!

_Saeran entered the room carrying a food tray._

**Seo Kyung** : Did you sleep well?

 **Saeran** : No, I didn't... I kept thinking of you.

 **Seo Kyung** : What? Haha!  
 _She hit Saeran's arm quite strongly._

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh, bad habit never goes away! I'm sorry...

 **Saeran** : It's okay... but you wouldn't like it if I show you my bad habit too.

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? What's that?

_Saeran leaned on her and whispered something._

**Saeran** : It's a secret!

 **Seo Kyung** : What? That's not fair!

_Saeran grinned shyly._

**Saeran** : By the way, I've found some info about that Japanese woman.

_Seo Kyung's face turned serious._

**Saeran** : She has already passed away.

 **Seo Kyung** : How...? What happened?  
 _Her voice was weak and shaking._

 **Saeran** : In a car accident in Seoul several years ago.  
 _Saeran observed her reaction after he dropped the news. Seo Kyung was trembling as she held her shaking hands._

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung... Are you... perhaps...?

_She burst out crying and looked back at him._

**Seo Kyung** : Yes... Suzuki Akira was my mother, Saeran.  
 _She had a hard time speaking every word._

_Saeran, dumbfounded, held her hands to comfort her._

**Saeran** : I'm sorry to hear that... I also read that she was the first wife of the chairman of HK Group. So... you're that missing heiress of HK Group...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Indeed, yes. My real name is Han Seo Kyung. But... first wife...? What do you mean, Saeran...?

 **Saeran** : You didn't know your father has a new wife...?  
 _His eyes widened in surprise as he asked her._

_In return, she shook her head as she looked at Saeran, confused._

**Saeran** : What... What happened to you...?

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't know! I've lost all of my memories after I was kidnapped... for the second time.

 **Saeran** : What...?! Second time...?

 **Seo Kyung** : The last thing I remembered was... a bunch of men made me unconscious when I was about to leave school. When I got kidnapped, they told me my mother did this again. You see, I was kidnapped by my mother when I was in Japan 10 years ago.

_Saeran was so shocked as he listened to the crying Seo Kyung quietly. He closed his eyes in sadness as he continued to hold her hands._

**Seo Kyung** : My mother was mentally ill, and my father treated me nothing but a tool he could utilize to run the corporation. She was so scared that my father would leave her, so she was so obsessed with playing the piano because my father was very fond of her playing it. She abused me by forcing me to play the piano just like her because she told me my father would leave me if I don't. I knew she had a plan to kidnap me and she did it because I didn't practice enough for her concert.

 **Saeran** : ( _This is too much... I could hear my mom's agitated voice while listening to her story, but I have to be strong for her!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : When I got rescued from my second kidnapping, I only vaguely remembered that I was already with my mom... I mean, our past housekeeper. She adopted me after what had happened to me, I guess. Since I have no memories of my past, I was told I had an accident that caused my amnesia.

 **Saeran** : I have no idea how tragic your past was, Seo Kyung... You were so bright that I didn't expect you to have such kind of past.

 **Seo Kyung:** Saeran, I remembered during your route that you told me you also had an abusive childhood. So, I know how you feel.

 **Saeran** : Did I...?

 **Seo Kyung** : You didn't actually tell me in words but I had known right away when you tormented me.

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I'm really sorry--

 **Seo Kyung** : I didn't say that to remind you. I've already forgiven you, remember? My kidnappers told me that my mom was the mastermind, but I don't believe it, Saeran. That time, it was different! I told you, I have remembered everything... including my cruel past. But my mom... my mom! I didn't expect her to be dead!

_Saeran hugged her tightly while she's crying._

**Seo Kyung** : Is that why they didn't look for me when I was missing...? Why didn't our housekeeper returned me to my real family? Because my real mom died and my father already has a new family? In the end... I guess no one really cared about me!

 **Saeran** : That's not true. I'm already here. I've become strong, strong enough to protect someone I love. I'm not the same Saeran from the past. You can rely on me now. I won't ever leave you alone. Now, you did well, Seo Kyung. You can cry on me as much as you want.

\------------------------

**In Seven's control room...**

**Seven** : So far, I've tried lots of words to unlock the coordinates... Now all I have to do is to wait for this thing to finish its work.

_The computer began to decrypt the coordinates V provided. Seven was listening to the voice command and waiting patiently for the right password._

**Voice** : Daffodils... declined. Sun... declined. Sunshine... declined. Engagement... declined. Sakura... accepted. Photographs... declined. Blonde lady... declined.

 **Seven** : Did I hear it correctly...? The coordinates... are finally decrypted!

\-------------------------

_Saeran was walking on the long corridor, lost with his thoughts._

**Saeran** : The fact that she got kidnapped twice... and what I've done by luring her here was not different from kidnapping... And yet, I dare to love her and stay by her side...

_He hit his chest several times with his clenched fist._

**???** : Ray.

_Saeran got flustered as he saw Rika in front of him, looking at him suspiciously._

**Rika** : What are you doing?

 **Saeran** : Nothing, Savior...

 **Rika** : Well, I'm here to tell you that I'll borrow Seo Kyung later. I want to get to know her.

_Saeran was surprised and tensed at the same time._

**Rika** : Bring her to my chamber later in the early evening.

 **Saeran** : Yes, Savior...

_Rika left Saeran alone, stunned in the long corridor. He then slowly turned around and looked worried at Rika's disappearing back._

\------------------------

_In her room, Seo Kyung dazed as if her mind was somewhere else. She startled as she heard the old phone ringing. The mysterious person was calling. Before answering, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and slowly opened them as if she's helping herself to go back to reality._

**Seo Kyung** : Hello. Yes... Why did you call, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : What's wrong with your voice? Did something happen?

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... I'm fine here. I'm just a little sleepy.

 **Jumin** : I have a question for you. I hope you'll answer me truthfully.

 **Seo Kyung** : What is your question...?

 **Jumin** : What is your full name? Is it really Jung Seo Kyung?

_Seo Kyung was baffled as she heard Jumin's question._

**Seo Kyung** : What kind of question is that...? I thought you guys did a background check on me.

 **Jumin** : Are you... the missing heir of HK Group, Han Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _What's with him...? How did he know?!)_ No... My family name is Jung...

 **Jumin** : It's not a good thing if you lie, Seo Kyung. You might be in danger. No, you're already in danger since you're the hostage of that hacker.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin, I'm not lying. Why are you asking me that kind of question? _(This is not the right time to reveal myself yet to more people.)_

 **Jumin** : You trust the hacker but not me? I can protect you if you answer my question truthfully. Don't trust that hacker, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Protect me? Did something happen, Jumin? Why are you suddenly being like this?

 **Jumin** : Please, just answer me.  
 _His voice became cold._

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I'm sorry, Jumin. I'll tell you later about myself. I have to know first the reason why I was hidden from my own family.)_ My name is Jung Seo Kyung. I'm sorry, I'm not the person you're looking for.

_Jumin let out a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone._

**Seo Kyung** : By the way, please tell V not to come here yet.

 **Jumin** : V??

 **Seo Kyung** : I know he's planning to infiltrate this place again to save me, but not now. Please tell him to do that later. I have to do something first.

 **Jumin** : Why is that? Seo Kyung, you're acting strange. I told you so many times not to change the route, right? I know that this is V's route.

 **Seo Kyung** : Because V may put himself in danger!

 **Jumin** : And do you think you are not right now?

 **Seo Kyung** : I am fine. The hacker won't hurt me.

 **Jumin** : How sure are you? Is he also aware of himself just like us?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, he is. That's why I'm safe with him.

 **Jumin** : Who is that hacker?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you yet.

 **Jumin** : You're becoming more and more like V. Both of you are hiding something.

 **Seo Kyung:** I'm really sorry. I will tell you soon, Jumin. And please, tell V not to come here yet until I've asked for help. I'm sorry, I have to go now.

 **Jumin** : I will call you again.

_Jumin hung up coldly._

**Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry, Jumin. I'm just doing what I can to protect both Saeran and Jihyun from Rika. Jihyun... I thought I would be happy to see you again, but why are you suffering like this...?

\-------------------------

_Restless, Jumin called V on the phone._

**Jumin** : V, please answer...

_After a few attempts, V finally answered._

**Jumin** : V, where are you now? Can we meet? This is urgent that we have to talk in person.  
Okay, thank you. I'll wait for you in my office then. Bye.

\-------------------------

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Jaehee, you're here! _(It's a scene...)_

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see you're online, Seo Kyung.  
Nothing happened there, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I'm fine, and thanks for asking.  
What about you?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I got back safe thanks to Luciel.

 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? Did you two go somewhere?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Yes, we went to V's house earlier.  
I know the other members also want to know about what happened.

 **Seo Kyung** : Did he also receive such photos? I just recently found out.

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Welcome, Yoosung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** : Hello guys...  
So what did you guys find out in V's mailbox?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Yes, so... It was also another photo.

 **Yoosung** : The same photo we have received?

 **Kang Jaehee** : No, it was different. It's a photo of a teenage girl, with a red X mark on it.

 **Yoosung** : A teenage girl??

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes. She seemed V's friend. I confirmed it with Director Han earlier, and she was indeed both V and Director Han's friend. The photo is in Director Han's possession now.

 **Yoosung** : What does the girl look like?

 **Kang Jaehee** : She has long, brown, straight hair, smiling beautifully with several cherry blossom trees in her background. And at the back... her name was there.

 **Yoosung** : What is her name?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Han Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _What...? That was me! But why did Jihyun take a photo of me? And who would do such a thing...? Could it be... Rika...?)_

 **Yoosung** : What?! Seo Kyung, as in our Seo Kyung??

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung? Are you still there?

 **Seo Kyung** : Oh...? Yes, I'm still here.  
Yoosung... that's not me... My family name is Jung.

 **Yoosung** : Oh, is that so? But why that kind of photo?

 **Kang Jaehee** : We don't know either. Luciel and I were so shocked when we saw that photo.

 **Yoosung** : Does V know about this?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Director Han told me that he will tell V.

 **Yoosung** : Those photos we received were sent to made us anxious. I don't get how an old friend of V would make him feel the same just like us.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I agree with you, Yoosung. That's why we found it very strange. I think only V knows the answer.

 **Yoosung** : I bet he'll keep it as a secret again.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung...

 **Yoosung** : Anyways, I researched of my own too.

 **Seo Kyung** : Research?

 **Yoosung** : I talked to my aunt. Rika's adoptive mother.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh, I see. Did you have a good talk?

 **Yoosung** : She told me she was about to call me first  
to take Rika's stuff.

 **Seo Kyung** : Why would she ask you to do that?

 **Yoosung** : The thing is...  
She doesn't believe that Rika is dead.  
She said the death was only Rika's gimmick.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Oh... That's true, though.)_

 **Kang Jaehee** : And why is that?

 **Yoosung** : Because she said Rika is a liar.  
So she thinks this is another Rika's lie.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Is she that horrible of a person... that even her mother thinks of her that way? I don't know what kind of place this is, but I can sense that it's not good... and sounds like a cult. If that's the case, then Saeran...!)_

 **Kang Jaehee** : Pardon me...?

 **Yoosung** : She said a lot of awful things about Rika, like Rika telling her that she will kill herself and she's going crazy and all that.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Doesn't sound like the Rika I know.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _She really is a crazy woman! I don't feel good about this anymore. I have to save Saeran as soon as possible! But how...? Should I ask for help from RFA? And if she really is the one who sent those horrible photos, why did she send my old photo to V?)_

 **Yoosung** : Honestly, I don't believe it either.  
My aunt really does hate her.  
She called Rika a crazy girl, selfish, and a freak!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Still, Rika was her daughter. How could she say those words?  
It's so sad to hear that.

 **Yoosung** : I couldn't imagine how painful it would have been for Rika.  
She might be crying every day because of my aunt.

 **Kang Jaehee** : She was always so bright that I didn't expect her to have such a relationship with her mother.  
I'm not saying I'm right, but I think that maybe the reason why she made such a horrible choice.

 **Yoosung** : I agree with you!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(This is bad... Rika has already earned their sympathy and trust. If I ask help regarding Saeran, they won't believe me. I guess I have to work alone.)_

 **Kang Jaehee** : Did she know about V too?

 **Yoosung** : She told me that she has no idea that Rika was engaged to V.

 **Kang Jaehee** : They're like strangers...

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Uh... Jihyun, how did this happen to you...?)_

 **Yoosung** : Do you guys know what she said about V?  
She yelled on the phone, why V proposed to someone like Rika.  
She added V might be a freak too.  
She also thought V was her accomplice while pretending to be dead.

 **Seo Kyung** : Such a nasty thing to say right there!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... outburst.

 **Yoosung** : I agree with you, though.  
I asked her why she didn't attend Rika's funeral.  
She answered, there's no reason to attend the funeral of someone who's not dead.  
She even told me to get back to my senses.

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's so cruel...  
She doesn't trust her daughter at all...  
She even made fun of the people around Rika.

 **Yoosung** : I've talked to my aunt too late.  
I should've met her when Rika was still alive.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yoosung, if you know the truth, how would you take in all of these? The fact that Jihyun was bearing this secret alone... and the other members are doubting his sincerity... Jihyun, why are you suffering like this?)_

\----------------------

**Jumin's office, C &R Building**

_Jaehee was chatting with Seo Kyung and Yoosung as V suddenly appeared in front of her._

**Jaehee** : V! Are you here to see Jumin?

 **V** : Jaehee, how are you? Yes, he wants to talk to me about something very urgent.

 **Jaehee** : I will let him know.

_Jaehee dialed the phone and called Jumin inside his office._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, V is here. Yes, understood.

_She put the phone down._

**Jaehee** : You may now enter, V.

 **V** : Thank you, Jaehee. See you.

_V entered Jumin's office._

**Jumin** : You're here.

 **V:** Jumin, what happened?

 **Jumin** : Have a seat first.

_V sat down on the luxurious black sofa. Jumin left his desk and sat in front of V._

**Jumin** : Take a look. This is yours, right?

_Jumin put the photo with an X mark on the table. V was so perplexed when he saw it._

**V** : Jumin... how did this happen...?

 **Jumin** : I'm sorry if I told Assistant Kang to go to your place without your permission. I suspected you have gotten the same horrible photo as we had, and I didn't want you to see it. However, that was what Assistant Kang and Luciel found in your place.

 **V** : Why her...?

 **Jumin** : That's what I want to ask you, V. Why did they do this to Seo Kyung's photo?

_V closed his fist as he nervously stared at the photo._

**V** : So, don't tell me...!

 **Jumin** : Actually, I asked Jung Seo Kyung about it, but she said she is not Han Seo Kyung. However, I have a bad feeling about this, V. If that hacker really is behind those photos, then our new member and our friend Seo Kyung are highly likely the same.

_V was a loss for words as he kept on staring at young Seo Kyung._

**Jumin** : What do you think, V?

 **V** : Jumin, something's wrong with me.

 **Jumin** : What's wrong?  
 _Jumin looked at him, worried._

 **V** : I feel... an extreme contradiction within myself right now.

 **Jumin** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **V** : I don't know... I can't explain. I feel like my goal, my feelings have suddenly changed...

 **Jumin** : _(Could that be...?!)_  
 _He was surprised as he continued to observe V._

 **V** : I have to find out why Han Seo Kyung got dragged into this. Does the hacker know her?

 **Jumin** : Are you sure that the hacker did this? You said so last time in the messenger.

_V suddenly kept quiet._

**Jumin** : If that's the case, then our new member is really that Han Seo Kyung, Jihyun.

 **V** : More so that I have to save her as soon as possible. When I met her last time, she similarly looked like her.

 **Jumin** : I talked to her earlier, and she told me something strange. She made sure that you shouldn't go save her yet until she calls for help.

_V got worried as he heard Jumin's words._

**V** : What? Why? No, I have to save her earlier than planned.

 **Jumin** : Are you still feeling guilty about what happened to her in Japan?

_V narrowed his eyes and looked away from Jumin._

**Jumin** : Jihyun... I hope you'll free yourself from guilt, from what happened to Rika and Seo Kyung. What happened to them was not your fault. Don't carry the burden all by yourself.

 **V:** Jumin, I have to save Seo Kyung. I don't have much time. I feel like something bad will happen to her soon. I should hurry.

 **Jumin** : I'll help you. She's my friend, too.

 **V** : No, I have to do this alone for now. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll trust me first, Jumin.

 **Jumin** : Jihyun, please don't be stubborn. How could you save her alone from that highly skilled hacker?

 **V** : Jumin, please. If I don't come back in a few days, Luciel will come save us since he's currently working on the coordinates I've given to him. Thank you, and I'm sorry for making you worry. I will tell you everything soon.

 **Jumin** : ( _Jihyun_. _.. are you finally... aware of yourself too?)_

\-----------------------

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, may I come in?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, the door is open.

_Saeran opened the door and entered the room._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, we have to go somewhere. ( _I don't want to do this!)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, is this a scene...? You're acting strange... Ever since I have full control of myself, that strange sound was gone though...

 **Saeran** : _(Yes, it is! I'm sorry I can't do anything right now...)_ A scene? What do you mean? Anyways, I'm going to bring you to our Savior. She wants to get to know you.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, I don't want to talk to her.

 **Saeran** : Don't worry. Savior really likes you and she just wants to talk to you. So, shall we go? ( _Seo Kyung, I don't know what will happen if you refuse, but I guess for now I hope you'll say yes. I feel something bad will happen if you don't.)_

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Right, I have to find out why Rika sent my old photo to V. Does she know me personally?)_ Alright, I'll go with you.

 **Saeran** : Good. Now, just follow me. Savior is a nice person. I'm sure you'll like her, too.

_The two went out of the room. After a few minutes of walk, they arrived in a room with a big door._

**Saeran** : This is Savior's chamber.

_Saeran pressed the doorbell outside._

**Saeran** : She's inside. You may enter now, Seo Kyung.

_She took a deep breath and opened the door, then slowly went inside._

**Saeran** : _(Seo Kyung, I'll stay here to watch you.)_

_Seo Kyung observed the big room that looked like a big hall with a long red carpet laid down on the floor from the entrance to the 'queen's throne' on the stage. The ceiling was full of white downlights and a big, elegant chandelier hanging, which made the room very bright._

**Seo Kyung** : _(This whole place is creepy as hell, but I have to remain strong!)_

_Rika turned around to greet her with a smile._

**Rika** : Welcome to my chamber, Seo Kyung.


	13. Hyssop: Sacrifice

_Rika slowly approached Seo Kyung while the latter stared at her._

**Rika** : You must be surprised that I called you here. You don't need to worry. I won't do anything bad to the person whom Ray cherishes the most.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(She keeps on calling Saeran as Ray, maybe she doesn't know yet?)_ What do you want from me?

 **Rika** : Oh, you don't have to be wary of me. I just want to know more about you. We seemed similar yet different at the same time. And your eyes... they are so pretty, but I could see the darkness within you.

 **Seo Kyung:** Stop saying nonsense and let me go back to my room.

 **Rika** : Oh, haha! Do you miss Ray already? To be honest, I didn't expect Ray to fell in love with an outsider like you. However, do you also love him as much as he does? Yes, love is a splendid thing, until it slowly crashes and torments you, then swallows you as a whole... to the point that you could no longer go back, and it's too late to save yourself from destruction. So, I advise you not to love others too much, my dear.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Is she trying to manipulate me now?)_ Have you experienced that?

 **Rika** : Why, are you afraid? Don't worry. I will turn your doubts and fears into your strengths, and then you will become stronger. That is what this place is. I'm helping lots of people like us. You may be an outsider, but I know you're one of us. You've also been tormented and abused by other people.

 **Seo Kyung** : You talk as if you know about me.

 **Rika** : Let's just say, I have a keen observation of people? I could feel that they're like me. And I'm sure you're the same as well. I am never wrong. I will save you, Seo Kyung, just like the people here who need my help. You don't realize it yet, but I know deep in your heart that you have to be saved from the abyss. Those fears, sorrow, and emptiness, I will make them different when you accept my hand. And if you do, you will realize that you're special, and no one would dare to torment you again.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _This woman is beyond delusional... The more Saeran stays here, the more he will be in danger. I should convince him to leave this place with me.)_

 **Rika** : Anyway, you're special to me since you and Ray treasure each other. Ray needs more love than ever since he's a pitiful child. Just so you know, I am his guardian. As long as you won't influence him badly, I won't be against your love. By the way, let's take a walk in the garden this evening. Oh, I have lots of pretty clothes too. I could dress you up if you like. Let me show you my dresses. We could have an afternoon tea as well.

 **Seo Kyung** : _(If I could gain her trust, would she be able to answer me why she sent my old photo to Jihyun?)_

\------------------------

_Saeran entered Seo Kyung's empty room._

**Saeran** : I miss you...  
 _He whispered as he sat down in the chair. He looked around the room and locked his eyes with the flower vase._

 **Saeran** : I guess it's time to replace those flowers now.

_He stood up to leave when the old phone rang. He reached for it on the table and found a message from Jumin, without knowing his real identity._

**Jumin (Text)** : Is everything alright?

_Saeran didn't hesitate to reply._

**Saeran (Text):** Who are you? Introduce yourself.

 **Jumin: (Text)** : Hm? Are you that hacker?

 **Saeran (Text):** So what if I am? Do you think I wouldn't be able to find out your identity?

 **Jumin (Text):** Where is Seo Kyung?

 **Saeran (Text)** : None of your business. Why are you looking for her?

 **Jumin (Text):** Don't hurt her.

 **Saeran (Text)** : I don't like if another man cares for her. I know you're from RFA. I will hack your phone and I will find out your identity in no time.

 **Jumin (Text)** : Do you care for her? You've even held her hostage.

 **Saeran (Text)** : I care for Seo Kyung more than anybody else, and she's not a hostage. You are starting to get on my nerves now. Reveal yourself when I'm still nice.

 **Jumin (Text):** If you truly care for her, release her now. And besides, even if you're a highly-skilled hacker who managed to hack our messenger, you won't be able to trace me.

 **Saeran (Text):** What did you say?!

 **Jumin (Text)** : You're aware of yourself, right? Then I wouldn't find it difficult to explain.   
That phone you're holding right now, and my phone are corrupted fragments of this game.   
They were from the previous route, and now are part of the backstage, so you can't trace me.

 **Saeran (Text):** I don't believe you. I will hack your phone now.

 **Jumin (Text)** : I guarantee you'll waste your time. If you fail to hack my phone, you better listen to my words and let Seo Kyung leave that place immediately.

_Saeran got angry and left Seo Kyung's room while carrying the old phone with him._

\-------------------------

**Seven's control room (Scene)**

**Seven** : V, have you heard about the photo now? I see... And, the thing I saw, so that's why you were trying to hide the coordinates from me.

_He was in a phone call with V._

**Seven** : So that's why you've been keeping such a secret from all of us... I still couldn't believe this... I'll get angry at you later, but I'll go to that place right now. What? But I now know your secret! Let's go together! Why do you want to go alone? Are you going to save her now? Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden? Is it because of her true identity? Alright, then I'll guide you through the satellite. Please be careful.

_He hung up the call and sighed heavily as his eyes narrowed in worry._

**Seven** : I'm sure there's another reason why I couldn't go there... but I have to help him save Seo Kyung now. I have this slight feeling, but V, you have changed. Is it because you already know...? V, I hope you get Seo Kyung. It's your route after all.

\-------------------------

**(Scene)**

**Rika** : Is the garden beautiful during the night? I suppose Ray has already brought you here, but still, the atmosphere is different since you're with me, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Yes, it's creepy. I wonder when will the scene end.)_

 **Rika** : I prefer coming here during the night. The moonlight shines beautifully, but it doesn't make your eyes hurt. Whereas the sunlight brightens the darkness so much, and that makes me very uncomfortable. It's like a scorching heat to me. It burns me like I'm rotting in hell, that's why I prefer darkness. It comforts me and that makes this hellish world a better place to live.

 **Seo Kyung** : So you are telling me that you don't like the sun.

 **Rika** : Oh, is that obvious? You could say that. I hate everything related to the sun and even the sunshine.  
 _She stared at Seo Kyung as she uttered those words._

 **Rika** : When there is darkness, there is fear. That is what motivates people to find their happiness.

 **Seo Kyung** : How long have you been here?

 **Rika** : It's only been six months since I've given birth to this place. However, I like this place very much. Everything I need is here. I'm pretty sure you already have an idea about what this place really is.

_Rika closed her eyes as she felt the cold breeze embracing her skin._

**Rika** : Everyone thinks this place is a paradise, a utopia. There is nothing but true happiness in this place. But, this is a place that gives unconditional love to the people who suffered tremendously. Without fear, there's no happiness. That's why people here need fear to realize what true happiness is.

_She looked at Seo Kyung again and smiled._

**Rika** : If there's anything you would like to ask, just ask me.

 **Seo Kyung** : Do you have a lot of wounds...?

_Rika paused for a while before answering._

**Rika** : No. I'm just here to heal wounded people.  
I'm here to save people from their pain because I understand it the most. What's so wrong with being in the dark? Nurturing darkness from within is not always a bad thing. Giving the dark an everlasting light is just a selfish act for me. The light forces the dark to eradicate from this world. How would you feel if someone force your existence to vanish?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(And I am here trying to understand you, but I guess there's no redemption left for you, Rika.)_

 **Rika** : It's not good for someone to force you on what you should do with your life, right?

_Seo Kyung startled because of Rika's words as if she realized something._

**Rika** : I'm so glad I have someone to talk to about this. I hope we could really get along. You're not the person whom I have imagined.

 **Seo Kyung:** What does that mean?

 **Rika** : Hmm... Seo Kyung, let's talk over there some more. Even though we're only the two of us, I'm still fascinated because we're together under the warm embrace of moonlight. However, don't relax. There might be a predator hiding under the darkness waiting to hunt their prey.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _This scene...! This is the visual novel I have seen! But, Jihyun won't come today, right? Please, don't come here, Jihyun!)_

_Suddenly, a familiar voice reached them._

**???** : Found you.

_Rika casually turned around while Seo Kyung got petrified as soon as she heard the voice._

**Rika** : I told you. I am right.

_V revealed himself in front of the two women._

**V** : Seo Kyung! Are you hurt?! I can't let you get involved in this any longer. Get out of here now! Let her go! You know why I'm here, Rika.  
 _V frantically warned Seo Kyung despite Rika's presence._

_Seo Kyung slowly looked at V, her eyes in horror._

**Seo Kyung** : How could you... Why... why did you come here...?

 **V** : Seo Kyung... you knew...?

 **Rika** : This girl already knows who I am. It's been a while, V. Thanks to you, I've become a dead person. It feels strange to look at the man who killed me.

 **V** : I had no choice but to tell the members that you're dead...

 **Rika** : I can't believe I used to love someone like you with all my heart.

_V glanced at Seo Kyung to see her reaction despite being nervous. She was staring back at him._

**Seo Kyung** : You... how could you...

 **V** : Let her go, and I'll replace her.

_Rika laughed like crazy._

**V** : I'll do anything you want.

 **Rika** : Hahahaha! You are still the same, V. Do you still think I'm the same Rika you knew? If you want to live in the past, go ahead. But I won't accept your offer.  
 _Rika dragged Seo Kyung behind her as if she's protecting her prey from another predator._

 **V** : Not her...! Please don't drag an innocent person into this!

 **Rika** : What's with your eyes, V? Why are you looking at me like that?  
 _She asked as if she suddenly lost her confidence._

 **Seo Kyung** : Rika...  
 _She slowly approached Rika from behind._

 **V** : Seo Kyung!

_Seo Kyung was surprised as V shouted her name, caused her to stop her tracks._

**Rika** : I won't let you have her! She understands me the most, and I need her to execute my grand plan.

 **V** : Rika, your plan--

 **Rika** : Is wrong? Is that it?

 **V** : I will greatly become a part of your plan, so please let her go.

 **Rika** : I knew it. If only I have known you're going to destroy my plan, I should've completely destroyed your eyes back then... So that I won't be able to see those look in your eyes right now!

 **Seo Kyung** : V, what is she saying...?!

 **V** : Seo Kyung, please don't say anything. Let me just do what I can to save you.

 **Rika** : Oh, hahahaha! First, you've turned me into a dead woman, and now I became an obstacle between the two of you?!

_V and Seo Kyung both surprisingly looked at her._

**V** : Rika, what are you saying...?

 **Rika** : Do you think I'm not aware, V?! I know you've already figured out who she really is! I know that she's your first love and you still love her! You never looked that worried and concerned the whole time when I was with you!

_Seo Kyung fell on the ground as she lost her balance while her whole body was trembling._

**V:** Rika... Did you bring her here because of that...? Did you plan this? Please tell me that is not true, please!

 **Rika** : Guards!

_All of a sudden, a group of men in cloaks surrounded V._

**Rika** : Capture this man and lock him in the basement.

_The guards answered in unison and got their hands on V._

**V** : Rika, not her! Please, not her!

_Seo Kyung looked at V getting pulled away in front of her, unable to do anything. She was having a difficulty in breathing as she held her chest in pain. Her whole body was trembling._

**Rika** : Are you having a panic attack? No worries, I will help you get better with your illness. Come with me.

_She grabbed Seo Kyung's arm and helped her stand._

**Rika** : Are you afraid I'll hurt you? No, I won't do that. After all, we're the same. We've been badly hurt by V.

\-------------------------

_Saeran set up his computers and preparing to hack Jumin's phone. However, the monitor displayed an error message. He attempted several times but received the same error message._

**Saeran** : What's happening...?! That guy was telling the truth? How much does he know about this game?!  
 _Tensed, Saeran texted Jumin again._

 **Saeran (Text):** What are you???

 **Jumin (Text):** Now that you've witnessed it yourself, let Seo Kyung go.

 **Saeran (Text)** : No, I can't do that! Or else she'll be in danger!

 **Jumin (Text):** She is already in danger while staying in that place.

 **Saeran (Text):** Seo Kyung and I love each other. I won't hurt her! She is safe as long as I protect her and she's by my side.

 **Jumin (Text)** : I don't know who you are but if you care for her, release her and help her get the good ending with V.   
I know this is currently V's route, and don't change the route just because you love each other. This is the only way to protect her.

 **Saeran (Text)** : You are saying nonsense. How could I give her to another man?! No! Not V!

 **Jumin (Text)** : Do you think what you have seen so far is the truth?

 **Saeran (Text)** : Stop beating around the bush and tell me! I will call you now!

_Saeran attempted to call Jumin but the phone showed network error._

**Jumin (Text)** : I am the only one who can call that phone. I told you, that is a corrupted fragment, a bug.

 **Saeran (Text)** : Why do you keep on telling me to release Seo Kyung?! What right do you have to do that?!

 **Jumin (Text)** : Seo Kyung is an important person to me. The truth is, she was once my wife... before something terrible had happened.   
I did the same thing as what you're doing right now in another person's route and that only resulted in a tragedy.

 **Saeran (Text)** : Ah, that's why you're breaking us apart. The Seo Kyung right now is not your wife! She is mine! Her memories from my route are still there!

 **Jumin (Text):** She belongs to V right now.

 **Saeran (Text):** No!!! I don't believe in your nonsense!

 **Jumin (Text)** : I see. I have no choice but to reveal the truth then. During the route that was not mine, my wife-- I mean, Seo Kyung was killed during backstage just because I changed the route out of my love for her.   
Do you think being self-aware is a blessing? No, it's a curse.   
You will eventually say that you should have remained as a game character controlled by the writer.

_Saeran was bewildered when he read Jumin's explanation._

**Saeran (Text):** You're lying... That's not true...!

 **Jumin (Text)** : I told you, not all the things you've seen are the truth.   
Seo Kyung was able to reset even after her death because she has only died during the backstage.   
However, the current case is different because she's already aware of herself.   
If she changes the route for you to be together, the writer would kill her during the scene, disguised as part of the plot.   
Therefore, it will be impossible for her to reset since she died during the scene.   
In short, her existence will be gone forever.

_Saeran's hands were trembling in fear while holding the phone._

**Saeran** : No... It's not true... He's lying...!

\-----------------------

**Rika's chamber**

**Rika** : Were you surprised about what happened earlier?

 **Seo Kyung** : You're the one who sent my old photo to V. Why are you doing this to him? Are you using me to capture and hurt him?

 **Rika** : Don't trust V. He will eradicate all the darkness within you if you stay with him. You will end up being swallowed by his tremendous heat. Look at me now. This is the result of V's love. I know we are similar. You have the same darkness as I have.

 **Seo Kyung** : Please let go of V and Ray.

 **Rika** : Hm? There's no use. Ray is my greatest believer and I won't ever let him leave me. But V is different. I don't need a fragment of my past to achieve my goal. He will only be an obstacle.

 **Seo Kyung** : What will happen to RFA if they know about this?! Don't you care about them?

 **Rika** : Of course, I do. They should be saved from V's lies. They need me but now is not the right time.

 **Seo Kyung** : Why is your hatred towards V that deep?

_Rika leaned closer to her._

**Rika** : Seo Kyung, you will never understand how V had treated me. He is not the same friend you had in the past. And besides, don't you want to thank me? Since you didn't end up with him, he met me instead, and he traumatized me badly. It should have been you if I didn't come into his life!

 **Seo Kyung** : You are crazy...

 **Rika** : Is that a compliment? Anyway, I suddenly became tired after seeing that man. You should go back to your room now. My believer will guide you the way.

_The believer approached Seo Kyung and signaled her to leave the chamber._

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V** : Seo Kyung...  
don't listen  
to Rika  
you sh d not

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : V?

 **Seo Kyung** : V! Where are you?! Are you alright?!

_The chatroom suddenly became weird._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung, I'm sorry but I have to get you out of the messenger right now...

_Seo Kyung has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Huh? What was that?  
Seo Kyung was just here but where did she go?  
V? What are you talking about?  
What about Rika?

 **V** : Beware of Rika  
Seo  
Kyung

 **Yoosung** : V, what do you mean by this?!

 **V** : Luci

_V has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : What is happening...?  
Did he just mention Rika's name??  
What do you mean not to listen to Rika?!  
V! Come back!  
Did something happen to him?!  
I should  
call Jumin!  
No  
I should call Seven!

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee:** Hello.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Wait... what is this all about?  
Did something bad happen to V??  
Omg  
This is bad...  
I should inform Director Han about this.

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : I tried calling Seven  
but he's not anweerinv  
answreern  
ANSWERING  
What should we do?!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'll call Director Han now.

 **Yoosung** : But V was looking for Seven...  
V is not in danger, is he??

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung, keep calling Luciel.

 **Yoosung** : Ok T_T  
Did Jumin pick up?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, I've told him everything.

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Jumin...

 **Han Jumin** : There's no other choice...  
The intelligence unit is not prepared yet.  
But we have to do something.  
Assistant Kang, contact everyone in the unit.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Understood.

 **Han Jumin** : Let's keep on contacting Luciel, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** : Alright T_T  
But why did he mention Rika's name to Seo Kyung??  
Is Rika... still alive?!

 **Han Jumin** : The way his chats sounded like Rika's still alive  
But we have to hear this from V himself.

 **Yoosung** : Is Seo Kyung in danger?  
Ahh I don't know now T_T

 **Han Jumin** : Nothing is for sure at this moment.  
We have to wait for the result of the unit, and also from Luciel.  
Calm down.  
Where are you right now?

 **Yoosung** : Zen's place...

 **Han Jumin** : Is he with you right now?

 **Yoosung:** He went outside for jogging.

 **Han Jumin** : Call him to go back immediately. We don't know what will happen next.  
It's better to be safe.

 **Yoosung** : Ok, I will T_T

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee:** Director Han.

 **Han Jumin:** How's the unit?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I believe I have to be there to explain the situation well.

 **Han Jumin** : Alright. Take the security with you as you go to the company. We have to be alert and careful.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Understood. Then I will be off.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : V...  
What happened to you and Seo Kyung?  
What do you mean she shouldn't listen to Rika?  
Could it be....?  
V, please hang in there.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

\--------------------------

_After the scene, Saeran rushed to Seo Kyung's room._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung!

_Seo Kyung opened the door and hugged Saeran as soon as she saw him._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, what happened? Did V almost take you away?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, please listen to me carefully. It's not too late yet. We have to save V and leave this place!

_Saeran was bewildered by Seo Kyung's words._

**Saeran** : What did you say? Save who? Save that hypocrite?

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran... you are misunderstanding everything! Please listen to me!

 **Saeran** : I heard that man almost took you away from this place. Seo Kyung, please don't believe him! You're safe if you're with me! Why won't you believe me?

 **Seo Kyung** : No, no! I believe you, I do!  
 _She held his face gently to assure him._

 **Seo Kyung:** But I don't believe in Rika. She's dangerous! Saeran, please open your eyes!

 **Saeran** : I don't understand why you would say those things... This is all V's fault.

_Saeran let go of her._

**Saeran** : I'm sorry, Seo Kyung. Let's talk tomorrow, okay? Today was not a good day for me, too. Have a good rest. I heard you had a panic attack again. I don't want you to experience that anymore so rest. Good night.

_Saeran spoke in a low voice and left the room._

_Seo Kyung suddenly cried as she covered her face with her hands._

**Seo Kyung** : What should I do for you to believe me, Saeran?

_On the other side of the door, Saeran leaned on it as if he lost his strength._

**Saeran** : I couldn't give up on her so easily. I couldn't... No, I refuse to do so.

_The old phone in his pocket rang and saw Jumin calling._

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

**ZEN** : OMG  
I just went out to jog, and when I came back...  
What is all of this?!

_Seo Kyung has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Seo Kyung!!!

 **Seo Kyung** : Zen, V has been kidnapped!  
What should I do?!

 **ZEN** : WHAT?!?!?

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Seo Kyung, I'm glad you're safe.

 **ZEN** : Seven!  
What is this about V?!

 **707** : You see...  
This is a satellite image I got

_Seven posted a screenshot of a satellite image zooming in Rika's face._

**ZEN** : ...  
That's... Rika!

 **707** : I just retrieved that image a few hours ago.

 **ZEN** : What? Then that means...!

 **707** : Yes. Rika is very much alive.  
Beside her is Seo Kyung.

 **ZEN** : The hell! Seo Kyung is with Rika?!?!

 **Seo Kyung** : V was kidnapped by Rika! We should hurry up and save him!

 **ZEN** : What?! This is too much...................... for me to handle at once, wait

 **707** : Seo Kyung, calm down.  
I'll rescue both of you as soon as I've gathered enough intel in that place.

 **Seo Kyung** : What? You'll come here by yourself?

 **707** : Seo Kyung, is there a reason why I can't??

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _I don't know what will happen if he meets Saeran right now, since I still couldn't convince him yet...)_ No.

 **ZEN** : I couldn't believe this!  
Just what is happening?!  
Seo Kyung, are you okay?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine, but V is not!

 **707** : I had taken satellite images ever since I decrypted the coordinates.  
I have seen Rika with Seo Kyung  
V revealed himself in front of them  
And a group of people surrounded him and took him away

 **ZEN** : WHAT?! Is that really true?!  
This is too much...

 **707** : I'm panicking right now too...

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Oh, Yoosung is here.

 **Seo Kyung** : We have to save V! We shouldn't lose more time!

 **Yoosung** : What is that image...  
Is it Rika?

 **ZEN** : Yoosung...

 **707** : Yes. Rika is alive.

 **Yoosung** : And V kept it as a secret from us?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yoosung, she's not the same Rika you have known anymore. That's why V had kept it as a secret.

 **Yoosung** : Even if she has changed  
And the fact that V made her dead  
There's no way she's bad.  
Seo Kyung, why would you say that?  
What did she do to you?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry to say this since I can already say whatever I want, but...  
I think I'm being used... from the very beginning.

 **Yoosung** : What do you mean?

 **707** : Seo Kyung  
Let's talk more about it with me.  
Anyway, it was true that V was dragged  
by force.  
I thought everyone should know this.

 **ZEN** : By force...?!

 **Yoosung** : He's what?

 **ZEN** : In front of Rika??

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes.

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung witnessed it...

 **Yoosung** : There's no way she would do that...

 **707** : That's what I thought too...  
I'm still confused  
but I have to go there as soon as possible  
because it seemed that V asked for help.

 **ZEN** : I think you need to hurry and go there now. You should find out what is going on.

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung knows too. Can't you tell us?  
What do you mean you're being used?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm not yet sure since I still lack evidence, but I've heard from Rika herself that I'm a part of her plan.

 **Yoosung** : No way...  
What if she's a hostage too like Seo Kyung?

 **707** : No.  
The satellite images tell me that she's free.

 **Yoosung** : I don't believe it!  
There's no way she would do something like that!

 **ZEN** : That's what I thought too...  
Seo Kyung, you're not safe either.  
Please tell us if you're having a hard time!

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine as of now. It is V who needs help right now.

 **707** : I will rescue V  
but you should also take care of yourself until I come, Seo Kyung.

 **ZEN** : Any whereabouts from V?

 **707** : The tracker tells me that he is stationary. The signal is weak though.  
It's like he's locked up in the underground or something far from the satellites.

 **Seo Kyung** : He got imprisoned in a basement.

 **ZEN** : Imprisoned?!!  
Oh no, Seven!!

 **707** : I should investigate fast and go there as soon as I could.

 **ZEN** : Seven, let me know if there's anything I can help.  
About the hacker... is that hacker also there?

 **707** : Yeah.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let me deal with the hacker myself.

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung! Are you saying you'll deal with your kidnapper???  
Seven, did you happen to see the hacker's face?

 **707** : It's not clear since he didn't go outside. I only saw his vague image inside the building.

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung, who is that hacker??

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry... I couldn't say yet, but please trust me regarding the hacker.

 **Yoosung** : Seven, if you go there, let me go with you.  
I'll try talking to her.

 **ZEN** : Hey  
Do you know what you're saying?

 **Yoosung** : But I don't believe in everything until I've seen her and got to talk to her myself!

 **Seo Kyung** : Yoosung... please calm down. We will all find out soon.

 **707** : Zen  
Please take care of Yoosung.

 **ZEN** : Sure.

 **Yoosung** : Why are you treating me like a kid?!

 **ZEN** : Don't make a fuss if you don't want to be treated like a kid.

 **707** : Yoosung, you can't go with me.  
This is too dangerous.

 **Yoosung** : Rika is my cousin! I have to see her!  
Finally, I knew she is still alive!  
Why are you stopping me?!

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, we're not stopping you.  
We're just worried because we care for you!  
Rika is not the only person there.  
Seo Kyung and that hacker are there too.  
And V... who was captured right now.  
You saw V's last message, right?  
He warned Seo Kyung from Rika.  
That means they're not together anymore.  
It's too dangerous. Let's leave this to Seven.

 **707** : That's right.  
Yoosung, please trust me. I'll do my best.

 **Yoosung** : ..............  
Rika was alive...  
But she didn't even contact all of us...  
So this is V's huge secret...  
But still, he shouldn't have lied to us...

 **ZEN** : Agreed.  
No matter what happened between them, we should have known the truth.

 **Seo Kyung** : I believe this is not just a simple lover's quarrel.

 **707** : Seems like it.  
Seo Kyung, you said earlier that you have been used from the beginning...  
and according to what is happening right now, you joining RFA and the infiltration from the hacker are all part of Rika's plan?

 **Yoosung** : Plan? What plan??? To capture and hurt V?

 **Seo Kyung** : Correct.

 **Yoosung** : What if Rika is under the hacker's threat?

 **Seo Kyung** : That's not the case.

 **707** : I agree. It seems she is not under any threat.  
And so, those horrible photos we've received...   
I believe that is also the hacker's doing?

 **ZEN** : You mean, Rika knew it all along??

 **707** : Most likely.

 **Yoosung** : But why?!   
Why would she do that to us...?!   
It doesn't make sense at all!

 **ZEN** : Yeah, this whole thing doesn't make sense.

 **707** : Seo Kyung... please answer me. Your answer might bring us a lead to this situation.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes...

 **707** : Okay. Therefore...  
The photo we've found in V's apartment...  
Seo Kyung, are you that girl in the photo? Are you that girl named Han Seo Kyung?

 **ZEN** : HUH? Who?

 **707** : There's no point in hiding anymore, Jung Seo Kyung--  
I mean, Han Seo Kyung.

 **Yoosung** : What?! So she is really that teenage girl?!

 **Seo Kyung** : _(I'm cornered... I guess I have no choice now.)_  
Yes, that's my real name, Han Seo Kyung. I'm Jihyun's friend from the past.


	14. Tansy: I declare war against you

**Yoosung** : Say what...?!  
So V and you have known each other in the past?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I did not mean to lie to you guys... I only remembered about it not so long ago. Back then, I have no memories of my past.

 **Yoosung** : You mean... when you first came into our messenger, you have no memories of who you really are?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes...

 **ZEN** : So, um, if you were friends with V back then, what about Jumin?

 **Seo Kyung** : I was friends with Jumin back then too.

 **Yoosung** : Wow...

 **ZEN** : Um... I'm just assuming this... really... since you're friends with Jumin too...  
Seo Kyung, by any chance...  
Are you the missing corporate heiress of HK Group?

 **Yoosung** : Huh? A corporate heiress?!

 **Seo Kyung** : ...

 **ZEN** : That's you too?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes...

 **ZEN** : OMG!!!

 **707** : What's with this corporate thing?

 **ZEN** : Jaehee and I have talked about this before!  
I couldn't believe this!  
She went missing several years ago!

 **Yoosung** : You mean, Seo Kyung went missing?!

 **707** : I've looked at HK Group of Companies just now.  
Don't worry, Seo Kyung.   
It is just basic info from your company's website.  
The leading conglomerate in the food and hotel industry in the whole of South Korea...  
Seo Kyung's company owns several hotel and restaurant chains, supermarkets, other subsidiaries, food and poultry products... wow...

 **Yoosung** : Since HK Group is also a conglomerate, does it mean Seo Kyung is as rich as Jumin?!

 **707** : Chairman Han Kwon  
Wife: Lee Soo Yeon  
An heir...? Han Joon Young?  
But isn't Seo Kyung the heir...?

 **ZEN** : I thought Seo Kyung's mother is a famous Japanese pianist?

 **Seo Kyung** : Zen... how did you know about my mother?

 **Yoosung** : What? Then that means...???

 **707** : Yes. Chairman Han's new family.  
It seemed that Seo Kyung has no idea.

 **ZEN** : Actually, I've heard about your mother when I was still a newbie actor from a reporter friend.  
And to tell you the truth, it was not pleasant...

 **Seo Kyung** : I see... I think I know what you mean.

 **ZEN** : You do...? About that strange kidnapping rumor?

 **Yoosung** : What is going on...?

 **Seo Kyung** : That's true... Zen.  
I was kidnapped by my mother when I was in Japan. That was the time I had met Jihyun  
I mean V and Jumin.

 **ZEN** : OMG...!  
But why?!  
Oh, I'm sorry, Seo Kyung...  
You don't have to answer me.  
I'm sure you're having a hard time recalling what happened.

 **Seo Kyung:** No, I'm fine, Zen. I want you guys to trust me, so I have to tell you about my real identity.

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung, are you sure? T_T

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, thank you for worrying, Yoosung.  
I was adopted by our housekeeper after the second kidnapping incident... that explains why I'm using the family name Jung. I have no memory of my past but I have just remembered all of them recently.

 **707** : Huh?????  
Second kidnapping???

 **ZEN** : What the...?! Is that true, Seo Kyung?!

 **Seo Kyung** : The first one was done by my mother, while I don't know about the second one. My mother was not doing well... mentally... And my second kidnapping... I guess it's because of my social status.

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung T_T  
I'm so sorry to hear that!  
I didn't expect that you had experienced all of those horrible things!

 **ZEN** : I feel guilty for asking...  
My head hurts from all of this shocking news.

 **Yoosung** : Other questions are remaining!  
Why did the hacker send YOUR photo to V?  
Why did the hacker send YOU of all people to RFA?  
I don't understand at all!

 **707** : Thank you for being honest with us, Seo Kyung.  
The info you've shared will be of great help in saving V and finding out the truth!

 **Seo Kyung** : But I feel like it's my fault why V has captured...  
I'm sorry.

 **ZEN** : What's wrong, Seo Kyung?  
Why are you saying that?  
That's not true!

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry.

_Seo Kyung has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Oh no...  
Seo Kyung, why...  
First, about Rika...  
And now, Seo Kyung's shocking identity...

 **707** : Haaaa..............  
I have to go now and do some additional research on that place.

 **ZEN** : Yes, Seven! Please hurry!

 **707** : Got it. Please take care of Yoosung, Zen.  
And tell other members about this, too.

 **ZEN** : Alright. Tell us if you have some new info!

 **Yoosung** : No secrets like V did!

 **707** : Okie

_707 has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Ahhhhh  
My head is about to explode!  
I'm worried about Seo Kyung...

 **Yoosung** : Me too! She must have gotten hurt after recalling her memories of her family...  
I hope she will be fine.  
Rika too...

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, let's talk face to face.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._  
_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

\-------------------------

_Seo Kyung put her phone beside her. She held her chest, her face was showing pain. Suddenly, she started to breathe fast as she was observing her whole room. She slowly stood up and walked step by step, but she fell on the floor while supporting herself with one hand while the other was holding her chest. She then slowly stood up again and struggled to reach the doorknob. She grabbed it and opened the door wide. The believers secretly guarding her room were surprised to see her going out. Then, one believer walked towards her as if he's just happened to pass by._

**Believer** : Is there something you need?

 **Seo Kyung** : I couldn't... hah... breathe... hah...  
_Her voice was shaky and weak as she was trembling and sweating._

 **Believer** : You don't look too well, are you sick?

 **Seo Kyung** : Sae--... I mean... hah... Ray... Please call... hah... hah... Ray... for me...

\--------------------------

**Saeran's control room**

_At exactly 11:03 in the evening, Saeran was watching the next visual novel from Mystic Messenger intently. The game showed Rika breaking down while crying in the basement. V collapsed while in Seo Kyung's arms. Seeing the scene on the phone made him furious. He slammed the table with his buckled fist in anger._

**Saeran** : This route is becoming more and more ridiculous! Do you enjoy torturing me this much, writer?!

_A sudden knock on the door heard from the outside._

**Believer** : Mr. Ray!

_Saeran glared at the door and opened it._

**Saeran** : What?

 **Believer** : Seo Kyung... she's calling for you.

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung? What happened?

 **Believer** : I think she's sick. She doesn't look very well.

_Panicked, Saeran rushed to leave his room._

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin:** No one's here...  
I came after Assistant Kang called me.  
This is so shocking.  
Rika is alive...  
I didn't expect V would hide this from us.  
Of course, I hoped for her to be alive, but...  
Not this way.  
And...  
Han Seo Kyung... you are indeed her.  
I didn't know the truth behind your kidnapping until now.  
We should have helped you back then, but it's too late when we realized your hidden message.  
I want you to know that what happened to V is not your fault.

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : My goodness...  
I still couldn't believe all of these...  
The truth behind Rika  
and finally  
Seo Kyung's real identity, the one we've been desperately looking.  
So that's why she went missing because she had lost her memories?  
I still couldn't believe it when Zen called me earlier.  
Just why would Rika do this to V and even dragged Seo Kyung into this mess?

 **Han Jumin** : I am as confused as you are, Assistant Kang.  
No, the whole RFA is in turmoil.  
I have this bad feeling for some time now.  
I guess this is it.  
I now understand why V has desperately hidden this from us.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, I think V didn't know about Han Seo Kyung's involvement with Rika.  
He was just as flustered as us when Seo Kyung first entered our messenger.

 **Han Jumin** : I agree. Even V didn't realize that Seo Kyung was once our friend.  
I thought V and Rika are my friends...  
But I never expected to witness such a grave incident between them.  
No, not between them anymore.  
This is already among them and Seo Kyung.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han...

 **Han Jumin** : What happened to the trust... among us three...?  
We even grieved about Rika's death back then.  
But what is this?  
V lied to everyone  
that Rika is dead.  
But she is alive  
and doing disturbing things by capturing V  
and threatening RFA  
using an innocent person, Seo Kyung.  
What is RFA to them?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I believe we would be able to know the whole truth when we get back V.

 **Han Jumin:** I don't want to break my trust in V,  
but I don't know anymore.  
Are there any secrets left that he's hidden?  
What about Seo Kyung's involvement in this?  
Rika didn't even contact us this whole time.  
Just what was she doing?  
I feel so helpless as their old friend.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I understand you're the most affected in this, Director Han.  
In the meantime, let's trust Luciel  
and the intelligence unit.  
We should focus more on saving V and Seo Kyung.

 **Han Jumin** : I agree with you, Assistant Kang.  
I am just having a hard time accepting the truth.  
I am their closest friend, but now it seems that they're both strangers to me.  
V used to tell us all the time that he did this to protect RFA.  
Is it really for RFA? Or is it to protect their relationship?  
And this very relationship is the one destroying RFA slowly.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung mentioned earlier that Rika now despises V, so I guess they're not together anymore.

 **Han Jumin** : They might have broken up, but what about V? I'm sure he still loves Rika and it's obvious he sacrificed himself just for her.  
Just look at what happened to one of his eyes.

 **Kang Jaehee** : V's eye...?

 **Han Jumin** : I guess I should tell the members the truth that all has come to this now.  
Rika hurt V's eye when they were still together.

 **Kang Jaehee** : What?! Rika hurt what?!

 **Han Jumin** : Exactly as what I've typed.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I couldn't believe... their relationship was an abusive one...  
I thought they were such a lovely couple... and happy... but what is this now?  
Director Han, if that happened, then V really is in danger!

 **Han Jumin** : I'm sure V went there to sacrifice himself again just for Rika.  
Just like he did back then.  
He burdened himself with this kind of secret.  
Now, look at what happened.  
It got out of control.  
Even he couldn't control the situation anymore.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, is V's eye alright?

 **Han Jumin** : He should be fine after undergoing surgery, but V refuses to.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Why is that?

 **Han Jumin:** I believe it's still all about Rika.  
He's blaming himself that Rika became like that, and believed his eye injury was the thing he deserved.  
To be honest, he did the same thing about what happened to Seo Kyung several years ago.  
He blamed himself for being unable to save her. He became depressed and cold as if he imprisoned himself from the world.  
This is so frustrating.  
Assistant Kang, we should mobilize the unit as fast as possible. We also have to coordinate with Luciel.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Understood, Director Han.  
I will give them orders now.  
Please excuse me.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : Haaaa.....  
V, please be safe.  
And, Han Seo Kyung... I didn't expect to meet you again in such a ridiculous situation, but please be safe too. RFA is here if you need someone to talk.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

\---------------------------

_Saeran got petrified as soon as he saw Seo Kyung struggling on the floor._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung...!

_Without hesitation, he ran towards her and held her in his arms._

**Saeran** : Close the door.  
_He told the believer who's watching from the outside, but Seo Kyung stopped him._

 **Seo Kyung** : No... don't... I couldn't breathe... hah... if the door... hah... hah... is closed...

_Saeran looked at her with so much worry._

**Saeran** : What should I do? Seo Kyung, please calm down...!

_He turned back at the believer._

**Saeran** : Call the doctor! Hurry!

 **Believer** : Yes, Mr. Ray!

_He focused back on Seo Kyung who was still suffering from a panic attack._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, you're sweating too much!

_He took out his handkerchief and gently pressed it on her face and neck._

_After a while, Seo Kyung was sleeping on her bed while the doctor was examining her._

**Saeran** : Doctor, how is she?

 **Doctor** : According to what you've told me, she indeed suffered from a panic attack. Was this her first time?

_Saeran paused for a while and then answered the doctor._

**Saeran** : No, I believe this was her third time.

 **Doctor** : Did something stressful happen to her recently?

 **Saeran** : That's...

 **Doctor** : Her symptoms are telling me that she has a panic disorder, it's a kind of anxiety disorder. Without proper treatment, her panic attacks will get worse and will trigger often without any reason. Since this is a mental illness, I suggest you seek a specialist for this.

 **Saeran** : Doctor, what should I do?

 **Doctor** : For now, just keep her away from stressful things and events until a specialist treats her.

_The doctor has left the room. Saeran was shocked as he kept on staring at sleeping Seo Kyung. However, he was astonished to witness himself, carrying a bottle of elixir,_ _suddenly teleported into the basement where V was locked up._

\--------------------------

**(Scene)**

**Saeran** : ( _Is this a scene?!)_

_He caught V looking at him, distressed._

**V** : Saeran...

 **Saeran** : _(I have to be with Seo Kyung...)_  
_Saeran struggled as he wanted to leave the basement, but failed._

 **Saeran** : What is that you're holding?

_V hid a transmittal behind him, but Saeran managed to take it away from his tied hands. He then threw it on the ground and stepped on it several times._

**Saeran** : Now it's broken. I don't like doing this, but you lead this to yourself. You're sending a signal with this, right? You're asking help from the outside, right?

_V didn't respond in his weak state._

**Saeran** : Do you think I wouldn't notice? I saw what you've said in the messenger! I've reported it to my Savior, everything. Why do you keep on interfering with her plans? You will not succeed!

 **V** : Saeran, Rika is using you... manipulating you...

 **Saeran** : No! Stop it! You made Seo Kyung said the same thing, but I won't hurt her because she's one of us now. I just have to keep her away from you and RFA. _(More importantly, I won't hurt the woman whom I love the most.)_

_V was surprised by hearing Saeran's words._

**Saeran** : I hate you, but I won't do something awful since she won't like it. However, if you keep on provoking me, the other me will release his anger and harm you.

 **V** : Seo Kyung... is she safe?

 **Saeran** : Don't mention her lovely name with that mouth of yours. She is safest when she's with me. I will protect her with all my life from the likes of you.

 **V:** What... what's your relation to her? Why did you drag her into this?

 **Saeran** : First, we needed someone who would use the messenger I've hacked. It should be someone innocent who doesn't know RFA or Mint Eye. But now, she is so special to me... I want to be with her forever. I like her... I like her so much, and she likes me too!

 **V** : So Rika has planned this from the very beginning. Was it you who chose Seo Kyung? Or was it Rika?

 **Saeran** : I'm not really entitled to answer your question, but I have to do at least one good thing. It was my Savior who specifically chose Seo Kyung.

 **V** : I knew it... Don't you find it strange?

 **Saeran** : What are you talking about?  
_He got irritated by V's question._

 **V** : Don't you find it strange why of all people, she has chosen Seo Kyung? I'll tell you this now. Han Seo Kyung was my friend from the past. We've become friends when we're still teenagers.

 **Saeran** : ( _What? I didn't know about this... Seo Kyung hasn't mentioned anything...)_  
_Saeran started to get furious as he struggled to remain calm._

 **V** : Rika is using Seo Kyung because of me, just like she is using you. Rika has orchestrated all of this. If you truly care for Seo Kyung, let her go. It's because of me why she got dragged here. Since I'm already here, I'll do anything you want. Please, just let her go, Saeran.

 **Saeran** : That's not true... Savior told me she has only picked a random person! How dare you lie again so shamelessly in front of me?!

 **V** : Not Seo Kyung... Please let her go... Please don't hurt her...

 **Saeran** : Why does it sound like you're caring for her so much?! What right do you have?!  
You are provoking me! She's a part of your past, but I'm her present now, and will be her future, so stop butting in our lives!

_Saeran's voice was shaking out of anger._

**V** : Please tell me that she's safe, and you'll let her go, Saeran...

 **Saeran** : Stop calling my name! I've had enough! Drink this, and I will bring her here to let you know she's safe. How's it?

 **V** : That drug...

 **Saeran** : Now, be a good man and drink this without any problem. You must be hungry already, so drinking this elixir would suffice your hunger at least.

_Saeran forced V to drink the elixir. Hopeless, V was able to drink all the liquid in the bottle._ _V was suddenly having a hard time breathing._

**Saeran** : You'll feel dizzy at first, but later on, you'll feel better and all your worries will be gone. I did a good thing, right?

 **V** : Please... let me see Rika. I... I need to... save... Seo Kyung...

 **Saeran** : It's useless to talk to you now. All you've been saying is to let go of Seo Kyung. It's getting annoying now. No worries, you will reunite soon with RFA members whom you treasure the most. You can no longer prevent my meeting with that redhead.

 **V** : Please... let me be... the only one...

 **Saeran** : RFA will be released soon from your hypocrisy. They will be saved.

 **V** : Even if you succeed... your wounds... will not be healed... Saeran...

 **Saeran** : Stop it!!!

_Unable to hold on any longer, V collapsed on the cold floor._

**Saeran** : Huh? Did he take too much elixir?

_He approached V and reached his hand near his nose to check his breathing._

**Saeran** : He's still alive... I didn't do anything wrong... I only followed Savior's orders... That's right.

_Saeran realized the scene has ended and panicked._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung... No... What if she knows that I did this...? I didn't want this... The writer wanted this! That was not me! What if she hates me? No...!  
_Nervous, he hurriedly left the basement._

\-----------------------

**(Scene)**

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : Seo Kyung, I'm glad that I have finally gotten a hold of you. I was worried.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine, Jumin. It was Jihyun who needs our help right now.

 **Han Jumin** : Seeing you call him Jihyun, I can feel that you really are our friend, Han Seo Kyung.  
After you are rescued, let's talk in person.  
Did you read my previous messages?  
I'm telling you what happened to Jihyun is not your fault at all.

 **Seo Kyung** : I will help rescue him. Just tell me what I should do.

 **Han Jumin** : Thank you for still considering us as your friends.  
I'm here to tell you something important.  
Our intelligence unit has retrieved vital information about the place you're in.  
And this is not good.

 **Seo Kyung** : Nothing is good about this place anyway.

 **Han Jumin** : I see. Then I guess you're already aware of what kind that place it is?  
For the information of everyone, it is a cult called Mint Eye.  
The unit reported that this cult is engaged in doing several illegal activities.  
The name of the building is Magenta.  
And there are at least 20 people in there.  
Seo Kyung, you are not in a very safe place right now.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _Did they acquire anything about Saeran...? I should ask.)_ What else did you find out, Jumin?

 **Han Jumin** : Luciel has been able to track down some of the people there called 'Believers'.  
By any chance, was Rika the one who founded that place?

 **Seo Kyung** : They call her Savior, so I guess she is.

 **Han Jumin** : In that case, Rika has committed several crimes.  
And while we're investigating that cult, the unit has received blackmail from them.

_Jumin posted a screenshot of an email from Mint Eye saying "I will hack everything."_

**Seo Kyung** : _(It was Saeran! I couldn't stand this any longer! I have to make a move now, or else something bad will happen to him if he fails his tasks given by that crazy woman!)_

 **Han Jumin** : We're speculating that this came from the hacker.  
I asked Luciel to trace back the hacker but he failed.

_Seo Kyung's hands were trembling while holding her phone._

**Han Jumin** : Seo Kyung, you're in great danger right now.  
Please watch yourself until Luciel comes to save both Jihyun and you.  
I've finally found you after several years you went missing, so  
I don't want to lose a friend again.

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : Luciel, you're here.

 **707** : Seo Kyung is here too. Are you alright??

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I am. Thank you all for worrying about me.

 **707** : I'm glad to hear that, but I came to tell a piece of bad news.

 **Han Jumin** : Bad news...?

 **707** : I think V... is in trouble.

 **Seo Kyung** : What?!

 **707** : I've lost the GPS signal from his transmitter. It must be already broken.

 **Han Jumin** : .....

 **707** : That means we could no longer track down V's location.

 **Han Jumin** : I'll send someone into that building right now.

 **707** : Jumin, I'll go.

 **Han Jumin** : Alone?

 **707** : Yep

 **Han Jumin** : That sounds dangerous.  
I heard even some of them are armed.

 **707** : I knew it.

 **Seo Kyung** : Omg...

 **Han Jumin** : Seo Kyung, we will secure your safety as well.  
Please hang in there a little bit more.  
Luciel, you should take my security team with you.

 **707** : They will be triggered and make V as their hostage and Seo Kyung as well.  
They're armed too.  
I've done dangerous things like this before,  
so I know what to do.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let's trust Seven, Jumin.

 **Han Jumin** : Very well.  
You should lead the operation.  
Luciel, if there's anything you need, just tell me.

 **707** : Ok  
I'll tell you all the things I need.

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, please be safe.

 **707** : Thank you for worrying even when you're in that situation, Seo Kyung.  
I'll make a move now. I'll be there in a few hours.  
I need to hurry  
for V and Seo Kyung's safety.

 **Han Jumin** : I'll do my best to support you and the unit.

 **707** : Sure thing.  
Now I'll be off.  
Seo Kyung, please be safe.

_707 has left the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : I hope everything turns out well.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I'll make sure to help Seven. I'll help to save both of you, Jihyun... Saeran...)_

 **Han Jumin** : Seo Kyung, I hate to leave you alone but I have to prepare the things Luciel will need for his infiltration. Please be safe.

 **Seo Kyung** : I will. You should go now, Jumin.  
Thank you.

 **Han Jumin** : Alright. I expect to see you in person later.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Now that things have turned out like this, I couldn't watch and stay still any longer. I've freed myself from the writer's strings, and that's because I believe I could now influence the story. 

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she slowly opened her determined eyes._

**Seo Kyung** : Rika, now I declare war against you. I have to become crazier if I'm going to defeat a crazy person like you.


	15. Anemone: Forsaken Love

_Seo Kyung was suddenly teleported to Rika's chamber, hinting the start of a scene._

**Rika** : Seo Kyung, how are you doing with RFA?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(Even during the visual novel, I could still control my actions and words...)_

 **Rika** : They should know by now that I'm still alive and breathing. What were their reactions?  
Are you on my side or V's side? I hope they have already realized what a hypocrite V is.

 **Seo Kyung** : Is V safe?

 **Rika** : If you mean his body, yes, he is safe. But his mind is still the same as yesterday. He kept on repeating himself like a parrot that he will sacrifice himself to prove his love is right.

_Seo Kyung looked away from Rika._

**Rika** : You should watch yourself, too. He seemed to care about you but don't trust him. I don't want you to be a victim like me. He wanted me to kill my darkness to force his love onto me. Now I'm contemplating what I should do to him. Should I destroy him or save him with my darkness...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Do you love your darkness that much?

_Rika laughed as if she didn't expect Seo Kyung's question._

**Rika** : Yes. I'm very comfortable with it. Ever since I was a child, my parents abandoned me, my adopted parents neglected me and ridiculed by other people. However, my darkness has never done that to me. Come to think of it, aren't you like that as well?  
 _Rika tucked Seo Kyung's hair behind her right ear._

 **Seo Kyung** : What do you mean?  
 _Her eyes narrowed towards Rika._

 **Rika** : Weren't you abandoned by your father...? He didn't even search for you after you went missing... because he already has a new family. And your mother has psychologically abused you ever since you were a child.

 **Seo Kyung** : How did you know about my family?  
 _Her voice was cold as she asked Rika._

 **Rika** : Did I offend you? Ray told me everything because he asked me to find a psychiatrist for you, and it was odd. I asked him the reason why you need one. Seo Kyung, you don't need a psychiatrist because I'm here. I will help you with your fears and trauma. People like us need more darkness than any kind of medical treatment, don't you think, Seo Kyung? You are so much like me. We were born into this world to be tormented and tortured.

_Seo Kyung's hands started to tremble, and she showed fear on her face._

**Rika** : Since then until now, my darkness has never left my side. The number of my abusers has increased. They didn't find any prey better than me. I got used in too much darkness, so much that when a person reached out to me or showed me kindness, I would immediately think that that person was not sincere... or that person will only backstab me in the end... or that person had an ulterior motive in approaching me. Then I learned how to hide my tears. I learned how to fake my happiness because the people in this world expect that from me. They don't like a dark person.

_She glanced at trembling Seo Kyung._

**Rika** : Aren't you like that, too? I knew it from the start that we are similar. We will shine under our darkness.

 **Seo Kyung** : You didn't show your tears to V?

 **Rika** : I didn't, but he found out about it. He could see through my sorrow, my fear, my agony... I didn't like that. I left him because he would get rid of all of them. If they're gone, how would I survive in this world? He tried to kill me. He wanted to get rid of me! So I ran away... and finally decided to save everyone like me, because I know the very feeling of being in torment. Only fear and salvation will save them, but V thinks that he's right. Seo Kyung, would you embrace my devil with your devil?

_The way she looked at Seo Kyung was full of grim. Then, Seo Kyung calmed down, raised her head, and looked straight towards Rika's eyes with a smile._

**Seo Kyung** : Yes, Rika. Thanks to you, I've realized and accepted the darkness within me.

_Rika smiled victoriously._

**Seo Kyung** : But I have one last condition.

 **Rika** : Sure, what is it?

 **Seo Kyung** : Let me see V for the last time.

_Rika's smile was gone in a short while, but she smiled again. She took something out of her pocket._

**Rika** : Here's the key to the basement. My believer will show you the way. Next time, let's go visit V and show him our darkness together.

_Seo Kyung smiled in response._

\--------------------------

_Seo Kyung entered the basement where V was locked in. Upon hearing the noise of the door opening, V looked immediately and was shocked to see Seo Kyung before his eyes. Despite his lack of strength, he clasped his hands desperately on the jail bars._

**V:** Seo Kyung...! Why are you here...? Are you hurt...?

_Seo Kyung suddenly cried in front of him which made him restless._

**V** : Seo Kyung...

_He reached his hand to her and she held it._

**Seo Kyung** : Jihyun... Why... Why are you suffering like this...? I didn't expect to see you again in this state...!

 **V** : Are you alright? Did Rika... or Saeran hurt you? I'm so worried about you... I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you again... I feel so pathetic now...

_Seo Kyung took out some bread and gave them to V._

**Seo Kyung** : Please eat these. I heard they didn't give you any food or water.

 **V** : I'm fine... I am only thinking of your safety this whole time. It doesn't matter what happens to me, but if something happens to you again... then I...! I won't be able to forgive myself anymore!

 **Seo Kyung** : This is not your fault, and please stop sacrificing yourself, Jihyun!

 **V** : Hearing you calling my real name feels so happy and nostalgic. You are really my friend, Seo Kyung. I'm sorry I couldn’t save you back then... I didn't know...

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun, free yourself from the past now. You should get out of here. I'll help you.

 **V** : No. I will remain here until I could convince Rika to stop. You won't be released here until I give myself to her.

 **Seo Kyung** : Please just stop it! Rika was drawn into her darkness, and she sees nothing but evil things. She is beyond redemption. It's too late. Your love won't save her anymore. It hurts to see you like this! Pull yourself together, Jihyun!

_V reached for Seo Kyung's face as he held her face and gently wiped her tears with his thumb._

**V** : Seo Kyung, I'm not doing this because I still love her...

_Her eyes opened wide in disbelief._

**V** : It is me whom she wants to destroy. I am doing this to protect you and RFA.

 **Seo Kyung:** What about Saeran?! What are you going to do with Saeran?! He has suffered so much already!

 **V** : Yes, Saeran too. I found out too late about him.  
 _He took a deep breath before he continued to talk._

 **V** : Seo Kyung... are you perhaps, in love with him?

_Seo Kyung was about to answer but V spoke again and stopped her._

**V** : Did I... come too late...?

 **Seo Kyung** : What was that?

 **V** : Recently, I realized something... The love I'd given her was... no love. I was mistaken.

 **Seo Kyung** : What are you saying?

_All of a sudden, the door swang open while Seo Kyung and V looked back. It was Saeran, petrified on his spot as he saw Seo Kyung talking to V alone._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran...!

 **Saeran** : What are you doing here?!  
 _He raised his voice that echoed the whole basement._

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran... please listen to me--

 **Saeran** : I was looking for you because you're not in your room, and you're here??

 **V** : Saeran, don't hurt her.

 **Saeran** : Shut up!!!  
 _He shouted furiously._

 **Saeran** : I think I'm disturbing your sweet reunion. I should not dare to destroy your route, V.

_V's eyes widened as if he heard something unexpected. Saeran left the room without glancing at Seo Kyung._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran, wait!  
 _She turned back to V._

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun, Seven will come and save you soon. Please hang in there! Let's talk again soon.  
 _She hurriedly left the basement to chase Saeran._

 **V** : Route... Is he also...?

\----------------------------

 **Seo Kyung:** Saeran! Saeran!  
 _Saeran ignored her and continued walking. Seo Kyung ran fast and hugged him from behind._

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran...! Please don't ignore me...

_Saeran shed tears as he stopped walking._

**Saeran** : Why did you go to him? You knew all along that I don't like him and you being close to him! Are you ignoring my feelings? You don't care if I get hurt like this? You're adding salt to my wounds! Is it because this is his route?

 **Seo Kyung** : I love you, Saeran. You're the only man I love!

 **Saeran** : But your actions don't. You didn't even tell me that you two have a history.

 **Seo Kyung** : It's not my intention to keep it a secret from you. It's true, V and I were friends back then, but that's it... And I went to see V to bid farewell.

_Saeran was surprised as he wiped his tears silently and finally faced Seo Kyung._

**Saeran** : What do you mean...?

 **Seo Kyung** : I told Rika-- I mean, Savior that I'll help her achieve her plan to bring RFA here. I only went there to give closure to V and RFA. Please don't get angry... I won't do things that will hurt you.

 **Saeran** : Really...?!

_Seo Kyung nodded slowly._

**Saeran** : I'm so happy! Seo Kyung, I really am!  
 _He hugged her tightly._

 **Saeran** : I'm sorry for treating you coldly earlier. It was so painful seeing him touching you like that. I hope you're not angry at me... I was afraid for a moment that you'll come to like him... but I should have trusted you more. I'm sorry, Seo Kyung. Please don't leave me. I won't do that again.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, it's my fault for not telling you this before I went there. I'm sorry, Saeran... but please always remember that I love you.

 **Saeran** : I will. I love you more. I love you so much.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _I'm sorry for lying, Saeran. I'm doing all of this to save you.)_

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung... V...  
I hope both of you are safe...  
All of us here are so worried about you two...  
Still, I must concentrate on my work as best as I can.  
C&R's intelligence unit is doing its best.  
We lost contact with V because his transmitter broke.  
I didn't expect that the situation became worse.

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Welcome, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** : You're here, Jaehee.  
Seo Kyung is not online?

 **Kang Jaehee** : No, she isn't.  
I'm leaving messages just in case she goes online.

 **Yoosung** : I'm jealous of her...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Jealous? Of what??

 **Yoosung** : Because she's with Rika.

 **Kang Jaehee** : ......

 **Yoosung** : I have lots of things to ask her, you see.

 **Kang Jaehee** : How are you now, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung** : I... feel better than last time, I guess.

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's good to hear...

 **Yoosung** : I read the chat log  
Seven is getting ready to go there?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes.

 **Yoosung** : I've decided that... I'll go with him!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Um...

 **Yoosung** : I know it's dangerous  
But  
I want to talk to Rika in person to clear things up!  
This is the only way I could ever think of...  
I still couldn't believe that she attacked V's eye...  
And threatened RFA using Seo Kyung...  
I'm going to ask her in person if those are true...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung, I understand that you're having a hard time as well.

 **Yoosung** : If you understand me, could you tell Seven or Jumin that I'll go too?

 **Kang Jaehee** : That is not as simple as you think. Going there is very dangerous.

 **Yoosung** : But I'm already an adult!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Then, a real adult could distinguish between dangerous things and not.

 **Yoosung** : But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find out the truth!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seven will go there and find out the truth for us.

 **Yoosung** : That is not enough.  
I'll keep on suspecting everyone unless I see the truth in front of my eyes! I don't want it either...  
but...  
That is how I really feel!  
Everybody is treating me like a kid.  
Maybe you all had forgotten that before I became a member of RFA  
I am Rika's family member first?  
I have the right to know the whole truth behind this!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see...  
You're in agony while waiting for news from someone and unable to do anything about it.

 **Yoosung** : So I'll keep on telling Seven that I'll go with him.  
Sorry...  
I want to be alone for a while.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung...  
You must really be having a hard time.  
I guess... stopping someone or hiding something from someone to prevent them from getting hurt  
Is not always the right thing to do.  
I doubt that Luciel will let Yoosung join him though.  
Seo Kyung, if you have any news about V  
Even just a tiny bit...  
Please let us know, and be safe.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

\-----------------------

_Inside her room, Seo Kyung was opening her drawers one by one to look for something._

**Seo Kyung** : Where was it? The old phone... where was it?

_Her phone rang as it indicated an open chatroom during a scene. She stopped her search for the old phone and opened the chatroom._

_Seo Kyung has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Seo Kyung!  
I'm on my way right now!

 **Seo Kyung** : V is waiting! Please be safe, Seven.

 **707** : Thanks! Just wait for a little more!  
Ahhh... Yoosung has been calling me non-stop.

 **Seo Kyung** : Why?

 **707** : He wants to go with me!  
Ahhh!!  
I understand him, but this is not the right time yet.  
Anyways, thanks to Jumin, I got everything that I need!  
As expected from the corporate director lol

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Oh  
Zen

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung, you're here!  
Hey Seven

 **707** : ???

 **ZEN** : You left without Yoosung.

 **707** : Hehe  
Sorry

 **ZEN** : I think he's still calling you...

 **707** : I'm driving right now

 **ZEN** : How could you drive while chatting?!

 **707** : It's a secret!

 **ZEN** : Gaaaahhh  
Don't worry about Yoosung though  
I'll take care of him  
Just leave him to me lmao

 **707** : That's great lolol

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven... Please take care... and rescue V...

 **707** : Of course! And you too!

 **ZEN** : That's right!  
Seven will bring back both you and V!  
But if you could also bring back Rika...  
Then Yoosung will feel so much better~

 **707** : I will do my best!

 **Seo Kyung** : Zen... Please take care of Yoosung... You're such a nice and kindhearted person, please always smile! And Yoosung, everything will be okay! Just believe in yourself, k?

 **ZEN** : Lmao what's gotten into you, Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Jaehee, I know you're doing great but I hope you'll give yourself some time too!  
Women should better take care of themselves, right?

 **ZEN** : Umm... Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin, thank you for everything. Thank you for telling me and trusting me about such things. And, as your friend Han Seo Kyung, I'm happy to meet you again!

 **707** : Hey, Seo Kyung  
What are you up to?

 **ZEN** : You're acting strange  
As if you're saying goodbye...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven...

 **707** : Yep

 **Seo Kyung** : I promise you, I'll grant the wish that you've been longing for... :)

 **707** : HEY  
What's with you???  
You're scaring me.

 **Seo Kyung** : V will be back soon.  
I'm sorry...  
To my RFA family... thank you so much for accepting me... and goodbye.

_Seo Kyung has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Hey! Seo Kyung!!!

 **707** : Damn it  
Something must have happened to her!

 **ZEN** : What is this now?!  
This is scaring me!  
OMG!!!

 **707** : I better hurry

_707 has left the chatroom._   
_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Huh?

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung! She's acting strangely!  
Scroll up!

 **Yoosung** : Oh no  
What is she saying?  
Did something... happen??

 **ZEN** : Let's inform Jaehee and Jumin!

 **Yoosung** : Ok ok

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Seo Kyung... why did you say goodbye? :(  
Are you going to leave us too? :(

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_Seo Kyung put down her phone and sighed heavily._

**Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry guys... I must do this to earn Rika's trust.

\------------------------

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Jaehee** : Director Han! Zen has called... and...

 **Jumin** : What is it?

 **Jaehee** : Seo Kyung... she's acting strange earlier in the chatroom... She even said goodbye!

 **Jumin** : What?!  
 _Jumin got tensed and took out the phone he's been using to communicate with Seo Kyung. He tried to call her several times but there was no answer._

 **Jumin** : Seo Kyung... Things are getting different now because you aren't following V's route. Others who aren't aware of themselves yet are already reacting based on your actions. I beg you not to make changes anymore. Please.

\----------------------

**Saeran's Control Room**

**Saeran** : So, you will come here to rescue that hypocrite and take Seo Kyung away from me? You can have V but not my Seo Kyung. I have the upper hand because of that visual novel.  
 _He murmured as he looked at his computer monitor._

_The old phone rang and he glanced at it, then saw Jumin was calling. He ignored Jumin's calls and continued to monitor the messenger._

**Saeran** : It's about time. I should see her before the next scene comes.  
 _He stood up, took the old phone with him and left the room._

_He was walking towards Seo Kyung's room and knocked on the door._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, are you there?

 **Seo Kyung** : Come in!

_He opened the door and saw her rummaging in her drawers again._

**Saeran** : Are you looking for something?

 **Seo Kyung** : I am looking for that old phone. Have you seen it?

 **Saeran** : Oh, I have it.

_Seo Kyung stopped searching for it and looked at him. She glanced at the wall clock. The time was 11:00 in the evening._

**Seo Kyung** : It's almost time. I have something to check, Saeran.

 **Saeran** : Here. Sorry for taking it without your permission.  
 _He gave back the old phone to her._

 **Seo Kyung** : No, it's okay. I only want to look at the next visual novel so that we would know what to do next.

 **Saeran** : I read the chat log earlier. You have already said goodbye to RFA.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. I’ve decided to be with you and--

_In a flash, Seo Kyung vanished in front of Saeran, and the old phone dropped making him stunned._

**Saeran** : What happened? Where did she go??

_He struggled to walk but his body won't budge._

**Saeran** : Don't tell me... That scene is already happening?! No... I couldn’t move my legs! I couldn't move at all!

\-----------------------------

_Seven arrived near the vicinity of Magenta. He immediately called Jaehee while observing the place._

**Seven** : Hello, Jaehee? Did you receive the coordinates?

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Jaehee** : Luciel, yes. The agent just confirmed the coordinates. I’m glad you have arrived safely. Yes, I’ll put you into speakerphone now.

_Jaehee put her phone on the desk for the whole unit to hear Seven’s report._

**Seven** : Everyone, please listen carefully. I detect a heavy signal interruption around this place, and I don’t know when I’ll lose connection. There are also surveillance cameras everywhere, and I’m sure there’s more of them inside, so I should move according to blind spots.

 **Jumin** : Have you seen Rika somewhere?

 **Seven** : No, I haven’t. I can see several guards outside, though. I’m sure she’s inside the building. I’ll find V and Seo Kyung’s location as soon as I enter the building. I’ll keep on sending coordinates so please create a blueprint draft of the building. I will enter inside as soon as I’m done with the preparations needed.

 **Jumin** : Understood.

 **Seven** : Once I give the signal, please do as I’ve said earlier.

 **Jumin** : Yes, the unit is on standby now. Luciel, take care of V, Seo Kyung, and yourself. We will be waiting for the good news.

 **Seven** : Thanks, Jumin. I should go now.

_Seven ended the voice call._

**Jaehee** : I feel nervous, but I trust Luciel.

 **Jumin** : Yes, let’s trust him. We should.

\--------------------------------

**Rika’s chamber**

**Rika** : I’m glad you came, Seo Kyung. The night is so beautiful. I’m excited that you’re by my side now. You won’t regret joining hands with me.  
 _She uttered as she gazed in melancholy outside the window._

 **Seo Kyung** : Of course.  
 _She smiled confidently in response._

 **Rika** : What’s this? I couldn’t read you anymore. Your eyes… seem different than before. Is it because you have finally embraced your darkness?

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _I will if I’m going to destroy you, Rika.)_

 **Rika** : Well, let’s end our little chat now. We have someplace to go.

 **Seo Kyung** : Where are we going?

 **Rika** : I told you, let’s see V together.

_Seo Kyung got taken aback._

**Rika** : You should prove your loyalty to me by letting V see it. I want you to crush him in front of me. I am curious to see what kind of face he’ll make as he witnesses your betrayal. You can do that much for me and Ray, right? If you do, I will grant you an executive position right away.

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _As expected of you… but what to do? I’m more than ready to play your game.)_  
Alright, let’s get going.

_Rika and Seo Kyung arrived in the basement together. They approached V’s cell and opened it._

**Rika** : Good evening. This night is a priceless moment to punish a traitor.

_Seo Kyung clenched her fist to control her emotions as she saw V’s weakened state._

**Rika** : I didn’t expect to see you like this. You don’t even recognize me? Did Ray give him plenty of elixirs? Uh... You are no fun.

_Upon hearing Saeran’s name, Seo Kyung’s clenched fist deepened, her hands became redder._

_Rika turned back at her._

**Rika** : No need to worry. You won’t be needing that elixir.

 **V:** Seo Kyung…?

 **Rika** : Huh?  
 _Rika got flustered as she heard V calling Seo Kyung’s name._

 **V** : You are… in danger… Please… get out… of… here…  
 _He struggled to speak but still managed to._

 **Rika** : You’re the one who's in danger here. I’ve been treating her well, right, Seo Kyung? Now tell him that you have chosen to stay by my side.

 **Seo Kyung** : That’s right, V. I’ll stay here with Rika.

_V continued to look at Seo Kyung and this made Rika angry._

**Rika** : Now you’re treating me like an invisible woman?!

 **V** : Rika… our love… our obsession… should end now. I can’t… let… Seo Kyung… suffer…  
 _His coughing interrupted his speech._

 **Rika** : Yes, there was no love between us anymore. I don’t care about what happens to you now. I’ve become a devil thanks to you.

 **V** : Seo Kyung… it’s dangerous… to stay with Rika…

_Rika lost her cool and got furious._

**Rika** : V, you ended up choosing her... I knew it! I was just a replacement after all! Back then… and even now, you still like the girl Han Seo Kyung! You have deluded in a fantasy that that girl in the photo was me! You made yourself believe that that girl and I are the same! Tell me V, did you really love me?!

_Seo Kyung was dumbfounded while listening to V and Rika._

**V** : Rika… don’t do this…

 **Rika** : I couldn’t believe that the girl you’ve been longing for so long appears again in your life, but she chose to betray you! She understood me while you couldn’t even do it! How do you feel, V? How do you feel that the girl you like chose me over you? It’s painful, right? Ha!  
 _She then stared at Seo Kyung._

 **Rika** : You know what? I’ve hated you a lot! What kind of man would keep and treasure a photo of his first love while he’s already engaged to another woman? Do you know what I had felt every time he looked at me… touched me… caressed me… and kissed me so lovingly…? I felt that that woman was not me… it was you!

_Seo Kyung started to tremble again as she looked very tensed._

**Seo Kyung** : _(I couldn’t accept my fears like Rika does after all… Am I going to be defeated by her darkness…?)_

 **Rika** : But now, it’s different. I’ve realized that you are also his victim. Hence, I let go of my anger and embraced you and your darkness. I know how it feels to be betrayed by him.

_She turned back to V._

**Rika** : To the person like us, this is our haven. If we step outside, we will die. You will never understand us, V.

 **V** : Rika… think about our… memories… our obsession… with each other…

 **Rika** : Obsession? Interesting. I’m sure I was the only one obsessed. You know nothing but endless love!

 **V** : No... I… I was obsessed… with you, Rika. I thought… I had to give… *cough* you unconditional *cough* love…

 **Rika** : What?  
 _Rika’s eyes widened in anger._

 **V** : I told you… that I love you… when your soul didn’t want it… I was obsessed with you...

 **Rika** : So, you mean you didn’t love me? You’re only obsessed with me…?!

 **V** : I did… love you—

 **Rika** : Don’t twist your words! You have just said it now! All what you’ve done was not love, but just a mere obsession?!

 **V** : Rika… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

 **Rika** : Answer me! You said you loved me like the sun! You said you’ll love me even if I test your love, torture you and ruin you! But, that is only an obsession?!

 **V** : Rika… sorry… Seo Kyung… please go…

_Seo Kyung fell on the floor as she was having an episode of panic attack once again._

**Rika** : Why…?! Why! Is it because of your sunshine, Han Seo Kyung?! Is it because of that little girl— I mean, this woman?! Then why did you come here? Is it because of your love? Your obsession… or because of her?!

 **V:** No… Rika…

 **Rika** : In other words, you’ve never loved me in the first place?

 **V** : Seo Kyung… please leave...!

_Rika broke down in anguish and screamed as V kept on ignoring her._

**Rika** : You said you love me! You said you love me! And what, obsession?! You mean, no one has ever loved me?! Was there… really no one who loved me ever since I was born?!  
 _Rika lost herself as she kept on screaming and crying._

_Someone poked Seo Kyung._

**???** : Shh! Be quiet. You're Seo Kyung, right? It’s me, Seven.

_Seo Kyung came back to her senses as she saw Saeran’s face in Seven._

**Seven** : We’re getting out of here. Can you help V stand? Do it now, so that she wouldn’t notice. Hurry!  
 _He whispered at her while observing Rika at the same time._

_Seo Kyung nodded and carried V with her. Then, she brought V for Seven to carry. Seven placed V on his back and held Seo Kyung’s hand._

**Seven** : Let’s go now, Seo Kyung!

_Suddenly, Seo Kyung removed Seven’s hand from hers._

**Seven** : Seo Kyung… What are you doing?

 **Seo Kyung** : Go and leave with V now.

 **Seven** : What? You’ll come with us! Hurry, there’s no time!

 **Seo Kyung** : Please go! V is not in a good state, please!  
 _She suddenly cried._

 **Seven** : No, I won’t leave you alone here, Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, please! Or else I won’t be able to face you even after I die! Please go!  
 _She went to Rika, held her shoulders and shook her to help her come back to her senses._

 **Seo Kyung** : Rika! Get yourself together! V is missing!

_She looked back at Seven and signaled him to leave. Seeing that, Seven looked sadly at her and left the basement hurriedly while carrying V on his back. Seo Kyung gazed at Seven and V’s disappearing shadows as she continued to cry._

**Rika** : When did you stop loving me…? When I hurt your eye? Or when I went to psychological sessions but not feeling better?

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran… I’m really having a hard time now…

\--------------------------------

_Seven helped V to sit inside his car carefully and closed the door. He hurriedly sat in the driver’s seat and left as fast as he could. While driving, he called Jumin right away._

**Seven** : Hello, Jumin. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I’ve successfully rescued V. Yes. The bad news is… Seo Kyung… didn’t come with us.


	16. Love-in-a-mist: Perplexity

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Jumin was shocked to hear Seven's news. Jaehee stared at him, worried._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, what's wrong?

_He slowly hung up and stared blankly on his phone. Then, he smashed the table with his clenched fist._

**Jaehee** : Director Han Jumin!

_She mentioned his name out of surprise from unexpected reaction of Jumin._

**Jumin** : Team A, track the hacker right now. Team B, look for the party guests' whereabouts from the previous two parties of RFA. Find as much info as you can.  
_He suddenly ordered the intelligence unit with his low, cold voice._

 **Jaehee** : Director, what's happening?

 **Jumin** : Seven has rescued V successfully.

 **Jaehee** : My goodness, that's a relief! What about Seo Kyung?

 **Jumin** : Seo Kyung... didn't come with them.

 **Jaehee** : Pardon...?  
_She looked at his eyes to seek confirmation._

 **Jumin** : She did not come with them. Luciel used the words 'did not'.

 **Jaehee** : But why...?!

 **Jumin** : Call Zen and Yoosung to log into the messenger. Seven will tell us everything that happened.

 **Jaehee** : Yes, understood.

 **Jumin** : Han Seo Kyung... What do you think you're doing?!

\-----------------------

_After that scene, Saeran rushed to the basement. As he opened the steel door, he saw Rika still crying and repeating the same words and glanced at Seo Kyung._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung!!!

_She turned around to see Saeran standing behind her._

**Saeran** : You're here! You're safe! That redhead didn't take you away from me... Thank goodness!  
_He hugged her tightly._

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran!  
_She cried on his shoulders._

 **Saeran** : There, there. I'm here. Don't be afraid. I couldn't move during the scene earlier so I am very afraid that he'll both take you and V...

 **Seo Kyung** : You knew...?  
_She freed herself from his embrace to confirm it to him._

 **Saeran** : Um, so V has escaped, right? And uh, Savior!

_He glanced at Rika, still crying like crazy._

**Saeran** : What happened to her? Did those two hurt her?

 **Seo Kyung** : They argued... I don't know what happened next... I got too scared I lost my mind for a bit...

 **Saeran:** For now, let's help Savior and get out of here.

_Seo Kyung helped Saeran to carry Rika and left the basement together._

**Saeran** : I'll bring her to her room, so please wait for me, Seo Kyung.

_She nodded in response. As Saeran was leaving while carrying Rika, the worry in her eyes changed to a blank and dull one._

**Seo Kyung** : I won't live as you do, Rika. We have the same darkness, but I'll live differently.

\--------------------------

**(Scene)**

_While Seven was driving, V suddenly coughed and regained a little bit of his self-consciousness._

**V** : Luciel...

 **Seven** : V, what happened to you? Why are you so sick?

 **V** : Seo Kyung... Where is... she...?

 **Seven** : V... She remained there.

 **V** : What...?! No... Let's go back... Luciel...  
_He kept on coughing and breathing heavily._

 **Seven** : No, not right now. Let's figure out how to save her after your treatment. V, your body is full of chemicals right now. You need to get detoxified as soon as possible.

 **V** : Seo Kyung... she's in danger...

 **Seven** : Listen, I barely got you out of there while Rika lost herself but Seo Kyung tried to help her regain her senses! That means she deliberately pushed us away to leave without her. She has no plans of escaping in the first place!

 **V:** Luciel... No... Let's go... back...

 **Seven** : Don't be so stubborn, V! You even lied to us that Rika is dead! And Seo Kyung said something strange to me. She told me she won't be able to face me even after she dies if she'll leave that place. What the hell is going on with her?

_V kept quiet._

**Seven** : Let's go to the hospital first. I'll ask you questions later.

 **V** : No... not in the hospital...

 **Seven** : What?! Your life is in danger right now!

 **V** : Rika... would be traced...

 **Seven** : Why are you still thinking about her after what she did to you?!

 **V** : Luciel... please...

 **Seven** : Haaaa.... Then let's go to the hideout first. I've spotted one. We'll be safe there for a while. I'll log in to the messenger and tell everyone what happened especially about Seo Kyung.

\-------------------------

**(Scene)**

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._  
_707 has entered the chatroom._  
_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._  
_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Is everyone here?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han is not yet here so please wait for a moment.

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : I'm here. Luciel, let's begin.

 **ZEN** : Huh? What about Seo Kyung?

 **707** : First of all, I'm here to inform you that I'm with V right now.

 **ZEN** : Gosh...........  
I'm so glad. How is he?

 **707** : V is sick. He is drugged.

 **ZEN** : WHAT?!  
DRUGGED?!

 **Yoosung** : How about Rika?  
Are you with her, too?

 **707** : No...

 **ZEN** : Wait.  
What about Seo Kyung??

 **707** : Seo Kyung.... didn't come with us.

 **ZEN** : HUH?!  
You mean she's still there?!

 **Yoosung** : Why??

 **707** : Seo Kyung was very strange earlier.  
Turns out she has no intention to be rescued.

 **ZEN** : What does that mean?!

 **707** : When I arrived in the basement where V is imprisoned,  
Rika was not in a state where she could sense an intruder.  
It looked like V and Rika argued or something.  
It was my opportunity to escape with V and Seo Kyung,  
but she almost blew my cover.  
It looked like she did that to force me to escape with V without her.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I couldn't believe it...

 **ZEN** : But why...?  
It doesn't make any sense...

 **Yoosung** : I don't know what's going on anymore...  
Seven failed to bring back Rika and Seo Kyung...  
I should have been there!

 **ZEN** : Are you crazy?  
It's dangerous!  
Look at what happened to V!  
Seven, who drugged him??

 **707** : I don't know.. but Rika was aware of it.

 **Yoosung** : I'm sure Rika didn't do that to him!

 **ZEN** : I'm not sure about that.  
She even hurt V's eye.

 **Han Jumin** : Luciel, are you going to bring V into the hospital right now?

 **707** : No... We will go to a safe hideout, and I'll treat him there. There's a situation why we couldn't go to the hospital.

 **Han Jumin** : I see. I trust your judgment then. Let me know if you need a doctor. I will send my doctor right away.

 **707** : I appreciate it, Jumin.  
Next, we should plan on how to get Seo Kyung out of that place.  
But I'm sure it will be difficult this time.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I wonder why she made such a choice...  
I thought she's also in danger, is it not?  
She didn't betray us, right?

 **707** : I'm sure she's still on our side but,  
I have this strange feeling...

 **ZEN** : What feeling?

 **707** : There is more to that place.  
I think she has a reason why she decided to stay despite being in danger.  
We should find it out.

 **ZEN** : Just what is that reason...  
for her to stay there and expose herself to danger?

 **Yoosung** : I'm worried about Seo Kyung...  
but  
What about Rika?  
How is she?

 **707** : Rika... is not the same person as we used to know anymore...  
What I'm trying to say is, I've rescued V from Rika.

 **Yoosung** : No... that's not true...  
Did you talk to her?

 **707** : I told you, she was not in a state to talk...

 **Yoosung** : ...

 **Han Jumin** : I've already told the intelligence unit to speed up the investigation on Mint Eye, especially on the hacker.

 **707** : Especially on the hacker? Why?

 **Han Jumin** : ...

 **ZEN** : Hey CEO-in-line  
You should continue with what you're saying!

 **Han Jumin** : Because the hacker is the reason why Seo Kyung couldn't leave that place.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han...  
What is that supposed to mean?

 **ZEN** : Ikr?  
Did the hacker threaten her life or something?!  
Or was she under the influence of drugs, too?!

 **707** : Um, she's not drugged, unlike V.

 **Han Jumin** : Exactly as what I've said.

 **ZEN** : And what does it mean by 'exactly', huh?  
You're frustrating, Han Jumin!

 **Yoosung** : Don't tell me...  
She likes the hacker?!

 **ZEN** : Yoosung...  
I understand you're in deep shock  
but how could you say that?

 **Yoosung** : Then what else is there in Jumin's words?

 **ZEN** : Han Jumin  
Is that what you mean?  
Is Yoosung correct?

_Jumin posted a screenshot from the email inbox. The email's sender was "Mint Eye" and the content was: "Don't take Seo Kyung away from me. If you try to do anything silly, I'll take over the messenger and destroy RFA completely." written in capital letters with big font size._

**Yoosung** : OMG!!!  
They like each other?!  
Sounded like a man warning another man not to take his girl away from him instead of threatening us...

 **Han Jumin** : .....

 **ZEN** : NO WAY  
Is that for real?!  
Is that why she said that she'll take care of the hacker herself?!

 **707** : I did remember her saying that here...

 **ZEN** : This is too shocking!!!  
But what if he only said that because Seo Kyung is a hostage and treats her as his leverage?  
Then that leaves her with no choice.  
Besides, how could Seo Kyung like the man who made her his hostage?

 **Yoosung** : But Seven said that it was Seo Kyung's choice not to go with them.  
If she was rescued by Seven, that hacker couldn't threaten her anymore, right?

 **ZEN** : You're maybe right, but he is still hacking our messenger even though Seo Kyung is with him.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Zen has a point. It's too early to assume that they like each other, and we also have to consider different scenarios.  
If she likes the hacker, then that makes her on his side... I hope she won't betray us...

 **Yoosung** : No way...  
She won't do that, right?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, when did you receive this?

 **Han Jumin** : Several minutes ago. It was sent to the unit's email.

 **707** : If there's a chance that Yoosung is right,  
then that explains Seo Kyung's behavior earlier.  
For me, it looks like she's caught in between.  
But  
I believe Seo Kyung is still in danger.  
V kept on insisting to go back and save her.  
I only stayed there not too long, but that place is no joke.

 **Yoosung** : Only Seo Kyung could tell us the real reason...  
I hope she logs in and explains to us.

 **Han Jumin** : I have something else to do.  
Luciel, please update us about V's state.

 **707** : I will as soon as we arrive in our hideout.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Seriously that jerk...  
He is acting strange!

 **Kang Jaehee** : To be honest, Director Han is not as composed as he has been right now. It feels like something else is bothering him.  
How do I put it? I feel like he is sure that the hacker is the reason why Seo Kyung remained there.

 **707** : I'm driving right now and done informing you guys so I'll go now.

 **ZEN** : Seven, please take care of V!

 **707** : Yep.  
I'll go now.

_707 has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Haaaaa.....  
I hope V gets better soon.  
I think we should contact Seo Kyung.  
That's the only way we would know the truth.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Right you are.

\----------------------

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Jaehee approached her boss after the chat in the messenger._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, is there something wrong?

_Jumin was caught off guard and looked at Jaehee with a puzzled look._

**Jumin** : Hm?

 **Jaehee** : Because you're acting strange.

 **Jumin** : Nothing. Please continue your work and don't worry about me, Assistant Kang.  
_He continued typing on his laptop._

 **Jaehee** : Understood...  
_She answered but remained to give him a concerned look._

_When Jaehee went back to her desk, Jumin took out his other phone and composed a text message to Seo Kyung._

\--------------------------

_In her room, Seo Kyung kept gazing at the bright moon outside her window. Then, the old phone rang, and she took it._

**Seo Kyung** : A text from Jumin...

 **Jumin (Text):** It looks like you considered my warning lightly. You didn't bring back Seo Kyung to us when I'm asking you nicely. Very well, I will play your game. I will bring you concrete evidence that she is in danger right there.

 **Seo Kyung** : What does he mean...? Was he referring to Saeran? Did he... Did he talk to Saeran?!

_She hurriedly sent a reply to Jumin._

**Seo Kyung (Text):** Jumin, this is Seo Kyung... Who are you talking...?

 **Jumin (Text):** You know who I was talking. Seo Kyung, V's route has changed already because of your careless actions.

 **Seo Kyung (Text):** What? The route has changed...? But I thought we couldn't change it...

 **Jumin (Text):** I thought so in the beginning. Seo Kyung, you have gained control even during the scenes, right? You're no longer under the writer's control, am I correct?

 **Seo Kyung (Text):** How did you know...?

 **Jumin (Text)** : Because V's route has changed, and this is not good. Simply put, you're not a part of this game anymore. This is real talk.

_Shocked to see Jumin's confusing message, her hands were shaking as she composed her reply._

**Seo Kyung (Text)** : What is that supposed to mean?

 **Jumin (Text)** : You are now considered a bug that the game developer will fix and get rid of. They will notice soon that your situation is abnormal. I didn't really know how you ended up having your free will, but that's not a good occurrence. I did my best to warn you, but I guess I still failed.

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : You mean, they will kill me...?

 **Jumin (Text)** : It's not too late yet. If you follow V's route naturally, they won't get rid of your existence as the main character. I'm saying this because I don't want to lose you again, so please just listen to me. I will tell and convince that hacker myself. He will do as I say if I show him you're in great danger now.

 **Seo Kyung (Text)** : Jumin... You're talking as if you have prior experience of this...

 **Jumin (Text):** I'll lie if I say that I didn't have. Until now, these memories are nothing but torture to me. I won't go into details but if you now understand what I mean, then listen to me. Get rid of your feelings for that hacker and go to Jihyun, if you want to survive.

_Seo Kyung was unable to reply because of shock._

**Seo Kyung** : Is this the end for both Saeran and me...? Can't we really be together...? No... I don't care what happens to me. Saeran has suffered more than enough already. I won't give up on him, but before I worry about that, I must convince him to escape this place now. There's not much time. Rika is getting more and more dangerous.

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

_Seven managed to put V on the bed in an empty cabin located in the middle of the forest._

**Seven** : I'm glad you made it, Madam Vanderwood.

_A man with long, hazel brown hair stared at him and V, lying down sickly._

**Vanderwood** : What the hell happened, Agent 707? And don't call me madam. Besides, I'm here to watch you.

 **Seven** : Vanderwood, can you please help us? You know how to detoxify, right?

 **Vanderwood** : What? Detoxify? Do you mean this guy?

 **Seven** : Yes... He got drugged...

 **Vanderwood** : Who is this guy?

 **Seven** : He's the head of RFA... Vanderwood, please help me this time, and I'll become your faithful servant for two months.

_Vanderwood gave him a suspicious look._

**Vanderwood** : What the hell did the RFA head do for him to become like this? What is going on?

 **Seven** : Please, please?

 **Vanderwood** : Alright, alright. Let me examine him first. Don't take back what you've offered me, 707.

 **Seven** : Yes, yes. Please help me save him.

_Seven was watching Vanderwood examining V's condition._

**Seven** : V, you have lots of explaining to do later, so make sure to get better.

\----------------------

_Saeran stood in front of Seo Kyung's door to check on her._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, are you still awake?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, come in, Saeran. How's the Savior?

_Saeran opened the door and entered discreetly._

**Saeran** : She's sleeping now. She's in a bad state. What did V do to her? He told her some harsh things again, right? Her hurt her, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : They were just talking to each other... and I don't really remember what happened because I was so tensed.

 **Saeran** : I'm so worried about you. I thought that redhead took you away, too.

_Seo Kyung reached for his hands and held them firmly._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran, we need to escape this place.

 **Saeran** : That talk again, Seo Kyung? Why do you insist on that?

 **Seo Kyung** : You are in danger, Saeran! Can't you see that Rika is using you against RFA and achieve her goal for Mint Eye? She's using you as a tool! Please open your eyes and realize before it's too late!

 **Saeran** : Why are you forcing those thoughts on me?

 **Seo Kyung** : V didn't betray you as well as your brother!

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, did that hypocrite tell you that? They hurt me and left me alone to suffer! They are liars. Now there's no turning back.

 **Seo Kyung** : Who told you that? Was it Rika?

_Saeran kept quiet._

**Seo Kyung** : I'm saying this because I love you! Rika is beyond redemption. She is getting more and more dangerous! If she hurt the man she had loved that much, she could do that to you, too! Why can't you see that? Please, it's too late and let's just get out of here! Please trust me!

 **Saeran** : So you're lying when you said you'll stay here and help Savior? And Savior won't hurt me if I prove myself to be useful to her. She only did that to V because it's V.

 **Seo Kyung** : No... It's because of what I've witnessed so far. How long are you going to prove yourself to her? You don't have to prove yourself to someone. You can stand and act on your own! You have the right to do that because you're a human being and not a tool.

 **Saeran** : Savior told me that if I do that, I won't survive in this world... People will only give me endless torment because I'm too weak. I need to stay with her to be strong.

 **Seo Kyung** : What about me then? You're not weak! You're even protecting me... I'm here for you, so when we step outside, hold my hand, and trust yourself as well. Please?

_She looked at his eyes with determination._

**Seo Kyung** : I don't want to say this, but I've found out something.

 **Saeran** : What do you mean?

 **Seo Kyung** : Rika planned this from the very beginning. Me being here is part of her plan. She did not choose me among other people randomly.

 **Saeran** : No way... She said it was random...

 **Seo Kyung** : It seemed that she had known me for a long time because according to her, I was getting in the way of their relationship.

 **Saeran** : What was that supposed to mean?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't know, either. I am confused as you are.

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, it's getting late. You should take a rest now. Let's talk tomorrow. Good night.

_He left the room without giving Seo Kyung a chance to say good night to him._

**Seo Kyung** : I didn't expect that she has this much influence on him, but I guess Saeran starts to doubt her now...

\-------------------------

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Jaehee** : Director Han, you can go home and take a rest. You're staying here longer than expected.

 **Jumin** : I'm fine, Assistant Kang. I have some work left to do.

 **Jaehee** : Alright.

_One personnel approached Jumin with some papers in his hand._

**Employee** : Sir, I've obtained the details of previous party guests per your request.  
_He gave the papers to Jumin._

 **Jumin** : Good job.

_The employee bowed to him and returned to his seat._

_Jumin examined the papers and something caught his attention. His eyes widened in shock._

\-------------------------

_Seo Kyung went to Rika's chamber to see her. Rika was surprised by her sudden visit._

**Rika** : I'm surprised that you're still here. I thought you left together with them. Are you happy seeing me like this?

 **Seo Kyung** : No way. I have chosen you, remember?

 **Rika** : Despite knowing the real reason why you're here?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm not guilty of anything. Jihyun-- I mean V... V and I remained a history. We were only friends and I've just known him as Jihyun after regaining my memories. So I hope you won't think of me as your rival.

 **Rika** : Rival? Hahaha... Anyway, didn't you decide to stay because of Ray? I'm aware that you two are dating.

 **Seo Kyung** : Well, I won't deny that.  
_She answered confidently._

 **Rika** : Very well. Regardless of your reason, you have proven your loyalty to Mint Eye. I'll grant you an executive position. Tell me, what kind of position do you aim?

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't really need any position... I can offer you some help you need, since I have the information about the party guests, but instead...  
_She looked at Rika straight in the eyes._

 **Rika** : Hm? Do you want anything else?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. I want a grand piano.

 **Rika** : Ha? Piano? What for?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm not sure if you knew but, I was a pianist... before I had an accident. During your sermons and even cleansing activities, I could offer to play the piano. Its music brings wonders to the mind.

 **Rika** : Is that so?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. How was it? Not bad of a deal, right?

 **Rika** : Hmm... Okay, I'll buy you a piano. It will arrive soon. You are an artist as well... Do artists think uniquely compared to others?  
_She whispered to herself._

 **Seo Kyung** : For eternal paradise.

 **Rika** : For eternal paradise.

_Saeran was a little surprised to meet Seo Kyung at the entrance to Rika's chamber._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, you're here to see Savior?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes.

 **Saeran** : Okay. See you later. I have something to report to her.

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure.

_Saeran smiled and entered the large room._  
_Seo Kyung remained outside to eavesdrop._

**Rika** : Ray, make sure to find V as soon as possible.

_Seo Kyung's face became serious._

\------------------------

_Meanwhile, Seven stayed beside V as the latter kept on coughing and chasing his breath._

**Seven** : V, are you okay? Did you feel a bit better than last night?

 **V** : I guess...

 **Seven** : We've managed to take out most of the chemicals inside your body, so you're experiencing side effects now. There are still some left, and we have to take them all out.

 **V** : Luciel... How about Seo Kyung...?  
_He asked in a weak voice._

 **Seven** : I'll coordinate with Jumin's intelligence unit to rescue Seo Kyung this time around. I expect her resistance, so I'll have to knock her unconscious if I have to.

 **Vanderwood** : What? There is another hostage there? Hey 707, don't tell me you've forgotten your duties in the agency?

 **Seven** : Madam Vanderwood, please spare me one last time! I'll do my best and take care of this quickly.

 **Vanderwood** : Seriously, what is wrong with RFA? The head got drugged with some prohibited chemicals, and another member is still a hostage?

 **Seven** : V, since you were there, do you happen to know who the hacker is?

_V gazed at Seven, quite alarmed._

**V** : What about... the hacker...?

 **Seven** : Because according to Jumin, he's the reason why Seo Kyung stayed there despite being in danger. I want to know what kind of relationship they have.

 **V** : Jumin... said that...?

 **Seven** : Yeah... He seemed sure about it. I wonder, too. He has never been there but how could he be so sure? He is acting strange. Even Zen noticed that too.

 **V** : I didn't... see him... I'm sorry... I'm being a nuisance to everyone... I even failed to rescue Seo Kyung...

 **Seven** : If you know that, you should behave and focus on getting better. What the hell happened to you and Rika, V?

 **Vanderwood** : Huh? A lover's quarrel?

 **Seven** : This is more than just a lover's quarrel... Madam, I'll leave V to you for a while. I need to take care of the messenger since the hacker is still on the loose.

 **Vanderwood** : Hey, don't make me babysit a grown-up man! And I'm not a madam, you crazy guy!

 **V** : I'm sorry...  
_He looked at Vanderwood apologetically._

 **Vanderwood** : Argh.  
_He averted his gaze consciously after V apologized._

\------------------------

**Chairman's office, HK Group**

_A tall man in a black suit approached a man with a corporate attire in his fifties sitting on the executive chair doing paperwork._

**Man** : Chairman Han, an envelope is addressed to you, but there's no sender.

 **Chairman Han:** Is there any other thing inside?

 **Man** : No, Sir.

 **Chairman Han** : Open it and throw it away if it's some sort of a prank.

 **Man** : Yes, Sir.

_The tall man opened the envelope and was_  
_perplexed to see the content. He quickly looked at the chairman._

**Man** : I think you need to see this, Chairman Han.  
_He gave the mysterious paper to the chairman._

 **Chairman Han** : What is this...?!  
_He suddenly stood up in bewilderment as soon as he saw the letter._

_The letter is composed of cut-outs of Korean characters that came from printed materials formed into sentences: "Han Seo Kyung is alive. Proof: Thousand Cherry Blossoms by Suzuki Akira. Contact me with this number if you want to know more."_


	17. Snapdragon: Deception

_The chairman's assistant was aware of the tension inside the chairman's office._  
  
 **Assistant** : Sir, what does that mean...? Lady Seo Kyung is alive?  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Only me, her mother, and she knew about that piano piece "Thousand Cherry Blossoms". Her mother had never played that in any of her recitals or concerts. Who gave this letter to you?  
  
 **Assistant** : The guard of the lobby was the one who received this, Sir.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Bring that guard to me. No, no. I'll go to him instead.  
  
 **Assistant** : Yes, Sir.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : One more thing, don't let Soo Yeon nor Joon Young know about this.  
  
 **Assistant** : Understood.  
 _The assistant bowed down to the chairman before leaving the office._  
  
 _Chairman Han read the letter again and finally called the contact number on it._  
  
\-------------------------  
  
 **Magenta**  
  
 _A believer knocked on Seo Kyung's door._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Who is it?  
  
 **Believer** : Ms. Seo Kyung, your baby grand piano has arrived.  
  
 _Seo Kyung was delighted to hear the news, and hurriedly went out of her room to welcome her grand piano._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : So pretty... Oh, please be careful!  
  
 _The believers carrying the piano parts placed them carefully on the floor._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : You can leave them there. I can assemble this. Hmm, this piano will be of great help during Savior's sermons. Can you imagine her meaningful sermons accompanied by the melody of the piano? That would be even more enticing.  
  
 **Believer** : I agree with you as long as it's for the betterment of our Mint Eye. For eternal paradise.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : For eternal paradise.  
  
 _The believers finally left._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Ugh... They're as creepy as that crazy woman. Mint Eye, huh? Come to think of it, Jihyun's eyes are mint-colored and beautiful. Haaaaa... She made his eyes creepy... Well, should I start messing around this place?  
  
 _After the piano assembled, she slowly opened it and stared at the piano keys in front of her. Her hands were trembling as she was about to touch them. Her mother's voice echoed in her head._  
 _"When you're feeling happy, sad, angry, or worried, just play the piano and express how you feel. The melody you produce will be your great companion as you share your burden and fears with your music."_  
  
 _She clenched her fists before placing her fingers gently on the piano keys. After a while, her fingers moved swiftly but delicately on the black and white bars._  
  
\-------------------------  
  
 _V got up from his bed slowly and looked for Seven. After a while, Seven came with a glass of water._  
  
 **Seven** : V, how are you feeling?  
  
 **V** : I feel so much better thanks to you both.  
  
 **Seven** : Good. Here, have a glass of water first.  
  
 **V** : Thank you, Luciel.  
 _V slowly emptied the water inside the glass._  
  
 **V** : Luciel, any news from Seo Kyung?  
  
 **Seven** : Everyone is waiting for her to log in to the messenger until now...  
  
 **V** : I'm so worried about her... and yet I'm here, useless.  
  
 **Seven** : Don't say that. Oh, you better tell us why you made us believe that Rika is dead.  
  
 **V** : It's all my fault. I am the reason why Rika turned out to be like that, so I thought I should carry the burden alone and solve it by myself. I don't want RFA to be in danger because of me.  
  
 **Seven** : But look at what happened... Your secret has gone out of control. Do you think we'll be happy if you sacrifice yourself for us? Besides, your love is not enough to stop Rika now. She has gone too deep, V.  
  
 **V** : Luciel...  
 _V stared at him earnestly._  
  
 **Seven** : What?  
  
 **V** : I'm sorry about that. I won't mind if you'll not believe me, but the reason I went there was to save Seo Kyung... I don't understand either. I wanted to save Rika at first, that's why I hid her from all of you... I figured I'll tell everyone the truth after I save her, but... my feelings became so complicated in an instant.  
  
 **Seven** : What do you mean...?  
  
 **V** : It felt like I saw a glimpse of freedom within me. I couldn't really explain, it's too confusing for me. I have this bad feeling until now that all of my feelings for Rika were... How should I put this? Forced? Fake?  
  
 **Seven** : V... This is only my hunch but, are you... by any chance, aware of yourself now?  
  
 **V** : Aware of myself...? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
 **Seven** : Um... Does it occur that sometimes, your words and actions are forced on you? Like, you have different thoughts but what you do in the end is contradicting them?  
  
 **V** : That! Exactly like that, Luciel. Do you understand how I feel then?  
  
 **Seven** : Yes... Because I'm like that, too.  
  
 **V** : Why...?  
  
 **Seven** : Don't be surprised, V. This world, our world, is just a game... a dating game, to be exact.  
  
 **V** : A game...?  
  
 **Seven** : Yes. We're inside the game, and we're game characters whose fate is destined according to the action of our main character.  
  
 **V** : Luciel, I don't know what you mean...  
  
 **Seven** : That main character is Seo Kyung. Our fate in this game depends on her.  
  
 _V was shocked and was unable to answer._  
  
 **Seven** : I know it's ridiculous and hard to accept, but I'm telling the truth, V. And, I think Seo Kyung is also aware of herself. I'm not sure about the other members, though.  
  
 **V** : So, are you saying that all of these events are only part of a game?  
  
 _Seven looked away sadly._  
  
 **V** : I couldn't believe this...  
  
 **Seven** : At least during the scenes, yes. There are times that we can do what we want, and there are also times that we can't. V, this route is yours now. You have to get Seo Kyung no matter what.  
  
 **V** : What do you mean...?  
  
 **Seven** : You still like Seo Kyung, right? That's your real feelings. I realized it when you told me about those conflicting feelings of yours. You're confused because your setup is Rika's fianceé and is in love with her, but once the scenes ended, you're starting to become aware that something's off.  
  
 **V** : It's too confusing for me...  
  
 **Seven** : When did you start feeling that way, V?  
  
 _V thought about it deeply, and then he replied._  
  
 **V** : I think... when I discovered that Seo Kyung in the old photo I took and our new member Seo Kyung is the same person.  
  
 **Seven** : So that really was it. We tend to become self-aware when there's a huge impact or event that happened to us...  
  
 **V** : Then, something happened to you too, Luciel? That's why you're saying all of these?  
  
 _Seven sighed heavily before answering V._  
  
 **Seven** : To be honest, I've become aware of myself since your route was played twice, and the other in between was that of an unknown man.  
  
 **V** : Unknown man?  
  
 **Seven** : Yeah. I suspect it is the hacker.  
  
 _V widened his eyes in surprise._  
  
 **Seven** : I don't know his real identity, but during his route, maybe something bad happened between him and Seo Kyung so there's a reset.  
  
 **V** : Reset...?  
  
 **Seven** : That means the player behind Seo Kyung has reset the whole route, or she obtained the ending and the reset happened. V, I'm sure this is all hard to take in now, but soon you will realize that it all makes sense. However, I have one thing to say. Make sure you get Seo Kyung since this is your route, or else something bad will happen.  
  
 **V** : I know, maybe I need some time to accept this. But, something bad will happen?  
  
 **Seven** : The game simply wanted us to follow the flow of our own story, or else it becomes disrupted. Since you already know the truth, I guess I could tell you this now. Ask Jumin what happened. He doesn't say anything to us, but I'm sure he is also aware of himself.

 **V** : What about Jumin?

 **Seven** : I guess it's better if you will hear it from him.

 _V kept quiet as he was organizing his thoughts._  
  
\------------------------  
  
 **Sermon Hall in Magenta**  
  
 _As Seo Kyung was tuning her piano, Saeran was quite surprised to see her on stage._  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, hello.  
  
 **Saeran** : That's a piano... Are you going to play here tonight?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, during the sermon.  
  
 **Saeran** : I didn't know about this, but I'm sure you'll do well. I'm looking forward to attending Savior's sermon with your music.  
  
 _Seo Kyung looked sad without facing Saeran._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Thank you, Saeran. _(Yeah, well... I'll play really well tonight so that you'll only focus on listening to my music. I don't want you to hear those sickening words she will say later.)_  
  
 **Saeran** : Oh, the believers are here.  
  
 _Several people started to gather in the hall and took their respective seats. They all looked at Seo Kyung and her piano on stage._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : _(I didn't expect she has fooled a lot of people...)_  
 _She looked at them with pity._  
  
 _After a while, Rika arrived at the hall to give an evening sermon. The believers stood up in unison as she took the stage._  
  
 **Rika** : For eternal paradise.  
  
 **Believer** s: For eternal paradise.  
  
 _Seo Kyung gazed at Saeran behind the curtains sadly._  
  
 _ **Seo Kyung** : (Is this how you live all this time, Saeran?) Furious, she clenched her fist under the piano._  
  
 **Rika** : We've been struggling to avoid being abandoned and betrayed by the people especially those who are dear to us. That was the only thing we're doing in this world. However, here in Magenta, no one will forsake you. Do you realize your fears and darkness within are there to be loved? There's no need to be afraid. Magenta is the place where people like us belong and receive love! For eternal paradise!  
  
 _While Rika was 'preaching', Seo Kyung played her mom's masterpiece that is hidden from the public, Thousand Cherry Blossoms. Behind the shadows, a closing fist got barely shown during the sermon._  
  
\--------------------------  
  
 **HK Group Main Lobby**  
  
 _Along with his assistant and bodyguards, Chairman Han went directly to the guard who received the suspicious envelope. The guard bowed in front of him._  
  
 **Guard** : Chairman Han, you came.  
 _He greeted the chairman in honorifics._  
  
 **Chairman Han** : I'm here to ask you about this envelope. Who gave you this?  
  
 **Guard** : The driver of the courier service gave it to me, Sir.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : What's the name of the courier?  
  
 **Guard** : Quick, Sir.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Alright. Assistant Lee, go to Quick and ask about the information of the sender of this envelope.  
  
 **Assistant** : Yes, Sir.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : I'll go out. I have to meet someone.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
 _In her room, Seo Kyung was playing another Rachmaninoff's piece, Moment Musicaux Op. 16 No. 4. After a few notes, she stopped and resumed playing again, and stopped again. Saeran went towards her room, was curious about Seo Kyung's playing, and about to knock, but he hesitated._  
  
 **Saeran** : What if I'll just disturb her practice?  
  
 _Suddenly, the door opened wide._  
  
 **Saeran** : Oh!  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, why didn't you knock?  
  
 **Saeran** : Um, I'm afraid I will disturb you.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : You're not. Never. Come inside. Aren't you curious about the piano?  
  
 _She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She dragged the vanity chair and pushed it beside the piano bench. She sat on the piano bench and gestured Saeran to sit beside her._  
 _He went near the piano shyly and sat in front of it._  
  
 **Saeran** : What were you playing earlier? It sounded angry and aggressive.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Oooh~ My Saeran, are you a musician? Haha.  
  
 **Saeran** : My... Saeran?

 _He blushed._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah, you're mine. You don't like it?  
 _She smiled sweetly._  
  
 **Saeran** : Of course, I do! You're mine as well.  
 _He replied defensively._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Hehe. But yes, you're right. This piece expresses those kinds of emotions. However, this is a difficult one, and considering that I haven't played the piano for years, I'm struggling to master this again.  
  
 **Saeran** : Is there something bothering you? Did... did the sermon make you uncomfortable...?  
 _He looked at her, worried._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's just that I want to remember my mom. She liked Rachmaninoff's pieces and played them a lot. Ah, right! Why don't you try pressing your fingers on the piano keys, Saeran?  
  
 _He was taken aback._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Come on, give me your hands.  
  
 _Saeran surrendered his hands to her and let her guide his fingers in proper positions on the piano keys._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : You can press them whatever you like.  
  
 _He gently pressed his fingers as told, and was amazed to hear different melodies. He smiled like an innocent child as he continued literally playing the piano keys. Seo Kyung stared at him as she rested her chin on her hand._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, you look so handsome while playing the piano.  
  
 _Saeran got surprised and stopped playing._  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, if you keep on staring at me with your cute face while saying those words, then I wouldn't be able to control myself.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Control what? Huh?  
  
 **Saeran** : Stop teasing me... or is it because you want it?  
 _He drew his face closer to hers as he spoke._  
  
 _She hit Saeran's arm again with her palm but he was not as surprised as before._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Want what? Gosh, haha! Scary. Ahem! So, um. What I'm saying is that, yeah... You're handsome, yeah.  
  
 _Saeran laughed as if he enjoyed seeing her flustered._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : You're more handsome if you put your fingers on the piano keys instead of the computer keyboard while hacking.  
  
 _He suddenly stopped laughing and gazed at her._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Uh... I'm sorry if I offended you in any way... It's just that I want you to put your beautiful fingers into good use.  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung...  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Well, as for me, you hacking and me playing the piano is similar. Mom forced me to become a pianist just like her, you see.  
  
 _He became silent and looked away._  
  
 **Saeran** : Come to think of it, aren't you thinking of meeting your dad? He still doesn't know that you're alive, right?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : I won't leave you alone here.  
  
 **Saeran** : Of course, I'm happy to be with you here, but...  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, let's not think about that for now. Okay?  
  
 _He nodded, his eyes met with Seo Kyung's sheet music placed on the stand._  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, what is that book?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Ah, this is called sheet music. Musicians use this to read a musical piece. These are musical notes, symbols, and other pointers that I wrote...  
  
 **Saeran** : It looks complicated.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Just like how your computer books look, probably?  
  
 _Saeran gave her a gentle smile. He looked at Seo Kyung's hand as she wrote his name in Hangul (Korean characters). However, his happy face changed._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Look, I wrote your pretty name. Maybe I should write it all over the pages.  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, can you... can you write my name again...?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Huh? Sure! You're so cute.  
  
 _She wrote his name below the first one and glanced at Saeran's reaction that she did not expect._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Why? What's wrong?  
  
 _He took out a small piece of paper inside his pocket hurriedly. It was the suicide note whom Seo Kyung had left him during his route. He compared the note and the sheet music._  
  
 **Saeran** : My name... has written differently... What does this mean?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : What are you comparing?  
  
 _She took a peek at what Saeran was looking. Bewildered on what she read, Seo Kyung looked at Saeran, hoping to get answers._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran... what is that note...?  
  
 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, did you, perhaps write this note?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : No... I didn't... I didn't write that. It's my first time seeing that. That is not my handwriting! Saeran, where did you get that?  
  
 _Shocked, Saeran wasn't able to answer her as he recalled his memory of Seo Kyung writing using her right hand, her scar is located on her right wrist while the bloody, broken shard of glass was held by her left hand during the time he found her dead._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, answer me. Where did you get that?!  
  
 **Saeran** : I found this on your table on the day of your death. I'm sorry to ask but, you didn't remember that you cut your wrist?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : I do remember that I broke the flower vase in my room and picked up a broken shard...  
  
 **Saeran** : Which hand did you use to get that shard?!  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : My right hand, of course. But after that, I don't remember anything anymore.  
  
 _His hands were trembling as he panicked._

  
 **Saeran** : _(It was impossible to cut her wrist that deep if she used her non-dominant hand... Seo Kyung... did not commit suicide... She... she was killed... but who...? Who killed her?!)_  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, please explain to me what this is all about.  
  
 **Saeran** : I will after I found enough information. I have to check on something. I'll be right back.  
 _He left in a hurry, leaving Seo Kyung confused._  
  
\-------------------------  
  
 _In the café somewhere in Seoul, a young man went inside and approached the table where one of the bodyguards of Chairman Han was._  
  
 **Man** : Are you the one who called me? Are you from HK Group?  
  
 **Bodyguard** : Yes.  
 _The bodyguard showed the young man his phone containing the photo of the suspicious envelope._  
  
 **Bodyguard** : Did you send this to HK Group's Headquarters?  
  
 **Man** : No, but I had a part-time job saying that when someone from HK Group calls me, I will meet them.  
  
 **Bodyguard** : A part-time job?  
  
 **Man** : I found a part-time job on a website and applied for it. It was an odd job, but I got paid well. Oh, and the job description told me one thing. When someone asks me about that envelope, I will only answer two words.  
  
 **Bodyguard** : What is it?  
  
 **Man** : Mint Eye.  
  
 **Bodyguard** : Mint what...?  
  
 **Man** : Mint Eye. Mint, the color mint, and eye, as in eyes.  
  
 **Bodyguard** : Can you give me the website where you got that part-time job?  
  
 **Man** : Sure.  
 _The man wrote it on the piece of paper and gave it to Chairman Han's bodyguard. He left the café afterward._  
  
 _The bodyguard went inside the chairman's black car parking outside the café._  
  
 **Chairman Han** : How was it?  
  
 **Bodyguard** : That man said it was a part-time job he found on this website.  
 _The bodyguard handed him the name of the website._  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Did he say something else?  
  
 **Bodyguard** : He mentioned the words 'Mint Eye'.  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Mint Eye? What is that?  
  
 **Bodyguard** : He doesn't know either, Sir. He said it was part of the part-time job.  
  
 _Chairman sighed in frustration._  
  
 **Chairman Han** : Just what is the reason why the informant hides like this? This won't do. I should make my intelligence team investigate this.  
  
\------------------------  
  
 _Saeran ran towards the control room when he heard two believers talking to each other on the corridor._  
  
 **Believer 1** : You heard that right. That VIP believer visits Savior again after a year.  
  
 **Believer 2** : I head that believer is from the top 1% of our country.  
  
 **Believer 1:** Exactly. That believer gives us enormous financial support more than anyone else.  
  
 **Saeran:** VIP believer? One of our VIP believers is with Savior?

 _The two believers got flustered as they saw Saeran near them._  
  
 **Believer 2** : Mr. Ray. Yes, you're right. It's been a while since that believer came to visit Magenta.  
  
 **Saeran** : Out of the blue? Without the major meeting? _(I shouldn't get sidetracked, though. I have to investigate this fake suicide letter!)_  
  


 _Saeran received an email as soon as he opened his monitor. He was shocked as he opened it._  
  
 **Saeran** : C&R Director... Han Jumin...? What? So that guy from the corrupted phone is Han Jumin?! And he even reveals himself to me now?  
  
 _The email sent by Jumin was a softcopy of the page from Mint Eye's ledger._  
  
 **Saeran** : How did they hack this...?! This is the list of the VIP believers and their monthly contribution to Mint Eye...  
  
 _As he browsed the list, one name has caught his attention._  
  
 **Saeran** : Lee Soo Yeon... I've seen this name somewhere... Wait...! This can't be...!  
  
 _Tensed, he hurriedly typed the name Lee Soo Yeon on the search engine's homepage. The search results showed HK Group._  
  
 **Saeran** : This couldn't be... She's the new wife of Seo Kyung's father... So she knew all along that Seo Kyung's here, but didn't take her back...? Savior... Savior knows this too...?! No... Savior won't do this... It's not true... It can't be...  
  
\--------------------------  
  
 _Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung, you're here.  
  
 **Yoosung** : Yes, Jaehee.  
I came here to leave a message for Seo Kyung.  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : I see. I came here for the same reason as well.  
  
 _ZEN has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **ZEN** : Yoosung!  
Oh, you're here too, Jaehee.  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Hello, Zen.  
  
 **ZEN** : So Seo Kyung still hasn't logged in.  
It's been a few days already.  
  
 **Yoosung** : She's not in danger or anything, right?  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : I guess so, but considering that the attacks on our messenger reduced, she really has an impact on the hacker.  
  
 **Yoosung** : Really??  
The attacks are reduced?  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : According to the unit, yes.  
  
 **ZEN** : And she didn't betray us, either.  
She is still within us!  
  
 **Yoosung** : I'm so glad...  
but I hope she goes online already.  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm sure we all have lots of questions to her and eagerly waiting for her return, but let's wait for her. I think she needs time.  
  
 **ZEN** : Yeah.  
Let's believe in Seo Kyung.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
 _Seo Kyung was having a phone call with Jumin._  
  
 **Jumin** : How are you?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : I'm doing my best to stay sane after all that you've told me. I have started my plan now. By the way, thank you for sending me some business materials. I'll study hard.  
  
 **Jumin** : Sure. I hope you're not being reckless and irrational. When the right time comes, I hope you're prepared to take back what's yours.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : I have to remain here to find out why my father's new wife is a Mint Eye believer. I won't even rule out the possibility that she was the one who brought me here.  
  
 **Jumin** : She definitely knows that you're there. If that's really the case, then Rika knows this all along.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Why would Rika do this to me...? What did I ever do to her?  
  
 **Jumin** : I don't know that Rika person anymore. She is a very different person compared to the friend I had in the past. I told you these things because I thought you will finally leave that place, and what? You will stay? If Rika finds out that you already know her connection with your stepmother, she won't stay still.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Then more the reason why I should remain here, Jumin! I have to find out why... why they trapped me in here! But... I also have to protect someone I love. I can't leave this place without him!  
  
 **Jumin** : Isn't he the one who should be protecting you instead? Who really is that hacker, Seo Kyung? Tell me now.  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin, please listen to me. He is also a victim of exploitation and manipulation by Rika! I'm doing all of this to convince him to leave with me! I'm not only thinking of myself here. I'm doing my best so that everyone won't get hurt including him and RFA! I try to minimize the damages as much as I could.  
  
 **Jumin** : Are you going to be as frustrating and stubborn as V? You witnessed yourself what happened when V carried the burden alone. If they involve RFA, you should share them with us!  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : It's not as easy as you think, Jumin. If all the secrets are revealed without proper action, RFA will get destroyed! I don't want it to happen...  
  
 **Jumin** : So it's okay for you to put yourself in danger then? Aren't you afraid of what will happen if you continue to stay there?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Haha... Hahaha...  
  
 **Jumin** : You continue to amaze me. Are you laughing this time...?  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : After what I've found out so far, I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I'm not afraid of being killed by the writer, nor my stepmother's involvement in Mint Eye, and Rika's real reason why she kept me here. I'm about to go insane but I'm doing my best to be strong and protect the man I lo--  
  
 _She stopped talking abruptly as hers and Saeran's eyes met. She dropped her arm holding the phone._  
  
 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran... Since when did you... get there?  
  
 _Saeran froze as he stared at her in confusion._


	18. Petunia: Resentment

_Seo Kyung stared at Saeran as if she got caught doing something behind his back._

**Saeran** : What you've just said... are they true?

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, let me explain.

 **Saeran** : Did your stepmother kept you hidden here... and Savior helped her...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, let's talk, please.

_In shock, he ran away._

**Seo Kyung** : I wanted you to know the truth, but not this way...

\------------------------

_Saeran ran as fast as he could to Rika's chamber. As he arrived in front of the door, he sighed heavily before holding the doorknob. He opened the door and entered the room calmly._

**Rika** : Ray, you're here.

 **Saeran** : Savior, that VIP Believer who came to visit you earlier... Was that Seo Kyung's stepmother?

_Rika was surprised by Saeran's words._

**Saeran** : Did you... and that woman... planned Seo Kyung's abduction?!

 **Rika** : Abduction? Ray, calm down. Where did you hear that ridiculous story?

 **Saeran** : Don't lie to me! She... She should have never been here in the first place! She doesn't belong here, and we both knew that from the very beginning!

_Rika kept quiet as he observed Saeran's rage and a burst of emotions._

**Saeran** : What did Seo Kyung do for you to do this to her? Was it because she's V's friend?!

 **Rika** : You... Who are you? You're not Ray.

 **Saeran** : That's right. Ray and I have become one a long time ago.

 **Rika** : And you tricked me all this time?

 **Saeran:** Don't change the topic! Answer me!

_Rika smiled despite the tension around them._

**Rika** : Yes. I dragged her into this place. I planned this from the very beginning. I want her to disappear in V's and my life! Her stepmother wanted her to disappear as well, so we planned to keep her here until the Chairman of HK Group will announce Seo Kyung's brother to be the heir. I had known that she was also V's first love. When her stepmother asked me a favor, I agreed right away. It was my opportunity to get rid of her. So the setup was perfect. This has nothing to do with you.

 **Saeran** : How could you...?! It has something to do with me! I love her! And you used me... to harm her?!

 **Rika** : Oh, I forgot that you're her boyfriend. So what, are you going to tell her this? If you do, she will disappear from your life!

 **Saeran** : Savior... Did you also use me to get revenge against V...?

 **Rika** : What?! Are you suspecting me now?!

 **Saeran** : Then... do you made me think that V and my brother abandoned me, to let you use me against them? Did you play and take advantage of my agony and weakness?

 **Rika** : Ray-- I mean Saeran, that's not true! You witnessed yourself that V and Saeyoung abandoned you and never came back for you! I'm telling the truth... Saeran!

_Saeran cried as he confronted Rika._

**Saeran** : I no longer... trust you.

_He dashed outside the room, leaving Rika perplexed._

**Rika** : No... Not you, too...! I won't let you leave me!

\--------------------------

_V called Jumin with a burner phone while lying on his bed._

**V:** Hello, Jumin? It's me, V.

 **Jumin** : V. How are you feeling now?

 **V** : I'm a little better. Luciel and his companion helped me a lot.

 **Jumin** : V... You made us very worried. We have so many questions for you, but I guess we'll ask them after you recover.

 **V** : Thank you, and I'm sorry to RFA members...  
Actually, I called because I have something to ask.

 **Jumin** : Ask me.

 **V** : Jumin... Is it true... that you're also aware of yourself?

_Jumin paused on the other side of the line._

**V** : Hello? Jumin?

 **Jumin** : How did you know about that?

 **V** : So that's true. Luciel told me.

 **Jumin** : Are you aware too, V? and Luciel?

 **V** : Yes. He told me to end up with Seo Kyung because it's my route, or else bad things will happen. I asked you because he thought you should know, Jumin.

 **Jumin** : Well...

 **V:** What will happen if I don't end up with Seo Kyung?

 **Jumin** : The whole story will fall into chaos, and she will die during the backstage as a consequence. If she dies during the backstage, she will lose her memories when she comes back after reset.

_V is dumbfounded as he was unable to speak._

**Jumin** : I had a history... wherein I married the main character even though the route was not mine.

 **V** : I couldn't believe it... Was it my route?

 **Jumin** : No, it was Luciel's route.

 **V** : Luciel? But he told me that it was my route...

 **Jumin** : It was Luciel's route. This is the first time I've experienced your route, V.

 **V:** What...? Then Luciel lied?

 **Jumin** : I don't know why he lied to you. Maybe he was ashamed to tell you the truth. He didn't end up with her because of his noble idiocy.

 **V** : Her... You mean, Seo Kyung?

 **Jumin** : No. She had a different name, a different personality, and a different setup, but they have the same face.

 **V** : I see. I'm confused why Luciel lied to me, but when he talked about it earlier, he seemed not lying...

 **Jumin** : Better confirm it to him again. By the way, he told me that he would rescue Seo Kyung tonight.

 **V:** That's great... I'm so worried about her the longer she stays there.

\-------------------------

_Seo Kyung went to the control room. She knocked on the door several times but there's no answer._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran, are you inside?

_After a few seconds, the door opened._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran!

 **Saeran** : I want to be alone right now.

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran... I didn't mean to hide all of this from you... I am waiting for the right time to tell you.

_Saeran looked at her sadly._

**Saeran** : I don't think I could stay by your side anymore.

 **Seo Kyung** : What do you mean...?  
 _Her voice was shaking._

 **Saeran** : I participated in Rika's plan to abduct and hide you here.

 **Seo Kyung** : But you were used and manipulated against your will! She took advantage of you. You didn't do anything wrong!

 **Saeran** : Still it's a fact that I participated in that act. I don't deserve your love. You should get out of this place. You don't belong here.

 **Seo Kyung** : No. I won't leave this place without you!

 **Saeran** : Are you an airhead?! Do you even realize that you're in greater danger right now because of me? What if Savior-- I mean Rika knows that you have already known the real reason why you're here? What if she hurts you?! I was the one who brought you here! I now understand... why Han Jumin told me several times that I'm putting you in danger.

 **Seo Kyung** : You knew that was Jumin?

 **Saeran** : Leave this place as soon as possible for your safety. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. This is all my fault. Seo Kyung... You should forget about me now.

_He closed the door slowly and locked it._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran! How could you say that so easily?! What about my feelings?! Don't you care about me?!

_She knocked several times._

**Seo Kyung** : Face me and don't be a coward. Let's solve this together! Saeran, please!

_In despair, she cried a lot while trying to open the door._

\---------------------------

 **Seven** : V, I'm going to infiltrate that building again and save Seo Kyung this time. I've checked outside, and this place is still safe. Vanderwood will remain here to guard you.

 **Vanderwood** : Just you wait, 707. After I finished playing as RFA member, I will get all of those holidays from you.

 **V:** Thank you, Vanderwood, Luciel. Please be careful. You have to return safely.

 **Seven** : Of course. If she still resists, I will knock her unconscious, so I'm very sure that I can bring her here this time.

 **V** : Luciel... about that talk...

 **Seven** : Hm?

 **V** : I've talked to Jumin, and he told me it was your route.

 **Seven** : My route? No, I'm sure it was yours... Oh, maybe it was Zen's?

 **Vanderwood** : What route?

 **V** : Is it okay for us to talk about this?

 **Seven** : Yeah, he won't remember it anyway.  
So, um... I don't think it was my route. I haven't experienced mine yet, so I don't know. And to be honest, I don't really remember anything.

 **V** : You don't remember...?

 **Seven** : Yeah.  
 _He answered carefreely as he was busy typing on his laptop._

 **Vanderwood** : What are you guys talking about?

_V stared at Seven, puzzled._

\--------------------------

_Seo Kyung kept crying inside her room while her phone rang. She stopped crying when she received a message from Saeran._

**Saeran (Text)** : Let's meet in the garden. Let's talk.

_She hurriedly wiped her tears and moved fast to see him._

_She arrived in the garden first. She looked around while waiting for Saeran. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Surprised, she turned around to see Seven hiding._

**Seo Kyung** : Seven! What are you doing here?

 **Seven** : Shhh! I came to get you, of course! Now come with me! I'm risking my life again for you.

 **Seo Kyung** : But I can't leave yet. Someone is waiting for me!

 **Seven** : Then I'm sorry for doing this. I have no choice.  
 _He knocked her unconscious and carried her body while escaping the garden._

_Behind the pillar, Saeran was hiding while watching Seven escaped with Seo Kyung._

**Saeran** : I'm sorry, Seo Kyung... In the end, I couldn't make you happy... I don't deserve you... I hope you'll forget about me and this place. Please be happy out there. Goodbye.

\------------------------

_After an hour, Seven arrived safely at the cabin with Seo Kyung._

**Seven** : V, it's me.

_Vanderwood opened the door._

**Seven** : I've brought Seo Kyung back!

 **Vanderwood** : So this is the remaining RFA member trapped in there.

 **Seo Kyung** : Who are you?

 **Seven** : This is Madam Vanderwood, my maid.

 **Vanderwood** : I'm not your maid, you crazy jerk!

_V went out of his room to see Seo Kyung._

**V:** Seo Kyung... I'm so glad... you came back safe. Luciel, thank you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun, how are you? Are you feeling better now?

 **V** : Thank you for worrying. I'm getting better.

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung, since you're here now, let's leave this place and go back to Seoul as soon as possible.

 **Seo Kyung** : What? No. I have to go back to Magenta! I have someone who's waiting for me there!

 **V** : Seo Kyung...

 **Seven** : Just who the hell is that hacker for you to behave like this? Are you really in love with him? Is it?

_She kept quiet as she avoided Seven's gaze._

**V** : Seo Kyung, you should take a rest first, and let's talk tomorrow. You can sleep in the other room over there.

_She nodded weakly and went to the said room._

**Seven** : Ahh... She's frustrating. I'm sure she's hiding something from us.

_V kept quiet while staring at Seo Kyung's room._

\------------------------------

**(Scene)**

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Zen, you're online!

 **ZEN** : Hey, Seven  
How's V?

 **707** : He's getting better now!  
I came here to announce the good news!

 **ZEN** : Oh, wow!  
Let me tell Yoosung to log in.  
He's with me right now lmao

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Seven!  
What is the good news?

_V has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Oh, V.  
How are you?

 **V** : Yoosung, I'm doing well.  
Thanks for asking ^^

 **707** : Seo Kyung is with us right now!

 **ZEN** : WOW!!!  
Really?!

 **Yoosung** : You rescued her?!  
That's great!  
I thought I could never talk to her again  
T_T

 **ZEN** : Me too!  
Where is she?

 **707** : She's resting in her room right now.  
But she kept on saying the same thing.

 **Yoosung** : About the hacker?

 **707** : Bingo!  
Haaaa.........

 **ZEN** : The important thing is, she's with you guys already!

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Jumin!

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : I see that Seo Kyung has finally returned safely.  
Well done, Luciel.  
Oh, you're here too, V.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm so glad about the news.

 **V** : Hello, Jumin and Jaehee.

 **Han Jumin** : I hate to spoil this happy moment, but I have something to say to you all.

 **ZEN** : ???  
What's wrong??

 **Han Jumin** : Luciel, I need you to shut down our messenger.

 **Yoosung** : What?!  
Why?!

 **V:** Shut down...?

 **Kang Jaehee** : The unit received continuous attacks from the hacker. I think it was around the time Seo Kyung was rescued.

 **Han Jumin** : If this continues, he will completely take over our messenger.

 **ZEN** : Oh no...! So we couldn't log into the messenger anymore?

 **707** : And I thought he was quiet for the past few days!  
I guess until we could solve this, Zen.

 **Yoosung** : It's a calm before the storm... See? Told you I'm right. He is mad now because Seo Kyung was taken away from him.

 **ZEN** : .............

 **Han Jumin** : For the safety of everyone, I think that's the best we could do for now.

 **707** : Got it. I should also remove Seo Kyung's access.

 **Han Jumin** : There's not much enough time. Everyone, please log out now.

 **V** : Alright. Thank you for telling us, Jumin.  
Everyone, let's see each other again once the attacks subside.

_V has left the chatroom._   
_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._   
_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Bye, messenger... T_T

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._   
_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**707** : Seo Kyung's access has been removed.

_707 has left the chatroom._

_Ray has entered the chatroom._

**Ray** : Damn! Am I too late...?

**(End of scene)**

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Employee** : Director Han, the attacks suddenly stopped.

_Han Jumin didn't respond._

**Kang Jaehee** : Is that so? Let me see.  
 _Jaehee went to the employee's computer to confirm._

 **Kang Jaehee** : They stopped indeed... And earlier I was so nervous that our server may get hacked.

 **Han Jumin** : Of course, the attacks will stop after the scene... He won't do that during the backstage. Now that Seo Kyung has returned to V, I guess the scenes will resume again as they should be.

\-------------------------

**Magenta**

_Rika called Saeran's attention._

**Rika** : Is it true that Seo Kyung escaped? Did you let her escape?

 **Saeran** : No, I didn't. Why should I?

 **Rika** : Well, I guess that makes sense. You won't let your lover get taken away from you.  
So in the end, she was taken away by V. She's with him right now...

 **Saeran** : Does it bother you?

 **Rika** : And it doesn't bother you?

_He kept quiet._

**Rika** : You told me earlier that that boy shut down the messenger. We should do what it takes to retrieve it. Seo Kyung still hasn't given us the information of party guests.

 **Saeran** : I hacked the messenger, and I can restore it with my version. I could invite them all again, too.

 **Rika** : Let me gain access as well. I want to talk to Seo Kyung.

_He was worried but agreed anyway._

**Rika** : _(How dare you disappear from my sight? You will end up coming back here anyway. Your beloved Saeran is still here. I know you'll come back for him.)_

\------------------------

_The next day, Seo Kyung kept staring at her phone as she lay down on her bed._

**Seo Kyung** : He's not even calling me... How could he give up so easily?

_A notification from her phone indicated an open chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : I thought the messenger has been shut down... What's this?

**(Scene)**

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V:** Seo Kyung, you're here?

 **Seo Kyung** : _(A scene... So the scenes have come back now?)_ V, this chatroom is strange.

 **V:** Yeah. I thought the messenger is closed now.  
I should tell Luciel about this.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, let me. You should just rest.

 **V** : Should I...? I still feel a little dizzy...  
Then I should take a rest now, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, please do, V.

_V has left the chatroom._   
_Unknown has entered the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : !!!

 **Unknown** : Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray...?! ( _That's right... I shouldn't reveal his name yet.)_

 **Unknown** : I've been waiting for you, Seo Kyung.  
I miss you...

 **Seo Kyung** : I miss you too! I kept on waiting for your calls since last night.  
But how could you send me away from you?  
You called me in the garden because you knew I will be taken away, right?

 **Unknown** : Hm? I don't remember sending you away.  
That redhead came here and took you away from me.  
So I came here to convince you to come back.  
You made a promise to me...  
You said you won't leave me.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ray... Something is wrong with you.

 **Unknown** : Uh, wait. I will change my username.

 **Ray** : Tada!

 **Seo Kyung** : You're not him...

 **Ray** : Hm? It's me, Ray.  
I made this messenger to chat with you again.  
I hacked all the messenger data that's why I was able to create this one.  
I could also invite people I want to gain access to this messenger.  
Oh, I also invited Savior since she wants to talk to you.

 **Seo Kyung** : Is it because this is a scene, that's why you talk like this?

 **Ray** : I don't know what you are talking about.  
Seo Kyung, how is V? Is he not getting any better?  
After all, I gave him too much elixir...  
Because he kept on getting into my nerves.  
I'm sure that's too much for him to handle.  
( _Yes, Seo Kyung... Unlike you, I don't have the power during scenes... I won't mind being a villain as long as I could still talk to you like this. This is more than I deserve. I shouldn't be greedy.)_

 **Seo Kyung** : Message me after this scene. This is not you.

 **Ray** : Seo Kyung, it hurts...  
Are you pushing me away now?  
You're with V right now... Are you changing your feelings?  
How could you push me away?  
You don't love me anymore?

 **Seo Kyung** : What? I'm not pushing you away!  
I told you I'm waiting for you.  
But I don't want to talk to you during scenes.

 **Ray** : I'm not really sure what you mean...  
By the way, are you still preparing for the party?  
You must hold a party.  
Or else we couldn't save those people.  
We should bring them all to the paradise  
Through the party.

 **Seo Kyung** : Stop it...

 **Ray** : Don't tell me...  
You don't like talking to me anymore?  
You don't like my messenger?  
But I've worked so hard for this...  
Thinking that you would like this.

 **Seo Kyung** : I shouldn't have left you alone there. I don't like it if the scenes will be like this from now on.

 **Ray** : Yes. You shouldn't have left me.  
Because you're mine only.  
But I have no choice.  
I should go and save you.  
Please wait a little bit more!

 **Seo Kyung** : Stop! My heart hurts when you talk like that. I will leave now so make sure you contact me after this scene. Alright?

_Seo Kyung has left the chatroom._

**Ray** : Seo Kyung :(

_The scene ended._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran, please talk to me!

_She waited for Saeran to contact her but it didn't happen. After waiting, she called and messaged him but there was no reply._

**Seo Kyung** : I knew it. He only talked to me because it was a scene. I should go back. I don't have a good feeling leaving him there.

\------------------------

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Jumin approached Jaehee while the latter was busy working._

**Jumin** : Assistant Kang, I have something important to say.

 **Jaehee** : What is it, Director Han?

 **Jumin** : I'll tell you this first since we couldn't access the messenger right now. The unit has found something big.

_Jumin handed over the papers he was holding to Jaehee._

**Jaehee** : These were the party guests... we had last time!

 **Jumin** : Rika used RFA's classified information about party guests to recruit them into her cult.

 **Jaehee** : Oh no...! I couldn't believe this...

 **Jumin** : And the more shocking news is, this person. Lee Soo Yeon.

 **Jaehee** : She's the wife of the chairman of HK Group--

_She stopped talking as she saw the big picture._

**Jaehee** : Could it be...?

 **Jumin** : Yes. She hid Han Seo Kyung in Rika's cult. The reason is definitely Seo Kyung's status as the heiress.

 **Jaehee** : I couldn't believe how humans could go such lengths just to satisfy their greed...

 **Jumin** : Humans become greedier after they get what they want but keep on asking for more. I am going to use this to expose Rika's crimes, but I don't know how Seo Kyung will react once we expose this to the media.

 **Jaehee** : That's right. It is still about her family. We couldn't even reach her right now.

_Jumin took out his corrupted phone he was using to communicate with Seo Kyung, but the phone was flickering on his hand like a hologram._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, what are you looking at?

 **Jumin** : You can't see this thing?  
 _He showed Jaehee the flickering phone._

 **Jaehee** : Where? Are you holding something?

 **Jumin** : _(She couldn't see the phone? Is it because she's not aware of herself yet?)_

\-----------------------

**(Scene)**

_V has entered the chatroom._

**V** : Seo Kyung, you're still here?

 **Seo Kyung** : V, why are you online? You should take a rest.

 **V** : I'm fine, thanks for worrying.  
I could see that that boy can access this too.  
I have something to say to Rika.

 **Seo Kyung** : It's no use no matter what you say to her.

 **V** : She won't accept this, but I still have to tell her.  
I must help her understand me... and stop herself.  
This is what I must do.  
I've never imagined that our relationship will turn out like this.  
I thought that when I first saw her,  
I could already see the meaning of my life.  
Back then, I thought it was fate to meet her  
Because she was the only one who saw the hidden meaning in my works.  
 _(No. Actually, it was you. I knew it right away, when you told me you can feel the warmth of my photos like a ray of sunshine.)_

 **Seo Kyung** : What did she say?

 **V** : It's about the sun... The sun is the mother of all life.  
To be honest, I wanted to paint... and not to take photos.  
My mother was the only one who knew that I wanted to paint.  
But I didn't do it, because...  
I was afraid to get out of my shell,  
and the fear of my paintings being exposed and criticized by others.  
My father only molded me to become a businessman.  
But still, I couldn't give up art.  
I may not be able to draw and paint,  
I could still take photos to express my art.

 **Seo Kyung** : I see... I have no idea that you didn't like taking photos... and yet I had brought you to those places in Kyoto when we were still teens.

 **V** : No, it's not your fault for not knowing.  
I may not be brave for holding a brush, but  
I'm quite relieved to hold a camera to express my art.  
I was happy to capture those photos, and you saw through the meaning I held dearly from them.  
Being a painter... is a dream I never had.  
I was embarrassed to admit it...  
And I haven't told anyone about this forgotten dream of mine  
Except you, Seo Kyung.  
I promised myself back then if I would be given a blank canvas  
I would paint it with all my heart,  
and wouldn't regret dying once I finished it.  
I was once a coward... until I met Rika.

 **Seo Kyung** : So she helped you realize your desire for art?

 **V** : Yes, that's right.  
She was like a huge canvas  
waiting to be painted by my love.  
I wanted to paint and color her with my love.  
But my painting didn't last long.  
I realized it was only because of my inner struggle to prove myself.  
So, when Rika asked me to love her darkness...  
I... ignored her.  
I insisted on painting the kind of love I wanted to give her, but she got suffocated as a result.  
Was that really love?  
Or was it only to prove myself that I was still capable of expressing an art...?  
I'm sorry if I kept on talking like this, Seo Kyung.  
I don't want you to see me like this.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm here to listen anytime you want to talk.

 **V** : Thank you...  
I am so sorry for her...  
I could finally see after all that happened  
What I gave to Rika wasn't love  
but my selfishness.  
I didn't love her. I was only trying to prove myself.  
I couldn't stand realizing what kind of love I had.  
I feel so sorry for RFA too.  
And especially to you, Seo Kyung.  
You didn't do anything wrong. I feel so guilty.  
I hurt everyone with my selfishness.  
Seo Kyung, I'm so sorry to you... to RFA... and Rika.

_V has left the chatroom._

_The scene has ended._

**Seo Kyung** : Jihyun...

_She went outside to see V, worried._

**Seo Kyung** : Jihyun... Are you okay?

 **V** : I'm sorry. Although those were the writer's dialogues, they were still true.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun... Are you aware of yourself, too?!

 **V:** I just found out recently... Luciel told me. It's all my fault. And I have one thing to say.

 **Seo Kyung** : So Seven is also aware...?! I didn't know about that. Um, I'm here to listen.

 **V** : I think... I saw you in Rika.

 **Seo Kyung** : What was that supposed to mean?

 **V** : I was longing for you all this time... I don't know if it's because I felt guilty for not being able to save you back then, or...

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun... You don't need to feel guilty about the past anymore. Look, we met again after so many years.

 **V** : When you asked me to meet you on the day you went missing, I was about to confess.

 **Seo Kyung** : Confess about what?

 **V** : That I liked you.

_She was shocked as she stared at him._

**V:** But you were kidnapped... and we did meet again but... I think it's too late now, the timing too...

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun... To be honest, I liked you back then, too. But now, I have someone else I like...

 **V** : I know... but don't worry. I don't have plans to interfere with your relationship. I only wanted to say what I had kept inside for so long. I don't have the right to love you, since it's my fault why Rika dragged you into our fight.

 **Seo Kyung** : That's not true...

 **V** : But I'm worried about what Luciel and Jumin told me.

 **Seo Kyung** : That something bad will happen if I don't end up with you?

 **V** : Yes. Did you know?

 **Seo Kyung:** Yes. It scared me at first, but I have someone by my side now. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I could save that person.

 **V** : _(Seo Kyung, I'm jealous of Saeran but I'm happy for him to have you by his side.)_

\--------------------------

**(Scene)**

_Rika has entered the chatroom._

**Rika** : So V was here.  
And he was reminiscing his lovely past together with Seo Kyung.  
He's still the same. He only gave me nothing but excuses.

Your love isn't love?  
Hahaha...  
V... You even told me that your love will embrace me wherever I am.  
No matter how much I run, I will eventually come back to you.  
You told me to lean on you,  
because you will accept all of me, including my darkness.

I was so happy back then.  
I said to myself, finally... someone loves me.  
And now what? You're blabbering that it isn't love, but only your obsession and selfishness?!  
How do you think I would feel, V?  
Or did you say that because you met Seo Kyung again?!  
Am I really a replacement for that girl?!

I'm so confused! I don't know...  
But I'm sure those feelings were real!  
Why would he say that his love is not love?  
Didn't he forget that he was the one who made me like this?

Seo Kyung... I know you have someone else you like,  
but I hope you won't leave that person and go to V. Look at what happened to me.  
If you choose V, you will be like me.  
So, I came here to make an offer for you.  
Bring me back V, and I'll set the person you love free.  
How is it? Not bad, right?  
I'll be waiting for you, Seo Kyung.

_Rika has left the chatroom._

\------------------------

_Seo Kyung noticed the old phone was flickering and starting to get transparent._

**Seo Kyung** : What's wrong with that thing? It looks corrupted.

_Then, a notification from Mystic Messenger came._

**Seo Kyung** : A visual novel!

_She clicked the novel and witnessed the Magenta exploded._

**Seo Kyung** : No... No! Saeran! Ahhhhhhh!!!

_Her frantic scream caused Seven and Vanderwood ran toward her room._

**Seven** : Seo Kyung! What's wrong?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven! Help me!

 **Seven** : Why are you crying? Are you hurt or something?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I should go back to Magenta! I... I have to save him!

 **Seven** : Save who? That hacker?

 **Vanderwood** : Is she talking about her kidnapper?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, that hacker! I have to save him!

 **Seven** : But why would you do that...? Did something bad happen to him?

 **Seo Kyung:** That hacker is the man I love, Seven! Please help me save Saeran!

_Seven was bewildered as he heard the name Saeran._

**Vanderwood** : Saeran?

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung... How... How did you know that name...?

 **Seo Kyung** : That's right. Saeran, your brother! We need to save him!


	19. Purple Columbine: Resolution

**Seven** : Please tell me that again... Who...? Saeran??

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran is trapped inside that building right now. He was with me when I was there the whole time! I should've brought him with me... but he pushed me away! Seven, please help me.

_Seven was dumbfounded while hearing Seo Kyung's secret._

**Seven** : You knew all along that he is my brother... but why did you keep this as a secret? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

 **Vanderwood** : A brother...? Agent 707, you have a brother?

 **Seo Kyung** : Because I was still convincing him to believe me that he's being used by Rika!

 **Seven** : What...?  
 _He asked in a shaking voice._

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry if I hid him from you, but if I were to reveal about him at the wrong time, he would be in danger as well as RFA. I couldn't... let it happen.

 **Seven** : What do you mean...?

 **Seo Kyung** : He has been manipulated and used by Rika to destroy RFA. I found it out too late, but I'm saying this to you because I admit I need help to save him now. Seven, let's save him... I can't do this alone anymore! I'm really having a hard time!

 **Seven** : Did V... know about this?

_Seo Kyung didn't answer._

**Seven** : So he knew... but he didn't say anything from me. So, that's why he doesn't want me to go there... because he doesn't want me to find out his mistake! Why... Why did Saeran become a hacker?! The filthy job I am doing... Why is he doing that now?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, calm down, please!

 **Seven** : I should ask V.

_Seven dashed outside Seo Kyung's room to find V._

**Vanderwood** : Wow, all of these events are like in soap operas. What exactly is that place, lady?

 **Seo Kyung** : A place that should have never been built. I have to stop Seven! He's being too emotional right now.

_Seo Kyung and Vanderwood followed Seven._

\-----------------------

 **Seven:** V!

_V got flustered as he saw Seven._

**V** : Luciel, what's wrong...?

_He approached V._

**Seven** : What did you do to Saeran?! Why is he like that? Why is he the hacker who's attacking us?!

_V was shocked upon hearing Seven's words._

**Seven** : You promised me that you and Rika will take care of him! That's why I agreed with your plan to become a secret agent so that I could protect my brother! Why?! Why is he like that?! Since when, V? Answer me!

 **V** : Luciel... I'm sorry. I found out too late.  
 _He spoke in a sad tone._

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, please calm down.

 **Seven** : How could I calm down?!

_He turned back at V._

**Seven** : Did you let Saeran become like that because of Rika?!

 **V** : Luciel, no, that's not it... I tried to protect both of them--

 **Seven** : In the end, you weren't able to protect both of them, V! My poor brother... I can't imagine what kind of ordeal he had gone through in Rika's hands! What did Rika do to him... for him to hate us like this?!

_V, Seo Kyung, and Vanderwood kept quiet, unable to say anything._

**Seven** : If something happens to Saeran, I won't forgive you and Rika!

 **V:** Luciel...

_Seven ran outside with heavy emotions._

**Seo Kyung** : Seven, wait!

_Vanderwood grabbed her hand to stop her._

**Vanderwood** : This is why secret agents like us aren't allowed to have someone we hold dear to keep by our side... I believe we should give him time to be alone.

 **V** : I'm sorry, Seo Kyung. I have no excuse for what happened. It's my fault why Saeran became like that.

 **Vanderwood** : Hey, nothing will happen if you keep on blaming yourself and do nothing.

 **Seo Kyung** : I won't let my hard work in vain. Don't worry about Seven, Jihyun. I will talk to him.

\-------------------------

**Magenta**

_Saeran passed by Seo Kyung's empty room. He slowly opened the door but witnessed the quiet, empty room that he used to see Seo Kyung every day._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I miss you.

_He was about to send her a message, but he stopped himself from doing so._

\-------------------------

**HK Group Intelligence Team Control Room**

**Assistant** : Everyone, this mission gave us by Chairman Han is top secret. We should do our best to find out what Mint Eye is and find the chairman's missing daughter, Han Seo Kyung.

_The whole team answered in affirmation and began working._

**Employee** : Sir, can I have a minute?

_The assistant went to the employee._

**Employee** : Mint Eye's security system has several layers of security and can't easily be infiltrated. The coordinates of that place are decrypted. We still haven't found out what kind of place that is.

 **Assistant** : Any suggestions for solving the problem?

 **Employee** : While working for this intelligence team, some of us heard about this famous IT consultant.

 **Assistant** : An IT consultant?

 **Employee** : Yes. This person is famous in the IT field. Some people say that this person is a highly-skilled professional hacker, working as a consultant as a cover. I think we need that consultant's help to speed up our tasks.

 **Assistant** : Contact that IT consultant right away. Tell that person the compensation is not a problem.

 **Employee** : Yes, Sir.

\-----------------------

_Seo Kyung approached Seven as he was sitting on the chair outside the cabin._

**Seo Kyung** : Seven...

_He turned back to see her._

**Seven** : Seo Kyung, you're here.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm sorry for hiding it from you.

 **Seven** : I finally understood your actions. It must have been hard for you, protecting both Saeran and RFA.

 **Seo Kyung** : No... I only did what I have to do.

 **Seven** : I'm thankful because Saeran was not alone when you were still there, and you thought of him as a special person.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, I love Saeran.

 **Seven** : I know I have no right to ask but... how is he?

 **Seo Kyung** : I could feel Saeran's warmth during my stay there. He is a good person. He doesn't belong to that place. The last time I've seen him, I think he finally freed himself from Rika's influence.

 **Seven** : Really...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. I could feel it. He doesn't trust Rika anymore. That's why I believe we should get him out of there as soon as possible.

 **Seven** : By the way, why did you cry like that earlier?

 **Seo Kyung** : Because something bad will happen in Magenta soon.

 **Seven** : Magenta? That building?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes.

_She took out the corrupted phone inside her pocket, flickering._

**Seo Kyung** : This old phone shows visual novels that will happen in the future every 11:03 in the evening. Not every day, but that's the time the novels are shown.

_Seo Kyung showed Seven the footage of the Magenta exploding._

**Seven** : No... Saeran...!

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, I don't know when this will happen, but we don't have much time. I should go there to save Saeran!

 **Seven** : No, I should go. Stay here with V.

 **Seo Kyung** : I can't...! Rika wants me to get Saeran in exchange for V.

 **Seven** : What?

 **Seo Kyung** : She left a message for me in that messenger. We wouldn't know what will happen to Saeran if you show up there, too. So, I have to be there.

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung, you're putting yourself in danger! Rika is dangerous, you know that! She may be setting a trap to lure you and V!

 **Seo Kyung** : But I won't forgive myself if she hurts Saeran because of me!

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung... But still...

 **Seo Kyung** : Seven, please trust me. I've come to my senses now. I should end this myself. I don't want any more people to suffer. Stay here and protect V.

 **Seven** : No, I shouldn't let you go back there alone. Vanderwood will protect V. Let's go together. Saeran is my brother, Seo Kyung. I won't stay still anymore.

_Seo Kyung stared at him with a serious expression._

**Seo Kyung** : Alright, let's go together.

_Suddenly, Seven's phone rang._

**Seven** : Jumin? Ugh, I couldn't answer because of security reasons...

 **Seo Kyung** : Let me call him.

 **Seven** : How?

_Seo Kyung showed the corrupted phone from earlier._

**Seven** : You will call him using that? What is that phone anyway?

 **Seo Kyung** : A bug? Don't worry, this won't be traced.  
 _She smiled and called Jumin._

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, Jumin?

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Jumin** : Seo Kyung, I'm glad you called. I guess Luciel is not answering due to security reasons. Can you please put me on speakerphone?

_Jaehee is puzzled to see Jumin holding an invisible phone._

**Jaehee** : Director Han... What are you holding...?

\---------

 **Seo Kyung** : You may speak now, Jumin.

 **Jumin** : Luciel, I've sent the hacker a threat against Mint Eye.

 **Seven** : A threat...?

 **Jumin** : I told him to stop attacking our messenger if he doesn't want my threat to be exposed in public.

 **Seven** : What do you mean, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : I have records of Mint Eye's illegal activities and the list of VIPs who are active members of Rika's cult and their financial standing and contributions. The list includes Seo Kyung's stepmother. She was a member ever since Mint Eye is founded.

 **Seven** : What? Is that true?  
 _He looked at Seo Kyung._

 **Seo Kyung** : I've already known about it, Seven.

 **Jumin** : The hacker agreed to stop attacking our messenger. I believe it's safe to bring it back now.

 **Seven** : You mean Seo Kyung has been held there on purpose?

 **Jumin** : Yes, hidden, in fact by her stepmother.  
I called since I want to ask Seo Kyung if she's okay to expose this concrete evidence to the media to reveal her situation and the wrongdoings of her stepmother. However, damaging the reputation of HK Group is unavoidable.

 **Seven** : That's true...

 **Jumin** : But this is the only way for Seo Kyung to regain her position as the heiress of HK Group and to return to her right place. Seo Kyung, what do you think?

_Seven stared at her, curious about her decision._

**Seo Kyung** : Jumin... let me think about it first.

 **Jumin** : I understand, it's a big decision for you to make. So Luciel, are you going to restore the messenger now?

 **Jaehee** : Director Han, are you really talking to Seo Kyung and Luciel right now?

 **Jumin** : Yes.

 **Seo Kyung** : It's Jaehee. Jaehee!

 **Jaehee** : I could hear someone's calling my name!  
 _She looked at Jumin, confused._

 **Seven** : Okay, I will restore the messenger. However, I could not delete the hacker's and Rika's access anymore. They would be able to see our chats.

 **Jumin** : I don't care. They should know that RFA is not easily get shattered by just anyone.

 **Seven** : Alright. I have something to tell everyone anyway. I will work on the messenger right away.

_Their call has ended._

**Seven** : Seo Kyung, I will be working on the messenger now. I have to... talk to Saeran too... I will finish this fast.

 **Seo Kyung** : I understand. I want to talk to him, too. He's been avoiding me lately.

_After a while, the messenger has been restored and it gave access for all RFA members, even including Rika and Saeran._

\----------------------

**Magenta**

**Rika** : RFA messenger has been restored by Luciel, I see. I'm glad I would be able to talk to other members, especially to Yoosung.

_Saeran remained silent._

**Rika** : I told Seo Kyung to come back if she still likes you.

 **Saeran** : What?

 **Rika** : Why? You don't like to be with her?

 **Saeran** : Don't bring Seo Kyung here anymore. And besides, I don't trust you anymore.

 **Rika** : Saeran, do you want to be cleansed again? It seems that you're forgetting your place nowadays.

 **Saeran:** Until when are you going to live like this? You said that this battle would end soon, but it seems to me that this has no end. Aren't you getting tired of living in darkness? You don't really seek the light?

 **Rika** : You're only saying those bunch of nonsense because of Seo Kyung! Did that girl brainwash you or something?! How could you say that, Saeran? You know that I will die if my devil will be killed! Are you becoming like them? Did you forget what they had done to us?!

 **Saeran** : You only used me, Rika. This place is not a real paradise.

_Rika was agitated as she glared at him._

**Saeran** : When I was with her, I could feel the warmth and peace within me. I got curious about many things and I want to know more about her, about her world... It made me think of what kind of world it would be with her, what kind of future I would share with her... I want to be childish around her, fought over little things and then make up with her... And she told me I can do things and decide things for myself. That is the true paradise for me. Rika, I hope you can find your true paradise soon, too.

_Saeran left Rika alone in her chamber._

**Rika** : No! Not you, too!!! No!!!  
 _She screamed frantically._

 **Rika** : You have already taken V away from me... I won't let you take Saeran too!

\-------------------------

**(Scene)**

_As soon as the messenger is restored, RFA members logged in all at once, except V._

**ZEN** : Seo Kyung!!  
Finally, you're online!!

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung T_T  
We missed you!  
We were so worried!

 **Seo Kyung** : It's been a while since I've logged in, right? I missed you all!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung, we're glad to see you again here in messenger.  
Welcome back to RFA.

 **Han Jumin** : Welcome back, Seo Kyung.  
Where's V?

 **Seo Kyung** : I think he's sleeping.

 **Han Jumin** : When are you going to go back here?

 **707** : About that guys  
I have something to tell you.

 **ZEN** : Another shocking news?!

 **Yoosung** : Seven... I'm scared... Is it about Rika?

 **707** : No, it's not about Rika. It's about the hacker.

 **ZEN** : What?!  
What about him?!  
Did you find out his identity?

 **Yoosung** : The hacker is...  
Seo Kyung's boyfriend! Right?!

 **Kang Jaehee** : -_-

 **Seo Kyung** : Correct! He's my boyfriend, but that's not what Seven is going to say -_-

 **Kang Jaehee** : My goodness?!  
Yoosung is right?

 **ZEN** : OMG  
Couldn't believe this!

 **Yoosung** : Told you!

 **Han Jumin** : Hey. Let's hear from Luciel, shall we?

 **ZEN** : Sorry. Got distracted.

 **707** : The hacker... is my younger twin, Saeran.

 **Yoosung** : Hwat didyousyay

 **ZEN** : HUH?!  
Seven you have a twin?!  
And that is the hacker?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Yoosung typo

 **Yoosung** : Sorry I was too shocked!

 **Kang Jaehee** : ........I didn't expect this another revelation.

 **707** : We were separated when we were young. We didn't have a healthy childhood... We were hiding from our father, but I won't go into detail, and our mother was not sane to take care of us.

 **ZEN** : Oh no...  
I didn't expect Seven has this kind of past.

 **Yoosung** : Yeah, because you always seemed so happy and always doing pranks...

 **Kang Jaehee:** I agree. That was very unfortunate.

 **707** : My job has something to do with hiding from our father, and I have to be separated from my brother... but I didn't know that he would be manipulated and used by Rika.

 **ZEN** : What???  
Manipulated... and used?  
That's why he's attacking us?

 **Yoosung** : .......

 **Seo Kyung** : Yoosung...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Now I understand why Seo Kyung is trying so hard to protect him...

 **707** : I feel so sorry, but thankful to Seo Kyung because she cares for my brother.

 **Yoosung** : It feels like... I don't know Rika anymore.

 **Han Jumin** : Yoosung, I'm sorry to say this, but Luciel's brother's story is not the end.

 **ZEN** : What?! Is there another big secret left?!

 **Yoosung** : .........

 **Han Jumin** : Everyone has to know this. We need your help. It's about Seo Kyung's involvement in Mint Eye. Chairman Han's wife is a Mint Eye believer.

Rika and that woman conspired to hide Seo Kyung in Magenta until the chairman's will is released and his annoucement of his heir is done.

I'm not sure about Seo Kyung's kidnapping, but considering this shocking truth, I guess it's plausible that she's also involved. I'm not sure about her son, though.

 **ZEN** : ...........  
This is too much to handle.  
I feel like my head will burst any minute.

 **Kang Jaehee** : So that her son will be the heir and not Seo Kyung.

 **Yoosung** : Rika did... that...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yoosung... all of these must be really hard for you to take in.

 **Yoosung** : .....  
I'm sorry. I want to be alone for now.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Yoosung...

 **707** : I understand Yoosung's reaction.

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung, Seven...  
Haaaa...... Thinking all of these only make my head and heart in pain. I didn't know Rika would do all these things.

 **Seo Kyung** : Zen, you're still with Yoosung, right? I think he needs your presence now.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Seo Kyung is right. Yoosung must be feeling very troubled right now.

 **ZEN** : Seo Kyung, despite the situation, you still worry about others. I will take care of him.  
I'll go first.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Seo Kyung** : Jumin, Jaehee... Seven and I will go back to Magenta to rescue Saeran. Seven's friend will accompany V, so no need to worry.

 **Han Jumin** : Alright. I will worry less since you're with Seven. If there's anything you need, just tell me.

 **707** : Thank you, Jumin.  
We will log out now. We have no time.

 **Seo Kyung:** Seven, see you.

_Seo Kyung has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : I will go back to work, Director Han.  
Luciel, take care, both of you.

 **707** : Thanks, Jaehee.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**(Scene ended)**

**Han Jumin** : Luciel...

 **707** : Yeah?

 **Han Jumin** : You don't really remember...?

 **707** : Huh? Remember what?

 **Han Jumin** : That girl?

 **707** : That girl who?

 **Han Jumin** : .........  
Nevermind. Forget what I've said.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**707** : ???

\-------------------------

_When Rika read the messages from the previous chat log, she immediately called for Saeran. After a while, he entered the chamber._

**Saeran** : Did you call me?

 **Rika** : You have something to do. Tell the believers to evacuate this place as soon as possible.

 **Saeran** : What's wrong?

 **Rika** : RFA... They will report our Mint Eye to the media soon. If the media finds out, so the police. We will be in big trouble if we get caught. Let's move now. About the security system, activate it as soon as all of the believers evacuated, and you. I have to go now.

 **Saeran** : Let's turn ourselves in.

_Rika got furious and grabbed Saeran on his shoulders firmly._

**Rika** : Are you crazy?! I choose to die rather than rot in prison! Tell me, Saeran. What exactly did we do wrong?! What did we do wrong?! What's wrong with us? My method of salvation is not wrong! Tell me, we are not wrong!

 **Saeran** : Rika... It's over.

 **Rika** : No! No!!!  
 _She released her grasp from his shoulders._

 **Rika** : You better leave this place and go somewhere safe as soon as you activate the security system. Got it? I will go back to my apartment in the meantime. Wait for my call. Saeran, please be careful.  
 _She stared at him with tears._

 **Rika** : Saeran, I still care for you like my child. Please, please be safe.

_She hurriedly left the chamber._

_Saeran turned back to look at her._

**Saeran** : I'm sorry, Rika... When I go outside, I have nowhere to go... I can't be with Seo Kyung anymore.

\------------------------

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung, are you all set?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, Seven.

 **Seven** : Vanderwood, this will be my last favor to you. Please stay with V.

 **Vanderwood** : 707, I won't forget all of these, just you know!

 **Seven** : Yeah. Thank you, Vanderwood.

_Vanderwood was quite surprised to see Seven serious._

**Seo Kyung** : Vanderwood, thank you very much for helping us. We won't forget this.

_She bowed down, making Vanderwood flustered._

**Vanderwood** : You... You don't have to bow down... I'm not doing this for free, you know? Seven owes me a lot now.  
 _He cleared his throat and began speaking again._

 **Vanderwood** : You two, make sure you return safely. You still owe me a lot, 707!

 **Seven** : We will. Who am I?  
 _He smiled cockily._

 **V** : Seo Kyung... Luciel...

 **Seo Kyung** : Jihyun...

 **V** : Please be safe... and bring Saeran back...

_Seven looked away while Seo Kyung smiled and nodded before leaving the cabin._

\------------------------

**(Scene)**

**Saeran's control room**

_Saeran was sitting alone in his seat while staring at his computer monitors._

**Saeran** : The last batch of believers has left safely.

_He sighed heavily as he looked at the empty corridors and rooms of Magenta._

**Saeran** : Now I am really alone... Seo Kyung... I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you properly. I hope you'll be happy even without me. I won't be able to forget you, but please forget about me and all the bad memories you have in this place.

_He glanced at the timer displayed on the other monitor. It showed 16 minutes left._

_He went outside his room to take a stroll inside the empty building. As he passed Seo Kyung's room, he opened it and looked at the baby grand piano at the center of the room. He imagined Seo Kyung playing inside the room._

_Meanwhile outside Magenta, Seo Kyung and Seven arrived. Seven was confused as he noticed the building doesn't have guards outside._

**Seven** : It's strange. There are no guards outside. The lights on those upper floors were off too.

 **Seo Kyung** : I don't have a good feeling about this. Seven, let's hurry.

 **Seven** : Wait. Let me hack the CCTVs inside and outside the building.

_Seo Kyung watched Seven's monitor._

**Seo Kyung** : There are no people... What is going on?

 **Seven** : They escaped...?

 **Seo Kyung** : How about Saeran? Have you seen him inside?

 **Seven** : No... I think there are still people inside since the lights on the first floor are on.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let's go.

 **Seven** : Seo Kyung, wait! This may be a trap!

_Ignoring Seven's words, Seo Kyung held the doorknob to open the door, but surprised since the door is locked._

**Seo Kyung** : It's locked!

_She banged the door loudly and shouted Saeran's name._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran! Saeran!

_Inside the building, Saeran heard Seo Kyung calling his name. He widened his eyes in disbelief._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung...?!

_He dashed towards the entrance of the building._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran!! Are you there?! Saeran!!

_Seo Kyung's voice became clearer as he approached near the door. He suddenly opened the door and saw Seo Kyung right in front of him._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung?! What are you doing here?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran! I came to get you!  
 _She hugged him tightly._

_Seven approached near them, much to Saeran's surprise._

**Seven** : Saeran... My brother...  
 _He became teary-eyed as he walked toward Saeran._

 **Saeran** : You...

 **Seven** : Saeran, come with us. Please?  
 _He offered his hands to him._

_Saeran came back to his senses as he realized the bomb inside the building was almost about to explode. He pushed Seo Kyung away from him._

**Saeran** : Leave this place right now!

 **Seo Kyung** : I know that the building will explode soon! Hurry, come with us!

 **Seven** : Saeran, let's get out of here!

 **Saeran** : How did you know...? But... I did terrible things to all of you--

 **Seven** : That's not important right now! We have to get out of this place, hurry! Or else we'll be all dead!

_A strong thunder was heard, and lightning appeared in the night sky. The lights inside and outside of the building were flickering non-stop._

**Seven** : What's going on?

_In a flash, Seo Kyung is teleported inside the building._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung?! Where are you?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, I'm inside!

_She yelled._

_The twins panicked as they attempt to open the door but it's locked and won't budge._

**Seven** : What happened?! She was here just a while ago!

 **Saeran** : The bomb...! We have to save her!

_Inside the building, Seo Kyung suddenly remembered Jumin's warning._   
_"Don't change the story or the route or else, something bad will happen."_

**Seo Kyung** : Is this what Jumin means that something bad will happen...? Because I interfered with the story...? Am I going to die again?

_Saeran and Seven struggled to open the locked door._

**Saeran** : Do you have a gun?

 **Seven** : A gun? Yeah, it's in my car. I'll get it!  
 _Seven ran toward his car._

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, please wait for a little more! We will save you!

_Continuous thunder and lighting were heard and appeared in the sky._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeran... Please leave with Seven.  
Leave me here.

 **Saeran** : What?! No! You came to me so I won't go anywhere without you!

 **Seo Kyung** : This is the price of defying the writer and changing the story... Saeran, please go.

 **Saeran** : I won't leave you! Where is he? Why is he taking so long to get a gun?!

_He searched on the ground and found a big rock. He lifted the rock, and smashed the doorknob with it several times, but the knob didn't even loosen._

**Saeran** : Damn it! What the hell is going on?!

 **Seven** : Move, Saeran! Seo Kyung, move away from the door! I will shoot the doorknob!

_Saeran ran away from the door as Seven aimed for the doorknob with his pistol. He shot the doorknob, but it remained intact._

**Seven** : What...?

 **Saeran** : Give it to me.  
 _He snatched the pistol from Seven's hands and shot it several times._

 **Saeran** : Please! Please!

_He shot again and finally, the doorknob broke and shattered into pieces. He opened the door and went inside without hesitation._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung!

_He ran to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him to escape together._

**Seven** : Hurry!

_Saeran and Seo Kyung ran as fast as they could as they approach Seven while waiting for them, and they ran away from the building when suddenly the building exploded._

_Seven, Saeran and Seo Kyung successfully escaped their deaths and hopped in the car._

**Saeran:** Seo Kyung, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine, Saeran... I'm so happy... you didn't die... I was so scared when the writer wants you dead...  
 _She cried as she rested in Saeran's arms._

 **Saeran** : I'm here. Please don't cry.

_Seven looked at them in the front mirror while driving._

**Seven** : Saeran... Thank you for being alive... We won't separate anymore!

_Saeran was surprised to see his brother again. He glanced back at him quietly._

_Seven's car stopped suddenly as four, black vans surrounded it._

**Saeran** : What's wrong...?

 **Seven** : Saeran, protect Seo Kyung while I protect you both. Don't go out. If it's necessary, there's a pistol in that toolbox under your seat.

 **Saeran** : But...!

_Seven took out his pistol as several men in black got out of the vans and approached them. In a blink of an eye, they pointed their guns toward Seven's car._

**Seo Kyung** : Who are those people?!

_An armed man walked and knocked on Seven's car window. Seven held his pistol firmly as he opened the window slowly._

**Man** : Come with us quietly if you value your lives.

_Saeran held Seo Kyung's hands tightly as they face another dangerous situation._


	20. Lily of the Valley: Return to Happiness

**Magenta, in a few days ago**

**Believer** : Savior, our VIP believer is here to visit you.

 **Rika** : Who?

 **Believer** : Lee Soo Yeon believer of HK Group.

_Rika was quite surprised yet amused by her visitor._

**Rika** : Tell her to come in.

 **Believer** : Yes, Savior.

_The believer led Lee Soo Yeon inside Rika’s chamber._

**Soo Yeon** : Savior, it’s been a while. For eternal paradise.

_She greeted Rika in a leisurely way._

**Rika** : For eternal paradise. I’m quite surprised you came to visit me in a while. Please have a seat.

_The woman wearing an elegant, white dress, and with luxurious accessories sat on the chair, her legs crossed._

**Soo Yeon** : Yes, I was very touched by your sermon last night. Oh, the melody of the piano was very pleasant to listen to as you spoke.

_Rika gave her a smirk._

**Rika** : Are you here to ask about that girl?

 **Soo Yeon** : As expected, you are a very smart young lady. Yes, I came here to ask about her. Did she regain her memories?

 **Rika** : Um, how did you know?

 **Soo Yeon** : That song she played last night…

 **Rika** : What about it?

 **Soo Yeon** : It was the song composed by her mother.

 **Rika** : Ah, she requested the piano from me out of the blue. I didn’t know she was willing to accompany me during sermons.

 **Soo Yeon** : Make sure to use her well, Savior. Since she regained her memories, I won’t let her destroy the empire I’ve built.

 **Rika** : Don’t worry, she won’t be able to leave this place.

_Rika smiled confidently in response._

\----------------------

_Seo Kyung slowly took out the corrupted phone inside her pocket while looking at the armed man who approached Seven. She typed “SOS” to Jumin secretly but hurriedly. Right after she sent the message, the phone vanished in her hands._

_The armed man took out his handheld metal detector while talking to Seven._

**Man** : Leave your weapons if you want to live.

_Seven closed his hand into fist in frustration and dropped his pistol softly under the seat. The other men came and opened the passenger seat to take Saeran and Seo Kyung with them, while the remaining men continued to point guns at them. Saeran panicked as he saw Seo Kyung was taken away separately by armed men._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung! Where are you going to take her?! Bring her with us!

_One of the men pointed his gun closely to Saeran's agitated face._

**Man:** Keep quiet if you still want your head to remain intact.

_Saeran stared at him in fury._

**Seven** : Saeran…!

_The twins were separated from Seo Kyung as they were held captive in different vehicles._

\-------------------------

_As soon as Jumin arrived at his penthouse, the corrupted phone received a text message. As he opened the phone, he was shocked to see Seo Kyung’s message asking for help. He was about to call her, but the phone started to vanish in front of his eyes._

**Jumin** : What’s happening with this?

_He repeatedly grasped his hand, but the phone disappeared completely._

**Jumin** : The phone vanished… Seo Kyung, Luciel… They’re in danger!

_He called his driver with his other phone._

**Jumin** : Driver Kim, I’m sorry but we should go back to the office right now.

\-------------------------

_Seven and Saeran were imprisoned inside an empty, abandoned warehouse located at the wide front yard with no windows and no objects inside._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung… She’s in danger!

 **Seven** : Do you have your phone with you? Ah, right. Those damn metal detectors! It’s empty here, too.

_Seven looked around the empty area, hoping to find something._

**Seven** : Who the hell are those people? How did they know about us?

 **Saeran** : They’re not from Mint Eye. I’m sure of it.

 **Seven** : Then who would do this? They even separated Seo Kyung from us, which means—

_Seven widened his eyes as he realized their situation._

**Saeran** : Yes, she is their target. And I couldn’t even do anything to protect her. I’m pathetic.

 **Seven** : No, you’re not.  
 _His voice deepened._

 **Saeran** : There’s only one person I could think of as the culprit. Lee Soo Yeon.

 **Seven** : If only I have my phone with me, I could still be able to hack this place and send signals to Jumin.

 **Saeran** : But still, we should do something to get out of here and save Seo Kyung.

_He sat on the floor far away from Seven._

**Seven** : Saeran… What happened?

_Seven stared at Saeran with sad, lonely eyes. The latter didn’t respond nor looked back at him._

**Seven** : Saeran… Let’s talk. How did you end up there? You… You even learned how to hack. Why? What did Rika do to you?!

 **Saeran** : How could you expect me to answer if you keep on throwing questions all at once?

 **Seven** : I’m sorry… Saeran, I thought you were living happily…

 **Saeran** : After you had abandoned me?

 **Seven** : No, I did not abandon you!

 **Saeran** : Then why did you leave me without a single word? Do you have any idea how long I had waited for you? How much I had missed you?

 **Seven** : Saeran… Back then I had no choice!

_Seven gave Saeran a gaze full of sorrow._

**Saeran** : Why did you leave me alone with that woman?! Why?! I was like an idiot waiting for you to save me while I was being tormented. You had no idea what I'd gone through.

 **Seven** : I didn’t! Becoming a secret agent was the only way I had back then… to protect ourselves from our father.

 **Saeran** : Who told you that? Was it V?

 **Seven** : Yes, I thought you were living well… I thought you’re happy and healthy… I didn’t know I would meet you again like this! Rika sent me some photos of you several years ago, althought I shouldn't... I begged her to send me your photos.

 **Saeran** : Photos? I didn’t know about that.

_He approached Saeran and looked at him straight in his eyes._

**Seven** : Saeran, look at me. I did not abandon you! Please believe me! There was never a day that I didn’t think of you! I was always hoping and praying that you’re safe from our father, you’re living happily, you’re living with your dream… but…!

_Saeran looked away._

**Seven** : Saeran, I’m sorry for leaving without a word. I should’ve still told you about my plan. I’m so sorry! It’s my fault why you became like this! I’m so sorry…

 **Saeran** : I’m aware that Rika used me for her plans.

 **Seven** : What…?

 **Saeran:** I have just recently found out about it. She made me believe that you and V abandoned me. I was so busy living my life hating you and doing the hacking.

 **Seven** : Saeran… I--

 **Saeran** : I’m still in shock, to be honest… I don’t know what to do about my life now. I feel so empty. I feel like I lived my life full of lies. I don't know what I'll think of you now. I thought I was only living to hate you and V... but now I'm questioning my purpose in this world...

 **Seven** : Saeran, I understand! I know you're so confused right now, so I’ll wait until you accept me again. I know I don’t have the right… but… I couldn’t help it. I know how you really feel, I know you’re in pain because of me, that’s why I’ll do anything for you to forgive me. I’ll be patient. You can take your time, just... stay by my side. And, we will be together again now. You won’t be alone anymore! I promise!

_Saeran widened his eyes as he heard Seven’s comforting words._

**Saeran** : But… I did bad things to you and RFA.

 **Seven** : It’s not your fault. RFA will understand. They are all good people. They will accept you as much as they’ve accepted me.

_He hugged Saeran._

**Seven** : I will do my best to protect you, Saeran. I won’t leave you alone anymore. We will be happy at this time. No one can separate us anymore, I promise. I’ll support you in whatever you want to do, whatever you want to become. I’ll fill up the emptiness you’ve felt during these years. Saeran, please trust me one more time.

 **Saeran** : I’ll need some time to organize my thoughts.

_He spoke, his words trembling._

**Seven:** Sure, sure! I’ll give you that.

 **Saeran** : But for now, we must get out of here.

 **Seven** : Right, and rescue Seo Kyung.

\------------------------

_Seo Kyung was captured inside a vacation house. She was guarded by the armed men from earlier._

**Seo Kyung** : Who are you, people?! What do you want from me?! Where are my friends?!

_The men didn’t answer._

_Just then, the door opened. A woman wearing an elegant dress glared at Seo Kyung as she approached her slowly._

**Seo Kyung** : You…!

 **Soo Yeon:** So, you recognize me?

 **Seo Kyung** : Why did you capture us?! Why are you doing this to me? Hiding me in that strange cult is not enough?! Are you that afraid of my presence?!

 **Soo Yeon** : Ha! Me? Afraid? You are so full of yourself. Why should I feel threatened because of a girl like you?

 **Seo Kyung** : Then let me go at this instant.

 **Soo Yeon** : I heard you’ve regained your memories.

 **Seo Kyung** : Who told you that? Was it Rika?

 **Soo Yeon** : Just stay here for the meantime until your father announces his will. Be a good girl, okay?

 **Seo Kyung** : I really don’t care about my father’s riches… but since you held me captive here, I’m starting to get interested.

 **Soo Yeon** : What?!

_She glared at Seo Kyung and sat near her._

**Seo Kyung** : Are you afraid now? What will happen if Father knows that I’m back, and you plotted all of these to get his money all by yourself?

_She slapped her hard. Seo Kyung glared at her back._

**Soo Yeon** : How dare you threaten me?! My son and I will inherit everything! By the time your father knows, it’s too late.

 **Seo Kyung** : Let me ask you one thing. Since you’re capable of abducting people, did you also kill my mom?!

 **Soo Yeon** : What?! Are you accusing me of being a killer now?! Don’t provoke me, or I’ll do something awful to your friends.

_Seo Kyung stopped her mouth from saying more._

**Soo Yeon** : Now we’re talking properly. Just stay quiet here until the next few days and you’ll be safe along with your friends. Got it?! Now, I must leave. Bye, princess.

_She smirked as she walked out gracefully, leaving Seo Kyung devastated._

**Seo Kyung:** I won’t let you!

\---------------------------

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Jaehee and the whole unit were surprised when they saw Jumin came back._

**Jaehee** : Director Han? I thought you went back home?

 **Jumin** : There's an emergency. Seo Kyung sent me an "SOS" message.

 **Jaehee** : Oh my god...

 **Jumin** : Any updates from Luciel?

 **Jaehee** : We didn't hear anything from him yet.

 **Employee** : Director, I think you should see this.

_Jumin and Jaehee went to the employee and looked at the monitor to see a shocking live video feed._

**Jaehee** : Isn't that Seo Kyung? What's with those armed men?!

 **Jumin** : What is that video?

 **Employee** : This live video is being broadcasted all over national television, Sir. It seems that someone hacked all the broadcasting TV networks and replaced the 11 pm news with this video.

 **Jaehee** : Someone hacked...? It says... the missing heiress of HK Group is being held captive in a vacation home located in Busan...? Oh, the video is also showing Seo Kyung's old and recent photo as a proof-- Oh my goodness! 

**Jumin** : This is not Luciel's doing. Maybe, that hacker-- I mean, Luciel's twin brother?

\--------------------------

_One of the armed men showed the madam of HK Group the live footage of Seo Kyung locked inside the room broadcasted all over the entire country._

**Man** : That video is live, Ma'am. 

**Soo Yeon** : H-How did this happen?!

_She was startled as her phone rang and when she picked it up, it was Chairman Han calling._

**Soo Yeon:** Damn it! I thought you checked them thoroughly!

 **Man** : Yes... Their phones are with me right now... She can't record a video.

 **Soo Yeon** : Wait-- the CCTV... The CCTV got hacked! Turn it off now!

 **Man** : Yes, understood.

_The armed man left while Soo Yeon got really angry. As he opened the door, police sirens could be heard from afar._

**Soo Yeon** : Police?!

 **Man** : Ma'am, this is trouble. Since the road has a dead end, I'm sure here is their destination.

_Soo Yeon froze on her feet._

**Man** : Ma'am, we have to get out of here! We'll be in more trouble if we get caught!

_She pulled herself and looked back at the man._

**Soo Yeon** : Let's leave.

 **Man** : What about the girl?

 **Soo Yeon** : Burn the whole house! Hurry!

 **Man** : Yes, understood.

\--------------------------

 **Saeran** : There's really nothing here.

 **Seven** : We have no choice. Let's keep on kicking this door until it opens!

_Outside the abandoned warehouse, someone was smashing the lock of the door with a fire extinguisher._

**Saeran** : Huh? Someone is smashing the lock outside!

_After the smashing, the lock was destroyed and the chain loosened._

**Seven** : It's open now!

_Seven kicked the door strongly and it flew wide open. The twins ran outside and saw the fire extinguisher on the ground. Then, they saw someone running away from them._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung?!

_The woman with ponytailed hair wearing black jogging pants, a black jacket, a black cap and black sneakers stopped her tracks. Seven looked at Saeran, puzzled._

**Seven** : She's Seo Kyung?

 **Saeran** : Yes, she wears the handmade bracelet I made for her! Look at her right wrist!

_Seven looked at the bracelet the woman was wearing, while she suddenly hid her right hand in front of her, and she didn't turn around to face them._

**Saeran** _:_ Seo Kyung, thank goodness you're safe!

 **Seven** : But... that's not her clothes earlier...

_Saeran took a step to approach her but she suddenly yelled at them._

**Seo Kyung?** : Don't come near me!

_Saeran and Seven were shocked by her response._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung... what's wrong...?

_The woman suddenly hid behind the bushes. Seven and Saeran flustered as they saw Soo Yeon and the armed men running away from the house and got inside their cars and left hurriedly._

**Seven:** Hm? Where are they going??

_A smell of smoke was released in the air._

**Saeran** : I smell something burning.

_The woman got up and ran away quickly without even looking back at Seven and Saeran._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, wait!

_They followed her but surprised as she ran inside the huge house with small fire without hesitation._

**Saeran** : The house is on fire! Why did she go there?! Seo Kyung! Wait!

 **Seven** : The fire is still small, we have to hurry!

_The twins went inside to follow the woman._

_Then, police sirens were heard approaching the vacation house. Several police cars stopped in front of the gate. The policemen entered the yard and spotted the slowly burning house._

**Policeman** : A Fire?! 

_The policeman called a rescue backup._

* * *

_Seo Kyung was coughing as she was still trapped inside the room. She shouted for help as she continued banging the door, hoping for someone to hear her._

**Seo Kyung** : Anyone out there?! There's a person inside here! Please help!  
 _She was experiencing another panic attack, but she fought it back to ask for help._

_Seven and Saeran heard her call for help._

**Saeran** : That's Seo Kyung's voice! Seo Kyung! Where are you?!

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran? Saeran?! Is that you?! I'm here in the room with a white door! Please help me!

 **Seven** : That room!

_They rushed as they found the locked door. Saeran found a fire extinguisher and smashed the doorknob until it broke. As soon as he opened the door, he found Seo Kyung on the floor, still yelling._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung!

 **Seo Kyung:** Saeran...!  
 _She cried heavily as she saw him._

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung! Are you hurt?!

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm fine... I'm not hurt. I was so scared. I thought you guys are hurt!

 **Saeran** : No, we're fine. Let's get out of here now! Hurry!  
 _He reached for her cold, trembling hand._

_She then nodded and held his hand tightly and they ran away along with Seven. As they successfully escaped the burning house, Seven stopped._

**Seven** : Wait.

_Saeran and Seo Kyung looked back at him._

**Seven** : What about the other girl?

 **Saeran** : Who...? That girl? Right! She definitely came inside!

 **Seo Kyung** : Is there another person inside?

_The policemen approached the three._

**Policeman** : This is the victim. Captain, we secured the victim safely. But, who are you two?

 **Seo Kyung** : They are my friends. They were abducted too!

 **Captain** : I see. We're glad you're all safe. We should escort you to the hospital first.

_The firefighters were pulling out the fire as Seo Kyung, Seven, Saeran, and the police were talking._

**Seven** : We're fine. We are not hurt at all.

 **Captain** : If you are not hurt, then let us take you to the police station. We need your statements about this incident.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes, we understand.

 **Captain** : Um, Miss? You're Han Seo Kyung, the missing heiress of HK Group? 

**Seo Kyung** : How did you know about my identity...?

 **Captain** : So you are really her! You're lucky enough since this incident footage was shown live on national TV, replacing the news! It said that you're the missing heir of HK Group!

_The three of them were puzzled as they looked at each other._

**Seven** : Shown on national TV...? You mean, the broadcasting TV networks got hacked?

 **Captain** : That's right. So, we responded right away after someone reported about this. Let's go now, shall we?

_After a few minutes, the fire was successfully pulled out._

**Seven** : Wait, there's another woman trapped inside the house!

 **Captain** : Huh? There's another victim?

 **Saeran** : Yes. She wore all black clothing. She went inside the house first and we followed her, but we haven't seen her inside.

 **Captain** : Wait, let me ask the firefighter.

_The police captain asked the firefighter about the mysterious woman._

**Firefighter** : No, there was no trace of other person inside the house. Only some objects were burned.

 **Seven** : That can't be... She even has the same bracelet as yours, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Really?! But how...? Saeran made this himself. Seven, who is that woman?

 **Captain** : You heard him, right? Maybe you're just too stressed because of what happened. This is common for abducted victims. Make sure to go to the hospital, just in case. So, shall we get going?

_Despite the confusion, the three agreed and went together with the police._

_Inside the police car, Seven asked the policeman to borrow his phone. Then, the policeman gave it to him._

**Seven** : Hello, Jumin? This is Seven. I'm sure you've seen the incident on TV? Yeah. We're safe now. I'm with my brother, too. Yeah, thank you. We're with the police now to give statements. My problem is, I left my car somewhere. The intelligence unit can hack one of my phones so you can find the location of my car. And oh, about V. I'll call my friend to send you the coordinates so you can get them. Okay. Thank you.

_Seven made another call to Vanderwood telling the same situation._

**Saeran** : Seo Kyung, are you sure you're okay? You keep on trembling, and your hands are still cold. Maybe we should go to the hospital first?

_Seo Kyung spoke in a hoarse voice._

**Seo Kyung** : No, I'm fine. We have to give the police our statements to catch the culprit as soon as possible. Don't worry about me, Saeran.  
 _She gave him a faint smile._

 **Saeran** : Alright. Just tell me if you are experiencing any discomfort.  
 _He held her hand firmly, assuring her that she's not alone anymore._

 **Seven** : Thank you very much for allowing me to make calls, officer.

 **Policeman** : No problem.

_Seven observed Seo Kyung's right wrist. He saw the same bracelet that the woman was wearing earlier._

**Seven** : _(They have the same bracelet. That woman's build is the same as Seo Kyung, and her voice as well. Does she also have a twin? No, no. Saeran made that bracelet, and it doesn't make sense for her to have it too. She was the one who let us out, but she disappeared inside that house? Who... Who the hell is that woman?)_

\------------------------

**Police Station in Busan**

_Seo Kyung, Seven, and Saeran were asked by the police regarding the incident separately._

**Policeman** : Have you seen the culprit?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yes. The culprit is Lee Soo Yeon, Chairman Han's wife.

_Seven and Saeran were shocked of her revelation._

_Just then, several bodyguards and an old man entered the police station. The policemen looked at them as they gave an intimidating presence._

**???** : Seo Kyung...?

_Seo Kyung was perplexed as she heard a familiar, old voice calling her. She slowly turned around to see the person._

**Seo Kyung** : ...Father?

 **Chairman Han** : Seo Kyung...! You're... You're alive! You're alive!

_The old man wept as he fell on his knees, but not averting his eyes on Seo Kyung._

**Seo Kyung** : Father, is that really you...?!  
 _Her tears slowly fell on her cheeks as she approached her father._

 **Chairman Han** : My daughter...! Thank goodness you're alive!

_The chairman embraced his long-lost daughter as he gave her his warmth that he had repressed all this time._

\-----------------------

_Jumin, Jaehee, Vanderwood, and V arrived at V's place._

**Jumin** : V, I'm really glad to see you again. You have no idea how much I got worried!

_V smiled in guilt._

**V** : I'm sorry for putting you in trouble. Jaehee too... and everyone else. I'm very thankful to Mr. Vanderwood. He helped us a lot.

 **Jumin** : So you're going to listen to me now? That you'll see a doctor? We have to do something about the remaining chemicals in your body.

_V smiled faintly._

**V:** Alright, I'll go. I have no plans to disobey my persistent friend.

_Jumin and Jaehee looked at Vanderwood, who was quite shy for gaining their attention._

**Jumin** : I formally thank you for helping my friends when you don't even have a connection with RFA. We will always be grateful to you.

 **Jaehee** : Yes, Mr. Vanderwood. We are very grateful for saving V and other members.

 **Vanderwood** : Uh, that was nothing really. 707 and I only made some sort of a deal for helping this man.

_He averted his eyes from Jumin and Jaehee and cleared his throat after speaking._

**Jumin** : Well, whatever the deal is, you still helped us. The whole RFA is thankful and I want you to know that. Because of that, we want to reward you. Just let me know as long as it's within my financial capacity and can be obtained by legal means.

 **Vanderwood** : Um... Well, if you insist.

 **V** : You deserve it, Mr. Vanderwood. Oh, Jumin? What about Luciel, Saeran, and Seo Kyung?

 **Jumin** : Luciel called me earlier that he and his brother are on their way here. Chairman Han, Seo Kyung's father came to Busan to meet her, so she's with her father right now.

 **V** : I see. I'm glad everything is fine with them.

 **Jaehee** : Zen and Yoosung are on their way here as well. So, I guess we will be meeting Luciel's twin brother tonight. I'm glad that Luciel and his brother somehow reconciled, I assume.

 **Jumin** : That seems so.

 **V** : Jumin... Is there any news about Rika...?

 **Jumin** : About Rika... I sent some people near her apartment for lookout, and she did come back there. V, I think we have to expose all her crimes. It must be difficult for you, but we have to do this to finally stop her.

_V remained silent._

**Jumin** : This decision is also for Seo Kyung, Luciel's brother, and for those people who became victims under Rika's hands. This is the only way for Seo Kyung to reclaim her status as the heiress of HK Group and reunite with her father. Also, this is for Luciel and his brother to live happily together now. Don't forget, you and the whole RFA are also her victims. Her sins are too heavy for us to handle them ourselves and let go, V.

 **V** : I'm not against your decision, Jumin. You are right. I agree... with you. You can freely do what's best for everyone. You don't have to ask me for permission.

_V gave him a reassuring smile._

\------------------------

_Seven was driving his car quietly as Saeran noticed him and gazed at him. After a while, Saeran broke the silence._

**Saeran** : You sure are strangely quiet since earlier.

 **Seven** : Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. Am I acting strange? Hehe.

 **Saeran** : Yes, you are.

 **Seven** : It was nothing~

 **Saeran** : You didn't change after all these years. I could still read your mind.

 **Seven** : Ahhhh! Could you?!

 **Saeran** : So fake. What is it? FYI I'm not asking because I'm worried about you or something!

 **Seven** : Haha. If you say so. Um... To be honest, I'm bothered because of that woman earlier.

 **Saeran** : The woman that is wearing the same bracelet I gave to Seo Kyung? Yeah, she's strange. I thought she was really Seo Kyung. We didn't see her face though. Is she a bug or a glitch?

 **Seven** : Huh? You're talking as if it's a game-- Wait. So you are aware of yourself, too?

_Seven looked at him steadily._

**Saeran** : Eyes on the road. Hm, the same goes for you too, then.

 **Seven** : I see.  
 _He sighed heavily._

 **Seven** : I wondered how she ended up there, and she even saved us. I believe, she went inside the house to lead us to Seo Kyung. What happened tonight is one thing, but for some reason, I'm so bothered because of her. Oh, we're here.

_Seven parked his car beside Jumin's car._

**Saeran** : Is this V's place?

 **Seven** : Yeah. Everyone is waiting. Let's go, Saeran.

_They both got out of the car but Saeran didn't take a single step._

**Seven** : Saeran, what's wrong?

 **Saeran** : I... I couldn't face them.

 **Seven** : Don't worry, I'm with you. Remember, I won't leave you alone anymore. And besides, they are good people. I'm sure you will like them. They are anticipating to meet you too, Saeran.

_Saeran gave Seven a worried look, but Seven smiled gently at him. Then, he finally took a step and they walked together to V's house._

_Inside V's house, V, Zen, and Yoosung were talking, while Jumin and Jaehee were using their laptops. The doorbell rang and everyone stopped what they were doing. Jumin stood up and looked at the intercom to see the visitor. He pressed the button and opened the door._

**Zen** : Seven!

 **Yoosung** : Seven, you're here! Oh...!

 **Seven** : Everyone, we're back! By the way, this is my twin brother, Saeran.

_Seven grinned widely while Saeran shyly entered V's house. Everyone's eyes were locked on Saeran._

**Seven** : Now, now. He will run away if you keep on staring at him like that!

 **Jumin:** Apologies. We finally meet, Saeran. I'm Han Jumin.

 **Jaehee** : Nice to meet you. I'm Kang Jaehee, Director Han Jumin's assistant.

 **Zen** : Wow... They really look alike! Except that he has white hair and green eyes... Anyhow, welcome, Saeran. My name is Zen!

 **Yoosung** : Hello, Saeran! I'm Kim Yoosung. Let's be friends!

_Saeran looked away, avoiding their stares at him._

**Zen** : He's a bit shy, unlike his brother!

 **Yoosung** : I know, right?

 **Seven** : Hey, what does that mean?

 **V** : Saeran...

_V stood up and slowly approached him._

_Saeran was taken aback as he watched V coming to him. He stared at him with mixed emotions. Then, V slowly hugged him, made Saeran teary-eyed, and loosen his stiff, tensed posture. Everyone around them smiled warmly and happily as they observed Saeran and V reconciled._


	21. Cherry Blossoms: Time of Renewal

**News Anchor** : The missing heiress of HK Group has been found after several years due to the live coverage of her being captive by an unknown group of armed men inside a vacation house located in Haeundae District, Busan last Tuesday. The heiress is now reunited with her father, the chairman of conglomerate HK Group, after being rescued by the police. One of the armed men who set the vacation house on fire is currently being investigated by Busan Metropolitan Police Agency, considering the scale of the crime involves a conglomerate. The source of the viral live feed that took over the timeslot of 11 pm news on national television was still unknown according to the Cyber Terror Response Center. They are currently investigating the party responsible for hacking the three giant television networks.

_Saeran and V were watching the news while lying on their respective hospital beds. Both men were admitted due to the chemicals they acquired in drinking the elixir. Saeyoung (now using his real name) was beside Saeran, attending him._

**Saeyoung** : How are you feeling, Saeran?

_He gazed at his brother in worry._

**Saeran** : I’m feeling a little better now, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : That’s good to hear. I’m so relieved.

_He uttered softly as he held Saeran’s hand firmly._

_V observed the twins as he smiled warmly at the sight of them._

**Saeran** : Saeyoung, can you hand me my phone? I just want to check if Seo Kyung is okay… I’m worried that the news will concern her.

 **Saeyoung** : Right. I’m sure she’s aware of the news about her now.

_He handed Saeran’s phone to him._

_Saeran smiled as he checked his phone._

**Saeyoung** : What did she say?

 **Saeran** : She said she will visit here today. I know it's been only days since the last time I saw her, but I already miss her like crazy. I understand that she needs to spend some time with her father, but still...

 **Saeyoung** : Saeran... Do you like her that much?  
_He grinned at Saeran teasingly._

 **Saeran** : Mmm. And I'm not shy to express my feelings for her.

 **Saeyoung** : Since when did my brother grow up like this?  
_Saeyoung ruffled Saeran's hair and made it messy._

 **Saeran:** Hey, I'm not a kid anymore.

 **Saeyoung** : What? But you still like ice cream!

 **Saeran** : Says an adult who doesn't like ice cream!

_Saeyoung smiled mischievously._

**V** : It's nice to see you guys laugh like this.

 **Saeyoung** : V, are you feeling better now, too?

 **V** : Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Saeyoung.

_Still shy, Saeran glanced at V briefly and smiled a little._

_The cheerful atmosphere subsided as the TV showed the news about Mint Eye and Rika._

**News Anchor** : The leader of the cult named Mint Eye was caught in her old apartment in Yeouido, Seoul yesterday evening. The leader, who goes by the name 'Rika', founded the cult a few months ago and built a church and building in the middle of the mountains in a remote area in Busan. The cult members consist of different kinds of people, from powerful and influential to ordinary. The cult has been involved in several crimes, including acquiring smuggled firearms, recruiting the members by forcing them to drink a strange liquid--

_Saeran and Saeyoung slowly turned their heads to V as the news was being shown. V felt their worried gazes, and looked back at them, flashing a reassuring smile at them._

**V** : I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me.

_Just then, somebody knocked on the door and the three men looked at the door intently. It opened, and Seo Kyung appeared._

**Seo Kyung** : Everyone!

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung...!

_Seo Kyung raised her two hands holding baskets of fruits._

**V** : Welcome, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, V, Sev-- I mean, Saeyoung! I'm so glad to see you guys!

 **Saeran** : How are you, Seo Kyung? Is your father doing well?

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm doing well, I guess? Haha. To be honest, I still feel awkward around him... but he has changed since the last time I was with him. He is doing more effort to be my father.  
_She said cheerfully as she placed the baskets on the dining table._

 **V** : I'm happy to hear that, Seo Kyung.

 **Saeyoung** : That's right. You're doing well with your father.

 **Saeran** : I missed you, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : I missed you more, my love.

 **Saeran** : My... love...?  
_He asked with wide eyes open as his pale cheeks turned red._

 **Seo Kyung** : Haha! Your face is red!

 **Saeran** : Did you just tease me?

 **Saeyoung** : Ugh, lovebirds.

 **V:** Saeyoung, are you jealous?  
_V laughed softly._

 **Saeyoung** : What?! Of course not, haha.

 **Saeran** : Saeyoung should get a girlfriend, too.

 **Seo Kyung** : I agree!

 **Saeyoung** : What's with you all?

_The hospital room was filled with laughter._

**Seo Kyung** : Hmm... When will you guys get discharged?

 **Saeran** : V will be discharged after a few days, but I will remain here a little bit longer, considering that I took the elixir-- I mean that drug for a long time.

 **Saeyoung** : No, V will also get his eye surgery so he will stay longer here, too.

 **Saeran** : Oh, is that so...?

 **Seo Kyung** : Really?! V, I'm so glad you'll finally get surgery. Please stay strong! You'll be fine.

 **Saeyoung** : I know, right?

 **V** : Thank you for your support, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Of course! Then, I'll continue to see you guys here, too! Haha.

_The smiles on their faces disappeared after hearing Seo Kyung's words._

**Saeran** : What do you mean?

 **Seo Kyung** : Uh... I'll be having my treatment for my panic disorder...

_The silence remained among them._

**Seo Kyung** : Hey, don't get gloomy! I will be fine, too!

 **Saeran** : Seo Kyung, I'll do my best to get discharged early so that I can stay with you during your treatment.

 **Seo Kyung** : Saeran, thanks for saying that... but I want you to focus on your recovery as well. Your well-being is important to me, too.

 **Saeyoung** : Seo Kyung is right, Saeran. You shouldn't push yourself hard.

 **Saeran** : Alright... If you say so.

_Seo Kyung smiled at Saeran sweetly._

**Saeyoung** : By the way, Jumin and the others will visit today, too. Seo Kyung, it's your first time meeting all of them in person, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Right! I couldn't wait to meet them!

_At that moment, Saeyoung's phone rang._

**Saeyoung** : Hello? Yes, Jumin. Yeah. VIP room number is 304. Okay.  
_He hung up._

 **V:** Are they on their way here?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah!

 **Seo Kyung** : Can't wait to meet them! I should have brought plenty of snacks if I only have known!

 **Saeran** : But, is it allowed for us to have lots of visitors?

 **V** : Jumin knows the hospital director, so, yeah?

 **Saeran** : Amazing...

 **Seo Kyung:** Wow, as expected of Jumin!

_As the door slid open, they all turned around to see Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee outside._

**Saeyoung** : You're here!

 **Yoosung** : Seven! I mean... Saeyoung! Saeran, V, hello. Sorry, I'm not used to your real name yet, haha...

 **Saeyoung** : It's okay. Come inside!

_The four of them looked at Seo Kyung._

**Zen** : Are you... Seo Kyung?

 **Seo Kyung:** Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, and Jumin! Nice to meet you all!  
_She bowed in front of them._

 **Yoosung** : Seo Kyung, hello! I'm happy to finally meet you!  
_Yoosung greeted her enthusiastically._

 **Zen** : Hello, cutie! Finally, we meet!

_Saeran looked at Zen with sharp eyes, while Yoosung elbowed him, telling him to be conscious because of Saeran._

**Zen** : Oops, sorry!

 **Seo Kyung** : Ahahaha...

 **Jaehee** : Seo Kyung, I'm glad to meet you in person.

 **Seo Kyung** : Hello, Jaehee! I'm so glad to see you as well. I hope we get along!

 **Jaehee** : Of course.  
_Jaehee smiled as they shook hands._

 **Jumin** : Seo Kyung, we finally meet again.

 **Seo Kyung** : Jumin! I'm so glad to meet you again after all these years.

 **Yoosung** : Ah, right. They are also childhood friends.

 **Jumin** : Yes, agreed. V, Saeran, how are you feeling?

 **V** : We're doing well, Jumin.

 **Saeran** : Yes. Thank you for asking...

 **Jumin** : Glad to hear that then.

 **Zen** : I didn't expect that of all places, we will all meet Seo Kyung here in the hospital, but it's not that bad.

 **Yoosung** : We brought some chicken!

 **Zen** : Ah~ Too bad I couldn't drink beer here. Chicken and beer are the best combo!

 **Jumin** : Are you thinking of drinking beer right now? Really?

 **Zen** : So what? You only drink wine that's why you don't appreciate the legendary combo of chicken and beer. You're missing half of your life!

 **Jumin** : I mean, we're at the hospital, you know? And I still prefer wine. Nothing beats wine.

 **Zen** : Yeah, yeah. We, commoners, are more suited to drink beer rather than wine. Oh, do you have a problem eating that kind of chicken? That food is what commoners usually eat.

 **Jumin** : Hmm... Is that so? I should try to eat commoner's food once in a while. This food should be honored to be eaten by me.

 **Zen** : That jerk...! Why should that chicken honor him?!

_Seo Kyung grinned as she observed Jumin and Zen's bickering._

**Yoosung** : Hey guys... stop bickering, will you? Let's just eat chicken peacefully, okay? Hah...

 **Jaehee** : They're still the same even outside the chatroom...

 **Saeran** : Are they always like this, Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah, you should get used to this now, Saeran. Haha!

 **V:** Jumin, Hyun, please calm down.  
_V smiled happily despite talking with his deep voice._

_Yoosung was opening several boxes of chicken one by one, ignoring Jumin and Zen._

**Seo Kyung** : Yoosung! Let me help you.

 **Yoosung** : Oh, thanks, Seo Kyung...!  
_He responded timidly._

 **V** : By the way, I have an announcement.

_The room became quiet all of a sudden._

**V** : Saeran will be joining RFA after he will get discharged. Let's welcome him.

 **Yoosung** : Wow! That's great, Saeran!

 **Zen** : Welcome, Saeran. Let's be good friends!

 **Jaehee** : I hope you'll feel comfortable with us, Saeran.

 **Jumin** : Looking forward to planning parties with you, Saeran.

 **Seo Kyung** : Amazing! I'm happy for you, Saeran!  
_She clapped her hands in glee._

 **Saeran** : Thank you all... for accepting me... and I'm sorry again--

 **Yoosung** : Whoa, Saeran! Stop saying sorry now, haha. We are family now!

 **Zen** : Yeah. You have already done it several times. You are a member of RFA now, so no need to feel sorry anymore!

 **Jaehee** : They're right, Saeran. Let's just move forward and hold parties with us. I'm sure you'll do well.

 **Saeran** : Family... That's true... Thank you.

 **Seo Kyung** : I'm so happy for you, Saeran!

 **Saeyoung** : I told you they'll accept you, right?  
_He gave Saeran a warm smile. Saeran smiled back at Saeyoung._

 **Yoosung** : Food is ready! Oh~ you two couldn't eat this yet...

 **V** : We're fine, Yoosung. Eat well, you guys.

_They all gathered near the dining table to eat, while Saeyoung prepared the fruits for V to eat, and Seo Kyung did the same for Saeran._

\-----------------------------

_Two weeks after..._

**Seoul Detention Center**

_V was waiting in the visitation room as he observed the small space around him. Just then, the door opened in front of him, at the back of the crystal barrier, as the police officer entered the room with Rika. As they locked eyes, Rika was emotionless while V narrowed his eyes. She sat in front of him, avoiding his gaze._

**V** : Rika...  
_He said in a low, weak voice._

_Rika finally looked at him._

**V** : Rika, I have nothing to say except I'm sorry for all that happened between us. I am and always will be.

 **Rika** : V, everything is over. If you have nothing else to say, I will go back.

 **V** : Um... When is your first trial? I asked Jumin but he's not talking about it.

_Rika didn't respond._

**V** : Rika... I know I'm being shameless right now. Even though our ending became like this, I hope you'll learn to love yourself more before seeking love from somebody else. We don't have anything else besides ourselves in the first place. Rika, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you should forgive yourself and start a new life when the right time comes.  
I'll do the same thing. We need time to find ourselves once again, but I'm sure we would be able to do that on our own.

_Rika bowed down her head without saying anything._

**V** : Rika, please take care of yourself... And find your own happiness. That's the last thing I'll ask of you. 

_V left the visitation room quietly. As the door closed, Rika sobbed as she covered her eyes._

_As V was about to leave the premises, his attention was caught by someone who passed by that is familiar to him. He turned around and saw a familiar woman walking in his opposite direction._

**V** : Was that... Seo Kyung...? Did she come to visit Rika?

_He was dazing, and when he came back to his senses, he looked again in the direction where the woman walked but she's out of his sight._

**V** : Am I just being mistaken...?

\-----------------------------

**In the coffee shop...**

**Jumin** : So you visited Rika?

 **V** : Yes.

 **Jumin** : How is she?

 **V** : She's not doing well. I guess she's under a lot of stress.

_Jumin let out a heavy sigh and he drank his coffee after._

**Jumin** : I don't like what is happening as her old friend, but she has to pay for her crimes.

 **V:** Yes, I know that. That's the right thing to do.

 **Jumin** : So, what are you planning to do now, V? Are you going to resume working?

 **V** : I will find myself first, Jumin. I think I need some time before returning to work. I need to reflect on some things...

 **Jumin** : Yeah, I understand... after all you've been through. You made the right decision, V.

 **V** : But that means I won't be active in RFA for the time being...

 **Jumin** : Don't worry about that and leave RFA to us. You should focus more on what you want to do. We will be waiting for you.

 **V:** Of course! I'll do well since you guys are by my side now. I won't disappoint all of you. Jumin, I believe that you'll be a good leader of RFA.

 **Jumin** : Me?

 **V** : Yeah. Just during my absence... You can do that, right?

 **Jumin** : If you say so, V.

 **V** : Thank you, Jumin.  
_He placed his hand on Jumin's shoulder._

 **V:** By the way, how is Saeyoung doing in your company?

 **Jumin** : He is doing well as the intelligence unit head. I think the unit is made perfectly for him.

 **V** : That's good to hear.

 **Jumin** : But Assistant Kang was the happiest person back then when I announced Saeyoung as the new head of the unit. Although I also want Saeran to work in C&R. That's a shame.

 **V** : Hahaha. What can you do? He chose to work together with his girlfriend.

 **Jumin** : That's true. It's not like he will choose me over Seo Kyung.

 **V** : Speaking of Seo Kyung, I think I saw her earlier at the detention center.

 **Jumin** : Huh? Seo Kyung? To visit Rika?

 **V** : Hmm... I'm not so sure though. Maybe I was wrong, too.

 **Jumin** : Have you watched the news this morning? Seo Kyung's stepmother was finally caught by the police.

 **V** : Oh, really? That's good. Seo Kyung will now be able to live more peacefully.

 **Jumin** : Indeed. I was expecting that the shares of HK Group will fall after the abduction fiasco, but I was glad it didn't happen.

 **V** : Seo Kyung's presence as the true heir to the corporation helped a lot.

 **Jumin** : That's right. V... About Yoosung...

 **V** : What about him?

 **Jumin** : He acts as if Rika doesn't exist. I was expecting him to ask me about Rika's investigation and all, but he doesn't.

 **V:** I think Yoosung still needs time to accept everything that happened. I can't help but worry about him.

\-----------------------------

_Seo Kyung was going outside the hospital but she suddenly stopped her tracks._

**Seo Kyung** : Saeyoung? What are you doing--  
_She paused her words as she realized something._

 **Seo Kyung:** You're not Saeyoung... are you? ...Saeran?!

_Saeran, now back to his original red-colored hair and yellow eyes, surprised her._

**Saeran** : I'm glad you realized right away, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : You look exactly like Saeyoung! And your eyes, too...

 **Saeran** : Because we're identical twins. But even though we're twins, we still have subtle differences, right?

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah, haha...  
_She continued to gaze at him._

 **Saeran** : What now? You're looking at me as if I'm some statue or something.

 **Seo Kyung** : Because you surprised me!

 **Saeran** : This is how I really look like, Seo Kyung.

 **Seo Kyung** : Yeah, you're even more handsome!  
_She gave him a thumbs up._

 **Saeran** : Thanks. How was today's treatment?

 **Seo Kyung** : The doctor said she's seeing some improvements.

 **Saeran** : I'm glad to hear that. I hope it continues. You haven't eaten yet, right? Shall we go grab some lunch?

 **Seo Kyung** : Sure!  
_She nodded enthusiastically_.

_Saeran smiled as he grabbed her hand and held it as they were walking._

\-----------------------------

_The next day..._

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._  
_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Hey, Zen

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, you're here. Where are the others?

 **Yoosung** : I think they're about to go online now?

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._  
_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee:** Hello.

 **ZEN** : Welcome, Jaehee! Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung** : Hello!  
Is Saeran not here yet?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Oh, right. He said he has something to say to all of us today.

 **Yoosung** : I wonder what that is?

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Director Han.

 **Han Jumin** : V couldn't log in because today is his flight.

 **Saeyoung** : Right... It's a shame he didn't allow us to go to the airport with him.

 **ZEN** : I know, right?

 **Han Jumin** : So, what is this all about?

 **Yoosung** : Saeran and Seo Kyung are not yet here.

_Saeran has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Saeran!

 **Saeran** : I guess everyone's here already.

 **Yoosung** : Hello, Saeran. Seo Kyung is not yet here, though.

 **Saeran** : She said she has a meeting with an important client. I called your attention because I have an announcement to make.

 **ZEN** : An announcement?

 **Saeran** : Um...

 **Saeyoung** : Saeran, what is it?

 **Saeran** : I...   
I will propose to Seo Kyung after the launch of HK Group Cultural Foundation that she is in charge of.

 **ZEN** : WHAT?!   
REALLY?!

 **Yoosung** : Wow!   
So cool!!!

 **Saeyoung** : Oh, haha...  
I didn't expect this to happen so soon, haha

 **Kang Jaehee** : It's good news.

 **Han Jumin:** That's good. So, do you need some help from us or something?

 **Saeran** : I think I need....

 **ZEN** : You think? lolololol  
We are glad to help you, of course lololol

 **Yoosung** : Zen is right!  
We will help so that Seo Kyung will say yes!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I think she will still say yes despite what kind of proposal Saeran will do.

 **Saeyoung** : Jaehee is right lol

 **ZEN** : But still we should make it special and romantic!

 **Yoosung** : You're right lol  
Ahhhh so jealous T_T  
I want a girlfriend too~

 **ZEN** : Me too lmao

 **Han Jumin** : Here we go again...

 **ZEN** : Yeah, right. You already have your darling furball so you're not jealous at all!

 **Han Jumin:** She's not a furball. She's Elizabeth the 3rd.

_Jumin suddenly posted a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd._

**ZEN** : Gahhh!!! Don't just post that furball's photo like that!

 **Saeyoung** : I miss my Elly! T_T

 **Han Jumin** : She's not Elly, and she's not yours, to begin with. Stop forcing yourself on her.

 **Yoosung** : lololololol

 **Saeran** : .....

 **Kang Jaehee** : Haa....... You guys are not being attentive to Saeran's request now.

 **ZEN** : Oh, sorry lmao  
Yoosung started it by whining about not having a girlfriend!

 **Yoosung** : You're just like me, Zen!

 **Saeran** : Saeyoung, not you too...

 **Saeyoung** : lol  
Okay!  
Let's focus on planning Saeran's proposal to Seo Kyung

 **Kang Jaehee** : Are we going to plan it here?

 **ZEN** : What do you mean?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Seo Kyung can read this, you know?

 **ZEN** : OMG!!!

 **Yoosung** : Yikes! I just realized it...

 **Saeyoung** : Figures lol  
So I blocked her access temporarily lol

 **Han Jumin** : Huh? You blocked... her?

 **Saeyoung** : I will unblock her once we're done discussing~

 **Kang Jaehee** : So she won't be able to read this log, right?

 **Saeyoung** : Exactly!

 **Yoosung** : Wow, as expected of Saeyoung!

 **ZEN** : So you knew already?

 **Saeyoung** : Nah~ Just did it quickly~

 **Saeran** : So, um...

 **ZEN** : Oh, Saeran!   
Do you have something in mind?   
Any ideas?

 **Saeran** : I think I only want a small gathering...

 **Yoosung** : I agree with him!   
That would be more private and romantic rather than inviting lots of people.

 **Kang Jaehee** : We are experienced in holding parties, so I guess we can pull this off successfully.

 **Han Jumin** : I agree with Assistant Kang.

 **ZEN** : I'm getting excited!

 **Saeyoung** : Me too!   
By the way, when is the launch of Seo Kyung's cultural foundation?

 **Saeran** : In three days.

 **Yoosung** : That's the foundation that will sponsor children who want to learn to play the piano, right?

 **Saeran** : Not only for the piano but also for the children who want to play other musical instruments as well.

 **Han Jumin** : That's a good cause.

 **Saeran** : I hope V is also present...

 **Han Jumin** : Well, I know he will wish you luck, Saeran.

 **Saeyoung** : Let's just send him photos and videos of your engagement party.

 **Saeran** : Right...

 **Saeyoung** : So shall we start planning?

\-----------------------------

_In a fancy garden restaurant, Jaehee and Yoosung were busy instructing the restaurant staff about decorations. Zen and Seo Kyung were talking to the kitchen staff before doing a taste test._

**Yoosung** : I couldn't believe Seo Kyung is helping to organize her own engagement party.  
_He sighed after whispering to Jaehee._

 **Jaehee** : This is all because of Jumin and Zen's bickering. We somehow managed to lie to her...

 **Yoosung** : Jumin? Hahaha! Did you just call his name? Jaehee, you're savage!

 **Jaehee** : Because they always act like immature children every time they see each other.

 **Yoosung** : I wonder when they will stop, haha!

 **Zen** : Seo Kyung, aren't you tired from the launch of the cultural foundation? You should take a rest.

 **Seo Kyung** : No, I'm fine! I'm excited to help, too. By the way, I couldn't see Saeran, Saeyoung, and Jumin.

 **Zen** : I think the twins are organizing the lighting and the sound system... but I have no idea about that trust fund kid.

 **Seo Kyung** : Ahaha! I see... Zen, what do you think of this dish?

 **Zen** : I think it's good, even for health-conscious like me.

 **Seo Kyung** : Right? I like this one, too. Come to think of it, these are all my favorites!

 **Zen** : I-Is that so...? Hahaha... Then that's good! Hahaha... _(Saeran, you're being too obvious...)_

 **Seo Kyung** : ( _I wonder when this route will end, but I hope it won't end soon... I want to be with everyone like this for so long...)_

 **Saeran** : Saeyoung, are you done?

 **Saeyoung** : Almost. What about you?

 **Saeran** : I'm nervous.

 **Saeyoung** : Ha? Don't be! I'm sure she'll say yes to you!

 **Saeran** : You wouldn't know since you haven't proposed to anyone yet.

_Saeyoung looked at him, and stopped what he was doing._

**Saeyoung** : Heh... Are you that proud?

_Saeran gave him a smirk._

**Saeyoung** : Now I'm done. The staff will finish the work themselves. Let's go, Saeran.

_He nodded and followed Saeyoung to where everyone else is at._

_After the preparations are done, the surprise engagement party for Seo Kyung has started._

_As Saeran went up on stage, everyone except Seo Kyung was applauding. She observed everyone in surprise._

**Yoosung** : I haven't seen Jumin yet.

 **Jaehee** : He said in the messenger that he's still on his way due to heavy traffic.

 **Yoosung** : Ah...

 **Seo Kyung** : Um... What are you doing up there, Saeran?

_Everyone was looking at Seo Kyung's reaction, amused._

_Jumin entered the area and sat beside Yoosung._

**Jumin** : Did he already pop the question?

 **Yoosung** : Jumin, you're just in time!

 **Saeran** : First of all, thank you for coming. Um... I'm not really good with words... So I'll just be frank here.

 **Zen** : Frank? What is he doing...? He sounds like he is announcing something instead of proposing... I even taught him some sweet, captivating words to say, ugh... What happened after he memorized all those words with me?

_Zen whispered to Saeyoung who was sitting beside him, but he got no response from him._

**Zen** : Hey, Saeyoung. Why are you so focused on your phone?

 **Saeran** : My angel... my paradise, Han Seo Kyung... Will you marry me?  
_He gazed at her, intensely._

_Everyone cheered loudly except Saeyoung who was flustered while looking at his phone._

_Seo Kyung, still in shock, widened her eyes while staring at Saeran. Then, she stood and slowly went on stage to be with Saeran. While looking at nervous Saeran, she flashed a bright smile and extended her hand to him, indicating to put a ring on her finger. Saeran smiled happily as his eyes sparkling, and put the engagement ring on it. The whole RFA cheered as they kissed in each other's arms._

**END**

\-----------------------------

**Epilogue**

_**Zen** : _Hey, Saeyoung. Why are you so focused on your phone?

_Saeyoung noticed something strange on RFA messenger, ignoring Zen's talk and Saeran's declaration on stage._

_The messenger suddenly became weird and the background was somewhat distorted._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Hm? What's happening?

_Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Bluebird...???  
Who are you???

 **Bluebird** : @#$%^&€£  
!@#$%^&*€£  
@#$÷=^&*%

 **Saeyoung** : What is happening here?!  
Who are you, intruder?! _(Is this an in-game error? A bug? Why is there another intruder?)_

 **Bluebird** : <Access denied>  
<Access granted>

 **Saeyoung** : ( _Damn it! This guy gained access to messenger server!)_

 **Bluebird** : <Force shutdown>

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

_The messenger app was force closed._


End file.
